Izumi
by Lefthon Aryn
Summary: Después de tres años de una terrible tragedia en el cual Fairy Tail quedó totalmente triste por la perdida de una valiosa integrante... - ¿Quién eres?... - No soy la persona que buscas -... - Perdón yo no quería...- No te quiero volver a ver... - Pero... -
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima_

-Acciones-

-"Pensamientos"-

********** Cambio de escenario y tiempo

_ Cambio de escenario, solo personajes

_**Prólogo.**_

Todo el lugar estaba destrozado, el cielo anunciaba una tormenta y claramente se podía observar que ahí se había formado una gran batalla.

Una chica de cabello rubio se encontraba parada frente a otro sujeto, en su mirada se notaba la furia que llevaba su corazón y aunque daba signos de estar cansada y su ropa ya estaba totalmente rasgada sus ojos lo miraban desafiante, los dos se encontraban uno frente al otro mirándose fijamente.

-"_Parece ser que me quede sin magia"_ – pensó la joven observando una llavero que se encontraba en su cinturón – "_Él tiene razón solamente soy una basura" – _parecía que la muchacha se había resignado al bajar al mirada al suelo pero basto unos segundos para volver a levantarla mostrando en esos ojos chocolates un fuego de lucha – Nunca me rendiré… voy a demostrarte que soy digna de pertenecer al grupo más fuerte de Fairy Tail-

-Vaya, vaya… la niñita parece que aun tiene agallas para decir simples estupideces – habló el individuo de cabello azul con piel blanca sus ropajes también estaban desgarrados al igual que el de los de la muchacha, lo que daba ha entender que habían peleado por un buen tiempo – Ninguno de tus nakamas vendrá a rescatarte… resígnate y únete a nosotros –

-JAMÁS – refutó furiosa sacando un pequeño objeto de color rojo de su bolsillo - _Parece ser que esta es la única salida – _susurro triste – _Lo siento… pero no podré despedirme de ustedes – _la joven dejo escapar la primera de muchas lágrimas que denunciaban por salir mientras se acercaba al sujeto.

-No te acerques o te mataré antes de que logres hacer algo – el hombre empezaba a dar pasos hacia atrás viendo como el objeto que llevaba la muchacha empezaba a brillar de forma intensa – No se que planeas chiquillas pero no de un paso más – pero cuando dijo esto la muchacha se encontraba frente a él abrazándolo haciéndolo paralizar – Que es lo que me haces estúpida – exigió tratando se zafarse de aquel agarre.

-_Hell blast_ – murmuró la rubia derramando aun más lágrimas – _Adiós amigos… adiós Natsu…_

No muy lejos de allí se pudo divisar una gran explosión lo que dejo expectantes a tres jóvenes y un gato azul que estaban totalmente heridos y cansados, todos vieron horrorizados aquella escena y apresuraron el paso hacia aquel lugar rogando que nada grave haya pasado, cuando llegaron lo que se divisa era que el lugar estaba en llamas, todos buscaban con la mirada a alguien pero no daba signos de aparecer lo que los hizo preocupar aun más.

-Qué demonios pasó aquí – un joven de cabello negro con el torso desnudo dejando ver en el lado derecho la insignia de gremio de Fairy Tail veía el lugar asombrado.

-¡LUCY! – gritó un joven de cabellos rosados siendo imitado por sus compañeros.

Después de unos minutos el fuego había casi desaparecido dejando más despejado el lugar para buscar a la muchacha de cabellos rubios.

-¡NATSU MIRA! – Exclamó un gato azul que se encontraba volando sobre un objeto – Es el collar de Lucy – apenas pronunció aquello el peli rosado corrió donde se encontraba el collar cogiéndolo de forma delicada viendo como aquello estaba casi en su totalidad de color negro por la explosión.

-¡LUCY! – volvió a llamarla el Dragon Slayer pero no había respuesta cada segundo que pasaba se encontraba más desesperado, sus compañeros solo lo observaban con una gran tristeza pues por lo que se podía ver en aquel lugar con esa terrible explosión dejaba ver que nadie pudo a ver salido con vida después de ese desastre, se miraron entre ellos tratándose de comunicar con su mirada quien se lo explicaría.

La mujer de cabellos rojos asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que ella hablaría aunque fuera muy doloroso.

-Natsu… No vale la pena que sigas buscando a Lucy – dijo con tristeza la pelirroja.

-Que dices Erza, Lucy debe estar por aquí solo hay que encontrarla – pronunció alterado el muchacho.

-Es que Natsu… Lucy ya no esta con nosotros – la mujer trataba de calmar a su amigo hablando de forma sutil.

-De que coño hablas Erza… Lucy debe estar herida solo de..-

-¡NATSU! – interrumpió de forma brusca el pelinegro haciendo callar a su amigo – No hagas esto más difícil.

-No Gray… todos están mal… Lucy… no pudo haber muerto – pronunció entrecortadamente el mago de fuego cayendo de rodillas al suelo golpeando fuerte el piso con sus puños envueltos en llamas – Lucy no puede… no debe estar muerte – las primeras lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas que hasta quemaban sus ojos por apretarlos muy fuerte – ¡LUCY! –Rugió al cielo y este como respuesta de aquella triste escena derramó las primeras gotas de lluvia convirtiéndola en una gran tormenta con rayos y truenos; el agua que caía del cielo se mezclaban con las lágrimas que derramaban ese grupo de magos llorando con ellos la pérdida de una valiosa maga y amiga _Lucy Heartphilia.._.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Hola! Aquí Lefthon aportando más historias para Fairy Tail…. No me maten por empezar así la historia, y no se han tan malos conmigo este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail… como verán he dejado varias cosas inconclusas que se irán resolviendo a través que siga la historia… esta idea me la cree cuando estaba durmiendo en clases – no piensen mal no había ningún profesor y nos dejaron encarcelados en el aula sin anda que hacer – y pues justo ahora 11/04/11 me la he inventado ojalá le haya gustado espero ver sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias o tomatazos por esta loca idea nueva…**

**MATTA NE…. **


	2. Destino Marcado

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima_

-Acciones-

-"Pensamientos"-

********** Cambio de escenario y tiempo

_ Cambio de escenario, solo personajes

_**Advertencia: Posible Spoiler.**_

_**1.- Destino Marcado.**_

_Antes de seguir con el relato, antes de que la desagracia tocará las puertas de Fairy Tail, antes de que las personas empezaran a cambiar, solamente antes de que el destino de todos ellos cambiara radicalmente, os contaré como es que había iniciado todo aquello como su destino empezó a cambiar.._

_**Meses Antes…**_

El sol brillaba más que nunca en Magnolia y en el gremio Fairy Tail se había formado un gran barullo desde la llegada del equipo más fuerte del gremio, pero había en un persona en especial que rodeaban todos y era cierta rubia que estaba muy feliz mostrando sus llaves a todos.

-Sugee! Lucy ya posee las doce llaves doradas – exclamó emocionada una peliblanca mirando aquel objeto que tenia la mencionada en sus manos.

-Si Mira- san no sabes lo realmente emocionada que estoy al tener todas las llaves más raras - dijo muy feliz la rubia mientras observaba nuevamente las llaves que tenia en su mano derecha.

-Esto convierte a Lucy en una de las magas celestiales más fuertes de todo el mundo – dedujo la exceed de color blanco.

-No digas esas cosas Charlie, puede que tenga todas las llaves pero eso no me convierte en la más fuerte – se quejó la maga sonrojada por el alago recibido por la gata blanca - Necesito entrenar para hacerme más fuerte y llenarme de varias experiencias para poder ser la más fuerte-

-SI – gritó cierto peli rosa siendo el centro de atención – Así Luce podrá tener una lucha conmigo – dijo aun más emocionado lanzando fuego por la boca hacia el techo.

-¡Aye! – Exclamó el gato azul volando por atrás de su compañero – Lucy luchará con Natsu y…

-NO SOY UNA BESTIA COMO VOSOTROS – vociferó la rubia hacia su compañero y el exceed que empezaban hacer planes para dicha pelea - Bah no vale la pena hablar con ellos en este momento – se quejó la Heartfilia agachando su cabeza.

-Vamos, vamos Lucy no te desanimes por eso ahora – le habló la albina dándole golpecitos en la espalda – Ahora esto hay que festejarlo – gritó muy fuerte para que todos las oyeran.

-AYE SIR- exclamaron todo el gremio empezando así el festejo en aquel lugar.

Todos estaban realmente alegres por el logro de una de sus nakamas saliendo ha al parque de la cuidad a celebrar. Macao, Wakabe, Lissana, Jet, Droy y Evergreen apostaban quien podía beber más entre Cana y Elfman que por obvias razones terminó ganando la Albeora dejando al pobre hombre borracho en el suelo, Erza, Mirajane y el maestro Makarov solo observaban este hecho divertidos. El resto del gremio conversaba amenamente entre ellos bebiendo y riendo.

Cerca del gran árbol de aquel lugar se encontraban la maga de espíritus estelares y a cada lado de ella se encontraba el mago de fuego y hielo, frente a ella se encontraba la Dragon Slayer de aire y la maga de agua y en una esquina Happy que trataba de darle un pescado con una cinta roja a la gata blanca.

-Vamos Luce solo toma un poco – le animó el peli rosado mostrándole un vaso con un liquido extraño.

-Pero… pero yo nunca he tomado – la rubia solamente observaba ese liquido de forma inquisidora – Además para que quieren que tome esa cosa-

-Vamos Lucy solamente tienes que tomar un vaso – le aconsejó el mago de hielo rodeándola con una brazo sobre sus hombros – Mira como lo hace Juvia, que toma sin chistar – el joven mago señalo a la peli azul que iba ya tal vez por el quinto vaso.

-Hip… Gray – sama… hip… alabó… hip… a Juvia… hip – habló entrecortadamente la mujer de la lluvia por el alcohol ingerido – Lucy… hip… no fue a ti… hip… que alabó… Gray – sama – habló la peli azul mirando a la maga de forma retadora.

- Etto…bueno si es que Juvia lo hace no creo que haya ningún problema –habló la joven dando un suspiro y tomando el vaso que se encontraba frente a ella llevándolo de forma lenta a sus labios saboreando el líquido

-Etto… Natsu- san, Gray – san creen que esta bien que Lucy – san tome eso – pronunció nerviosa la pequeña niña.

-No te preocupes Wendy, Luce puede hacerlo –dijo sonriendo mostrando su blanca dentadura– ¿Verdad Lucy? – el joven golpeo la espalda de la rubia haciendo que tomara de un solo golpe al bebida.

-Pedazo de imbécil no la golpes de esa forma que casi haces que se atragante – le reclamó el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento

-Etto… Gray- san su ropa – la pequeña niña le señalo todo el cuerpo haciendo que el mago de hielo se diera cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

-Demonios donde de…-

-Como fue que me llamaste pervertido – le gritó el salamander a su "amigo"

-Además de retardado eres sordo… te dije pedazo de imbécil- le reitero dejando de lado el tema de su ropa

- Ojos bizcos-

-Cerebro de lava -

-Cabeza Hueca –

-Hijo de…

-Chicos están peleándose nuevamente – preguntó la pelirroja acercándose al lugar de guerra haciendo que los dos muchachos se separaran en un instante – Por que si es así

-No – aclamaron al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban.

-Solo estábamos jugando Erza, no es así Natsu – preguntó muy nervioso el Ice Marker.

-Aye solo jugábamos – terminó riendo nerviosamente el peli rosado.

-Eso espero – la Titania terminó sentándose cerca de Wendy empezando a charlar con ella

Mientras todo eso ocurría una inconsciente rubia yacía sobre el pasto verde, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante.

_Sueño de Lucy._

_¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó al aire la maga estelar observando como aquel sitio estaba envuelto en llamas y miles de escombros estaban por todo el lugar. La rubia caminó por unos minutos sin rumbo fijo y a lo lejos pudo divisar una puerta corrió hacia ella sin pensarlo y al acercarse vio como una persona encapuchada que estaba parada dándole la espalda._

_La puerta era realmente grande y parecía muy antigua, en la mitad de ella se encontraba una calavera cruzando sus brazos en forma de X, en su espalda llevaba una gran hoz, este esqueleto estaba amarrado con unas grandes cadenas negras impidiendo que la puerta se abriese._

_-Perdón pero que es esto – preguntó con miedo la maga acercando al desconocido – Oye me escuchas- con temor posó si mano en el hombro del sujeto encapuchado._

_-La profecía tiene que comenzar el guardián va ha despertar – susurró con voz espectral la sombra_

_- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿De que profecía estas hablando? ¿Y que guardián? – pero el sujeto parecía no escuchar las preguntas y seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido para Lucy._

_-El destino de él esta en tus manos ahora que reuniste todos tus protectores tu destino ya esta marcado- la joven cada vez estaba más asustada por lo que estaba hablando aquel individuo empezó a retroceder y negar con su cabeza._

_-La puerta volverá abrirse si no tomas una buena decisión y el mundo entero llegará a su extinción… por que tú… eres la guardiana… la guardiana del infierno – lo último lo había gritado haciendo que la joven caiga al suelo viendo como en la espalda de aquel sujeto empezaban a salir alza rojas como el fuego que la empezaba a rodear._

_-Si a todos tus amigos quieres salvar el Hell Blast tendrás que utilizar y así no lo vas a llevar a un trágico final – dicho lo ultimo el desconocido emprendió el vuelo y se perdió en el cielo negro._

_La maga estelar observaba sus manos, incrédula por las palabras dichas por aquel sujeto vio a su alrededor y vio como las llamas se acercaban cada vez más a ella rápidamente se puso de pie dispuesta a correr pero al darse la vuelta el fuego ya la había rodeado de un momento a otro ya estaba envuelta en llamas y empezó a gritar, sentía su cuerpo caliente muy caliente…_

_Fin del Sueño__._

De un solo golpe abrió sus ojos y lo primero que divisaron sus pupilas fue una cabellera rosada, sintió que se estaba moviendo y se dio cuenta que era cargada por el mago de fuego.

La noche ya había caído en Magnolia y las calles estaban alumbradas por las estrellas y la gran luna llena y tan solo dos figuras se divisaban en aquel lugar.

-Lucy ya despertaste – preguntó el peli rosado.

-¿Natsu?... ¿A donde vamos? – indagó la rubia un poco adormilada y se dio cuenta que el calor que sentía era por la espalda y los brazos de su amigo de fuego.

-A donde más que a tu casa Luce… - le respondió con tono inocente - Si que no sirves para tomar Lucy con un solo vaso y caíste sobre la mesa – se burló el Dragon Slayer sin para de caminar.

-Que quieres que diga esta fue la primera ves que tomo alcohol no soy como Cana – refutó la joven inflando sus mejillas que tomaron un tono carmesí –Natsu donde esta Happy

- Pues se fue directo a casa diciendo que tenía que prepararle algo a Charlie – dijo un poco confundido pues no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de su amigo cuando de la gata blanca se trataba.

El mago de fuego se paró en frente de la casa de su compañera de equipo y de un solo salto llegó hasta la ventana del segundo piso.

-Oye Natsu que crees que estás haciendo – le reclamó la rubia dándole golpes en la espalda de su amigo – Por que crees que existe algo llamado puerta –

-Lucy deja de hacer eso que vas hacerme caer – el joven trató de calmarla mientras trataba de tener equilibrio y abrir la ventana.

-Eso debiste de haberlo pensado antes de saltar al segundo piso – la joven seguía golpeando haciendo que el muchacho perdiera el control de su cuerpo haciéndolos entrar estrepitosamente a la casa.

En la oscuridad del lugar lo único que alumbraba era la luz de la luna dejando ver a dos cuerpos en el suelo uno encima del otro.

-Auch… eso me dolió – se quejó la rubia que se encontraba en el suelo –Natsu eres un idiota.

-La tonta eres tu Lucy – le reclamó el salamander en el rostro de la joven.

-¿Natsu tomaste? - preguntó al sentir el aliento a alcohol de su nakama en su rostro

-Un poco… pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos hayamos caído - le explicó el mago sin moverse de encima de la joven.

-Claro que si… ahora levántate que pesas mucho – se quejó empujándolo para que se retirara.

-No quiero – dijo con la voz un poco ronca –El aroma de Lucy es delicioso – el muchacho acerco su nariz al cuello de la rubia haciendo que ella quedará petrificada.

-Que… que co…sas estás diciendo Natsu – habló muy nerviosa sintiendo la respiración del mago de fuego de su cuello.

-Me gustaría saber el sabor de la piel de la piel de Lucy – el joven posó sus labios en el hombro descubierto de la rubia mordiéndolo de forma suave.

-KYA!- de un solo golpe la maga empujó al peli rosado haciendo que este se estrellará contra la pared – Eres… eres un pervertido – le reclamó parándose del suelo acercándose al mago con intenciones de golpearlo nuevamente pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta que él ya se encontraba dormido en el suelo y roncando – Parece que si tomaste y espero que para mañana no recuerdes nada – dijo mientras lo empezaba a cargar hacia el sillón - Eres un idiota Natsu – susurro cubriéndolo con una frazada y dirigiéndose a su habitación, lentamente se acostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos color chocolates pero de un solo golpe los abrió – COMO DEMONIOS PIENSO DORMIR DESPUÉS DE LO QUE PASÓ…-

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno tal vez esto no es lo que se esperaban pero es que lo mayor que puedo hacer para no dejarlos tanto con la duda, para ser franca quería hacer el recuerdo largo pero para eso tendría que tardar mucho y pues lo decidí darlo en dos o tres capítulos y después de ello se sabrá por que llame ha esta historia Izumi, por desgracia este capitulo lo hice a escondidas de mi madre pues ella me puso un psicólogo para que deje esto pero no quiero hacerlo… dejando eso de lado espero que muy pronto pueda subir el siguiente capitulo y seguir aclarando todas sus preguntas.**

**Aquí dejo respuestas a sus comentarios:**

**Majo-Chwan****:** Te agradezco por tu comentario y tú critica constructiva y sabes voy a mejor más solamente si me dicen en que, como tu lo hiciste y pues sí Izumi tiene un significado especial para este fic que después lo sabrás…

**Kuro-Neko-Angel****: **Sabes leer tu comentario me alegró pues me das fuerzas para no dejarme vencer por mi sociedad y dejar de escribir.

**tomoyo0000001****: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo y pues verás que esta no es una continuación del capitulo anterior si no más bien un recuerdo pero después de uno o dos capítulos sabrás que pasó después de esa batalla.

**Gabe Logan****: **Tienes razón Lucy es la consentida además que es unos de los personajes de Fairy Tail que me encanta**, **estoy muy agradecida de tu comentario cualquier queja la recibiré con las manos abiertas.

**Dharia McLahan****: **Me pone realmente contenta que te encante esta historia y pues perdóname por no continuarla pronto.

**Piffle Priincess****: **Lo siento por dejarte con la intriga de la continuación pero necesitaba poner primero como comenzaba todo aquel embrollo y te doy las gracias por leer esta loca idea mía.

**Sakorah18****: **Bueno exactamente esto no es pronto pero sabes aquí esta para no dejarlos en la zozobra de seguir leyendo esta historia y bueno trataré de escribir más prontopara no dejar abandonado este fic.

**Ahora agradezco a todos los que me pusieron en sus favoritos y cualquier crítica o burla serán aceptadas hasta zapatos y tomatazos solo recuerden en la cara no por favor…**

**Por cierto en el siguiente capítulo además de ser más largo, explicare más cosas se aclararan otras dudas y aparecerán otras solo recuerden que toda historia puede empezar medio floja pero a través de los capítulos esta seguirá tomando fuerza y con esto me despido besos y abrazos a todos aquí reportándose Lefthon – kun**

**MATTA NE…**


	3. Guardián Infernal

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima- sama_

-Acciones-

-"Pensamientos"-

**Aclaraciones: **Todo lo que se relata hasta ahora es antes del prólogo, es decir todavía no le pasa nada a Lucy.

.

.

.

_**2.- El Guardián Infernal.**_

Nubes grises decoraban el cielo de Magnolia lo que anunciaba la venida de una posi9ble tormenta, pero aun así los miembros del más ruidoso gremio llamado Fairy Tail no se deprimían por el día bueno a excepción de cierta rubia.

La maga de espíritus estelares se encontraba tendida sobre la barra de bebidas del gremio murmurando y en su rostro de notaba que no había tenido una agradable noche.

- Tonto Natsu… estúpidas hormonas – hablaba para si misma la maga en su misma posición – Además de tener ese extraño sueño ahora tengo que lidiar con lo que había echo Natsu – dijo recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior – Al menos cuando desperté ya no se encontraba en casa-

-¿Quien ya no estaba en tu casa Lucy? – preguntó con una sonrisa la maga de clase S limpiando la barra sobre exaltando a la rubia.

-Mira-san me asustaste – habló poniendo una mano en el pecho – Pues Natsu que se había quedado en mi casa y se había ido muy temprano –

-Sabes Lucy no es bueno llevar a un hombre en la noche a tu casa no importa que haiga sido Natsu – le regaño poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-Ni que lo digas Mira-san – pronunció con un suspiro

-No me digas que Natsu y tu hicieron – la cara de la albina esta muy pálida.

-¡QUÉ! No Mira en que estas pensado – repuso con la cara totalmente roja – Es que Natsu solo dijo cosas sin sentido y quedo dormido-

-Pues que cosas te diría para que traigas esas ojeras Lucy – dijo mientras examinaba el rostro de la maga.

-Cosas sin importancia –un relámpago alumbró el cielo de la cuidad asustando a más de uno – El clima se pondrá realmente horrible – dedujo la joven.

-Si… Hey Lucy que tal si me ayudas a poner en orden unos libros que recién me llegaron – preguntó la muchacha con las manos unidas.

-Claro –aceptó con una sonrisa levantándose de su puesto siguiendo a la albina.

.

.

.

Dentro de un bosque a las orillas de un lago se encontraban dos individuos observando la venida de una posible tormenta.

-Hey Happy me duele mucho la cabeza- se quejó el mago de fuego revolviéndose con las dos manos sus cabello rosado.

-Aye Natsu ayer tomaste a más no poner – dijo volando a lado derecho de su amigo – Ni siquiera entiendo como avanzaste a llevar a Lucy a su casa.

-Pues yo tampoco lo sé Happy, solamente recuerdo haber llevado a Lucy en mi espalda hasta su casa salte por su ventana y pum todo lo demás esta en blanco – razonó aún recostado en el césped.

-Y si hiciste algo pervertido en la casa de Lucy, Natsu – preguntó el gato sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno no creo que eso se realmente un problema solo que no me gusta tener la mente en blanco – se quejó el mago viendo con curiosidad las nubes grises.

-Pero Natsu casi nunca te acuerdas de las cosas como aquella vez que Erza te encargo el regalo para Mira para que no lo descubriera y hasta ahora no te acuerdas donde lo dejaste – le criticó su pequeño amigo.

-Si pero eso no es muy importante – protestó levantándose de su sitio.

-O como aquella vez que olvidaste que habías sido tú el que robo el sombrero del maestro y lo tenías guardado debajo de la cama – el Exceed volvió a burlarse de su compañero - O la vez en que tú…-

-Basta Happy entiendo que tengo muy mala memoria pero en verdad creo que me estoy olvidando de algo realmente importante – protestó el peli rosado viendo como las primeras gotas de la lluvia caían al suelo– Rayos Happy en verdad creo que era algo importante.

-Si tú lo dices Natsu pero no te tortures porque mejor no le preguntas a Lucy que paso – propuso el gato azul apoyándose en la cabeza de su amigo.

-Tienes razón entonces regresemos al gremio – dijo muy emocionado el joven con sus manos atrás de la cabeza.

-Aye- respondió alegre – Por cierto Natsu, que le vas a regalar mañana a Lucy en su cumpleaños – preguntó en le mismo entusiasmo. El joven al escuchar esa frase de su pequeño amigo quedo petrificado en el sito

.Ha…Happy el cumpleaños de Lucy no es el próximo mes – pronuncio nervioso el mago de fuego con varias gotas de sudor recorriendo en su frente.

-No Natsu el cumpleaños de Lucy es mañana - le aseguró con movimientos de afirmación con la cabeza.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó le mago jalándose los cabellos rosados - Lo siento Happy creo que tendrás que ir solo al gremio voy a buscar un regalo para Lucy.

-Aye Sir- dijo poniendo una de sus patas azules en su frente como que de un soldado se tratase obedeciendo las órdenes de su capitán.

.

.

-Gracias Lucy por ayudarme con esto – habló la maga de cabellera blanca sacando libros de varias cajas.

-No hay de que Mira–san además me gusta ayudarte – le respondió poniendo unos cuantos libros en la estantería.

El silencio reino en el cuarto dando paso solamente al sonido de la tormenta que había empezado, los rayos iluminaban de vez en cuando un poco más ese sitio y los truenos eran cada vez más fuertes.

-Nee Lucy pon estos libros en la ultima estantería – le habló la maga de clase S mientras sacaba más libros de las cajas.

-Claro-

La rubia solo se separo unos centímetros de la albina cuando las luces empezaron a parpadear haciendo que detuviera su paso hasta que al fin todo el sitio quedo en una total oscuridad.

-Lucy no te muevas voy a traer velas – le dijo su compañera alejándose cuidadosamente del sitio.

-Claro Mira-san tomate tú tiempo – pronuncio con un poco de nerviosismo– Con lo que me encanta la oscuridad – dijo con sarcasmo al ya no oír los pasos de su amiga.

Después de unos segundos un gran rayo hizo que iluminara el lugar haciendo sobresaltar a la maga.

-Porque tardara tanto – entonces su miedo se hizo más grande cuando sintió una respiración cerca de su oído, dio vuelta muy lentamente y aunque el lugar estaba a escuraras pudo observar unos ojos color rojos – AHHH

Entonces cerca de ahí volvió a caer otro rayo haciendo iluminar nuevamente el cuarto dejando ver por unos segundos el ser que estaba frente a la rubia el cual estaba vestido con una gran túnica.

-Qui…quien e…eres – preguntó con temor al mismo tiempo que otra vez el cuarto se alumbraba con otro rayo.

_-Guar… diana – _

-Que…quieres – la tormenta se había puesto más agresiva por lo que el lugar era iluminado por los rayos que caían sin cesar.

_-Guardi…ana despierta– _

La rubia estaba estática en su lugar observando esos ojos rojos que le transmitían mucho temor, todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el miedo que ni un solo dedo podía levantar.

El cuarto que era iluminado por unos segundos por los incesantes rayos, la joven maga vio como aquel sujeto cerraba los ojos por unos segundos mientras la luz volvió al cuarto haciéndola distraer por un instante para cuando volvió a fijar su vista en aquel extraño ser ya había desaparecido.

-Pero que demo…-

-Hey Lucy… que te paso – preguntó desde la puerta algo confusa pues al entrar a la habitación vio como su amiga de rodillas en el suelo mirando la nada.

-Eh… - pronunció levantándose del suelo – Oh Mira-san porque tardaste mucho –

-Pero si no demore ni un minuto – le dijo un poco confundida acercándose ala muchacha – ¿Paso algo? ¿Estás Bien?

– No nada – dijo de forma rápida agitando sus manos

-Hey Lu pareces un poco agitada – le habló con preocupación la albina – Segura que te encuentras bien-

-Si no te preocupes es que le tengo un poco de miedo a la oscuridad nada más – le informo rascando su mejilla con nerviosismo.

-Pues entonces no debes preocuparte porque ya encontré el problema y como ves ya hay luz – la joven le regalo una cálida sonrisa asiendo que la maga de espíritus se calmara un poco –Ven vamos arriba –

-Claro – la joven dio una mirada al sitio donde se encontraba el sujeto que la había puesto los pelos de punto y al regresar la vista pudo observar un libro en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el sujeto de ojos color carmesí –Etto Mira-san ya voy tú adelántate –

-Ah… Si bueno –

La maga espero hasta ver que su amiga se había marchado y cautelosamente se acerco al libro que yacía en el suelo, al estar suficientemente cerca pudo divisar que el color del libro era negro y un títulos con letras doradas.

-Guar…guardián In…fernal – leyó con un poco de dificultad pues las letras estaban un algo borrosas – Guardián Infernal – de pronto a su cabeza vinieron las imágenes de su sueño – Tal vez este libro me pueda dar algunas respuestas – susurro abrazando el libro contra su pecho y saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

.

.

.

La noche ya estaba presente en Magnolia y solo quedaba rastros de la terrible tormenta que había azotado la cuidad esas tarde.

La joven rubia se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio ya puesta su ropa de dormir mirando con suma curiosidad la portada de aquel libro.

-Bien pues aquí vamos – dio un suspiro y abrió con sumo cuidado al pasar algunas paginas vio el dibujo de la puerta que había teniendo en su sueño y una carta algo amarillenta doblada a la mitad la abrió con delicadeza y mientras más pasaba los segundos su mirada solo demostraba sorpresa– No puede ser…

-_Esta es la puerta hacia el inferno. Cada mil años el guardián de aquel portal renace en nuevo ser para así evitar que el caos y la destrucción vuelvan al mundo. Muchos han tratado de forzar resurgiendo del desastre uniendo sus fuerzas y solamente el guardián ha podido evitarlo con sus doces protectores por desagracia después de la gran batalla en la que se enfrenta las fuerzas del mal con las del bien el guardián ha terminado por sacrificar su vida tan solo para salvaguardar la paz del mundo. Él nuevo guardián que esta leyendo este libro encontrara la forma de defenderse y cerrar nuevamente la puerta que pronto se abrirá… espero que tengas mayor suerte y puedas vivir. _

_-_No entiendo nada – pasó rápidamente algunas hojas hasta que llego a alguna donde mostraba una pequeño circulo en forma de perla color rojizo intrigada leyó con un poco de dificultad – He… hell bla… Blast ¿Hell Blast? –

.

.

-Buuua no encontré nada para regalarle a Lucy mañana – exclamaba un cabizbajo mago de fuego en las calles de la cuidad – Tal vez le regale un jamón o un pez o quizás… bah solamente estoy hambriento – bufó con resignación acercándose al río mirando su reflejo – Me preguntó que es lo que querrá ¿un libro? – el joven chocó sus manos con alegría corriendo con dirección a su hogar - Claro por que no lo pensé antes un libro con lo que escribe una novela le ha de gustar los libros.

Él joven entró a su desorganizada casa aunque ya no la estaba tanto por que Lucy ya la había arreglado con anterioridad, rápidamente se acercó a un baúl y empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas.

-Hey Natsu al fin regresaste – le recibió con alegría el felino con un pez en su boca.

-Sip Happy ya que es lo que voy a regalarle a Lucy – le respondió con entusiasmo mientras aventaba cosas por encima de su cabeza.

-Aye… ¿y qué es?-

-Pues – el mago se detuvo mirando un libro algo viejo alzando con sumo cuidado entre sus manos – Esto –le dijo observando el objeto con ternura.

-Pero Natsu –

-No Happy se que en manos de Lucy estará mejor – le habló el mago como un poco de nostalgia en su tono de voz.

.

.

Un radiante sol se alzaba iluminando las calles de Magnolia donde ya no quedaban ni rastros de la anterior tormenta.

Dentro del gremio Fairy Tail se armaba un gran alboroto. Todos corriendo de un lado a otro algunos nerviosos, otros asustados y muchos felices por todo el sitio se podían ver globos de colores y un pastel en medio de la barra.

-Hey Mira donde pongo la cerveza – pregunta una muy animada castaña.

-Pues ponla atrás de la barra – indicó mirando una lista en su mano sin poner mucha atención a lo que le dijo la Alberona.

-Mira-san y los bocadillos – preguntó la Dragon Slayer de viento con una bandeja llena de comida.

-En la mesa – dijo con una pequeña vena en su sien.

-Donde pongo el regalo Mira – le preguntó Levy con un pequeño paquete rosado.

-En la mesa que esta tras tuyo Levy – habló arrastrando un poco las palabras intentando concentrase en el papel.

-Oí Mira donde…- él mago de hielo no completo su frase al ver la forma en que lo miraba la Take Over por lo que se retiró asustado de su lado.

La albina suspiró de alivio y hubiera seguido con lo que estaba si la puerta del gremio fuera abierta tan bruscamente por el mago de fuego y el gato azul.

-Y ahora que – pronunció con resignación al ver lo agitados que estaban sus compañeros.

-¡YA VIENE LUCY! – gritaron a todo pulmón los recién llegados.

Todos empezaron a correr a esconderse en un lugar como si su vida dependiera de en ello y pues a si lo era pues Erza y Mira advirtieron quien arruinará ello las pagarían muy feo con ellas dos y tal vez no vuelvan a ver la luz del día.

-Bien todos cálmense – habló para todos la Titania detrás de la barra con algunos del gremio – Ya saben que hacer-

Todo gremio esta atento a que se habrá la gran puerta de Fairy Tail, esperaron unos segundos y vieron con era empujada lentamente dando paso a la figura de la maga estelar.

-Hola… ¿hay alguien? – lanzó la pregunta al aire al ver vacio el gremio y hubiera preguntado otra vez si el chico de cabello rosados no hubiera caído en sus pies -¿Natsu?-

-¿Eh?- el joven aún estaba algo desorientado en el suelo y al alzar la vista y ver al mirada curiosa de su amiga solo atinó a decir una cosa con una sonrisa tímida- ¿Sorpresa?-

-¿Sorpresa?-

-SORPRESA – gritó todo el gremio saliendo de sus escondites.

Y entonces la rubia se dio cuenta que todo el gremio se había acordado de su cumpleaños llenándose sus ojos con lágrimas de alegría.

-Todos muchas gracias – agradeció topándose la mitad su rostro con sus manos dejando libre solamente su boca –No tenían que hacer esto.

Entrar a Fairy Tail había sido la mejor decisión que había tenido en la vida y al ver a sus amigos todos juntos y felices era el mejor regalo que le habían dado en la vida.

Las lágrimas de felicidad no paraban de fluir hasta que sintió una mano cálida retirando con delicadeza las manos del rostro alzó la vista y se encontró con la cara de su amigo mirándola un poco preocupado.

-No tienes porque llorar – susurro el mago muy cerca de su rostro – Todos te apreciamos y por eso lo hacemos no hay necesidad de llorar sino de festejar – le dijo en el mismo tono sin soltar aún su mano viró su cabeza para mirar al gremio que estaba atento a las palabras del Dragon Slayer y asintieron la cabeza en forma de apoyo – VAMOS A MANDAR AL GREMIO POR LA VENTANA-

-AYE SIR – gritaron todos corriendo a abrazar y a felicitar a la cumpleañera.

Y literalmente sí mandaron a Fairy Tail por las ventanas, después de algunas horas de festejó sano empezaron sus rutinarias peleas mandando mesas y escombros hacia afuera del gremio.

Erza al ver que todo se estaba saliendo de control se dirigió a los causantes del lío dejando al mago de hielo y fuego noqueados en el suelo y a la mayoría del gremio asustados.

El licor nuevamente se hacia presente en las mesas que sobrevivieron al desastre y la alegría que emanaba el gremio era de toda dicha, risas y bromas se escuchaban por cualquier lugar.

Así pasaron a casi todo el día, para casi terminar la fiesta todos se reunieron en la mesa donde se encontraba el pastel con una pequeña vela encendida rodeando a la maga de espíritus estelares.

-Bien Lu-chan ahora pide un deseo – le habló con emoción la peli azul.

-Claro- antes de cerrar los ojos la joven observó a todos en su alrededor y en la parte de atrás pudo ver a todos sus compañeros espíritus y entonces supo que desear, cerró sus ojos y después de unos segundos los abrió apagando la vela.

-FELICIDADES- dijeron al unísonos todos aplaudiendo.

Después de unos minutos algunos ya se habían retirado y es que se había echo tarde pues ya se notaba el atardecer en el cielo, pero algunos se quedaron a limpiar y ayudar.

-No es necesario que limpies Lucy si esto lo hicimos por ti – le habló la albina al ver barrer a su compañera.

-Pero Mira-san deseo ayudar – hizo un pequeño puchero que hizo reír a la albina.

-Me ayudarás si mejor te vas a descansar – volvió a rogarle a que se retirará.

-Esta bien pero en verdad quiero ayudar –

-No te preocupes Erza, Elfman y Lissana me están ayudando con la limpieza – le indicó con sus dedos a cada uno. La pelirroja estaba barriendo, el joven de cabellos blancos estaba acomodando nuevas mesas, y la albina menor se encontraba lavando los platos, aunque aún se encontraban algunos miembros del gremio como Cana con sus barriles de cerveza y unos que otros tirados en el suelo.

-Ok pero como llevo todo esto a mi casa – dijo con un pequeña gota en su cabeza al ver un montón de regalos en la mesa.

-No te preocupes Lucy nosotros te ayudaremos – habló el mago de hielo señalándolo a él y al Dragon Slayer y Exceed

-Gracias Gray –

- Pero Happy y yo podemos hacerlo son tu ayuda HIELITO – arrastró las últimas palabras el peli rosado girando su rostro hacia un lado cruzado de brazos.

-No cerebro de lava eres demasiado torpe y botarías los regalos - reclamó acercándose al mago de fuego.

-Como me dijiste IDIOTA – el mago imitó a su enemigo pegando sus frentes emanando un aura de fuego y el otro de hielo.

-Aye Natsu, Erza los esta viendo – le habló el gato azul volando cerca de la rubia que veía la escena con aburrimiento.

-Er… za – los dos muchachos dirigieron su mirada hacia la Titania y vieron que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos.

-Mejor lárguense en este momento o muy bien no volverán a ver la luz del día – habló de forma sádica asiendo a más de uno salir volando "literalmente" del gremio.

-Hai-

-Aye-

Los dos magos tomaron los regalos y salieron corriendo del sitio dejando un poco perpleja a la joven de cabellos rubios y el gato que volaba a su alrededor.

-Bien Happy nosotros también nos vamos- suspiró y empezó a caminar seguida del Exceed.

- Aye –

-Hasta mañana – se despido la maga saliendo del gremio

.

.

.

Tres siluetas se reflejaban en el río los cuales pertenecían a la maga de espíritus estelares, un gato azul y un espíritu con forme de perro, nombrado por su dueña Plue, los tres se dirigen a la casa de la rubia y al llegar ven como la puerta esta congelada y quemada y con un bufido de parte de la dueña entrar a la casa.

-Bienvenida Lucy – habló el mago de fuego acostado en el sillón.

-Ninguna Bienvenida que le hicieron Gray y tú a la puerta de entrada - gritó acertándole un golpe en el estomago al mago de fuego.

-Auch – se quejó – Lucy es mala le traemos sus regalos y me paga con un golpe –

La joven suspiró por enésima vez en ese día – Esta bien por esta vez no diré nada pero creo que hubiera sido mejor si entrabas por la ventana-

-Si que eres rara Lucy – le habló con una amplia sonrisa el mago – Si entró por la ventana me golpeas y si entró por la puerta me regañas y también golpeas decídete ¿si? –

-Si entrarás como una persona normal no diría nada –

-Pero así te gusto – dijo con mostrando sus dientes.

-Que…que co…sas di…ces Natsu – tartamudeo la rubia muy sonrojada.

-Te gusta~ - canturreó el gato azul con cara pícara al igual que Plue.

-Tonto gato que cosas dices y… y tú no lo imites Plue- dijo aún nerviosa – Bah con ustedes no se puede hablar – se quejó recostándose en la cama – Por cierto donde esta Gray.

-Bah él ya se fue dijo que tenia que hacer no se que cosas para despistar a no se quien- habló un poco ¿celoso?

-Hey Lucy ya abriste todos los regalos – le preguntó curioso el gato azul haciendo un baile con el pequeño espíritu –Te gusto el mío –

-Casi todos- se levantó para ver el montón de cosas que esta botadas en el piso – Y si, sí vi el tuyo y sabes creo que el dibujo de un pez no es muy bueno para un regalo pero aún así gracias.

-Y ya viste el mío Luce –

-No tuve mucho tiempo cual es el tuyo Natsu –

El mago de fuego empezó a rebuscar en el montón hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Aquí esta – le entregó el presente en las manos dela muchacha.

-Esto es un ¿libro? – le dijo abriéndolo mirando la portada donde estaba dos dragones

-Si este el libro donde Igneel me enseño las primeras letras – dijo un poco triste mirando el libro con ternura.

-Entonces Natsu no puedo aceptar esto – dijo tratando de darle de nuevo el regalo

-No Lucy ahora es tuyo además contigo va estar mejor – le habló con una sonrisa.

-Entonces lo cuidaré como si mi vida dependería de ello Natsu – prometió abrazando el libro después de unos segundos la maga abrió el libro y al pasar las hojas vio como un pequeño objeto caía del libro al suelo – ¿Y esto?

El peli rosado al reconocer lo que se había caído se sonrojo levemente y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a su amiga – Eso es parte de tu regalo… es la muñequera que llevaba conmigo es…es de la suerte.

-Gra…cias Natsu – susurro sonrojada y entonces vio el brazo de su amigo donde antes había visto la muñequera donde ya no estaba – Eres un gran amigo – sin que el mago se de cuenta derramó algunas lágrimas.

El mago estaba realmente feliz y sabia perfectamente que su compañera estaba llorando pero algo no le gusto en todo eso lo que dejo un hueco en su estomago "Eres un gran _amigo" _esa pequeña palabra lo incomodo como nunca lo había echo y sabia el porque.

Todo ese ambiente de alegría era lo que siempre habían deseado pero esa felicidad era efímera sin saber que después de un tiempo esas lágrimas de felicidad se transformarían en una de tristeza…

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**.**

**.**

.

Hola, holas, Holitas… YOP! Vuelvo a dar señales de vida y espero que me perdonen por la tardanza pues como dije en comentarios anteriores son por problemas personales y en verdad me casi imposible y aunque este en vacaciones se volvió aún más difícil, pero bueno me esforcé bastante con este capitulo el cual no sé si quedo de su agrado, cualquier duda, comentario, crítica serán bien recibidos excepto si son zapatos.

Aquí respuestas a sus comentarios.

**Piffle Priincess****: **Aprecio muuuuucho lo que dijiste me haces sentir tan feliz que hasta se me salen las lágrimas buahh –snif - perdón por dejarte esperar y si de locas psicópatas se trata ya somos dos jejeje…

**Gabe Logan****: **Sip dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad al igual que los niños y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero no haberte decepcionado y lo siento por la demora.

**Flower of Night****: **M e alegra que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para leer esta loca idea mía y sabes te dijo un secreto… acércate un poco a la pantalla Lucy también es mi personaje favorito de Fairy Tail, jajaja espero saber noticias de ti.

**Lonely Athena****: **Wua me encanta la forma en como te expresas están kawai, y pues como lo he dicho al inicio de este capitulo esta parte es antes de que suceda lo del prólogo luego indicaré cuando estamos en el presente ¿ok?

**Kuro-Neko-Angel****: **Eres tan alegre como siempre y me pone muy feliz leer tu comentario espero que te guste y no decepcionarte dime en que puedo mejorara y así lo haré.

**Go men123****: **No te preocupes si ríes por todo porque eso significa que eres feliz y saludable y eso es muy bueno y tienes razón no seria muy raro si matará a Lucy pero espera a como avanza la historia y la entenderás, lo prometo.

.

.

Este es uno de los capítulos más largos que yo he escrito y hubiera escrito más pero creo que hubiera demora más y no quería hacerlos esperar más… el próximo capitulo será el ultimo del pasado y de ahí en adelante será la trama después del prólogo… bueeno les doy un premio para espera les diré el significado de Izumi

Es de origen japonés y significado

"niña hermosa"

"bella"

"manantial"

"amor imposible"

De aquí les dejo como adivinanza cual creen que elegí, hasta la próxima… por cierto tal vez solo tal vez en este mismo mes suba el próximo capitulo.

_**MATTA NE!**_


	4. Odín y el libro

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima- sama_

-Acciones-

-"Pensamientos"-

**Aclaraciones: **Todo lo que se relata hasta ahora es antes del prólogo, es decir todavía no le pasa nada a Lucy.

.

.

.

_**2.-Odin y el libro.**_

Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la maga de espíritus estelares ha transcurrido casi con normalidad para el gremio… bueno lo que se puede decir "normal" pues se trataba de Fairy Tail.

Como en cualquier día cualquiera encontraba a cierta rubia sentada en la barra con sus manos sobre la mesa mirando de reojo a su espalda por precaución.

Desde el ocurrido con ese extraño sujeto la rubia se encontraba más nerviosa de lo normal pues cada vez que se encontraba sola sentía como era observada por esos ojos carmesí por lo que procuraba siempre estar acompañada sea de Plue o algunos de sus nakamas.

Pero poniendo eso de lado se encontraba muy feliz por lo que había pasado días anteriores con el mago de fuego, su comportamiento el día de su cumpleaños la dejo alagada y desde ese día sintió que eran más cercanos no podía explicarlo pero así se sentía.

Cansada de todo soltó un largo suspiro despertando la curiosidad de Mirajane.

-¿Hey Lucy te pasa algo? – preguntó acercándole un vaso de agua a la maga.

-Nada… - habló tomando el vaso de agua de un solo tragó – O tal vez si… - suspiró – o Mira-san no se que hacer-

-Puedes contar con migo para lo que sea- Le aconsejo la Albina limpiando un vaso

- Gracias pero esto debo resolverlo sola- escucho un estruendo a sus espaldas lo que llamo su atención pero al regresar la vista no se llevo ni la mayor impresión pues ya se encontraban sus amigos peleando como siempre- Parece que Gremio nunca cambiara ¿Verdad?-

- Si, pero eso lo hace mas divertido ¿No es así Lucy? –

- Etto…claro – le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa - Mira-san ¿sabes donde esta el maestro?- preguntó al recordar lo que quería ir hacer ese día al gremio.

-Si, se encuentra en el segundo piso si quieres puedes irlo a encontrar ahora porque después de unos minutos irá a una reunión con el consejo-

- Gracias- dicho esto la rubia se fue directo a donde se encontraba el maestro de Gremio.

A paso rápido se dirigió hacia la persona que buscaba repasando mentalmente lo que quería decirle en ese momento pues dicho pensamiento era dándole vueltas en su cabeza hace ya varios días.

Al divisar al pequeño hombre corrió una pequeña gota tras de su cabeza al observar que al mago sentado en una mesa observando revistas pervertidas.

- Nee…. maestro necesito hablar con usted- el anciano dio un respingo y guardo de inmediato la revista tras su espalda.

- ¡HOO ~ Lucy-chan que te trae por aquí! decía mirando nerviosamente a la maga de espíritus estelares.

- Eeee…. Maestro necesito hablar algo serio con usted – Hablo sentando junto a el

- ¿Que es lo que ocurre? Pronuncio mirando fijamente a la rubia.

- ¿Usted sabe lo que es el Ragnarök? - El hombrecillo abrió sus ojos por un segundo asombrado pero luego los entrecerró mirando fijamente a la rubia como que queriendo adivinar los pensamientos de la joven.

- ¿Que sabes tu de eso Lucy? Hablando de manera fría.

- Solo quiero que me responda esa pregunta maestro- Quedo en silencio unos segundos- y q consecuencias traería aquello.

El anciano dio un suspiro de cansancio dio unos pasos dándole la espalda a la muchacha haciendo que el ambiente se tornara tenso, un incomodo silencio reino entre ambos por unos minutos los cuales a la joven maga le parecieron una eternidad.

- No se mucho sobre eso lo único que se es como que si se tratara del fin del mundo es una pelea de los dioses lo que llevara a la destrucción del mundo-

-¿Entre dioses? –

- Si, entre dioses, se dice que el nacimiento de las tres criaturas más malvadas y poderosas será un presagio de que va a empezar el Ragnarök-

- ¿Tres criaturas…..? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver maestro?-

- Se dice que son los descendientes del dios Loki- La joven la miro sorprendida abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos pensando de que hablaba de su espíritu de León.

- No es lo que piensas Lucy no es Loki tu espíritu es otro tipo de persona muy diferente a él se dice que el es uno de los principales provocadores del Ragnarök eso es lo único se-

- ¿Y eso tiene que ver con un tal llamado Guardián Infernal?-

- No se nada sobre eso pero me pregunto ¿A que se debe tu curiosidad? Indago el mago haciendo que la rubia se sintiera nerviosa.

- Oh no es por nada maestro solo es por un libro que me llamo la atención y quería indagar mas sobre el tema – La muchacha se levanto del lugar retirándose cautelosamente siendo vigilada por el hombre.

Cuando la rubia desapareció del campo de visión del mago, este lanzo un suspiro volviéndose a sentar pero esta vez mirando serio a un punto fijo- No se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-

.

.

.

Afuera en las calles de Magnolia se encontraba caminando la joven maga de espíritus estelares junto a su amigo Plue cerca de las orillas del rio por donde siempre pasaba para llegar a su casa pensando en todas las palabras que le dijo el maestro del Gremio pues ya se había hecho tarde cuando termino de hablar con el.

Y a entrada la noche la rubia se encontraba sentada sobre su cama con "el libro" que había encontrado ese día, aún recordaba esos ojos carmesí que no salía de su cabeza por más que lo quisiera.

De repente un trueno resonó en el lugar asustando a la rubia haciendo soltar el libro haciéndolo caer en el suelo abriendo en una pagina con letras grandes y rojas que parecían escritas con sangre.

-Esto no lo había visto – susurro recogiendo el objeto con cuidado; con un poco de dificultad empezó a leer esas palabras – Des… despierta O…Odín - pronunció un poco confusa – ¿Despierta Odín? Que frase más extraña… creo que mejor voy a bañarme para relajarme un poco – habló recogiendo su ropa entrando al baño rápidamente.

Lo que no se dio cuenta la rubia es que después que volvió a dejar el libro sobre su cama este empezó a brillar con intensidad iluminando toda la habitación, mientras afuera de su casa empezaba a llover.

.

.

.

-Moo ~ pero si que es relajante un baño – exclamó feliz la maga estirándose en el agua – ¿No es así Plue? - preguntó a su compañero el cual solo asintió flotando en el agua – Bueno pero creo que ya es hora de salir –

Como cuidado salió de la bañera empezando a vestirse para dormir, pero antes de abrir la puerta del baño para irse a acostar se escuchó un gran estruendo al otro lado de la puerta.

-No puede ser ha estas horas de la noche vienen a molestarme- habló para si misma la joven mientras su espíritu desaparecía y abría la puerta de golpe con sus ojos cerrados – Espero que no sean ustedes Natsu, Happy por que si no…- pero sus palabras quedaron al aire cuando vio a alguien totalmente desconocido en su cuarto – ¡KYAAAA! – gritó la joven mandando a volar al desconocido con una patada voladora.

El sujeto se estrelló contra la pared cayendo al suelo de forma extraña.

-¿Qui….quien… de…monios es usted?- preguntó asustada la maga con una sartén en sus manos.

El hombre abrió sus ojos mostrando así su color carmesí que lo miraban molesto, de un ágil salto se levanto del piso quedando frente a la rubia.

-¡Que demonios te pasa a ti mujer! – gritó encolerizado - ¡Qué pensaste al golpearme! –

L a maga solo la miraba incrédula al escuchar las palabras de l joven le estaba reclamando por golpearle por a ver entrado a _SU_ cuarto, en _Su_ casa como si fuera suya.

-No tienes derecho a gritarme en mi hogar extraño – vociferó empezando a lanzarle diversas cosas al muchacho.

-¡Pero que carajos! ¡Deja de lanzarme cosas mujer! ¡Estas loca o que!-

No esto no podía soportarlo entrar a su casa sin permiso siendo un desconocido y venir a insultarle pues este si que estaba zafado un tornillo.

-¡Me estas diciendo _LOCA_ a mi, en _MI _casa! – reclamó dejando de lanzar objetos acercándose al joven.

-¡Si a quien más por que no veo a nadie! – contraatacó mirándola desafiante.

-¡Eres… eres… un –

-Un Dios – declaró de forma rápida y seca.

-O si un Dios y yo soy un demonio – acotó de forma burlesca

-Si en verdad me pareces un demonio – habló de la misa forma.

- ¡Arg! Dime por que demonios haces tu en mi casa – reclamó con los brazos cruzados la rubia.

-Por que me invocaste – habló con sencillez sentándose en la cama de la maga.

-Claro yo te llamé – pronunció sarcásticamente parándose frente al desconocido.

-Sip… no te acuerdas que leíste en ese libro esas palabras de "Despierta Odín" y bueno aquí me tienes – dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro –Mo~… pero tardaste mucho mujer –

-¿Tar…de mucho? –

-Claro ya ha pasado creo que - el joven empezó a contar con sus dedos – creo que casi una semana desde que encontraste el libro y no pudiste liberarme más pronto, si que eres lenta-

-Pero de… que e…stas hablando – pronunció confundida la rubia – Creo que se te zafó un tornillo o eres solo un pervertido que viene a aprovecharse de mi – reclamó con el dedo furiosa.

-Bah si que eres escandalosa – se quejo mirando a la mujer frente a él - ¿Qué no te das cuenta quien soy?

-¿Eh? Debería saberlo –

-¡QUÉ! ¿En ver…dad no sabes quien soy yo? – preguntó alterado el joven levantándose de la cama.

-Etto… No, no tengo ni idea… ¡de quien DEMONIOS ERES Y QUE HACES EN MI CASA! – vociferó haciendo que el muchacho se tapará los oídos.

-¡Qué ya dejes de gritar mujer, que me vas a volver loco! – le reclamo agarrándose la cabeza – Pero en verdad no me reconoces… soy yo Odín –

-¿Odín? Yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre –

-Mírame bien no te acuerdas de mi – habló preocupado el muchacho señalándose con el dedo.

La joven hizo caso y por primera se puso a examinarlo como era su aspecto. Su cabello era de color castaño, de piel morena, era un poco más alto que ella y su ropa era muy extraña, llevaba puesta una túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo pero lo que más llamo su atención el color de sus ojos y es que eran de color… ¡Carmesí!

-¡KYAAA! Eres el que me espanto el otro día en el gremio – gritó la joven sin darse cuenta que el joven choco sus manos en señal de recordar lo que paso.

-Ah… pues eso verás - empezó a hablar con cierto nerviosismo y con una mano atrás de su cabeza – Como me costo mucho trabajo encontrarte quería darte un buen susto por hacerme trabajar tanto… -

-Un buen susto casi me matas por eso – se quejó mirando lo desafiadoramente – Además no entendiendo nada de lo que esta sucediendo aquí así que explícamelo -

-Bueno, bueno pero ya tranquilízate… bueno el libro que encontraste era yo –

-¿Tú?-

-Si –habló frunciendo el ceño- Tu ha estas alturas ya debes saber que es el Ragnarök – el joven solo vio que la maga asintió con la cabeza por lo que prosiguió con el relato – Yo soy uno de los Dioses que pelean en él… Yo soy el dios Odín – declaró mirando seriamente los ojos de la muchacha.

-Entonces en verdad eres un Dios – habló la maga girando alrededor del castaño –No me estas tomando el pelo ¿verdad?-

-Pero que terca eres – reclamó sentándose en la cama – No entiendo porque no me recuerdas si los demás guardianes me recordaban solo con mirarme –

-¿Espera dijiste guardianes?-

-Si… no me digas que tampoco sabes de los…- pero cortó la frase al ver la cara de desconcierto d la joven – No puede ser porque de todos los humanos el próximo guardián tuvo que renacer en ella – habló alterado levantándose de la cama caminando de un lado a otro – Tal vez sea un equivocación y ella no sea…no, no puede ser eso sino no podría haberme sacado del libro pero entonces que paso… quizás…-

Mientras el castaño hablaba incoherencias por toda la casa la joven solo lo observaba con un gota atrás de su cabeza, ¿en verdad así se comportaba dios?

Observo como se encontraba su habitación y vio que parecía que Natsu y Happy habían pasado por ahí todo era un desorden.

-¡OE! Explícame bien lo que dijiste que el libro eras tú –

El joven paro en seco y volvió a mirar a la maga lanzando un largo suspiro – Pues la verdad era un conjuro mágico que me puso el anterior guardián…ahora que lo pienso tal vez el ya sabia que esto ocurriría – hablo poniendo su mano derecha en su barbilla - Bueno eso ya no tiene importancia, el conjuro consistía en que cuando te encontrará yo me transformara en libro y no volvería a la normalidad hasta cuando deshicieras el hechizo – explicó dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

- ¿Entonces tu eras el libro? –

-Si – pronuncio con un tic en su ojo izquierdo – Tan difícil es creerlo –

-Pues claro ahora solo falta que me digas que yo soy ese guardián del que hablas debo suponer que soy yo – dijo con sarcasmo pero al ver la expresión su rostro se transformo en uno de asombro – No me digas… que soy…yo -

-Si no veo a nadie más –

-Pero… pero eso es imposible –

-Claro que es posible – declaró cruzando los brazos y moviendo la cabeza en afirmación - Tú tienes las doce llaves del zodiaco, tuviste la oportunidad de hablar con el rey de los espíritus estelares y lo más importante es que me pudiste liberar –

-C reo que esto es demasiado para mi- pronuncio perturbada la rubia sentándose a en el sillón más cercano cogiéndose la cabeza- Esto no puede estar pasándome –murmuro sin darse cuenta que el castaño se uso frente a ella.

El joven vio el rostro de angustia de la maga por lo que se acerco a ella metiendo una mano en su túnica sacando de ella una pequeña perla tan roja como sus ojos.

-Toma –

-¿Qué… que es esto? – dijo mirando el pequeño objeto.

-Su nombre es Hell Blast –

-¿Hell Blast? Yo leí que era pero porque me lo das –

-El anterior guardián me explicó que en algún momento tendrás que tomar una decisión muy difícil y que esto es lo único que te ayudará pero no me dio muchos detalles –

-Esto es muy difícil – habló cogiendo con cuidado la perla - También había leído sobre una puerta de que se trata –

-Pues esa es la puerta infernal la que separa el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos se habré cada mil años o hasta cuando muera Loki –

-¿Loki? –

-Si así se lama el Dios del caos, a recibido varios nombres en el pasado como por ejemplo "_Herrero Mentiroso""Dios Astuto""Transformista""Mago de las Mentiras" _ pero cualquiera que sea su nombre siempre es lo mismo el deber de cada guardián es matar a Loki pero si nos posible hay que atar a Loki a tres bloques de piedra con… su vida la magia de atadura solo durará los próximo mil que es el mismo tiempo en que empezará abrirse la puerta infernal –

La joven solo escuchaba en silencio cada palabra del Dios casi sin creer en su palabra pero como creer en alguien que llega a tu casa y te dice que eres guardián de una puerta que conecta al infierno.

-Y tu que papel tomas en esto-

-Pues yo soy los que te van ayudar a matar a Loki y tus guardianes se encargaran de su ejercito – explicó caminando hacia la ventana viendo la lluvia caer – Varios amigos que reencarnarán también nos ayudarán en la lucha –

-¿Qué pasaría si perdiéramos la pelea? – preguntó preocupada parándose de su sitio y poniendo su mano en el pecho.

-Pues donde se abrió la puerta se convertiría en un pandemónium y el mundo sucumbiría a la oscuridad al menos hasta los próximos mil años hasta que renazca el nuevo guardián – el castaño se dio la vuelta y miró a los ojos cafés de la maga.

-Yo no se si pueda hacer esto –

-Pues tienes qué – reclamó tomándola por los hombros – El destino del mundo, el de los humanos y principalmente el de tus amigos esta en riesgo.

-Pero yo no sé nada de esto – habló con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-De eso no te preocupes sea como sea yo te voy a entrenar y saldrás de esta y te prometo que vivirás – el joven seco las lágrimas de la rubia con su pulgar brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Cuanto tiempo disponemos?-

-¿Tiempo?-

-Si antes de que Loki despierta y la puerta se abra –

-pues tomando en cuneta el año pues creo que falta unos dos o tres años no estoy seguro –

-Y sabes donde aparecerá la puerta-

- En el cementerio de dragones –declaró soltando un suspiro – Pero hay algo que quiero pedirte –

-¿Qué?-

-No digas esto a nadie –

-¡Qué porque! – se alteró la rubia mirando a los ojos rojos desafiante.

-Porque no sabemos donde pueden estar los hijos de Odín y si descubren que no sabes como defenderte te destruirán antes que empiece el Ragnarök –

-Pero mis amigos no dirán nada – trató de convencer al joven pero parecía que sus peticiones serian negadas.

-Las noticias corren demasiado rápido no podemos arriesgarnos – acotó el joven dando la espalda a la rubia – Sus hijos son Fenrir, el lobo; Jörmundgander, la serpiente marina y Hela, la diosa del reino de los muertos, solo uno de los tres bastaría para eliminar un pueblo entero –

-Entonces son realmente fuertes – habló preocupada mirando el suelo.

-No te preocupes que no estarás sola – consoló el muchacho viendo un rayo caer muy cerca de ahí – Creo que ya es muy tarde y deberías dormir porque mañana saldrás de misión con tus nakamas-

Esa frase la hizo recordar lo que había sucedido esa mañana en el gremio.

_Flashback._

_A penas había llegado al gremio y ya veía una de las tantas peleas que se formaban ahí, lanzando un suspiro se dirigió a paso lento hacia una de las mesas desocupadas._

_La joven de espíritus estelares solo se limitaba a ver las peleas de sus compañeros una pequeña sonrisa nuca se cansaría de eso, luego de unos minutos se cansó de so y fue directo a la tabla de misiones porque había recordado que muy pronto le tocaría pagara el alquiler de su casa._

_-A ver cual escogeré –habló para su misma mientras observaba cada papel hasta cuando sintió un peso extra en sus hombros-Natsu no te recargues en mi que no soy una mesa y eres muy pesado –_

_El Dragon Slayer ignoro el comentario de su compañera y sin quitarse de su cómoda posición siguió observando las misiones -Luce que tal si elegimos esta misión – señalo el peli rosado una hoja en la cual estaba como recompensa dos millones de jewels por arrestar a unos bandidos era una gran recompensa y parecía no ser tan difícil y en verdad necesitaba el dinero._

_-Aye Natsu es esta muy fácil –habló con alegría el Exceed volando alrededor de ambos._

_-Mañana partiremos- dijo con entusiasmo el mago de fuego._

_-Aye sir – respondió cogiendo el papel de la misión – Voy a avisar a Erza y Gray –_

_-Parece que esta vez también voy a recibir menos paga – se quejó la rubia observando al gato azul hablando con el resto del equipo._

_-No te preocupes Luce verás que todo saldrá bien – reconfortó el joven a su compañera – Además si te hace falta el dinero te doy un poco del mío por algo somos amigos – el joven le regalo una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes haciendo sonrojar levemente a la rubia._

_-N… no es necesario solamente no procures hacer muchos desastres – le dijo un poco avergonzada por la cercanía del mago._

_-Se gustan_~ - canturreo el gato azul atrás de los jóvenes.

-No digas tonterías gato – lo regaño empezando a perseguir al animal por todo el lugar.

_Fin del Flashback._

-Pero como lo sabes –

-Aunque estuviera en forma de libro podía escuchar todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor – aclaró el castaño mirándola divertido – Se de esos amigos tuyos que vienen a visitarte muy seguido como es Natsu y Happy - habló empezando a caminar hacia la cocina – Me preguntó como harán para soportarte – le dijo mientras abría el resfriador y comía una manzana.

-Eres un tonto como te atreves a quejarte de mi – le gritó arrebatándole la manzana de las manos – Y no te comas mi comida –

-Pues que pena porque estoy muerto de hambre – el joven de un movimiento rápido quitó la fruta de las manos de la maga.

-Pues entonces muérete – gritó la joven volviendo a quitar la fruta a Odín.

-¡Arg! Si que eres molesta mujer – se quejó saliendo de la cocina.

-Pues entonces deja de insultarme y tal vez te trataría mejor y mi nombre es Lucy, LU-CY no mujer – reclamó la maga caminando atrás de él.

-Esta bien _LUCY_ vamos a la cama porque si no, no te vas a levantar – lo que el joven no se dio cuenta es que ese comentario hizo sonrojar a la joven.

-Co…como que… vamos… a la cama – tartamudeó la muchacha con nerviosismo.

-Pues a dormir – habló extrañado el castaño dándose la vuelta para ver a la rubia y al verla sonrojada en su cara adorno una sonrisa arrogante- Oh ya se lo que estas pensando pervertida –

-Yo… no estoy pensando en nada –

-Como siempre – acotó el joven alzando sus hombros.

-Qué estas insinuando – susurró enojada olvidando el comentario anterior.

-Pues que casi nunca tienes nada en la cabeza por eso no sabias nada del guardián y no supiste como liberarme y tamb…. –pero no pudo continuar porque sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – ¡Auch! Si que estás loca –

-Eres un tonto… que tengas buenas noches – gritó dirigiéndose a la cama.

-Tu también tengas buenas noches –habló sobándose la cabeza con una mano observando como la joven se acostaba a dormir– Parece que ahora si el destino va a cambiar – susurro el joven para si mismo – Y ahora donde duermo –

.

.

.

Los rayos de sol iluminaba el cuarto de la joven maga de espíritus estelares haciendo que esta poco a poco se despertará, lanzó un gran bostezo y se levanto como un zombie dirigiéndose al baño pero antes de llegar a su destino se tropezó con algo en el suelo.

-Pero que demonios – se quejó levantándose del piso observando con se cayó y vio en una túnica negra con una cabellera castaña sobresaliendo de ella -¡KYAAAA!-

El gritó hizo levantar de golpe al joven asustándolo al acto y luego sintió como lo mandaban a volar con una patada hacia al otro extremo del cuarto – PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA ESTA VEZ –

-¿Qué? – pronunció confundida la rubia volviendo a mirar al muchacho contra la pared – A pero sui eres Odín –

-Pues claro que soy Odín a quien esperabas a santa Claus – se quejó levantándose con un poco de dificultad – Si así me vas a tratar cada vez que me veas creo que me voy a ir a otra parte a dormir –

-Lo siento no recordé que estabas aquí – se disculpó la joven con una gotita atrás de su cabeza.

-Eso ya no importa ahora solo vístete porque ya mismo es hora de que parte tu tren creo que tal vez en treinta minutos –

-¡Qué! –

-Si y deja de ser escandalosa – reclamó tapándose los oídos

-No puede ser solo no cuento con mucho tiempo – la joven corrió directo al baño son percatarse de la forma en que la miraba el Dios.

-Ojalá disfrutes estos últimos momentos con tus nakamas Lucy porque pueda ser que sea la última vez estés con ellos – susurró el castaño con tristeza viendo por donde desapareció la rubia –Solo espero que todo salga bien –

.

.

.

-Yaf tieness toddof listop – habló el castaño comiendo un pan.

-No hables con la boca llena so es asqueroso – se quejo la rubia observándolo de reojo mientras se acomodaba sus llaves en su cinturón – No se porque te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco – habló resignada recordando a cierto peli rosado – ¿Y te vas a quedar aquí? –

-Nop voy a ir contigo, pero no te preocupes me mantendré en distancia nadie se dará cuenta de mi presencia – le dijo rápidamente antes de que diga algo la maga.

-Pues espero que no te descubran por que no tengo idea como voy a explicarles todo esto – habló con un suspiro de cansancio – Bueno entonces no vamos –

-Yo iré atrás de ti así que adelántate – recomendó el joven viendo como la maga se dirigía hacia la puerta – Por cierto Lucy tu harías lo que sea por tus nakamas -

-¿Eh?... claro que si yo haría lo que sea solamente por verlos sonreír aunque esto me cuesta la vida – habló segura la joven viéndolo a los ojos - Nos vemos luego – se despidió saliendo de la casa.

.

.

.

El viaje estaba transcurriendo con normalidad, Erza se encontraba comiendo un postre de chocolate mientras que un mareado Natsu se encontraba en su regazo, Gray estaba leyendo una revista y Happy se encontraba comiendo pescado sobre el Dragon Slayer.

La maga de espíritus estelares se encontraba aburrida mirando el paisaje pensando en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida en su asiento.

.

.

Sobre el tren se encontraba Odín sentado sobre el vagón de donde viajaba el equipo de Fairy Tail siendo su túnica mecida por el viento.

-Que bien se siente ser libre otra vez – pronunció el Dios alzando sus brazos – Pero hace mucho frío aquí arriba – se quejó acostandosé mirando el cielo - Solo espero que todo salga bien... -

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…..**_


	5. La decisión

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima- sama_

-Acciones-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

**Aclaraciones: **Etto... lo siento el anterior capitulo por no despedirme y responder sus reviews, no disponía de mucho tiempo por lo cual lo publique así, desde este capitulo podré decir que empezamos la historia, sin nada más que decir pueden empezar a leer.

.

.

_**4-. La decisión.**_

.

.

.

_Todo se encontraba en total obscuridad, el joven peli rosado, no podía ver nada ha excepción de su cuerpo el cual estaba envuelto en llamas, que lo había hecho para poder iluminar el lugar._

_-¿Hay alguien ahí? - preguntó el mago al aire, pero no recibió respuesta alguna- ¡HAPPY! ¡LUCY! ¡Chicos si esto es una broma, no me esta gustando!–_

_Pasó varios minutos gritando el nombre de sus compañeros pero nadie respondía, la obscuridad lo estaba sofocando y cada vez le constaba más respirar._

_De repente las llamas de su cuerpo desaparecieron y el ambiente cambio, ahora se encontraba en las ruinas de una ciudad, en varios lugares habían pequeños incendios y escombros en el paso._

_-¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí? – susurro para si mismo observando todo el lugar, a lo lejos pudo divisar un melena rubia la cual reconoció al instante, y sin perder tiempo corrió en su dirección._

_A cada movimiento que daba las ruinas de la cuidad iban desapareciendo, dando paso a un lugar desierto, que estaba envuelto en llamas, al llegar a una distancia prudente se detuvo, respirando agitadamente._

_-Lucy ¿que ha pasado en este lugar? ¿Donde están todos? – preguntó a su compañera que se encontraba dándole la espalda – Hey Lucy te estoy hablando - habló al ver que su compañera no decía nada._

_El mago se acercó a la joven, tocó suavemente su hombro haciendo que de la vuelta para ver su rostro, pero ella no lo veía su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y parecía no querer levantarla._

_-Hey Lucy ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no respondes? – preguntó preocupado tratando de que la rubia mirase sus ojos – Lu… -_

_-¿Por qué? –_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-¿Por qué estas hablándome? - susurro la joven sin mirarlo._

_-¿De que hablas Lucy? ¿Donde están los demás? – exigió el Dragon Slayer, tomándola de los dos hombros agitándola suavemente._

_-¿Quién eres? – pronunció la joven levantando su vista, clavándola en los ojos color jade del muchacho._

_El mago de fuego vio los ojos chocolates de su amiga pero en ellos solo encontró desconcierto y tristeza._

_- Qué…. Que tratas de decir con eso Lucy, soy yo Natsu – habló con una sonrisa nerviosa, ese juego no le estaba gustando para nada._

_-No sé… quien eres, y no soy la persona que buscas – musitó, dando un paso hacia atrás soltándose del agarre del joven._

_- Enserio Lucy este juego no me esta gustando, vamos a buscar a los demás – _

_-Yo no se a quien buscas y no me llamó Lucy – habló retrocediendo cada vez más, mientras un puerta aparecía detrás de su espalda – Es hora de irme – _

_-¿¡Qué! – _

_-Adiós – susurro dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida cuando los brazos del peli rosado rodearon su cintura._

_-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- susurro el joven pegando su frente a la espalda de la muchacha._

_-No lo entiendo… por que… porque siento esto, mi corazón se siente cálido – el mago de fuego sintió como sus manos eran envueltas por las delicadas manos de la joven, mientras pequeñas gotas cálidas de agua caían sobre sus brazos, y adivinó que su amiga estaba llorando - ¿Por qué estoy llorando? – _

_-Lucy no se lo que esta pasando pero… por favor no te vayas – _

_-Lo siento… pero no puedo hacer eso – susurro soltándose de los brazos del muchacho._

_-¡No! Espera Lucy, no te vayas – gritó al ver que la joven se dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando trató de alcanzarla, alguien lo sujeto de cuello impidiendo que la detuviera – Pero que demon…- _

_-Déjala ir – habló el sujeto que lo retuvo, el Dragon Slayer trató de ver de quien se trataba pero lo único que alcanzo a distinguir fueron unos ojos color de la sangre – Ella no es la que conociste, tiene que cumplir lo que se ha escrito – _

_-No se quien rayos eres, pero Lucy es Lucy y no eres nadie para decir lo contrario – reclamó el mago tratando de zafarse de los brazos del sujeto – Suéltame, no puedo dejar a Lucy sola – _

_-¿Por qué no puedes dejarla sola? – _

_-¡Porque se lo prometí que nunca la voy abandonar! – gritó al punto de la histeria viendo como la rubia entraba a la puerta sin mirar en ningún momento atrás._

_-¿Solo por eso? - preguntó soltándolo al ver que la puerta estaba desapareciendo._

_-No, por que ella es una persona muy especial para mí… por eso la voy a proteger – susurró al ver que la puerta despareció por completo, llevándose consigo a la maga._

_El mago se dejo caer de rodillas, al ver que no pudo hacer nado por detener a su compañera, golpeó el suelo con energía y rabia contenía._

_-Espero que sepas que hacer cuando llegue el momento – dijo el sujeto detrás de Natsu, desapareciendo con la brisa._

_El peli rosado sentí una gran opresión en el pecho, y que sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas, no escuchó nada de lo que le dijo el extraño, al verse ensimismado por la situación, lanzó más golpes al suelo con su puño, y como rugido grito hacia el cielo - ¡LUCY! – _

.

.

.

-¡Lucy! –gritó levantándose de la cama muy agitado y sudoroso, el Dragon Slayer de fuego vio a su alrededor y se percato que se encontraba en una habitación – Solo fue un sueño – suspiró acostándose de nuevo.

Recordó que hace tres días se encontraban en el pueblo de la misión que escogieron, sin que los ladrones dieran señal de vida, y que amablemente una familia se ofreció a darles alojamiento

– Solo fue un sueño – volvió a repetir el joven mirando el techo, pero por alguna razón seguía sintiendo esa opresión el pecho, levantándose de su lecho salió de su habitación de forma rápida, sin darse cuenta que en el proceso había tumbado a su amigo color azul al suelo.

-Natsu- musitó el gato al ver a su compañero salir del cuarto sin decirle nada, preocupado por el grito que había lanzado y sin que se diera cuenta lo fue siguiendo.

.

.

.

En un claro no muy lejos del pueblo, brillaba en el agua cristalina el reflejo de la luna llena, dando al lugar un toque casi mágico, en las orillas del claro, en una roca se podía vislumbrar una silueta recostada sobre ella, era Odín viendo las estrellas desde su lugar.

Lanzó un suspiro cerrando los ojos color carmesí sintiendo la brisa recorrer su piel, se reincorporo cuando escucho un pequeño crujido a sus espaldas.

Al regresar la vista hacia el ruido, se dio cuenta que dos lobos se acercaban hacia él lentamente.

_-Amo le traemos noticias_ – dijo un lobo blanco sin abrir sus fauces, por lo que se podía interpretar que estaba comunicándose a través de su pensamiento.

-_La curandera Eir dijo que todo ya está listo –_ declaró el otro lobo, solo que éste era de color negro. –_Y en cualquier momento puede requerir de sus servicios - _

-Muchas gracias, pueden retirarse Geri, Freki – habló el Dios asintiendo su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

-_Amo tenga cuidado_ - dijeron al unisonó los animales desapareciendo del lugar rápidamente.

-Yo no soy el que debe tener cuidado – pronunció al aire el castaño dirigiéndose al pueblo.

.

.

.

La luna iluminaba el cuarto, la cual era la única fuente de luz de aquella habitación, cerca de la ventana se encontraba cierta maga de espíritus estelares, mirando el cielo despejado perdida en sus pensamientos, sintió como la puerta de su habitación se abría llamando su atención, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba sus ojos se abrieron de asombro para luego pasar a unos de fastidio.

-Natsu que haces aquí a estas horas – dijo con cansancio la rubia cerrando sus ojos.

El mago no respondió a la pregunta de su compañera, y sin perder tiempo entró por completo a la habitación acercándose rápidamente a la maga.

La joven al notar la cercanía de su compañero, retrocedió un paso pero antes de alejarse más, el mago la había abrazado y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia.

-¿Qu… qué ha...haces Natsu? – habló nerviosa al sentir el cálido aliento de su amigo en su piel.

-Lucy, promete una cosa – pronunció el mago de fuego, pegando ahora su frente con la de la rubia con los sus ojos cerrados, sin soltarla de su abrazo. El peli rosado no se percato del rubor que crecía en la nívea piel de la maga estelar.

-¿Qué co…cosa? –musitó al escuchar el tono serio que estaba ocupando su amigo.

-Promete… que nunca te vas alejar –

-¿Eh? –

-Ni que tampoco te olvidarás de ninguno de nosotros –

-¿Qué cosa dices Natsu?... Por qué di…-

-Solo prométemelo Lucy – le habló presionando un poco más en su abrazo.

La maga de espíritus estelares, escuchó las palabras de su compañero y le pareció muy extraño su comportamiento, pero al oír el tipo de promesa que el estaba pidiendo el mago, su corazón se oprimió causándoles un punzante dolor.

-…-

-¡Lucy! Prométeme que nunca te alejarás, ni ha olvidar todo lo que vivimos – exigió el mago clavando su mirada en la rubia.

La maga bajo unos instantes sus mirada y luego la volvió a clavar en los ojos de su compañero.

-Claro… "_Perdóname Natsu"… _Te prometo que no me alejare de ti ni ninguno de nuestros amigos_ "Lo siento no podré cumplirlo"…_ Nunca me olvidaría de nada de lo que hemos pasado juntos "_En verdad, lo lamento, pero tendré que hacerlo" – _la joven le dio una de sonrisa fingida al mago el cual no se percató de ello, tal vez por la oscuridad que reinaba en el cuarto.

-Bueno ahora si podré estar tranquilo – suspiro el mago separándose de su amiga – Lo siento por venir tan tarde pero tenia que sacarme este peso de encima – pronunció rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza con nerviosismo – Bueno que tengas buenas noches Lu – se despidió el mago saliendo rápidamente de la habitación de la rubia.

A penas hubo salido el peli rosado, la muchacha cayó de rodillas derramando lágrimas de sus ojos color chocolates, sintiendo como su garganta quería lanzar un grito lo cual no se permitió por no llamar la atención de los demás, sintió como una mano se colocaba en su hombro, deteniendo así un poco su llanto.

-Odín, no sé si podré hacerlo, esto es muy difícil – pronunció entre sollozos la maga sosteniendo entre sus manos un collar en forma de corazón que estaba colgado en su cuello – Les voy hacer mucho daño –

-Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que sigan viviendo – explicó el Dios agachándose a su altura, retirando las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la maga con su pulgar.

-Esto es muy duro, en verdad tengo que usar _eso – _preguntó viendo sus ojos carmesí.

-Sí – afirmó levantándola del suelo – Así sufrirás menos… ahora es mejor que descanses mañana será muy difícil – aconsejó dirigiéndola a la cama.

-Está bien- accedió la muchacha acostándose – Solo espero que no les ocurra nada –

-Y yo te lo prometo, estarán a salvo, pero ahora duerme –

.

.

.

Una nuevo día despertaba al la cuidad de Magnolia, la actividad en el gremio Fairy Tail empezaba también. Como de costumbre se podía ver a la maga de clase S tras la barra con un trapo secando los vasos de los estantes, en los últimos días el gremio había estado muy calmado.

L a peliblanca tarareaba calmadamente una canción mientras realiza la limpieza de los platos, solo pudo pasar unos minutos mas de silencio pues las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par mostrando la figura de un pequeño hombre.

-Bienvenido maestro- saludo cordialmente la Take Over, llenando un tarro de cerveza – Ha tardado más de lo normal en el consejo de magos –

-Uf! Si, ha existido algunos altercados en diferentes partes de Fiore – respondió el mago sentándose sobre la barra, tomando de un solo bocado el trago – Un pueblo completo ha sido borrado del mapa y nadie sabe como ocurrió aquello –

-¡Qué terrible! Y la gente del pueblo –

-Han desaparecido sin dejar rastro – respondió con un suspiro de cansancio – Lo llamaron Sabrie Bloody -

-¿Sabrie Bloody? – pronunció la joven brindándole otro tarro lleno de licor.

-Sabrie por el nombre del pueblo y Bloody por como había acabado – al escuchar la explicación del hombre un vaso sostenido por la peliblanca se estrelló contra el suelo destrozándolo - ¿Qué pasa Mira-chan? –

-¡Maestro, Natsu y los demás se dirigieron para ese lugar como hace tres días! - habló alterada la maga golpeado la barra con las dos manos

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡Eso es imposible ese pueblo fue destruido hace dos semanas, tal vez había una misión que no fue retirada del tablero! – el hombre se levantó de su sitio sobre exaltado abriendo sus ojos asombrado.

-No Maestro, el día que ellos escogieron la misión recién las había colocado, yo misma me encargue de llamar a quien pidió la misión de ese pueblo y quedo confirmado – explico preocupada la maga mirando de reojo el tablero

-Esto es muy extraño- susurro para si mismo – Mira, se encuentra Wendy y Gazille en el gremio –

-Si, Wendy ha de estar apunto de llegar y Gazille llegó hace dos días de la misión, ¿Qué planea hacer maestro? –

-Cuando lleguen ambos al gremio diles que se dirijan de inmediato hacia Sabrie, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto – habló tomando un poco la calma.

-Entendido – asintió la maga observando la pequeño hombre, dirigirse hacia el segundo piso.

.

.

.

.

_**SABRIE**_

Los magos se encontraban más que aburridos en la casa que les había dado alberge, cada uno de ellos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. El mago de hielo estaba sentado en el sillón con sus brazos extendidos mirando el techo con su torso descubierto, la Titania comía tranquilamente un pastel de fresas en el comedor, el Dragon Slayer y el Exceed durmiendo en un rincón de la sala, por ultimo la maga de espíritus estelares se encontraba observando por la ventana el cielo que amenazaba con una tormenta.

De repente la puerta de la casa se abrió estrepitosamente, haciendo que los magos se sobre exaltaran.

Una mujer de cabello largo y castaño caminó rápidamente hacia la sala, en su rostro se marcaba preocupación y terror y tenia la respiración agitada, tal vez por que había corrido todo el camino.

-¿Qué le ocurre Sora-san? – preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a la castaña.

-Es que… es que… mi… her…mano – la mujer tartamudeaba demasiado, lo que hacia que su explicación sea incompresible.

-Tranquila Sora-san, respire y cuéntenos lo que le pasa a su hermano – pidió amablemente la maga de cabello rubio.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la mujer pudo normalizar su respiración, cuando por fin pudo calmarse, los magos vieron que los ojos negros estaría apunto de derramar lágrimas que los pusieron en alerta.

-Mi hermano y yo habíamos salido a recoger algunas plantas a las afueras del pueblo… cuando… cuando un joven de cabello negro salió entre la maleza pensamos que estaba perdido pero, pero luego empezó a atacar a Komuro-chan – la castaña hablaba lo más rápido que podía, pero asiendo entendible el relato - Trató de defenderse pero él es más fuerte, me dijo que los llamara a ustedes o que se vayan del pueblo sino mataría a mi hermano, él es uno de los bandidos del pueblo – terminó el relato con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas - Por favor ayuden a mi hermano –

-No se preocupe señora nosotros lo traeremos sano y salvo su hermano, quédese aquí tranquila que no tardaremos mucho tiempo – habló el maga de fuego con una sonrisa en los labios para darle confianza a la mujer.

-Muchas gracias muchachos – pronunció observando como salían a prisa los magos del lugar, cuando ya no hubo nadie más en su rostro apareció una sonrisa de puro maldad, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una carcajada al aire y desapareció en un segundo.

.

.

Los muchachos corrían lo más rápido que podían sus piernas, al llegar a la entrada del bosque vieron con dos siluetas, la una pertenecía al hermano de Sora, Komuro. La otra silueta era totalmente desconocida para el grupo por lo que pudo deducir que se trataba era el hombre que los ataco a los hermanos.

El extraño al darse cuenta del grupo de magos no hizo nada más que sonreír, un gesto que causa escalofríos a la maga de espíritus estelares.

-Ara, ara pero que tenemos aquí, pues son nada más que los magos de Fairy Tail – habló el pelinegro con burla.

-Deja ir al muchacho en paz, a quienes quieres es a nosotros ¿no es así? – reclamó Titania con espada en mano.

-Muy bien, para que vean que soy un hombre de palabra lo haré – el sujeto agarró al chico del cuello y lo empujo hacia el grupo de magos sin delicadeza – Bien ahora quiero... que me entreguen algo que yo y mis amigos queremos desde hace mucho tiempo –

-No importa que es lo que quieras, nosotros no te lo vamos a entregar – rugió el peli rosado con sus puños envueltos en llamas.

-Bueno me esperaba que no me lo pondrían así de fácil- habló divertido el mago formando en sus pies el signo de magia – ¡Shadow Wolf! –

Al conjurar el hechizo, del suelo empezaron a surgir varias sombras de lobos negros con ojos rojos, los magos de Fairy Tail se pusieron en posición de pelea al ver aquellos espectros.

-Bien como deseo divertirme un poco, mis pequeños lobos jugarán con vosotros, ¡Ataquen! –

Los lobos se lanzaron a gran velocidad, contra el grupo mientras el mago de cabello negro se sentaba en una roca cercana observando el espectáculo, posando su mirada en la maga de de espíritus estelares, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran.

-"_En verdad se parecen mucho… esto será más interesante de lo que pensé" – _

.

.

**(Tema de Fondo: Moeagaru Kobushi) **

**-**Karyuu no Hokou**- **

-Ice Maker Lance –

El mago de fuego y hielo lanzaban ataques a diestra y siniestra, pero las sombras aparecían y desaparecían al mismo tiempo que eran embestidos y si lograban atacarlos volvían a surgir más del suelo, Erza y Lucy tenían el mismo problema, los lobos se acercaban a paso veloz y lanzaban rasguños o mordían a los magos ocasionándoles varias heridas.

La maga de cabello rubio se encontraba con su látigo en su mano derecha, protegiendo al joven Komuro, con Happy a su lado y Leo a sus espaldas, pasando solo unos minutos más lobos empezaron a rodear al pequeño grupo de la maga de espíritus estelares, ocasionándoles varias lesiones.

Erza al darse cuanta de las dificultades que sufría su compañera, dedujo que su amiga era el blanco del mago, haciéndola entrar en un estado de preocupación, la Titania se reequipo con su armadura del Anillo Celestialy se abrió paso hasta estar junto a la maga.

-¿Erza que haces aquí? – preguntó con algo de dificultad arremetiendo contra otra sombra con su látigo.

-Lucy quiero que lleves a Komuro al pueblo, aquí corre mucho peligro –

-¿¡Qué! Erza no voy a dejarlos solos quiero pelear con…. –

-¡LUCY! Escucha no puedes arriesgar la vida de Komuro, ve con Happy y regresen después de que lo dejen en el pueblo sano y salvo – ordenó la pelirroja atacando a los lobos que se acercaban.

La rubia al escuchar a su compañera solamente atinó a asentir con la cabeza a forma de afirmación.

- Voy abrirte paso y quiero que ustedes salgan lo más rápido de aquí –

La maga de clase S, empezó atacar con mayor ahincó logrando que el grupo salga de aquel sitio, siendo seguidos por la mirada del mago que creo aquellos espectros.

La pelirroja miró de reojo al mago, preguntándose que es lo que tenía planeado y de un salto se acercó al sujeto preparándose a atacarlo.

.

.

.

Happy volaba en frente de Lucy, Komuro y Leo, todos a paso rápido dirigiéndose al pueblo, cuando divisaron la aldea, observaron que ésta estaba en vuelta en llamas pero lo más extraño fue que no se escuchaba ninguna voz de los habitantes, todo era un silencio sepulcral a excepción de como las llamas consumían la aldea.

-¿¡Qué demonios ocurrió aquí! – exclamó el espíritu del León observando la escena horrorizado, Lucy y Happy tenían sus pupilas dilatadas pero su atención se vio desviada a un sonido extraño que luego se vio transformada en una carcajada la cual pertenecía a Komuro.

Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar el joven clavo una espada en el abdomen del espíritu estelar.

-¡LEO! – gritaron al unisonó el Exceed y la maga.

-¿Quién eres? – exclamó el espíritu antes de desaparecer a su mundo – Lo siento Lucy –

-Loki no te preocupes, estaremos bien – susurró sosteniendo la llave del León en sus dedos – Komuro ¿Por que lo hiciste?- reclamó mirando con enojo al joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Aye por que lastimaste a Loke - exigió el gato volando a lado de la rubia.

-Pues es muy simple interfería en los planes – dijo poniendo su dedo índice en su mejilla derecha en pose de pensamiento – Por eso lo mande devuelta a su mundo, además solo es una basura comparado conmigo – termino con una gran sonrisa siniestra.

-No digas tonterías Loke es muy fuerte – pronuncio la joven apretando sus llaves, de un momento a otro el muchacho desapareció del campo de su visión, dejándola confundida – Te cuidado Happy – pero al no recibir respuesta de donde creía que estaba el Exceed, se dio cuenta que este ya no se encontraba a su lado - ¿¡Happy! –

-¿Lo llamabas? – preguntó el mago de cabello azul, sosteniendo a su compañero de la cabeza con una mano.

-¡HAPPY!- gritó asustada al ver a su amigo quejarse por como sostenido – ¡Déjalo ir! –

-No, no, no esa no es la manera de pedir las cosas querida guardiana – explicó el muchacho apretando más la cabeza de Exceed.

-¡AAAAHH! –

-¡Happy! – clamó con miedo al ver el sufrimiento de su gato azul – Dime, dime que es lo que quieres pero por favor déjalo ir – susurró la rubia bajando su mirada "_Soy tan débil que no puedo proteger a Happy"_.

-Bien eso se escuchó mejor pero aun así no me satisface – se burló observando el rostro de la maga de espíritus estelares – Quiero que te unas a Los Vanes –

-_Eso no será posible –_

_._

_._

-¿Qué es lo que planeas con hacer esto? – reclamó la pelirroja atacando al mago.

-Que pregunta más absurda _Titania – _pronunció el mago asiendo énfasis en su apodo – Yo pensé que te habrías dado cuenta pero me equivoque, pues alejaste a tu amiga de tus ojos –

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del mago, los ojos de Erza se dilataron "_No puede ser fue trampa para alejar a Lucy de nosotros" – _¡Natsu sale de aquí y reúnete con Lucy ahora! –

El Dragon Slayer percibió el tono alarmante de su compañera y sin dudarlo dos veces trató de hacerse paso entre las sombras para tomar el camino que había tomado el grupo de la rubia.

Antes de que pudiera salir del campo de combate el mago de cabello negro, se interpuso en su paso asestándole un golpe en el abdomen que lo dejo sin aire.

La pelirroja solo vio la escena sorprendida, ya que hace unos segundos lo tenía al frente de ella pero ahora se encontraba varios metros adelante.

-¡Maldito! – se quejó el mago de fuego con uno de sus ojos cerrado y una de sus manos sujetándose el estómago – Déjame pasar – reclamó poniéndose nuevamente en posición de ataque con algo de dificultad.

-No pidas cosas que no las voy a cumplir, hijo de Igneel –

- ¿¡Qué sabes tú sobre Igneel! –

-No creo saber mucho más que tú….- pronunció con aburrimiento – O tal vez si – manifestó mostrando una sonrisa sádica – Al igual que todos los Dragones desapareció el año 777 y día 7 en el séptimo mes del año – explicó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como si lo negara – La pregunta sería si tu sabes lo por que de aquel acontecimiento pero por tu rostro veo que no, así que te lo diré de una manera simple, desaparecieron para proteger la magia de la reencarnación de la guardiana –

-¿Guardiana? – inquirió el peli rosado confundido, algo hizo click en su cabeza recordando por que tenia que salir de ahí rápidamente – ¡Cabrón no me distraigas no tengo tiempo para ti!-

-Ups, creo que alguien aquí esta enojado - dijo en tono burlesco – Todavía crees que voy a dejarte pasar, pues déjame decirte que no lo haré –

-Eso ya lo veremos - enunció el Dragon Slayer con una sonrisa chocando sus manos entre sí envolviéndolas en fuego.

.

.

.

_-Eso no será posible – _susurró Odín a las espaldas del mago de cabello azul, propinándole un golpe en la nuca desorientándole, lo que aprovechó la maga de espíritus estelares para rescatar su amigo.

-¡Ábrete puerta de la cabra, Capricornio! – exclamó llamando al espíritu – Por favor trae a Happy –

El espíritu corrió de forma veloz hacia el mago, arrebatando al Exceed de sus manos, el cual ya estaba medio consiente por al fuerza en que lo tenían agarrado de la cabeza.

-Maldito Odín, esta no es tu lucha –

-Es mi lucha si esta involucra a mi protegida – reclamó atacando al peli azul con una espada de color dorado y éste defendiendo con una espada de color gris.

-Ella será parte de nosotros-

-No si logró evitarlo-

Mientras los dos individuos seguían su lucha, la maga sostenía a su compañero entre sus brazos preocupada por su estado.

-¿Happy te encuentras bien? –

-Aye- respondido débilmente tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos – Lucy es muy buena – susurró con una sonrisa –Pero sigue siendo rara – pronunció sacando una pequeña risa a la maga.

-Capricornio por favor ayuda a Odín - pronunció la rubia observando al espíritu, él cual solamente asintió con la cabeza en forma de afirmación – No te preocupes Happy descansa luego estarás con lo demás –

-Lucy, no importa lo que hayas prometido ayer a ese mago, nosotros siempre vamos a apoyarte, así que no sufras – susurró el gato, clavando su mirada a los ojos de la rubia.

-Happy pero como… -

-Te escuche hablar ayer con ese tal Odín, después de que Natsu salió de tu habitación – explicó con seriedad – No importa que decidas Lucy siempre te apoyaremos eso no lo dudes –

-Gracias Happy, ahora descansa – aconsejó la joven – Y en verdad lo siento pero esto es por tu bien y para el gremio – dijo antes de que su amigo cerrará sus ojos.

La maga de espíritus estelares observó unos minutos la batalla que libraba el Dios, el mago y el espíritu, sabia que Odín aun no se recuperaba totalmente su fuerza por lo que aun no podían luchar al cien por ciento, una distracción que tuvo el espíritu hizo que el peli azul logrará clavar la espada en una pierna del Dios.

-¡Odín! – gritó preocupada la rubia acercándose rápidamente con el Exceed en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes Lucy, estoy bien – dijo el Dios tratando de detener la hemorragia con sus manos – Esto no es nada, solo…- no terminó la oración cuando sintió un ardor en su mejilla, lo cual fue provocado por la bofetada de la rubia,

-Tonto, ten más cuidado – reclamó con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos – No quiero estar sola –

-Lucy – pronunció sorprendido por la actitud de la muchacha - No te preocupes, además no vas estar sola aun estarán tus amigos y no te olvides de tus espíritus – habló enternecido por la preocupación de la rubia.

-Entonces… -

No pudo terminar su oración ya que por acto reflejo salto hacia atrás antes de ser cortada por la espada del mago de cabello azul.

-Moe lo esquivaron – exclamo entristecido el joven, golpeando sus espada contra sus hombros.

-Maldito, que le hiciste a Caprico - reclamó la maga.

-Oh dices ese espíritu debilucho, esta por allá- explico señalando hacia su espalda – Retorciéndose del dolor – terminó con una sonrisa.

-¡Caprico! – Gritó la joven corriendo hacia su espíritu "_Esto no puede seguir así, ha derrotado a dos de mis espíritus más poderosos" _- ¡Caprico te encuentras bien! –

-Lucy-sama no se preocupe por mí, discúlpeme por no poder derrotarlos – pronunció el espíritu con dificultad.

**(Tema de Fondo: Lost My Pieces – OST)**

-No te preocupes yo soy la culpable por no estar atenta a la pelea, ahora descansa – habló la maga forzando el cierre de la puerta – Odín – llamó, al Dios el cual no tardó en llegar a su lado – Quiero que te lleves a Happy de aquí –

-Lucy no me pidas eso, tú…. –

-¡ODÍN! No repliques solo hacedme caso, solo serias un estorbo por el momento, no tienes la energía suficiente y estas lastimado – explicó la rubia de forma brusca – Por favor – susurró suavemente

El Dios comprendió lo que dijo su compañera y la tristeza que abarcaba en esas palabras, así que de un rápido movimiento se acerco al Exceed que se encontraba dormido y desapareció de allí, dando una triste mirada a la maga.

-Wuaw, crees que podrás tú sola sin nadie guardiana, ahora solamente eres una basura, no tienes poder contra mí – reclamó el peli azul lanzando una carcajada al aire.

-Eso lo veremos –

-Sabes con quien están peleando tus amiguitos, con nada más ni nada menos con uno de los hijos del señor Loki – expresó divertido al ver lo aturdida que se encontraba la maga.

-No puede ser, ellos… ellos están en peligro – susurró la joven anonadada recordando las habilidades que le había contado Odín de cada unos de los enemigos que iba a enfrentar.

-Solamente sí te unes a nosotros, tal vez lo perdonemos- explicó como si fuera el clima – O también si desapareces –

-_"Desaparecer" - _

.

.

.

-Bien creo que éste es un lugar seguro, y estas muy cerca de tus compañeros también – dijo acomodando al gato en el suelo.

El Dios vio como el cielo se empezó a tornarse gris, condignos de tormenta y escuchando a los lejos los truenos.

-Por que siempre tiene que terminar y empezar de esta manera – habló para si mismo observando lo que había a su alrededor, decidido ayudar a su nueva compañera retomó su marcha pero antes de dar dos pasos la voz de Exceed lo detuvo.

-Por favor cuida de Lucy –

-No te preocupes, lo haré - le prometió al ver como el gato empezaba a recobrar la conciencia –Pero por ahora no tienes que recordarme – al decir esto alzó su mano la cual estaba rodeada de un aura color jade – _Loss of Memory - _

.

.

El Exceed azul se levantó del suelo con un gran dolor de cabeza, y un poco desorientado.

-¿Aye? ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? - se preguntó volando de un lado a otro.

-_Karyuu no Tenkken – _

-¡NATSU!_ – _exclamó volando hacia la voz de su compañero.

.

.

.

-"_Parece ser que me quede sin magia"_ – pensó la joven observando el llavero que se encontraba en su cinturón – "_Él tiene razón solamente soy una basura" –_pensó resignadabajando su mirada pero basto unos segundos para volver a levantarla mostrando en esos ojos chocolates un fuego de lucha – Nunca me rendiré… voy a demostrarte que soy digna de pertenecer al grupo más fuerte de Fairy Tail-

(http: / .com /watch?v= 7RBVAzJ6rfE&feature = related) -_borrar los espacios_

_**Tooku made aruite mita nani mo motazu ni aruita**_

_**Kimi ni atta ano hi no koto wa ima demo takaramono**_

"_Ahora solamente espero que los recuerdos se guarden en mi corazón tan profundamente para que no desaparezcan aunque mi mente no los quiera recordar… A un recuerdo el primer día que te vi Natsu, tan despreocupado y alegre, y antes de unirme al gremio me regalaste una de las tantos sonrisa que mecería para adelante"_

-Vaya, vaya… la niñita parece que aun tiene agallas para decir simples estupideces – habló el individuo de cabello azul y piel blanca.

- Ninguno de tus amigos vendrá a rescatarte… resígnate y únete a nosotros –

_**Yuuyake de kakushita yokogao miraretakunakatta**_

_**Chippoke de potsuri namida nante rashikunakute**_

_**Sono te wo sotto hanashita**_

"_En la noche no me permite derramar lágrimas frente a ti, sabía que si me vías de ese modo no me dejarías ir hasta contarte toda la verdad, por eso te deje ir para poder desahogarme en mi soledad"_

-JAMÁS – refutó furiosa sacando un pequeño objeto de color rojo de su bolsillo - _Parece ser que esta es la única salida –_susurro triste – _Lo siento… pero no podré despedirme de ustedes –_la joven dejo escapar la primera de muchas lágrimas que denunciaban por salir mientras se acercaba al sujeto, recordando lo que le había explicado el Dios

_**Yuuyake de kakushita yokogao miraretakunakatta**_

_**Chippoke de potsuri namida nante rashikunakute**_

_**Sono te wo sotto hanashita**_

"_Espero que en el futuro nos volvamos a cruzar, y aunque no me despedí de forma correcta es por que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte"_

_**Flashback**_

_-Odín ¿qué es el Hell Blast? – preguntó la maga sentándose en la cama moviendo sus piernas como niña pequeña._

_-El anterior guardián infernal había creado ese artefacto con su magia para ayudar a su sucesor, pero tiene su punto negativo, cuando actives este dispositivo, Loki acortará su despertar, por eso de su nombre con ello es como una bomba de tiempo para que el infierno aparezca en el mundo - explicó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo_

_-Pero… pero eso es muy peligro entonces porque lo creo – dijo preocupada levantándose de su sitio_

_-Por que así será más fácil que se desarrolle tus poderes – _

_- ¿Desarrolle?-_

_-Si, tienes que romper todos lo vínculos que tienes con los seres humanos, para liberar tu poder al máximo y tus amigos estén a salvo- _

_-Pero de que se trata en realidad – _

_**Fin del Flashback **_

_**Wasurenaide tte ietara kitto**_

_**Donna koto mo shinjirareta no?**_

_**Hon no sukoshi tsuyoku naritai**_

_**Motto sunao ni nareru you ni**_

"_No pude sonreír naturalmente, cuando me hiciste hacer esa promesa, pues me estaba destrozando por dentro por haberte mentido así, aunque suene egoísta quisiera que no me olvides Natsu"_

-No te acerques o te mataré antes de que logres hacer algo – pronunció el peli azul con temor al ver como aquel objeto que tenia en las manos la rubia empezaba a brillar de forma intensa – Ellos me dijeron que no ibas a ocupar ese objeto, no lo hagas, sabes que pasará si lo haces verdad –

-_"Lo sé"_ -La rubia hizo caso omiso a todo lo que le decía el joven, quedando solo a unos centímetros en su frente e intempestivamente lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Maldita suéltame! – exclamó el mago pero por más que se retorcía no lograba salir de su prisión.

La maga con lágrimas en sus ojos recordaba todo lo que había vivido este tiempo con sus amigos -_Hell blast_ – murmuró la rubia con llanto – _Adiós amigos… adiós Natsu…espero volver a verte._

_**Tooku made aruite mita nani mo motazu ni aruita**_

_**Kimi ni atta ano hi no koto wa ima demo takaramono**_

"_Soy muy feliz de haberlos conocido Natsu, Happy, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Fairy Tail… "_

_._

_._

_._

-¡Natsu!- exclamó el gato volando rápidamente hacia su compañero.

-¿Happy?- dijo sorprendido al ver su amigo solo _"¡Solo!" - _¿¡Happy donde esta Lucy! –

-¿Lucy? ¿No esta aquí? –

-¿¡QUÉ!Pero… -

No pudo completar la exclamación cuando no muy lejos de allí se pudo divisar una gran explosión lo que dejo expectantes a tres jóvenes y el gato azul que estaban totalmente heridos y cansados, todos vieron horrorizados aquella escena, recordando la ubicación del pueblo.

-¡LUCY! – rugió el Dragon Slayer, con rabia agarró a su enemigo de su ropa pues él se encontraba solo a unos paso de él - ¿¡Esto es obra tuya! ¿¡Cómo pudiste destruir el pueblo y a todos!¡Si le ocurre algo a Lucy, te destrozaré! –

- Ho… pero si el pueblo desde el principio nunca existió, solo fue una carnada para atraerlos pequeñas haditas – explicó separándose de forma brusca del mago de fuego, observando como el grupo de jóvenes lo veían sorprendidos – Parece que no sé lo esperaban… bueno vean el lado positivo, su compañera tomó la mejor decisión… nos vemos en el Ragnarök, Fairy Tail – diciendo esto desapareció, sin dejar rastro llevándose consigo a las sombras de lobos.

Los magos solo escucharon la explicación de aquel joven y al oír que su compañera había tomado la mejor decisión, su temor se acrecentó, y se dirigieron rápidamente al pueblo o donde creía que existía uno.

Cuando llegaron al sitio lo que se divisa era que el lugar estaba en llamas, todos sin perder tiempo buscaban con la mirada a la rubia pero no daba signos de aparecer lo que los hizo preocupar aun más.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? – dijo el mago de hielo con el torso desnudo dejando ver en el lado derecho la insignia de gremio de Fairy Tail veía el lugar asombrado.

-¡LUCY! – gritó el joven de cabellos rosados siendo imitado por sus compañeros.

Después de un varios minutos el fuego había casi desaparecido dejando más despejado el lugar para buscar a la muchacha de cabellos rubios.

-¡NATSU MIRA! – exclamó un gato azul que se encontraba volando sobre un objeto – Es el collar de Lucy – apenas pronunció aquello el peli rosado corrió donde se encontraba el collar cogiéndolo de forma delicada viendo como aquello estaba casi en su totalidad de color negro por la explosión.

-¡LUCY! – volvió a llamarla el Dragon Slayer pero no había respuesta cada segundo que pasaba se encontraba más desesperado, y sus compañeros solo lo observaban con una gran tristeza pues por lo que se podía ver en aquel lugar con esa terrible explosión dejaba ver que nadie pudo a ver salido con vida después de ese desastre, se miraron entre ellos tratándose de comunicar con su mirada quien se lo explicaría.

La Titania asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que ella hablaría aunque fuera muy doloroso.

-Natsu… No vale la pena que sigas buscando a Lucy – dijo con tristeza la pelirroja.

-Que dices Erza, Lucy debe estar por aquí solo hay que encontrarla – pronunció alterado el muchacho.

-Es que Natsu… Lucy ya no esta con nosotros – la mujer trataba de calmar a su amigo hablando de forma sutil.

-De que coño hablas Erza… Lucy debe estar herida solo de...-

-¡NATSU! – interrumpió de forma brusca el pelinegro haciendo callar a su amigo – No hagas esto más difícil.

-No Gray… todos están mal… Lucy… no pudo haber muerto – pronunció entrecortadamente el mago de fuego cayendo de rodillas al suelo golpeando fuerte el piso con sus puños envueltos en llamas – Lucy no puede… no debe estar muerto… ella me prometió que nunca me abandonaría – las primeras lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas que hasta quemaban sus ojos por apretarlos muy fuerte para retenerlas – ¡LUCY! –Rugió al cielo y este como respuesta de aquella triste escena derramó las primeras gotas de lluvia convirtiéndola en una gran tormenta con rayos y truenos; el agua que caía del cielo se mezclaban con las lágrimas que derramaban ese grupo de magos llorando con ellos la pérdida de una valiosa maga y amiga _Lucy Heartphilia._

_._

_._

_._

**Happy PoV**

¡Aye! después de unos minutos Wendy, Charle, Gazille y Lily habían venido por nosotros y nos explicaron que a ese pueblo se lo conocía como Sabrie Bloody, no tiene un lindo nombre tal vez si tuviera pescado… bueno a decir verdad no es momento para bromas.

Desde ese día nadie volvió a ser el mismo, por lo menos Natsu, a él fue quien le afectó más la muerte de Lucy y la culpa de todo lo que pasó y empezó a decir que Lucy nunca existió y comenzó a odiarla, nunca más volví a ver una sonrisa sincera en Natsu.

Durante los últimos tres años después de la muerte de Lucy, he tenido sueños extraños, en los cuales escuchó fragmentos de una conversación de Lucy con alguien más pero no es muy claro, veo recuerdos de la pelea de Komuro y otro sujeto que no reconozco, ¡Aye! No sé si contarle a alguien, bueno de algo esta claro Natsu nunca me escucharía pero quisiera saber si esto ocurrió en realidad o no….

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ!**_

_**BUALA! He aquí la continuación, ¡Lo SIeNtOOOOOoOOOOooooOOOO! Por demorarme muuuucho tiempo pero la inspiración no me llegaba, pero no lo abandone y aquí para que vean, recién empezamos la verdadera historia, agradezco a todos los que me pusieron en sus favoritos a pesar del tiempo, espero no se les haya sido pesada la lectura por lo largo que es, pero quería recompensarlos.**_

_**Respuesta a sus comentarios:**_

**Gabe Logan****:** Me alegro que la mitología nórdica te agrade, y gomenne por haber tardado siglos, espero que este capitulo haya valido la pena… de verdad gracias por tus comentarios.

**Lonely Athena****:** Lo siento por no poder avisarte cuando actualizar pero apenas sé el funcionamiento de Fanfiction, y a veces cometo tonterías, por cierto tu duda, será aclarada, pues bien mi querida compañera la piel de Odín un poco más clara que el miembro de Blue Pegasus, tal vez un poco más morenita que la piel de Natsu, espero que sea clara por que no se como explicarlo de la mejor manera y sobre esa pareja primero quiero ver como ir evolucionando el fic por que… mmmm… no te digo más por que te daría un avance y es un sorpresa ;), muchas gracias por tu comentario y nuevamente disculpa la demora

**Dav3 Sh4dow****:** Muchas gracias por tu recomendación y lo estoy tomando muy en cuenta solamente que se me dificulta un poco, no importa daré mi mejor esfuerzo, y gracias por comentar y ayudarme a escribir y presentar un mejor trabajo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que este un poco mejor.

**Go men123:** al igual que tu Nick peeeeeeeeerdón, por tardarme meses, en verdad quise escribir pero, se me iba la inspiración y en noviembre había pensado publicar pero, donde tenia guardado la información se perdió y con ello toda mi inspiración murió, recién estoy reviviendo de aquel accidente, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por tus cometarios me hace muy feliz :D

_**Bien a partir de aquí veremos que es lo que ocurrió con todos nuestros personajes después de ese suceso, y quisiera que me ayudaran en algo, como estoy trabajando con la mitología nórdica quisiera saber si ustedes desearían que los mismo personajes de Fairy Tail represente a los Dioses u ¿otros personajes serían mejor?, voten por su mejor respuesta.**_

_**Para terminar les dejo un pequeño adelantó del próximo capitulo, un baile, una canción volverá a ¿dos seres en uno?, ¡CON OPENING INCLUIDO!...**_

_**Bueno Lefthon-kun se ha reportado.**_

_**MATTA NE!**_


	6. La Ilusión en una Sonata

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiroshima-sama, pero haré lo necesario para tener los derechos de Natsu ;)_

-Acciones-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_**Aclaraciones: **__El inicio de este capitulo es el opening, etto desde este momento digo el opening es largo lo quise cortar pero toda la canción me gusto, por eso digo las escenas que pongo son como si trabajara con una cámara ¿si? , pues comencemos, por cierto tengo que decir que todo ocurre en el tiempo de la saga actual del manga después de los Juegos Mágicos no lo había aclarado en el primer capitulo me olvide, gomenn._

_._

_._

_._

_**5.- La ilusión en una Sonata**_

_**Tres años después de lo ocurrido en Sabrie.**_

En un bar el aire se encontraba tenso, era un lugar era sombrío y parecía que solamente se reunían allí magos oscuros.

En una de las esquinas alejados de los demás, un sujeto encapuchado se encontraba tomando lo una tarro de licor, observando todo, escuchándolo todo.

_**-Tsk- **_el golpe de un tarro resonó en todo el lugar – **Parece que venir aquí sí fue una perdida de tiempo – **la gente que estaba allí solamente veía aquel sujeto con enfado, miraron atentos como el joven caminaba hacia la salida.

-**Que pasa mocoso, ya te vas de aquí sin divertirte con nosotros – **habló un hombre fornido de piel tostada, el pecho descubierto con una gran cicatriz que cruzaba su abdomen y en su cintura llevaba una espada.

El sujeto encapuchado solo ignoro al hombre, lo que lo hizo enfurecer, el hombre fornido saco su espada y fue contra el muchacho, cuando se acerco lo suficiente alzó su espada pero cuando este debía cortar la cabeza del joven desapareció de su vista.

-**Te topaste con el mago equivocado-** ahora el joven se encontraba a espaldas de su rival, éste se sorprendió y sin poder reaccionar salió volando contra la pared.

El acto osado del joven enfureció totalmente a los demás, y todos se fueron contra el muchacho, quien solamente mostro un gesto de disgusto con su boca.

.

.

.

El joven salía lentamente de aquel bar, el cual ahora estaba envuelto en llamas.

**-Como dije esto solamente fue una perdida de tiempo – **susurró el joven sin voltearse atrás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tema: **__Celestial Symphony – Hatsune Miku_

La escena comienza con una imagen de un bosque en plena luz del día, la cámara recorre el bosque hasta llegar a un claro con una hermosa cascada, a las orillas del claro se puede divisar una silueta.

La cámara dirige la imagen hacia los pies de la persona subiendo lentamente dejando ver una botas color negras que llegaban unos dos centímetros debajo de sus rodillas, el color de piel era níveo.

-**Es hora de irnos – **habla la persona dejando saber que se trata de una mujer. La imagen sigue subiendo y muestra que lleva unos shorts de igual color que sus botas, en su pierna derecha se puede ver que lleva liga de cuero negro.

-**Estas segura de esto Izumi – **pregunta alguien a sus espaldas pero no se dejaba ver por las sombras de los árboles. La cámara muestra a cuerpo completo de la persona, pero no se pude saber quien es porque lleva puesta una túnica con capucha.

**-Este o no segura, ya no hay tiempo para eso, se ha acabado** –

**-Pero… -**

**-No hay más que discutir – **

**-Al menos, ¿Ella lo sabe?- **

**-Hmp-**

Después de su conversación la fémina se da vuelta, haciendo que su túnica negra cubriera toda la escena.

La imagen cambia mostrando a la puerta del infierno y como poco a poco sus cadenas se van desintegrando, abriendo poco a poco sus puertas una luz sega la cámara dando paso al logo de Fairy Tail pero este se consume en llamas y es llevado por el viento.

.

.

_La imagen ahora muestra a la misma chica pero lleva la túnica abajo dejando ver su cabello de color negro, este era llevado en una cola de caballo y le llegaba hasta su cintura, el lugar donde se encontraba era el mismo claro, el viento movía delicadamente sus cabellos y sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando eso._

_**konna ni doushiyou mo naku mune harisakesou**_

_**ni naru no wa**_

_La imagen cambia mostrando a Odín, el cual se encontraba mirando un gran árbol, en su rostro se puede ver que su ojo izquierdo era cubierto por un parche, en la mirada de él se puede ver preocupación, un fuerte viento hace que se cubra y levante varias hojas del suelo._

_**mezameta asa kaeri saku kodoku ni**_

_**yoishiretemiru kara**_

_La escena vuelve a cambiar para dejar ver a los Exceed; Charle, Happy y Lily volando sobre Magnolia, dirigiéndose al gremio, la cámara se dirige hacia la bandera de Fairy Tail, cuando su imagen se adentra al gremio la imagen se quema dejando la pantalla en llamas_

_**mabuta tojite te wo nobashite mo todokanai**_

_**kedo**_

_**sore demo shinjite hashiritsudukete**_

_La imagen ahora muestra una lucha de espadas de Odín contra Natsu, la espada de Natsu era envuelta en llamas y la de Odín estaba envuelta en un aura negra, el combate se intercalaba con saltos y hechizos, el cambio de escena se da cuando Natsu lanzó un rugido de fuego._

_**semari kuru sadame ni torawareta shinjitsu wo**_

_**aragau chikara ni kaete sakebu kono setsuna wo**_

_Se muestra nuevamente la puerta infernal pero esta se encontraba totalmente abierta y frente a ella se puede observar cuatro silueta, una lideraba a los demás era un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, a tras de él las otras tres figuras pero no se podían divisar bien, pero se podía saber que eran dos hombres y una mujer._

_**kasukana hikari to kibou no haruka kanata**_

_**mieru yo doko made mo zutto tsuduku kono**_

_**SUTOORII**_

_La cámara ahora muestra los signos del zodíaco y en cada uno de los signos se puede ver a cada uno de los representantes pero tampoco se puede ver bien sus rostros, a tras de ellos se puede ver al rey del mundo de los espíritus sonriendo._

_La escena cambia mostrando a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, ellos se encontraban en un funeral, el clima era lluvioso, la cámara se dirige hacia la lápida mostrando el epitafio escrito en ella mostrando el nombre de Lucy Heartfilia. _

_**donna ni urei naite mo kuukyo dake ga kokoru**_

_**genjitsu**_

_La imagen cambia mostrando ahora cuando Natsu, Erza, Gray y Happy se encuentran en Sabrie y lloraban por lo sucedido con Lucy (es la ultima escena del capitulo anterior pero pasa de forma rápida), la escena cambia cuando Natsu lanza el grito al cielo. _

_**dakedo ima wa furueru kuchibiru wo kamishime**_

_**misekake no kamen wa mou yabuku yo**_

_A la escena cambia mostrando el jardín de la mansión Heartfilia, donde se ve a Lucy de pequeña pero ella se encuentra en un trance y unas alas salen de su espalda, frente a ella se encuentra Layla Heartfilia realizando un conjuro mágico, se cambia de escenario cuando una lágrima cae del rostro de Layla. _

_**nanairo ni kagayaku PURIZUMU ni mitasarete**_

_**omoi wa sora he to yuragu tsubasa wo habatakese**_

_Se muestra a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, todos se encontraban con pose de lucha, la cámara dirige su mirada hacia al frente mostrando a demonios también listos para el ataque, todo esto se desarrolla en un paisaje montañoso y el cielo oscuro, y no muy lejos de ahí se puede ver a Izumi y Odín con varias siluetas atrás de ellos._

_**itsuka wa kanau to yumemiru sekai ni ima**_

_**inori no senritsu itsumade mo tsuyoku hibikaseru yo**_

_La escena muestra a Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy y Wendy en un escenario como una grupo que estuviera punto de tocar una canción, Natsu como vocalista, Gray tocando la guitarra eléctrica, Erza la batería, Wendy el teclado y Happy con un pequeño micrófono en su oreja como director._

_La imagen cambia mostrando ahora un baile estilo medieval, se observa a Natsu bailando con alguien pero no se puede ver quien por que esta lo cubre con su cuerpo, Natsu hace que dar una vuelta as u pareja haciendo que su traje cubriera toda la escena._

_._

_._

_._

_Se ve ahora a Natsu y a Lucy en una habitación vacía y oscura, se ve a una Lucy triste tratando de hablar con el Dragón Slayer pero este le da la espalda, Lucy decepcionada desaparece, Natsu mira sus manos desesperado y laza un grito_

_**semari kuru sadame ni torawareta shinjitsu wo**_

_**aragau chikara ni kaete sakebu kono setsuna wo**_

_Una imagen donde Izumi y Lucy se dan las espaldas (tengo que aclarar que Izumi y Lucy son iguales a diferencia por el largo de su cabello y su color), Izumi tenia una mirada fría y llevaba en sus manos las llaves estelares, mientras Lucy tenia una mirada de tristeza y llevaba una espada en mano._

_Atrás de ambas estaba Layla Heartfilia sonríe amablemente tendiendo sus manos a ambas, Izumi la mira y se aleja mientras Lucy mira a su madre e Izumi y se dirige donde su madre tomando su madre_

_**kasukana hikari to kibou no haruka kanata**_

_**mieru yo doko made mo zutto tsuduku…**_

_Se muestras varias imágenes de combates, de Erza y Jellard contra un mago de cabello que se encontraba rodeado por lobos, Gray y Juvia luchando contra varios demonios, Gazille y Levy se encontraban luchando contra un mago de cabello verde y este tenia una serpiente en mano, pasaban más escenas de los demás magos de Fairy Tail luchando contra varios demonios. _

_**nanairo ni kagayaku PURIZUMU ni mitasarete**_

_**omoi wa sora he to yuragu tsubasa wo habatakase**_

_Aparece la puerta infernal y frente a ella se encuentra Lucy mirando sorprendida, atrás de ella se encontraba Odín mirándola preocupado tendido en el suelo muy lastimado y frente a ellos se encontraba el mago de cabello blanco y a lado de él una mujer de cabello largo y rubio pero su rostro no se podía ver bien._

_**itsuka wa kanau to yumemiru sekai ni ima**_

_**inori no senritsu itsumade mo tsuyoku hibikaseru yo**_

_Se muestra una batalla entre Lucy y Natsu con espadas, los dos se encontraban muy heridos, arremetían uno contra el otro, el ataque final se aproxima una espada sale volando, se muestra una imagen de un espada atravesando un cuerpo, la canción termina cunado una gota de sangre cae de la espada._

_._

_._

_._

**Tres años atrás en Magnolia**

**(Tema de Fondo: Predestination - Ost)**

El día era nublado y todo el gremio se encontraba en el cementerio de la iglesia de la ciudad, todos tenían caras de tristeza e impotencia, la lluvia empezaba a caer en sus rostros confundiéndose con sus lágrimas.

-**Este día despedimos a una gran maga, compañera y amiga, quien con su partida nos deja un gran vacío en nuestros corazones, pero sé que ella no quisiera que estemos tristes, por ella por Lucy Heartfilia seguiremos adelantes y nunca nos rendiremos – **habló entre lágrimas Makarov frente a todos sus hijos.

Todos los magos observaban la lápida de la maga, en el cual estaba esculpido un ángel. Varios magos no solo de Fairy Tail habían ido al entierro sino todos aquellos que habían conocido a la maga de espíritus estelares pero alguien hacia falta allí y era el mago de fuego y el Exceed azul.

-**Erza sabes donde se encuentra Natsu - ** preguntó el mago de hielo al no ver al Dragon Slayer.

-**No pero es mejor dejarlo solo en estos momentos, le afecto mucho lo de Lucy - ** respondió Titania, la cual era abrazada por Jellard.

-**Me preocupa, recuerda lo que nos dijo una vez – **

**-Si solo esperemos que lo tome de la mejor manera –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-¡Maldición!¡Maldición!¡Maldición! –** decía entre sollozos el mago de fuego mientras golpeaba un árbol con sus puños envueltos en llamas, así como ese, otros árboles sufrieron el desahogo del mismo modo.

El Exceed se encontraba rezagado junto a Natsu con sus lágrimas recorriendo su rostro felino, el solo veía con impotencia como su compañero se desahogaba de esa manera.

-**Natsu por favor cálmate - ** pidió por enésima vez el gato azul entre lágrimas.

El mago de fuego parecía no estar en sí, solamente repetía el nombre de la maga estelar y maldecía al mismo tiempo

**-Natsu por favor cálmate, por favor – **rogó otra vez Happy

-**No Happy, todo esta mal, todo esta mal – **empezó a decir el mago dejando de golpear el árbol.

**-Natsu tienes que entender que lo de Lucy…. – **El gato no puedo seguir por miedo a la mirada que le estaba lanzando el peli rosado.

-**Tu no lo entiendes Happy, Lucy ha roto su promesa ella dijo que iba a seguir con nosotros- **dijo con furia en su tono y sus puños envuelto nuevamente en llamas – **No que para los magos de espíritus estelares una promesa lo vale todo, es una mentirosa, una traidora es una…-**

El mago de fuego detuvo su perorata cuando sintió algo cálido bajar por su mejilla y el sabor a hierro llego a su boca.

-**¡Como te atreves a decir esas cosas a Lucy! – **explotó el felino volando frente al mago - **¡Lucy debió haber sufrió en aquel ataque debió pasar algo para que se dieran así las cosas! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada!-**

**-Tal vez tengas razón Happy pero ahora lo único quiero hacer es olvidarla- **dijo enfrentando al Exceed pero en su mirada se notaba una profunda tristeza.

**-¿Qu…que? –** musito con incredulidad bajando nuevamente al suelo y desapareciendo sus alas.

**-Su voz, su aroma todo esta en mi memoria – **empezó a decir el mago mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro – **Solo quiero olvidarme que alguna vez Lucy Heartfilia formo parte de mi vida –**

**-Natsu que tonterías estas diciendo, Lucy sufriría si te escuchara hablar así- **aconsejó el gato azul mirando algo irritado al Dragon Slayer por su actitud.

**-¡Pero Lucy ya no esta!-**

**-Pero-**

**-¡No entiendes Happy su recuerdo me duele más de lo que podría imaginar! – **vociferó el mago cayendo de rodillas, el felino solo podía observar como su compañero se derrumbaba y no podía hacer nada** – Solo quiero que no pronuncies más su nombre frente a mi-**

**-Pero Natsu… – **Happy se dio cuenta que dijera lo que dijera ya en ese momento no podía hacer nada por su amigo.

**-Por favor Happy déjame solo – **susurró Natsu sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

**-Aye-**

El Exceed sentía impotencia al ver a su camarada de esa forma solo esperaba que el tiempo curara el corazón del mago de fuego… pero que equivocado se encontraba…

.

.

.

**Tiempo Actual…**

**Gremio Fairy Tail**

En cuestión de solo tres años Fairy Tail era reconocido en todas partes por ser uno de los gremios más fuertes de todo Fiore.

El gremio no cambio mucho en su estructura después de su re-construcción que se dio a partir de los Juegos Mágicos.

Ahora el maestro del gremio era el nieto de Makarov, Laxus, su carácter había cambiado radicalmente a través del tiempo lo cual fue reconocido por su abuelo y la primera maestra del gremio.

Después de lo sucedido con Lucy muchos de sus amigos más cercanos no lograron recuperarse por mucho tiempo, pero eso hizo que sus corazones sean más fuertes.

Erza quien se culpo durante meses pero solo con el apoyo de Jellard logró recuperarse, ahora su cabello era más largo que antes y lo tenia amarado en la punto con un lazo negro, la armadura que siempre llevaba tenia un color diferente un blanco inmaculado unos pequeños detalles azules en los bordes de la armadura.

Gray había cortado su cabello haciéndolo ver más maduro pero a pesar de esos tres años su manía por quitarse la ropa seguía persistente, él estuvo a lado de Juvia durante el tiempo que estuvo decaída por la muerte de Lucy. Juvia había también cambiado su aspecto su cabello tenia el corte que tuvo en Fantasía pero un poco más largo y sus facciones la hacen ver más madura.

Wendy había crecido en esos tres años y en teniendo quince años tenia muchos admiradores entre ellos Romeo, el cual era una apuesto jovencito y talentoso mago, a Romeo le afecto mucho la nueva personalidad de Natsu pero había madurado lo suficiente para no volver a caer en la depresión que había tenido en el pasado.

Levy y Gazille habían establecido una relación hace un año y aunque no eran la pareja perfecta en equipo eran formidables.

Los Exceed no cambiaron mucho su aspecto, Charlie cada vez podía controlar mejor sus visiones como su madre, Lily se había vuelto fuerte siendo capaz de realizar misiones él solo pero prefería hacerlas con el Dragon Slayer de Hiero, Happy podía mantener más tiempo su transformación de vuelo pero algo en él se había apagado hace tres años, ya no hacia sus típicas bromas y se la pasaba de misión en misión con Natsu, con los únicos que se abría era con Charlie y Lily, los demás ya no sabían que podría pasar por la cabeza del felino.

El resto del gremio había madurado y cambiado su aspecto pero aun así mantenían esa chispa que los mantenía, aquella alegría que contagiaban a los demás; nuevos miembros formaban parte del gremio.

El equipo nuevo en destacar era conformado por tres personas, eran queridos por el gremio, habían llegado un me después de la muerte de Lucy.

Uno de ellos era un joven de cabello rubio largo amarado en una trenza, siempre se la pasaba desafiando a Laxus para saber cual de lo dos tenia mayor potencial como mago tipo eléctrico, su nombre es Rymr.

El otro miembro era un joven de cabello violeta parte de su cabello cubría su ojo derecho no pasaba de los quince años y era uno de los pretendiente de Wendy y un rival para Romeo, de nombre Riger.

La ultima integrante era una joven de cabello negro corto era muy tímida pero cuando se enojaba podría llegar ha ser más temible que Erza, no pasaba de los veinte años, conocida por Sif.

Se podría decir que es un día normal en el gremio pero el aire allí se sentía tenso, era el aniversario de la muerte de la maga de espíritus estelares, la mayor parte ya había visitado la tumba a dejarle flores y los que faltaban era por que se hallaban en misiones.

En la barra se podía ver a Mirajane sirviendo bebidas a los magos una gran sonrisa no había cambiado, a excepción de su cabello que l llevaba más corto.

-**Hey Mira que crees que quiere decir le Laxus a Natsu cuando llegué – **preguntó el magohielo apoyándose en la barra mirando la puerta del gremio esperando a que se abriese.

**-No lo sé, Laxus se ha comportado extraño estos últimos días – **respondió la peliblanca limpiado un vaso mirando hacia la misma dirección que Gray.

Esperaron unos segundos y la puerta del gremio se abrió dando paso a un sujeto encapuchado, la mayoría dirigió sus miradas al sujeto y restándole importancia siguieron en lo suyo, el encapuchado empezó adentrarse al gremio seguido de una felino de color azul.

**-¿Donde esta Laxus? – **preguntó en tono frío aquella persona, acercándose a la barra.

-**Esta en el segundo piso, esperándote – **respondió Mira con una sonrisa amable.

Aquel sujeto sin decir nada, camino hacia el segundo piso dejando solos de nuevo al los dos magos, el Exceed apenas había entrado al gremio buscó con la mirada a Charlie y se dirigió hacia ella, sin dirigir la palabra a nadie.

-**Happy aún no superado lo de Lucy – **habló la Take Over observando al gato azul.

-**Y tampoco el idiota de Natsu – **añadió Gray sin apartar la mirada al segundo piso.

-**Gray tu ropa - **dijo la albina con una pequeña gota en su cabeza.

**-Maldición, dónde la dejé –**reclamó el azabache mirando a todos los lados, detuvo su búsqueda al escuchar un gran estruendo del segundo piso.

.

.

.

El ambiente en el segundo piso se encontraba con alta tensión, una mesa destruida se podía a ver a primera vista, la silueta de dos personas una sentada en un sillón y la otra parada frente a él, no se podía distinguir aquellas siluetas por la luz que entraba desde la ventana.

-**¡Laxus te he dicho que no me gusta hacer equipo con nadie! – **exclamó el joven que se encontraba parado con un tono cortante

**-¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo!- **reclamó el mago cuyo rostro se pudo observar cuando una nube oculto el sol, al igual que el otro sujeto

**-¡Pues no lo haré!- **reiteró el joven dándole las espaldas para marcharse.

**-¡Es una orden Natsu!- **El mago de cabello rosa se detuvo y apretó los puños haciendo que sus nudillos se muestren blancos por su furia.

-**Y con quien demonios voy hacer equipo – **siseó el joven conteniendo la ira.

-**Será con Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy y Charlie – **respondió con un bufido el rubio desviando la mirada al suelo.

**-Cuando y donde – **preguntó mientras se encaminaba al primer piso.

**-Mañana a las diez saldrá el tren hacia Soundly Town – **

-**Bien ahí estaré –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lejos de allí un tren llegaba a la estación de una ciudad, varias personas con vestimentas extrañas y varios equipajes empezaron a desembarcar.

**-¿Dónde nos encontramos ahora? - ** interrogó una joven de cabello negro bajando del tren mirando de un lado a otro.

-**Izumi te he dicho que no te apartes de mi sin avisarme – **reclamó un joven bajando del vagón atrás de la pelinegra, en su rostro se mostraba cansancio y fastidio por la actitud de su compañera.

-**Y yo te he dicho que no necesito un guardaespaldas – **reclamó con aburrimiento la muchacha empezando a caminar **–Ahora ¿cuales son tus planes? – **dijo mirando hacia atrás vigilando que le siga su compañero.

**-Tenemos que infiltrarnos en el Club Senritsu no Kokoro *, allí nos espera el informante – **respondió caminando a la par de la joven – **Pero hay un pequeño detalle- **dijo con un tono de nerviosismo.

-**No te hagas el misterioso y dilo ya –**reclamó la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño y profundizando su mirada café.

-**Pues la única forma de encontrarlo es ganando un concurso – **empezó a explicar caminando un poco más deprisa alejándose de la muchacha.

-**¿Qué tipo de concurso? – **preguntó deteniendo su andar mirando expectante al castaño.

-**Un concurso de… -**

**-¿De…?-**

**-Canto- **

**-¡Te prometo que si te alcanzo te sacó el otro ojo que tienes y te quedarás ciego! – **vociferó la pelinegra empezando a seguir al castaño el cual ya había echado una carrera para no ser alcanzado.

-** Falta una cosa que todavía no te he dicho – **dijo agitado por la carrera** - El concurso es dentro de dos días y solo es en la noche –**

**-¿¡Qué!? – **gritó deteniendo y mirando mal a su acompañante – **Sabes que ocurrirá verdad – **reclamó cambiando totalmente su tono a uno frío.

**-Sí, pero es la única forma de saber donde se localiza **_**ese lugar**_** – **dijo acercándose a la joven

La joven lanzó un bufido de fastidio y comenzó su andar nuevamente, el muchacho sabía perfectamente que estaba reteniendo sus ganas de gritarle e insultarlo en ese mismo momento.

-**¿Cuantas canciones se necesita?-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Idiota – **insultó la chica, golpeando las costillas del castaño con su codo.

**-¡Auch! No seas agresiva Izumi -**

**-Pues no lo sería si no fueras distraído –**reclamó la joven mirándole con reproche - **¿Qué cuantas canciones se necesita para poder ganar el fastidioso concurso? –**

**-¡Ah! Mínimo son dos canciones, una la puedes cantar en la noche de inauguración y la otra al día siguiente, si pasamos la ronda – **explicó mirando a la joven con una sonrisa gatuna.

-**¡Pues bien hay que empezar a componer! – **exclamó la pelinegra más animada mirando a su compañero – **Pero antes vamos a comer ~ - **canturreó empezando a dar saltos y mirando a todos lados buscando puestos de comida.

El castaño solo observaba el comportamiento de la joven con una pequeña gota resbalándole tras su nuca – **Al menos esta de ánimos - ** susurró el joven moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro pero su actitud cambio de un momento a otro – **Parece que ellos también llegaron –** musitó para si mismo mirando para todos lados.

-**Hey Odín vámonos – **

**-Hai-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Al día siguiente en la estación de trenes de Magnolia.**_

El equipo a dirigirse a Soundly Town, estaba frente al tren que les correspondía embarcar, todos se miraban los unos a los otros como reconociéndose pues hace mucho tiempo no tomaban misiones juntos.

**-Bien Laxus me ha dado la información y que es lo que tenemos que hacer – **habló Titania rompiendo el mutismo que se había formando en el grupo **– Primero llegaremos allá mañana por la mañana, de allí nos encontraremos con un mago de la ciudad para informarnos más, lo que tenemos que conseguir cierta información de vital importancia que posee una persona de ese lugar –**

Todos en aquel grupo habían alcanzado el rango "S", por lo que se podría afirmar que era uno de los grupos más fuertes del Fairy Tail, después de haber informado a todos cada uno subió al tren sin decir una palabra pues aún había cierta tención en aquel ambiente.

Como el gremio formaba uno de los mejores en todo Fiore, tenía ciertos privilegios por lo menos si se hablaban de los magos de Rango "S", uno de ellos era el poder reservar todo un vagón para ellos solos.

**-Al menos ahora sí viajamos en primera clase – **habló el mago de hielo, tratando de romper aquella molesta atmósfera.

**-Tiene razón Gray-san, es más cómodo viajar de este modo – **respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la peli azul.

El mago de fuego solo se encontraba mirando la ventana sin prestar atención a la conversación, no le importaba nada solo terminar aquella tonta misión.

-**Me preguntó por que Laxus abra querido que vallamos todos nosotros si solo íbamos a recolectar información – **preguntó el azabache removiéndose incomodo de su asiento, todo aquello no le daba buena espina –**Ahora que lo veo, no entiendo como Natsu no esta mareado en estos momentos, aho…- **pero se quedó callado cuando el Dragon Slayer de fuego salió de la cabina sin ni siquiera decir nada – **Tch, Idiota –**

**-Déjalo Gray sabes que Natsu cambio – **habló la pelirroja comiendo un pequeño pastel de fresas – **Además necesitaba que se fuera, tengo algo que decirles – **dijo dejando de comer su postre – **Parece ser que el sujeto a quien debemos pedir esa información puede ser el objetivo de aquel mago que nos atacó hace tres años –**

**-¿¡Que!? - **exclamaron al unísono el resto del equipo.

**-Y parece que tiene compañía - **

.

.

**.**

_**Al día siguiente en Soundly Town.**_

La ciudad muy excéntrica, varios edificios tenían diversos colores y como referencia a su nombre en el pueblo se escuchaba sonidos por todas partes así mismo la gente de aquel lugar vestía muy extravagante colores chillones.

-**Vaya este pueblo es muy… – **empezó hablar el mago de hielo quedando en blanco al bajar del tren al igual que Erza, Wendy, Charlie y Happy

**-Extraño – **dijeron el resto del grupo a excepción de Natsu que observaba todo de forma fría.

-**¿Dónde encontraremos al mago? – **preguntó Natsu de forma fría, sacando al grupo su expectación.

-**Según Laxus lo encontraremos aquí en cinco minutos – **respondió Titania caminando hacia un banco seguido por el resto del grupo.

Aquellos cinco minutos había pasado muy lentos para los magos pues varios de los sonidos que escuchaban les daban escalofríos. La pelirroja sintió como alguien jalaba su falda al darse vuelta vio a un niño con cabello negro, éste le indicó que se agachará, la maga obedeció con una pequeña sonrisa cuando lo hizo el pequeño susurro en su oído y tan pronto como apareció se fue.

-**¿Qué te dijo aquel niño Erza? - **preguntó Gray, mirando por donde se fue el niño, lo distrajo un bufido que lanzó Natsu y una risa nerviosa de parte de Wendy – **Bueno parece ser que los Dragon Slayer ya se enteraron pero yo no tengo esa habilidad de oído tan agudo – **

**-Bien para que todos sepan, el niño es el mago del que habló Laxus, me informó que debemos entrar al concurso de canto pero es grupos, el ganador del concurso tendrá derecho a ver a la persona con la cual debemos ponernos en contacto, dicha persona solo se deja ver cada quince años por lo cual es nuestra única oportunidad – **explicó la maga observando el mapa ubicando a donde tenían que dirigirse.

-**¿Y cuando empieza el concurso? - ** preguntó el mago de hielo mirando el mapa también.

-**Hoy – **dijo tranquilamente mientras el Fullbuster quedaba en blanco al escuchar esas palabras.

-**¡Peee…pero no estamos preparados! - ** reclamó caminando de un lado a otro, siendo el entro de atención de la estación.

-**Tranquilo Gray-san, nosotros pasamos ala segunda ronda directo – **habló la peli azul tratando de calmar a su compañero.

-**¿Cómo es eso? – **preguntó deteniendo su caminar, mirando a la pelirroja pero su pregunta fue respondida por la Dragon Slayer de viento

**-Parece ser que Laxus habló con el dueño y dijo que nosotros ganaríamos sin problemas la primera ronda así que pasamos directo a las finales ¿No es así Erza-san? – **

**-Si, ahora solo tenemos que buscar el local, porque allí nos hospedaremos como concursantes que somos – **afirmó la maga cerrando el mapa y observando todo a su alrededor – **Bien esta noche observaremos a los demás concursantes, mientras preparamos nuestra presentación – **Ordenó empezando a caminar.

-**Que fácil es decir para Erza que cantamos y ganamos el concurso – **bufó el mago de hielo empezando caminar tras de su compañera seguido por los demás.

.

.

.

La luna llena alumbraba aquella pintoresca ciudad haciéndola ver hermosa, la mayoría de los locales había apagado sus luces de calle solo para ser bañados por la luz de luna, el local Senritsu no Kokoro estaba lleno y varios clientes se encontraban satisfechos por las voces que habían escuchado en aquella noche.

Las luces alumbraban el escenario dejando al resto del local en sombras, en el escenario se podía observar un piano de cola en la parte izquierda y en el centro un micrófono.

-**¿Estás lista? – **habló el castaño desde tras de las cortinas del escenario viendo al público.

-¿**En verdad tengo otra opción? - ** respondió con otra pregunta una joven que llevaba un antifaz que le cubría la mitad de su rostro blanco al igual que el vestido que llevaba **–Es una suerte que me haya aprendido la letra en tan solo una hora – **

**-Siempre he confiado en tus habilidades, querida – **dijo con tono burlón el muchacho mirando a su compañera –**Wow, te ves estupenda –**

**-Gracias – **susurró con un sonrojo, moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

-**Sí que son diferentes –**

**-¿Eh? –**

**-No nada, solo respira que ya nos anunciaron, yo saldré primero y tu después cuando empiece a tocar el piano – **evadió la pregunta, empezando a caminar al escenario – **Suerte –**

El Dios subió al escenario dando una reverencia al público y se sentó frete al piano dejando que sus dedos tocasen las primeras notas, la joven no se hizo esperar y salió al escenario provocando que las hormonas masculinas se alborotaran poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

La joven tenia un vestido blanco que resaltaba su busto y era suelto a la cintura que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, su piel contrastaba perfectamente con aquel traje y en antifaz la hacia ver misteriosa, solo faltaban unas alas para decir que era un ángel, su cabello estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta por la cintura era de un hermoso color dorado, pero existía un pequeño detalle que no combinaba allí y era una muñequera de cuero negro en su manos izquierda.

La joven respiró hondo dos veces, tomó el micrófono en sus manos y empezó a entonar sus notas.

_**(Inori-Lena Park)**_

_**Urunda hitomi no oku ni  
>Kawaranu kimi no sugata<br>"Doko made sekai wa tsuzuku no"  
>Todaeta hibi no kotoba <strong>_

La voz de aquella joven encanto a todo el público con la suavidad y delicadeza de una princesa.

_**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo**_  
><em><strong>Mada minu kimi e tsuzuku<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oshiete umi wataru kaze<strong>_  
><em><strong>Inori wa toki o koeru<strong>_

Movía sus manos con gran elegancia y porte, la letra de aquella canción la cantaba con el corazón.

_**Kasunda chihei no mukou ni**_  
><em><strong>Nemureru hoshi no souwa<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Akenai yoru wa nai yo" to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ano hi no tsumi ga warau<strong>_

El acompañamiento del piano le daba aquel toque mágico a la canción, la joven entonaba mirando la público hechizándolos con cada nota.

_**Furueru kimi o dakiyose**_  
><em><strong>Todokanu kokuu o aogu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kikoeru yami terasu kane<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kimi e to michi wa tooku<strong>_

_**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo  
>Mada minu kimi e tsuzuku<br>Oshiete umi wataru kaze  
>Inori wa toki o koeru <strong>_

Mientras se daba la presentación de aquel dúo, a las afueras del bar se encontraba el equipo de Fairy Tail observando el local, todos mostraban cara de cansancio a excepción de Erza y Natsu.

-**Por fin llegamos – **dijo en un suspiro Gray sentándose en el suelo** – Todo el día dando la vuelta por toda la ciudad –**

**-Bueno al menos ya tenemos la melodía de la canción parta mañana, solo falta la letra – **dijo orgullosa la pelirroja mirando un papel.

-**Tal vez porque no pusiste atención en el camino para hacer la canción no encontramos el local a tiempo y…. – **reclamaba el mago de hielo, asiendo que un aura de fuego rodeara a la pelirroja.

-**Estas diciendo que es mi culpa que no encontremos el local a tiempo – **habló la pelirroja acercándose peligrosamente al pelinegro poniéndolo nervioso.

-**No… no es eso, es que ahora tal vez ya hayaan pasado todos los par…participantes y no podremos verlos – **tartamudeó el mago viendo como el aura asesina desaparecía de la pelirroja, haciendo que lancé un suspiro de alivio

_**-**_**Eso es cierto – **susurró Titania poniendo una pose pensativa –**No podemos hacer nada, voy a informa al dueño que hemos llegado, Wendy acompáñame también ustedes Happy, Charlie –**

**-Hai - ** respondieron los tres acercándose a la maga.

-**Gray busca un lugar donde podemos comer… y Natsu haz lo que quieras pero te quiero dentro antes de la media noche- **ordenó dejando a los dos solos.

El mago de hielo, miró de reojo a su compañero de equipo y se marchó de allí sin decir nada, el mago de fuego mientras miraba y escucha todo sin atención pero desde que llegaron cerca de ese local las letras de esa canción retumbaban en su cabeza y sin prisa se adentro a ver quien cantaba de esa forma.

_**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo**_  
><em><strong>Mada minu kimi e tsuzuku<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oshiete umi wataru kaze<strong>_  
><em><strong>Inori wa toki o koeru<strong>_

La joven había cerrado sus ojos para dar mayor encanto al ambiente y alzo su voz poniendo su corazón el escenario, cada palabra de aquella canción le hacia recordar mucho y no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima cayera por su mejilla, el único que lo había notado era Odín quien veía maravillado a la joven

_**Inori wa toki o koeru**_

El joven Dragon Slayer se adentró al local justo cuando las últimas notas salían de la garganta de la muchacha haciendo que el público se levantaran para ovacionarla obstruyéndole la visión, ella había terminando la canción y abrió lentamente sus ojos mirando a todo el público con una sonrisa pero su atención fue desviada a una cabellera rosada haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran.

-**Odín –** susurró la joven dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza, se levantó de su asiento haciendo una reverencia al público mientras movía rápidamente sus labios, al erguirse chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que la luz del local se fuera y después de unos segundos se volvió a encender pero el dúo ya no se encontraba en le escenario.

-**¡Y bueno esta fue la presentación de Sweet Symphony! ¡Y a la última de esta noche! – **habló el presentador mientras se recuperaba por su expectación por el apagón –**¡Mañana en la mañana tendrá la lista de los participantes que pasaron a la ultima ronda! ¡Buenas Noches a todos!-**

Todo el mundo aplaudiócon emoción**, **esperando las sorpresas de mañana. Natsu al ver que su oportunidad de ver a al cantante falló se sentó cerca del bar y pidió que le sirviera una cerveza, ese lugar le disgustaba, había mucho ruido y varios olores haciendo que sus sentidos se alterarán.

-**Estúpido lugar – **dijo tomando de un solo trago su cerveza – **Otro más – **pidió con disgusto.

.

.

.

En la terraza del local se encontraba el Dios y la rubia mirando la luna y el cielo despejado dejando ver las estrellas.

**-Me sorprende que estén aquí - **habló el castaño mirando por la puerta por donde había subido.

-**Si – **musito sin despejar la vista de la luna **- ¿Crees que sepan algo? – **

**-No lo creo, además no tienes que preocuparte ya sabes lo que ocurrirá por la mañana, no creo que nos los volvamos a encontrar – **dijo tratando de disipar la preocupación en la joven.

**-Tienes razón, yo ya no los voy a ver por la mañana – **musitó con un deje de tristeza empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de la azotea- **Mejor me voy a descansar –**

**-Que tengas buenas noches – **se despidió el Dios mirando la espalda de la rubia.

-**Saluda de mi parte a Leo y los demás, Odín – **pidió abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo de allí.

**-Parece ser que los caminos se vuelven a unir – **suspiró el castaño sentándose al borde de la azotea mirando el cielo.

**CONTINUARÁ…...**

**Hola! Yop! aquí después de tanto tiempo la continuación de esta pequeña historia, bueno no será pequeña, espero que el capitulo le haya gustado, exactamente tenia otra cosa en mente pero mis dedos tomaron el control y esto salió de ellos, espero no a verlos decepcionado, lamento las faltas de ortografía.**

**Les he dejado nuevas interrogantes, ¿Quién es Izumi?¿Tiene algo que ver con Lucy?¿Lucy esta viva?¿Lucy es la que cantó?¿Por qué ella le pidió a Odín saludar a los espíritus estelares?¿Por que no hacerlo ella misma?¿Por qué Natsu prefiere olvidar a Lucy?¿Creen que puse muchas preguntas? Pues sip :D**

**¿Adivinaron o no quienes conforman el nuevo grupo de Fairy Tai? Pues les doy un spoiler son los Dioses Nórdios averigüen ustedes cuáles son *w* - Soy mala wuajaja-**

**Por cierto Wendy tiene el nuevo aspecto de la maga de espíritus estelares de la nueva saga de relleno del anime Fairy Tail pero con él pelo más largo, ¿si saben quien es verdad?**

**Respuesta a sus comentarios:**

**Izumiwi: **Tu nombre es similar al de mi fis jeje, lo siento por la demora, espero no te haya aburrido el capitulo, te agradezco tu comentario.

**Gabe Logan: **Gracias por tu consejo, lo temé mucho en cuenta, quería poner a los Dioses más adelantes pero no me resistí *w*, gracias por tu review me hace feliz.

**SetsukaHeel: **No te dejé así pero si me demore T^T, lo siento., gracias por tu comentario ¿Qué te parecio el capitulo?

**Caro0: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y bueno eso de odiar ¿será?, pronto lo verás –espero - gracias por tu comentario.

**Fairytail2012: **Lo siento por tardarme mucho tiempo T^T, gracias por tu comentario espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Alinekiryuu: **Sip! Me inspiré en la puerta de Bleach pero es algo diferente, gracias tu comentario me levanto mucho los ánimos, espero no haberte defraudado en el capitulo, gracias de nuevo

**Lucy Heartfilia 777 :** Esos ánimos me contagiaste jajaja, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero te haya dejado muchas incógnitas en este capitulo wuajajaja.

**SakuraHaruno-624: **Creo que mejor preparó mi funeral, me tarde demasiado… ¿En serio te hice llorar?, no creí que llegara a ocasionar eso pero me hace feliz saberlo, perdón por la tardanza.

**Glorytaa99: **No te vuelvas loca -.-u, perdón por tardarme siglos, esperó te haya gustado el capitulo perdón por no actualizar.

**Dav3 Sh4dow: **Gracias tu eres como una asesora, aunque yo sigo cometiendo errores y espero aprenderlos, te agradezco tus consejos por que así podré mejorarlos, espero no haberte decepcionado.

**Tiny Lizard: **Perdón por tardarme, espero de haya gustado el capitulo.

**Happy-Senseii: **Yo te envió abrazos desde la oscuridad, perdón por la tardanza, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

**Kirey Fullbuster:** Perdón por alterarte T^T, perdón la demora, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Por cierto ****Senritsu no Kokoro significa "Melodía del corazón", y pronto actualizaré "Mi Pecador" esperenló…**

**Lefthon-kun ha reportado!**

**MATTA NE!**


	7. Encuentro con el Fuego

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiroshima-sama, pero haré lo necesario para tener los derechos de Natsu ;), tampoco las canciones sino de las respectivos autores_

-Acciones-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_**A**_**claraciones: **Bueno viendo como van las cosas en el manga aparece que me toca cambiar algunas cosas de mi historia, al menos no había avanzado lo suficiente, bueno mejor no los confundo y empecemos, Por cierto el opening es el mismo solo el inicio cambia de allí nada.

.

.

.

_**6.- Encuentro con el fuego.**_

.

.

.

_Un día normal en el gremio como cualquier día Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza y Wendy estaban sentados en una de las tantas mesas que habían en el gremio, todos conversaban animadamente, cuando un grito los hizo distraerse, regresaron la vista hacia el causante del sonido y al saber la quien fue sonrieron con nostalgia._

_El gritó había provenido de Lucy, quien se encontraba conversando amenamente con Levy, la maga había gritado no por miedo sino por alegría por algo que le había comentado la peli azul._

_-__**Me sorprende el coraje que tiene Lucy – **__comentó Erza, dando un sorbo a su taza de café, haciendo que el resto del grupo fijara su atención a ella._

_**-¿Por qué lo dices Erza-san? –**__preguntó la Dragon Slayer de Viento mirando con curiosidad a la pelirroja._

_**-Pues que a pesar de haberse enterrado que su padre a muerto, Lucy sigue mostrando una gran sonrisa a los demás**__ – _respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mirando de reojo a la rubia.

_-__**En eso tienes razón Erza, Lucy es muy fuerte**_** – **_añadió el mago de hielo mirando el techo como si fuera lo más importante – __**Debió ser muy duro para ella, enterrarse que su padre murió estando desaparecida siete años**__ – _

_-__**¡Aye!**__**Lucy es muy fuerte y no se deja vencer fácilmente – **__respondió con alegría el Exceed - __**¿Verdad Natsu? –**_

_**-Happy tiene razón, Lucy es muy fuerte – **__habló con una gran sonrisa el mago de fuego mostrando todos sus dientes – __**Pero saben… - **__dijo cambiando totalmente su actitud a una más seria, llamando la atención de todos – __**No creo que fuera capaz de ser tan fuerte como ella, por lo menos si alguien como Lucy hubiese muerto durante este tiempo de siete años, creo que intentaría olvidar que la conocí y fui su amigo, recordarla seria muy doloroso –**_

.

.

.

_-__**¡Lucy estaría triste si te viera así! – **__reclamó Titania enojada golpeando al mago de fuego enviándolo al suelo,__haciendo que se ensuciara de lodo, pues la lluvia caía sin piedad en la ciudad._

_-__**Los muertos no pueden estar tristes – **__murmuró el joven levantándose con algo de dificultad – __**Una vez que haz muerto te haz ido – **_

_**-¡Qué demonios estas diciendo Natsu, comprende que la actitud que estas tomando está lastimando a los demás, Lucy estaría decepcionada de ti! – **_

_**-¡A los muertos no les importa lo que hagas, ellos no sentirán tristeza, alegría o decepción! – **__gritó el mago como desahogo derramando lágrimas en el proceso - __**¡No sentirán nada!¡Lucy no sentirá nada! **_

.

.

.

**-¡Maldición! – **se quejó Natsu removiéndose en su cama abriendo sus ojos lentamente – **Por qué vuelvo a recordar eso - ** se recriminó tapando su cara con su mano izquierda, quería volver a dormir pero no logró su cometido al escuchar un grito que resonó en toda la residencia y con un gruñido se levanto del lecho.

.

.

**Melody Town**

_**Tema: **__Celestial Symphony – Hatsune Miku_

Los rayos de sol empezaron a colarse por la habitación, provocando así el despertar de una joven de cabello negro, quien incomoda se empezaba a despertar, con un gruñido se levantó de aquella cama caminando por inercia hacia el cuarto de baño.

La joven abrió lentamente sus ojos viendo su reflejo en el espejo, miró con el ceño fruncido su figura y se echo agua fría a la cara para despertar completamente.

-**Odio cuando ocurre eso – **habló para si misma recargándose en el lavamanos sujetándolo con fuerza- **Maldito Odín a donde se largaría… ¡Quiero mi desayuno! – **se quejó saliendo del baño haciendo pucheros, pero al salir de allí, sin saber que paso cayó al suelo con un gran estruendo, miró hacia la causa de su caída y vio que sus pies se habían enredados con una capa negra -**¡Odín! – **aquel gritó resonó por todo el cuarto y la residencia de donde se hospedaba.

.

.

_La imagen cambia mostrando a la puerta del infierno y como poco a poco sus cadenas se van desintegrando, abriendo poco a poco sus puertas una luz sega la cámara dando paso al logo de Fairy Tail pero este se consume en llamas y es llevado por el viento._

.

.

_La imagen ahora muestra a la misma chica pero lleva la túnica abajo dejando ver su cabello de color negro, este era llevado en una cola de caballo y le llegaba hasta su cintura, el lugar donde se encontraba era el mismo claro, el viento movía delicadamente sus cabellos y sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando eso._

_**konna ni doushiyou mo naku mune harisakesou**_

_**ni naru no wa**_

_La imagen cambia mostrando a Odín, el cual se encontraba mirando un gran árbol, en su rostro se puede ver que su ojo izquierdo era cubierto por un parche, en la mirada de él se puede ver preocupación, un fuerte viento hace que se cubra y levante varias hojas del suelo._

_**mezameta asa kaeri saku kodoku ni**_

_**yoishiretemiru kara**_

_La escena vuelve a cambiar para dejar ver a los Exceed; Charle, Happy y Lily volando sobre Magnolia, dirigiéndose al gremio, la cámara se dirige hacia la bandera de Fairy Tail, cuando su imagen se adentra al gremio la imagen se quema dejando la pantalla en llamas_

_**mabuta tojite te wo nobashite mo todokanai**_

_**kedo**_

_**sore demo shinjite hashiritsudukete**_

_La imagen ahora muestra una lucha de espadas de Odín contra Natsu, la espada de Natsu era envuelta en llamas y la de Odín estaba envuelta en un aura negra, el combate se intercalaba con saltos y hechizos, el cambio de escena se da cuando Natsu lanzó un rugido de fuego._

_**semari kuru sadame ni torawareta shinjitsu wo**_

_**aragau chikara ni kaete sakebu kono setsuna wo**_

_Se muestra nuevamente la puerta infernal pero esta se encontraba totalmente abierta y frente a ella se puede observar cuatro siluetas, una lideraba a los demás era un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, a tras de él las otras tres figuras pero no se podían divisar bien, pero se podía saber que eran dos hombres y una mujer._

_**kasukana hikari to kibou no haruka kanata**_

_**mieru yo doko made mo zutto tsuduku kono**_

_**SUTOORII**_

_La cámara ahora muestra los signos del zodíaco y en cada uno de los signos se puede ver a cada uno de los representantes pero tampoco se puede ver bien sus rostros, a tras de ellos se puede ver al rey del mundo de los espíritus sonriendo._

_La escena cambia mostrando a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, ellos se encontraban en un funeral, el clima era lluvioso, la cámara se dirige hacia la lápida mostrando el epitafio escrito en ella mostrando el nombre de Lucy Heartfilia. _

_**donna ni urei naite mo kuukyo dake ga kokoru**_

_**genjitsu**_

_La imagen cambia mostrando ahora cuando Natsu, Erza, Gray y Happy se encuentran en Sabrie y lloraban por lo sucedido con Lucy (es la ultima escena del capitulo anterior pero pasa de forma rápida), la escena cambia cuando Natsu lanza el grito al cielo. _

_**dakedo ima wa furueru kuchibiru wo kamishime**_

_**misekake no kamen wa mou yabuku yo**_

_A la escena cambia mostrando el jardín de la mansión Heartfilia, donde se ve a Lucy de pequeña pero ella se encuentra en un trance y unas alas salen de su espalda, frente a ella se encuentra Layla Heartfilia realizando un conjuro mágico, se cambia de escenario cuando una lágrima cae del rostro de Layla. _

_**nanairo ni kagayaku PURIZUMU ni mitasarete**_

_**omoi wa sora he to yuragu tsubasa wo habatakese**_

_Se muestra a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, todos se encontraban con pose de lucha, la cámara dirige su mirada hacia al frente mostrando a demonios también listos para el ataque, todo esto se desarrolla en un paisaje montañoso y el cielo oscuro, y no muy lejos de ahí se puede ver a Izumi y Odín con varias siluetas atrás de ellos._

_**itsuka wa kanau to yumemiru sekai ni ima**_

_**inori no senritsu itsumade mo tsuyoku hibikaseru yo**_

_La escena muestra a Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy y Wendy en un escenario como un grupo que estuviera punto de tocar una canción, Natsu como vocalista, Gray tocando la guitarra eléctrica, Erza la batería, Wendy el teclado y Happy con un pequeño micrófono en su oreja como director._

_La imagen cambia mostrando ahora un baile estilo medieval, se observa a Natsu bailando con alguien pero no se puede ver quien por que éste lo cubre con su cuerpo, Natsu hace que dar una vuelta a su pareja haciendo que su traje cubriera toda la escena._

_._

_._

_._

_Se ve ahora a Natsu y a Lucy en una habitación vacía y oscura, se ve a una Lucy triste tratando de hablar con el Dragón Slayer pero este le da la espalda, Lucy decepcionada desaparece, Natsu mira sus manos desesperado y lanza un grito_

_**semari kuru sadame ni torawareta shinjitsu wo**_

_**aragau chikara ni kaete sakebu kono setsuna wo**_

_Una imagen donde Izumi y Lucy se dan las espaldas (tengo que aclarar que Izumi y Lucy son iguales a diferencia por el largo de su cabello y su color), Izumi tenia una mirada fría y llevaba en sus manos las llaves estelares, mientras Lucy tenia una mirada de tristeza y llevaba una espada en mano._

_Atrás de ambas estaba Layla Heartfilia sonríe amablemente tendiendo sus manos a ambas, Izumi la mira y se aleja mientras Lucy mira a su madre e Izumi y se dirige donde su madre tomando la mano de su madre_

_**kasukana hikari to kibou no haruka kanata**_

_**mieru yo doko made mo zutto tsuduku…**_

_Se muestras varias imágenes de combates, de Erza y Jellard contra un mago de cabello que se encontraba rodeado por lobos, Gray y Juvia luchando contra varios demonios, Gazille y Levy se encontraban luchando contra un mago de cabello verde y este tenia una serpiente en mano, pasaban más escenas de los demás magos de Fairy Tail luchando contra varios demonios. _

_**nanairo ni kagayaku PURIZUMU ni mitasarete**_

_**omoi wa sora he to yuragu tsubasa wo habatakase**_

_Aparece la puerta infernal y frente a ella se encuentra Lucy mirando sorprendida, atrás de ella se encontraba Odín mirándola preocupado tendido en el suelo muy lastimado y frente a ellos se encontraba el mago de cabello blanco y a lado de él una mujer de cabello largo y rubio pero su rostro no se podía ver bien._

_**itsuka wa kanau to yumemiru sekai ni ima**_

_**inori no senritsu itsumade mo tsuyoku hibikaseru yo**_

_Se muestra una batalla entre Lucy y Natsu con espadas, los dos se encontraban muy heridos, arremetían uno contra el otro, el ataque final se aproxima una espada sale volando, se muestra una imagen de un espada atravesando un cuerpo, la canción termina cuando una gota de sangre cae de la espada._

.

.

.

Varias personas se encontraban fuera del Senritsu no Kokoro observando el anunció que estaba pegado en una de sus ventanas, en aquel papel estaba los nombres de los grupos que habían pasado a la gran final de la noche.

Izumi se encontraba tras toda esa muchedumbre, estaba vestida con shorts color negro y una blusa blanca, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola dejando unos cabellos sueltos.

Izumi había bajado de su habitación para ver los nombres de los grupos, pero al ver a varias personas hacia su objetivo frunció el ceño estaba dispuesta irse pero cuando dio la vuelta chocó con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero un mano había agarrado su muñeca deteniendo su caída.

-**Lu… Lucy – **

**-¿Eh? –**dijo aún desorientada por el golpe, al reparar como le había llamado aquel desconocido, su desconcierto paso a enojo - **¿¡Cómo me llamaste idiota!? – **dijo separándose con brusquedad observando al sujeto, lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos color verdes que le miraban con expectación, desviando su atención hacia su cabellera color rosa era algo largo por lo cual lo tenia sujetada en una pequeña coleta, iba seguir su observación cuando aquel joven pidió disculpas.

-**Perdón te confundí con otra persona - ** habló el peli rosado con tono cortante, retirándose de lugar pero antes de lograr su cometido una mano lo agarró de su ropa y lo giró, antes de pronunciar algo sintió un golpe en su estomago dejándolo sin aire.

-**Primero casi me haces caer, segundo me confundes con otra persona y tercero pides disculpas y te vas como perro asustado – **reclamó mirando con superioridad al joven, quien con dificultad intentaba recuperar el aire que había perdido.

**-¿¡Estas loca o que!? ¡Por qué me golpeas! – **habló Natsu observando a Izumi parándose ya erguido, era más alto que ella solo por unos centímetros.

-**Bueno no lo hubiera echo, sino me hubieras confundido – **dijo ofendida la pelinegra alzando la mirada para encarar al muchacho - **¡Odio que me confundan! –**

El peli rosado echo para atrás la cabeza confundido y asustado por el grito de Izumi y luego desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos cafés que parecían calar su alma, esos ojos le recordaban mucho a _ella._

_-_**Lo siento – **dijo casi para si mismo agachando su mirada tratando de evitar esos ojos.

-**Idiota – **dijo la muchacha dándose la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse **–También odio que pidan disculpas con esa mirada – **habló con resentimiento la pelinegra, sorprendiendo al mago haciendo que este lo mirase –**Me da repugnancia – **dijo girando su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada jade de muchacho mostrando una mirada de odio. Esa mirada cambia cuando de repente Natsu empezó a reír dejándola confundida – **¿Por… por que te ríes? – **

**-Tienes razón, no entiendo por que te confundí con ella – **habló entre risas el mago –**Son muy diferentes – **dijo ya calmado su euforia – **Además… - ** susurró con tono más bajo, acercándose rápidamente a una asombrada pelinegra, con su mano izquierda tomo delicadamente la barbilla de la joven acercando sus rostros – **Ella… – **susurró juntando un poco sus labios rozando los de ella - ** era… más linda – **habló separándose bruscamente con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

La pelinegra vio primero al mago con confusión para luego pasar a vergüenza y después mirarlo con furia, apretó sus manos contra sus muslos –** ¡Eres un estúpido! – **le gritó preparándose para lanzar un golpe, pero esta vez el mago lo esquivo con facilidad.

-**O vamos esto es lo mejor que tienes – **se burló el mago esquivando los golpes que le lanzaba la pelinegra.

-**Quédate quieto para poder matarte – **le reclamó lanzando golpes sin dar a su blanco, ese chico la había sacado de sus casillas, empezó a lanzar también patadas haciendo que se dificultará el escape de Natsu.

-**Oi, espera – **dijo nervioso mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes más certeros de la joven. Izumi lanzó una patada hacia la cabeza del mago pero este logró agacharse a tiempo, pero al hacerlo la pierna de la joven se vio atrapada por otra mano.

-**¿¡Pero qué!? - **

**-Izumi, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – **habló el recién llegando, soltando la pierna de la pelinegra acercándose a ella, sin a verse dado cuenta de la presencia del mago o solamente ignorándolo.

**-Odín, yo… yo solo esta caminando y revisando si pasamos a la ronda final – **dijo algo nerviosa la joven desviando la mirada de la del castaño.

**-Entonces ya debes saber que debemos preparar la canción para la noche ¿Verdad? - **habló el castaño con algo de enojo.

**-Bueno no estaba segura que se pasará con esa canción que eligió **_**ella - **_pronunció con algo de resentimiento la pelinegra.

El peli rosado solamente escuchaba la conversación de ellos, y algo en el recién llegado lo incomodaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta que ellos también participarán en ese concurso, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea.

**-Oi pelinegra – **le llamó el mago llamando la atención de Izumi y Odín.

**-Aún sigues aquí animal – **respondió la pelinegra con un tono de fastidio, Natsu hizo un esfuerzo por no devolverle el insultó por lo que solo sonrió forzosamente.

**-Escuché que entraron al concurso – **pronunció dirigiendo su mirada al local y luego volverse hacia ellos –**Déjame decirles que perderán, por que yo y mis compañeros también participamos y vamos a ganar el premio – **habló con sorna mirando con los ojos de aquella joven lo veía con odio.

El castaño solo observó en silencio la guerra de miradas que se lanzaban Izumi y Natsu, suspiró con cansancio al ver la actitud que tomo la pelinegra y bufó al ver que el peli rosado secundaba esa batalla.

-**Izumi es hora de irnos, tu desayuno se enfriará –** le habló al oído a la joven haciendo que se olvidará del mago de fuego, esa acción del Dios enfadó a Natsu sin saber la razón y decidió desviar su mirada.

**-¡Bien por que me moría de hambre!** – dijo con entusiasmo Izumi dando pequeños saltos, el castaño dio media vuelta empezando a caminar seguido por la pelinegra, Natsu solo vio como ellos dos se alejaban cuando iba hacer lo mismo que ellos un grito de la joven lo paro.

**-¡Hey rosadito! ¡No creas que vamos a perder, nosotros vamos a ganar! – **gritó la joven mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo.

-¡**Natsu! – **gritó el mago también sorprendiendo a la muchacha - ** Mi nombre es Natsu no rosadito, pelinegra - **

**-¡Bien pues el mío es Izumi no pelinegra! – **respondió del mismo modo retirándose del lugar.

El Dragon Slayer observó como Izumi se alejaba, por alguna razón esa joven había logrado sacar un poco de su viejo yo, del que estaba guardándolo hace tiempo **-Ahora estoy encendido - ** susurró caminando hacia el lado contrario del dúo.

.

.

.

Izumi y Odín habían llegado a un restauran cerca del club, el Dios solamente tomaba tranquilamente café mientras la pelinegra comía como si no hubiera un mañana.

-**Izumi, te he dicho varias veces que no hables con extraños – **regaño el castaño mirando como su compañera devoraba la comida que tenia frente a ella, más la pelinegra solo lo ignoró y siguió comiendo – **Podrías por favor escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo – **

**-Sí te escuchó Odín – **habló la joven dejando de comer mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana –**Pero no sentí ninguna aura maligna de él - **respondió dando un suspiro de cansancio –**Además él me confundió con… **_**ella – **_sin poder evitar muchacha apretó sus puños contra sus piernas mostrando su enojo.

El castaño solo vio en silencio la reacción de su compañera, se enojaba consigo mismo por lo que le ocurría a ella, por lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar allí y lo que les esperaba tampoco era alentador, lo único que puedo hacer el Dios fue sentarse a lado de Izumi, tomando con una de sus manos la mano de la joven.

-**No te preocupes, olvídalo, sabes cual es nuestra misión ¿verdad? – **pronunció el castaño recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento en afirmación – **Pues entonces arriba esos ánimos, ahora más que nunca podemos permitirnos perder en este concurso – **animó levantando del puesto a la joven mientras salían del restaurante.

-**Tienes razón Odín, no dejaré que ese chaval gane – **dijo con energía caminado más deprisa hacia el club – **Tenemos que preparar a los demás – **anunció Izumi mientras tocaba tras de su cintura un llavero haciendo que este emitiera un pequeño sonido de choque del metal.

.

.

.

En uno de los edificios, un joven de veinte años observaba a la pareja adentrase al club, él tenia cabello largo color verde oscuro sujeto en una cola, sus ojos eran felinos de color gris, su ropa era como la de un mayordomo, en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

**-**_**Parece que esto va ser más divertido de lo que pensé –**_ pronunció alejándose de la ventana y sentándose en un sillón cercano –_**Ya quiero que empiece la función – **_en su cara se marcó una sonrisa aún más grande, mientras en su mano se acercó una serpiente y él lo acariciaba en su cabeza.

.

.

-¡**Hey Natsu, te hemos estado esperando toda la mañana donde has estado! – **reclamó Gray mirando entrar con parsimonia al peli rosado al local, el cual se encontraba ocupado por los equipos que pasaron a la ronda final, el club abriría sus puertas cuando empezará la final del concurso y eso era en la noche** – Aún no tenemos la letra de la canción, y quisiera que nos ayudes – **

**-Pues no se molesten en pensarla, ya la tengo, ustedes solo preocúpense en tocar bien - **respondió de forma tosca el mago sentándose en la mesa con el resto del grupo, los cuales lo miraron sorprendidos - **¿Qué?**

**-Bueno no esperábamos… bueno tu compusieras la letra, Natsu – **dijo sorprendido el Exceed azul, dejando de lado el pescado que estuvo comiendo.

-**Estamos en una misión y no podía estar sin hacer nada – **dijo como si nado el mago de fuego mirando hacia el escenario, lo que le hizo recordar la voz de la joven de la noche anterior –** Me pregunto si la volveré a ver- **susurró algo que bueno paso desapercibido para el resto del grupo pero no de Happy, quién solo miró de reojo a su compañero y volvió a comer su pescado.

**-** **Entonces mejor será que repasemos la canción, en pocas horas tocaremos y no podemos fallar – **habló Erza levantándose de su sitio.

-**¡Aye, Sir!** – dijeron al unísono el equipo saliendo del sitio.

.

.

.

La gran noche había llegado y el club ya estaba abarrotado de gente, cinco grupos habían logrado llegar a la final y ya habían tocado los dos primeros, el tercero se encontraba tocando en ese momento la canción "Re-sublimity".

Los clientes la mayor parte eran jóvenes, que se encontraban eufóricos por la calidad de participantes, y bueno el premio no era cualquiera sino ver a uno de los mejores adivinadores, el cual siempre se encontraba ocultó en alguna parte y dejaba ver su rostro cada quince años desde que se fundó aquella aldea y eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo.

Se rumoraba que aquel adivinador te podía predecir el futuro sin ninguna falla, y podías preguntar todo lo que quisieras, nadie sabia si era hombre o mujer, si era joven o anciano pues después de verlo te olvidabas completamente de su identidad y solo quedabas con la información, tampoco sabían que es lo que pedía a cambia solo quedaba la frase _"Lo recodarás cuando sea tiempo" _o algo por el estilo.

Tras bambalinas se encontraba Izumi y Odín arreglando los últimos detalles de su presentación, Izumi estaba vestida con una falda entablada roja corta, un chaleco negro de cuero, su pelo lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta, parecía una estrella de rock. Odín llevaba puesto igualmente un chaleco de cuero pero este era blanco y un pantalón del mismo color negro rasgado.

**-¿Ésta todo listo Odín? – **preguntó la pelinegra observando al otro grupo terminar su presentación.

**-Si, solo falta Leo y los demás – **respondió poniéndose unos guantes sin dedos y agarrando una guitarra eléctrica.

**-Bien entonces es hora – **dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa y tocando las llaves que se encontraban en su cintura.

Una gran luz se vio tras las cortinas del escenario cuando el tercer grupo terminó su presentación y el animador presentaba al siguiente grupo.

Todas las luces se apagaron causando algo de conmoción entre el gentío, pero la voz del presentador los hizo sentir aún más eufóricos.

-**¡Y aquí tenemos a Sweet Symphony, quien su grupo ahora ya esta completo pues ayer no se encontraban todos sus integrantes! – **anunció mostrando a todo el grupo encendiendo por unos instantes las luces, todos ellos llevaban antifaces.

En el centro se encontraba tres chicas cada una con micrófonos.

La del lado izquierdo tenia un antifaz color rosa pálido que cubría la mitad de su rostro, su cabellos llegaba un poco por debajo de sus hombros y era de color rosa, su vestimenta era una camiseta pegada al cuerpo blanca y un pantalón negro apretado, lo que así especial a la chica era unas cadenas que llevaba en sus dos manos.

Al lado derecho estaba una joven de cabello castaño casi rubio atado en dos coletas, llevaba puesto un antifaz color celeste, su vestimenta era un vestido pero blanco y llegaba por encima de las rodillas con unas botas color café una de las cosas que destacaba en ella era que en su espalda llevaba una lira.

La del centro era Izumi con un antifaz negro. El guitarrista era Odín, quien era el único que no llevaba un antifaz pero tenia un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

El baterista se encontraba en el fondo, tenia cabello castaño claro y llevaba un antifaz color amarillo, su traje era una camisa color negra la cual llevaba los dos primeros botones sueltos, su pantalón era de seda del mismo color.

Las luces se volvieron apagar, lo que anunciaba que comenzarían su presentación.

**(Tema: **_Trip Innocent of D_**)**

El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica empezó a sonar y muy pronto el sonido de la batería se hizo escuchar, las luces empezaron a parpadear mostrando las cinco siluetas en el escenario.

Tres figuras femeninas se encontraban en el centro de la tarima, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la melodía.

Natsu -quien se encontraba con el resto del grupo en una de las mesas observando las presentaciones - al escuchar el nombre del grupo pensó en que volvería ver aquella joven con la voz que lo dejo cautivado la noche anterior pero al ver al grupo pudo distinguir a Izumi, olvidándose de lo anterior y recordar la apuesta que hizo con la pelinegra.

Una luz se encendió alumbrando a la vocalista del lado izquierdo,

La joven dio dos pasos hacia al frente, empezando a cantar sus líneas –** Majiwariau sen to tooku yobikakeru sora** –

Otra de las luces se encendió ahora el de lado derecho _** -Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe**__** - **_Izumi hizo lo mismo que sus compañeras y camino hacia al público – **Yowasa nado kimi ni misetaku nai kara** – ninguna de las tres jóvenes tenia el mismo timbre de voz de aquella joven misteriosa de la noche anterior pero no les importó.

_**-Kaze wo ukete furikitte susume**__** – **_Las tres cantaron juntas empezando una coreografía de movimientos de mano y cadera, animando al público –** Shoudou wo tokihanate! Kakemeguri tsumoru ishi**

-Sono me wo wasure wa shinai –

la peli rosa se separó del grupo mientras entonaba sus notas, dando una gran sonrisa a la gente.

_**-Kioku wo yurasu DrawxDelete ashita ni kaeru ima wo- **_Izumi no quedo atrás y dirigió su mirada hacia el mago de fuego mientras cantaba.

_**-Mata rinne suru tomoshibi **__**–**_ la chica de cabello castaño y hizo unos movimientos que subieron la temperatura a los hombres, siendo apoyada por la peli rosa -_** sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai**__** – **_las tres voces se unieron y bailaron juntas._**  
><strong>_

Las tres chicas se dieron un choque de manos, y la guitarra y la batería se volvieron a escuchar con fuerza, todo el público apoyaba con gritos y halagos.

_**-Itazura ni hohoemu shiroi toge no Maria**__** – **_Izumi se volvió a escuchar, y al escuchar la euforia del publico sonrió, volvió a buscar la mirada del Dragon Slayer y eso la hizo cantar con una más fuerza –_** Kizamareta kizuato umeteiku iro**__** - **_

-Honno sukoshi no yume wo se ni uketa nara –

la castaña sintió la alegría y esfuerzo de Izumi, y cantó con más ahincó.

_**-Mamorinukeru kago yori mo tsuyoku –**_La peli rosada no podía quedarse atrás e hizo lo suyo mientras entonaba sus notas.

-Nayameru sekai no hate kodou ga takanatteiku-

las jóvenes volvieron a unir sus voces haciéndolas una._**  
><strong>_

_**-Musubareshi sei no negai**__** – **_La voz de Izumi se hizo escuchar y dio paso hacia tras formando entre las tres un triángulo.

_**-Namida ni nureru kimi ni kibou no ko egaku kara**__**mata rinne suru tomoshibi kitto kono na wa kakegaenai**__** - **_las voces juntas era en tal armonía que parecía profesionales.

El intermedio llegó y con ello la guitarra y la batería resonaron por todo el sitio, las luces volvieron a parpadear y cambia de color rosado, negro, amarillo, café, celeste, todos escuchaban emocionados la canción y bailaban e igual que las jóvenes.

-**Natsu, muy pronto acaban tenemos que prepararnos – **habló Erza en medio del griterío levantándose seguido por los demás, Natsu miró una vez el escenario cuando las chicas se preparaban a cantar las ultimas estrofas.

-Futashika na towa to kibou kasanetara

_**meguru omoi mune ni sotto fureta**__**  
>Shoudou wo tokihanate! kakemeguri tsumoru ishi<strong>__**  
>sono me wo wasure wa shinai<strong>__**  
>kioku wo yurasu DrawxDelete hikari ni tachimukaou<strong>__**  
><strong>_

Todo el grupo estaban emocionados y en sus rostros se podía ver sudor, lo cual pegaba sus cabellos a su rostro y cuello pero con una radiante sonrisa.

El final llegaba y el grupo de Fairy Tail se encontraba a un lado del escenario observando aquella banda terminar, Natsu escuchaba y observaba todo con suma atención algo en ese grupo lo ponía incómodo y nervioso, aquel rubio, peli rosada y castaña se lo hacían conocido pero no reconocía sus olores, pero el que más le inquietaba era aquel castaño.

_**-Saa tatakai no maku ake sotto mune ni tsutau kurenai**__** – **_Natsu escuchóesa línea que parecía dirigido hacia él, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pelinegra quien también lo observaba intensamente.

-Sou zettai makerarenai *-

sus pupilas se dilataron cuando escuchó la ultima nota, pues por unos segundos le pareció ver a Lucy quien pronunciaba esas palabras.

.

.

-**Debo estar mal, Lucy ha muerto, porque estoy viéndola en todas partes- **dijo para si mismo Natsu agarrándose la cabeza con sus dos manos.

**-Hey Natsu ya nos toca –** avisó Gray acercándose a él, y mirando como el grupo acababa su presentación y agradecía al público – **Se nos hará muy difícil superarlos – **habló rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

.

.

Sweet Symphony había terminado su presentación y con ello solo quedaba el grupo de Natsu, las luces se volvieron a pagar y la voz del presentador se volvió a escuchar.

**-Bien esta fue la presentación de Sweet Symphony y déjenme decirles que fue alucinante, pero esperen que aun falta un ultimo grupo ellos son del famoso gremio Fairy Tail y su nombre es Ice Romance – **con las ultimas palabras las luces se volvieron a encender mostrando a los magos.

Erza estaba en la batería, Gray en la guitarra, Wendy el teclado, Happy y Charlie se encontraban tras bambalinas con pequeños micrófonos en sus orejas y Natsu se encontraba en el centro con el micrófono siendo el vocalista, su vestimenta era la misma con la que habían llegado a la ciudad.

**(Tema: **_Cyclone – 12012_**)**

La guitarra y la batería se hicieron escuchar mostrando fuerza desde el principio, Gray quien también poseía un micrófono empezó a cantar la primera estrofa.

_**Listen.a heartless shout.  
>Listen.a heartless cry.<br>**__**Listen.a heartless world.  
><strong>_

A pesar que se negó a cantar el mago de hielo algunas líneas, en su voz no se notaba ni nerviosismo ni salían de su escala, Gray quien sin saber cuando o donde ya no poseía ropa alguna en su torso lo cual emocionada a la parte femenina del público.

Su guitarra volvió a sonar con fuerza y Natsu se preparaba a iniciar su canto._**  
><strong>_

_**-Kimi no kaori sae wakaranai **__–"Ni siquiera conozco tu olor" _pensó Natsu recordando la voz de la noche anterior._**  
>-Kimi no shigusa sae wakaranai- <strong>__"Ni siquiera conozco tus rasgos" _la voz de aquella joven lo habían llegado hasta su alma._**  
>-Subete no kioku wo kakikesare –"<strong>__Todos mis recuerdos se han roto en pedazos" _en su mente rememoró los momentos en que pensó en Lucy en la misión._**  
><strong>_

A pesar de que su mente estaba en otro sitio, cantaba la letra con precisión y pasión por que era su vida, sus sentimientos estaban puestos en cada letra, lo que nunca expreso, lo que calló.

_**Ikiteku imi sae wakaranai  
>Ikinuku imi sae wakaranai<br>Omoeba dare ni aisareta **_

Después de la muerte de Lucy, no quería aceptar que ya no sabia por que vivía, el porque sobrevivir en cada batalla, en el transcurso de esos tres años se había dado cuenta, que se había enamorado de Lucy por eso quería olvidarla pero el tiempo seguía y ella ya no estaba con él.

**Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de**  
><strong>Megurimeku toki no negare ni<strong>  
><strong>Subete wo somarete shimatte<strong>  
><strong>Kimi no moto e tadoritsuku<strong>

Lo único que deseaba era deseaba era olvidar todo el dolor de la partida de la persona más importante de su vida, quería volver a verla.

**-Arasoi atta hibi mo Kanashimi ni kuzureta yoru sae **_–"Incluso las noches en las que me derrumbé ante la melancolía de la contienda" _

_**-Ima wo ikiru tame no kate ni Kawari hajimeru –**__"Ahora las uso como comida para sustentarme"_

Las luces del escenario se encendían y se apagaban rápidamente dando más dramatismo aquella presentación, el público estaba impresionado por la pasión en que cantaba el peli rosado.

La voz de Gray se volvió a escuchar de fondo mientras tocaba la guitarra, Erza se veía impresionante en la batería y Wendy se desenvolvía perfectamente en el teclado, los Exceed se encargaban de las luces desde la torre de control observando todo la presentación.

**Kimi no ibasho sae wakaranai**  
><strong>Kimi no egao sae wakaranai<strong>  
><strong>Fuan no uzu ni nagasarete<strong>

A Natsu lo cautivo aquella voz y no podía parara de pensar en ella, quería saber más le parecía tan familiar, quería encontrar aquella persona, desde hace tiempo se sentía vacío y odiaba eso.

_**Kokoro no kizu wa iyasenai  
>Kokoro no namida mo nuguenai<br>Kodoku de kurutte shimaisou de  
><strong>_

Su corazón ya no podía ser curado, por que había muerte el mismo día que Lucy, ya no derramaba más lágrimas por que ya lo había echo… no lo haría más.

_**Aishiau kisetsu wa maru de  
>Ano goro no futari no you de<br>Subete wo wasurete shimatte  
>Kanarazu kimi ni ai ni yuku<br>**_

Al cantar aquella estrofa la frente de Natsu ya estaba cubierta de sudor pegando sus cabellos al rostro haciendo ver sexy, por lo menos para las chicas del lugar haciéndolas gritar y emocionar.

_**Nikushimiatta hibi mo  
>Zetsubou ni kunou shita yoru mo<br>Boku wo tsukuru tame no kate ni kawari  
>Yakusoku no basho de<br>Ima kimi wo machi took wo mitsumeru  
>Dakedo kimi wa arawarenai<br>Dare ka kotae wo **_

La promesa de aquella lejana noche se había gravado con fuego en su corazón y le dolía recordar pero no podía olvidar, quería odiar a Lucy por lo que le hizo y aún le hace sentir en su corazón, quería poner distancia en sus recuerdos pero le era imposible.

Los instrumentos se hicieron escuchar, Natsu movía su cabeza al ritmo de la canción al igual que lo hacían sus compañeros, por primera vez se sentía liberado, había dicho lo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

La voz de Natsu y Gray se unieron como en una conversación, teniendo una gran sincronía.

**"Mirai no boku wa ima hontou ni waraeteimasu ka?"**  
><strong>Ima wo ikiru boku jishin ni katari<strong>  
><strong>Yakusoku no jikan da ne<strong>

_**Koko de kimi wo sagasu kedo doko ni mo inai Doushite nee? dare ka kotae wo**_

Las ultimas estrofas estaban siendo cantadas con fuerza y pasión, el grupo quien había leído la letra y ahora estaba tocando sabia que eso era el corazón de Natsu, se sentían aliviados que después de tanto tiempo Natsu abriese un poco su corazón aunque fuera de esa forma.

_**Listen.a heartless shout.  
>Listen.a heartless cry.<br>**__**Listen.a heartless world.**_

Gray cantaba las últimas líneas, como petición hacia alguien que ya no existía, y sabía que eso pedía Natsu a gritos en silencio. El sonido de los instrumentos se hizo escuchar hasta cuando se terminó dando paso a una gran oleada de aplausos.

.

.

.

Tras el escenario mientras se terminaba la presentación de Fairy Tail, se escuchaban algunos gritos los cuales se mostraban enojados y preocupados.

**-¡Odín que sucedió hace unos momentos en le escenario! – **vociferó la pelinegra lanzando su antifaz al suelo.

**-No lo sé Izumi, es la primera vez que ocurre eso –** respondió algo alterado también – **Tratemos de calmarnos, estar así no nos llevara a ningún lado –**

**-Tenemos que tener más cuidado, por lo menos con Fairy Tail andado cerca – **habló el rubio seguido por la castaña y peli rosada acercándose al dúo.

**-Leo tiene razón, no podemos dejar que nuestros salgan a la luz… o no tan pronto - ** habló con seriedad Odín mirando hacia el escenario.

**-¡A mi no me importa quienes sean ellos, lo que quiero saber es por qué ella pareció! – **exclamó indignada poniendo sus manos en puños –** Ella no debería aparecer, no era su día – **susurró derramando algunas lágrimas, siendo observada por el resto.

**-Izumi-sama por favor tranquilícese – **pidió la peli rosa acercándose a Izumi para abrazarla dejándose hacer.

**-Lo siento Leo, Virgo, Lyra, ustedes no tienes la culpa – **musitó la pelinegra separándose de la espíritu estelar, quien se había sacado el antifaz al igual que los demás – **Gracias por la ayuda – **

**-Oe Izumi llámame más seguido, muy pocas veces estoy fuera – **habló alegre Lyra, reprochándole en forma de puchero haciendo que el ambiente de alivianará.

**-¿¡Ah!? ¿Cómo quieres que te llamé, sí son contadas las veces en el que me permites hacerlo en el contrato? - ** le reclamó Izumi haciendo que el resto del grupo riera por las ocurrencia de las jóvenes –** Por cierto, creen que ganemos el concurso – **preguntó mirando de forma preocupada a los demás.

**-Tenemos qué, es la única forma de saber donde esta en estos momentos el cementerio de dragones, después de los sucedido en los juegos mágicos el lugar desapareció y no sabemos su localización – **habló Loke, poniendo una pose pensativa.

Odín iba añadir algo cuando un gran estruendo en el escenario hizo retumbar el local **–No puede ser - **susurró con sus pupilas dilatadas.

**-¿Qué ocurre Odín? – **preguntó Izumi, mirando por todos los lados mientras los espíritus estelares, se volvían a poner sus antifaces.

**-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, Leo, Virgo Lyra saquen a todas las personas del local – **ordenó el castaño recibiendo como un asentimiento en afirmación por parte de los espíritus y salieron rápidamente de allí, quedando solamente Izumi y Odín –**Izumi esto es grave es ****Jörmundgander, al principio pensé que era Fenrir, los dos tienen la misma presencia que me terminé confundiendo –**

**-¿Cómo supieron de nuestros planes?¿Y por que demonios no me lo dijiste desde un principio? –** preguntó histérica escuchando los gritos de parte de gente.

-**Eso lo discutiremos luego Izumi, ahora yo voy a buscar a esa persona para que me diga la localización –**explicó con preocupación en su voz.

**-¿No se necesitaba ganar el concurso para hablar con ella? - ** habló histérica la pelinegra mientras observaba por todos lados algún rastro del enemigo.

-**Eso también te lo explicaré después, ahora anda al campo de batalla, una vez que tenga la información te apoyaré en la lucha, tal vez aún no podamos derrotarlo pero debemos hacer el intento - ** dijo mirando con decisión a la pelinegra quien solo asintió con su cabeza –**Bien cuídate hasta que llegue Lu…. Izumi –**

**-No te preocupes por mi, idiota –** reclamó con una gran sonrisa dándose media vuelta – **Por cierto si vuelves a confundirme, te mataré – **amenazó con tono frió marchándose del lugar, Odín solo observo alejarse a la pelinegra mirándola con ojos tristes y desapareció de allí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el centro del local se podía ver varias mesas volteadas, sillas y botellas rotas y algunas personas inconscientes sobre los escombros, lo que había ocurrido fue cuando el presentador llego al escenario para dar la decisión de los jueces de quien era el ganador, la puerta de entrada voló dando paso al joven de cabello verde que mirada a Izumi y Odín hace pocas horas, en su cuello estaba una serpiente que se podía confundir con su pelo.

El grupo de Fairy Tail enseguida se puso en pose de lucha cuando observó que aquel joven empezó a formar varios signos mágicos por todo el local, sin que supieran que es lo que ocurría varias serpientes empezaron a parecer por todas partes.

Pero eso no fue lo que más le dio temor, sino que cuando las serpientes empezaron a tacar varias personas haciendo que en su piel empezaran ha podrirse y caerse en pedazos, era un escenario muy aterrador y repulsivo.

Muchas personas empezaron a buscar la salida desesperadas y los magos de Fairy Tail los ayudaron, muy pronto los espíritus salieron en su ayuda aunque ellos no reconocieron su identidad, nos les importó recibir una mano más.

Las serpientes eran muy escurridizas pero las podían atacar, aún así otras aparecían, el peli verde luchaba contra Titania, Wendy tratada de curara a todos lo que podía, Happy ayudaba a Natsu y Gray mientras Charlie trataba de predecir los futuros ataques siendo de gran ayuda.

**-Natsu tenemos que centrarnos en el mago que los invoco así podremos hacer desaparecer a las serpientes – **recomendó el Exceed volando cerca del mago de fuego.

**-Hai –**

Natsu trataba de esquivar lo mayor posible de las serpientes mientras las quemaba, estaba concentrado en ello que dejó su espalda descubierta dando oportunidad a uno de esos animales, cuando estaba apuntó de morder uno de sus brazos una daga atravesó a la serpiente clavándola contra el suelo.

**-Deberías cuidar mejor tu espalda rosadito –** exclamó Izumi entrando al campo de batalla, como respuesta del mago solo recibió un gruñido de parte de él **–Que agradecido… bueno no puedo perder el tiempo con estas criaturas repugnantes – **dijo esquivando los ataques con facilidad, saltando de un lado a otro acercándose a la luche de Erza y el mago.

Erza ocupaba su Armadura de la Samurái, atacando con gran agilidad al enemigo pero aún así no había, logrado hacerle mucho daño, aquel mago era diferente al ultimo que había encontrado hace tres años pero tenía algo que le los hacia parecido pero no sabia que era eso.

El mago atacaba a mano con pequeñas dagas que según le advirtió Charlie con unas de sus predicciones, estas poseían el mismo veneno que las serpientes.

Erza esquivaba cada vez los ataques con mayor dificultad, a cada segundo las dagas se acercaban más a su piel, Charlie quien era defendida por Wendy trataba de predecir los futuros ataques pero utilizar a cada momento la adivinación la estaba dejando extenuada.

Izumi se acercó rápidamente al mago de cabello verde, quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y fue lanzada hacia la pared por una patada de la pelinegra.

**-¿Te encuentras bien? – **preguntó Izumi a Erza quien se encontraba respiraba entrecortadamente por el cansancio.

**-Si, muchas gracias pero esto es muy peligroso deberías salir de inmediato de aquí – **recomendó la pelirroja pero la maga le sonrío con arrogancia mientras esquivaba una daga lanzada por el enemigo, dejando asombrada a Titania por lo reflejos de la joven.

**-Debería decirte lo mismo, esto es muy peligroso – **dijo empezando a pelear a mano limpia contra el Jörmundgander – **¡Josh! Después de mucho tiempo por fin tengo acción – **

Erza, quien vio asombrada como aquella chica estaba poniendo en dificultades al mago solo sonrió orgullosa y se empezó a encargar de las serpientes quien poco a poco estaban desapareciendo, tal vez porque el aquel mago se estaba cansado o estaba muy concentrado en su pelea.

**-Bien Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Happy y Charlie, busquen sobrevivientes y sáquelos de aquí, yo me encargaré de las serpientes que quedan – **tal como lo ordenó la pelirroja, todos se ocuparon en los civiles, los espíritus habían ya retornado a su mundo después que llegó Izumi a la lucha.

Izumi quien había estaba combatiendo con el peli ver de pronto se empezó a cansar – _"Maldición, por eso odio la luna llena" – _pensó evadiendo los constantes ataques, dio una saltó hacia tras cuando de repente la serpiente del cuello del mago saltó al ataque –**Maldito –**

**-Jo, tan pronto y estás cansando, pero si aún no juegas con mi bebé –** dijo en tono burlón el mago acariciando la cabeza de su mascota.

**-¿¡Quién dice que estoy cansada!? –**respiro – **Además yo no necesito de animalejos para que me protejan – **

**-¡Maldita como te atreves hablarle así a mi bebé! – **reclamó enojado, con furia en su mirada se acercó rápidamente a la pelinegra sorprendiéndose por el repentino cambio de mago. Izumi quien no se espero el ataque repentino miró con terror al enemigo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ser atacada un golpe de fuego mandó a volar a Jörmundgander.

**-Deberías cuidar mejor tu espalda pelinegra –** pronunció Natsu poniéndose al frente de Izumi sonriendo arrogantemente.

**-Idiota, nadie pidió tu ayuda podía defenderme sola – **reclamó mirando desafiante al mago de fuego, iba a seguir reclamando cuando escuchó una maldición de parte del peli verde.

**-¡Bastardos me la pagarán! –** vociferó alterado.

**-Eso lo veremos Jörmundgander – **habló Odín apareciendo a un lado de Izumi sorprendiendo a Natsu y al otro mago.

**-Parece ser que tengo que sacar mucha basura de aquí –**dijo con una sonrisa de locura, cuando empezó hacer a invocar un hechizo, alguien tocó su hombro deteniendo el conjuro -** No me digas se acabo la diversión – **dijo al recién llegado quien no era nada más ni nada menos que aquel mago que lo atacó hace tres años en Sabrie a Fairy Tail.

**-Debemos irnos Aito, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, además no tenemos las posibilidades de ganar en este momento – **recomendó Fenrir a su hermano, tan pronto como había aparecido un furioso Natsu empezó atacarlo **–Bueno parecer ser que nos volvemos a encontrar Natsu - **pronuncio resaltando el nombre del mago, él cual lo miraba con profundo odio.

**-Pagarás por lo que hiciste hace tres años, maldito – **reclamó encendiendo todo su cuerpo.

**-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para juegos pequeño Dragon – **dijo con tono burlón cuando otro golpe iba dirigido hacia de parte del peli rosado, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, éste desapareció de su campo de visión apareciendo después junto a su hermano en la salida **–Volveremos a vernos, Natsu… -**susurró con una sonrisa – **Odín - **

**-¡Maldito! –**siseó al ver como sus enemigos se escapaban entre sus manos, Natsu dio media vuelta rápidamente agarrado de la camisa al castaño **–¡Tú que sabes de esos bastardos! - **vociferó iracundo pero Odín solo lo miraba calmadamente sin decir nada – **¡Responde!-** miró su ojo color carmesí haciéndolo recordar aquel sueño que tuvo hace mucho tiempo, haciendo que lo soltase por la impresión **- Tú… tú estabas en mi sueño – **

**-Será, mejor que te calmes chico – **recomendó el Dios, mirando al joven con tristeza pero el Dragon Slayer ahora lo agarró y lo azotó contra la pared más cercana.

**-Tú sabes, ¿Verdad? – **dijo con un pequeño temblor en su voz **–Lo que sucedió en Sabrie hace tres años – **el agarre del mago de fuego era fuerte pero en el rostro de Odín no mostraba expresión alguna.

Izumi solo miraba expectante la batalla entre los dos muchachos, sin pronunciar palabra, no sabía que sucedió entre los hijos de Loki y el mago de fuego, pero dentro de ella le incomodaba esa situación.

**-Odín, ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí tampoco, vámonos – **ordenó la pelinegra empezando caminar hacia la salida, el castaño solo asintió en silencio y se soltó del agarré de Natsu quien solo los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Natsu solo los miró en silencio y se reprochó por la conducta que acababa de tener apretando sus manos formándolo en puños, pero un carraspeó lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

**-Lo sabrás todo a su tiempo, espero que seas capaz de soportar la verdad –** habló sorprendiendo a Natsu –**Hasta entonces hasta más fuerte –** diciendo esto salió completamente del local dejando atrás a Izumi.

**-No sé lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, pero espero volverte a ver mago de fuego –** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Izumi siguiendo a Odín.

Natsu solo quedó estático en su lugar, recordando las palabras dichas por el Dios dejándolo muy confundido, después de tres años descubriría lo que en verdad sucedió en Sabrie y eso lo abrumaba.

**-Hacerme más fuerte –** susurró recobrando un poco la compostura** – Lo haré, si solo así descubrió la verdad, por que sean encontrado con el fuego – **después de eso también abandonó el sitio reuniéndose con el resto del grupo, recordando que habían fallado en su misión.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Yosh! Esta vez no me tarde tanto como antes *w*, espero que este capitulo, les responda algunas preguntas, me disculpo por todas las faltas de ortografía que están presentes.**

**Aquí les dejó sus respuestas a sus comentarios:**

**LucyxHeartfilia****: **Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por tu comentario .

**Caro0****: **Estas caliente en tu predicción… pero no!, pero intenta otra vez tal vez lo adivines! Gracias por tu review me ha feliz.

**Tiny lizard****: **Sé que la actitud de Natsu es algo chocante, pero creo que con este capitulo, lo entiendes un poco más ne?... gracias por déjame tu comentario, espero que te guste capitulo.

**Gabe Logan****: **See, me tarde mucho gomen, pero ahora no lo hice demasiado *w*, yo también me preguntó como reaccionará Natsu. Aún no lo decido siempre cambio de idea, gracias por tu comentario espero de haya gustado la actualización.

**SetsukaHeel****: **Me alegra que te guste el suspenso a mi también, aunque me crispa los nervios al mismo tiempo… gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo.

**Glorytaa 99****: **Sabes en algún momento pensé en dejarla ahí, porque tuve algunos problemas pero seguiré por ustedes, me alegra que te haya gustado e capitulo anterior por que no estaba convencida, quisiera saber que es lo que te confundió… por cierto muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Happy- senseii: **Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el opening, y no el opening seguirá siendo el mismo, tal vez hasta cuando llegué a una segunda temporada y si pasa eso ya tengo la canción perfecta :3, gracias por tus ánimos, esperó te agrade este capitulo!

**Elie Heartphilia****: **Gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste el capitulo.

**Tsuki Kuroi****: **Etto… (º_ºU), yo… no quiero morir! Gomen, por dejarte así, si quieres que Happy recuerde algo, falta un poco y lo hará de una forma muy impactante para él, luego te enterarás lo de los espíritus, y te adelantó es muy triste para Lucy (T^T), gracias por tu comentario!

**Bueno les informó que… el próximo capitulo tendrá un baile! Sip! Y bueno de aquí verán poco a poco el cambio de Natsu, quienes hayan leído el opening, deben saber algunas consecuencias de la batalla que se aproxima… y quienes participarán.**

**Han aparecido dos de los tres hijos de Loki, falta una! **

**A los que esperan la actualización de "Mi Pecador", sigan esperando por que me quede estancada T^T, pero sabrán noticias de él muy pronto!**

**Por cierto dudas, criticas o amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas \(*w*)/**

**Bueno con esto:**

**Lefthon-kun ha reportado!**

**MATTA NE! **

Así que definitivamente no puede perder.

por siempre estaré junto a ti, veras


	8. Un baile como Cenicienta

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiroshima-sama, pero haré lo necesario para tener los derechos de Natsu ;)_

-Acciones-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_**A**_**claraciones: **Bueno viendo como van las cosas en el manga aparece que me toca cambiar algunas cosas de mi historia, al menos no había avanzado lo suficiente, bueno mejor no los confundo y empecemos, Por cierto el opening es el mismo solo el inicio cambia de allí nada.

_._

_._

_._

_**7.-Un baile como Cenicienta**_

_**-**_**¡Eres un….! – **reclamó Izumi mientras zarandeaba al Dios de su camisa en el tren. Odín, quien ya se encontraba mareado por como le trataba la chica se encontraba entre la conciencia e inconciencia.

**-Tran… tranquilízate – **rogó el Dios quien fue soltado bruscamente por la pelinegra, cayendo en el asiento. Dio un suspiro de alivio al verse liberado del agarre de Izumi y se acomodó su ropa bajo la mirada asesina que le lanzaba la muchacha.

**-¡Sabiendo todo eso, quisiste que participáramos en el dichoso concurso! –** habló con enojo Izumi reteniendo sus ganas de matarlo en ese mismo instante.

**-Debes entender que aquel concurso ha pasado y se ha convertido en una tradición en ese pueblo, no podía llegar y decir que me de la información así como así, porque se hubiese rotó la tradición, porque a partir de eso es que ese pueblo se trata de melodía y música – **explicó Odín tratando que su acompañante comprendiese la situación.

**-Aún así debiste haberlo dicho desde un principio, que esa persona era uno de tus amigos dioses - ** respondió lanzando un bufido de fastidio, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana observando su reflejo en el.

**-Lo siento, no sabia que ocurriría algo así en el pueblo, peor aún, que el consejo de magos ya estese tomando cartas en el asunto para enviar a Fairy Tail a buscar la misma información –** habló Odín agachando su mirada en forma de arrepentimiento – **Perdón Izumi, no quise que pasases por esto –**

**-Lo echo, echo está Odín, ya no podemos hacer nada, solo tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante – **le dijo Izumi con una pequeña sonrisa triste asiendo que el Dios se sintiera peor –**Lo que quiero saber es porque **_**ella**_** apareció al final de la canción que cantamos– **

Izumi se quedo callada después de eso, y aunque Odín sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta no podía revelarle esa información a Izumi, al menos no por el momento.

(_**Tema: **__Celestial Symphony – Hatsune Miku)_

**-No te preocupes ya por eso Izumi, ahora hay que seguir nuestros planes, ahora que sabemos a donde tenemos que dirigirnos – **explicó tratando de que el ánimo, colocando una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

**-Tienes razón, será mejor seguir alistando nuestro próximo movimiento… - **dijo con un suspiro - **Por cierto cual de tus tantos amigos dioses era el informante – **

**-Eran las Nornas, Urd, Verdandi y Skuld –**

**-No dijiste que era una persona – **dijo con tono de reproche Izumi, mirando con enojo al castaño.

**-No… bueno sí… pero sabes hay que saber mantener unos secretillos – **habló con una risa nerviosa

_**-**_**Siempre escondiendo las cosas ¿Verdad Odín? –** sonrió de manera misteriosa la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos.

**-Me conoces muy bien querida –** dijo con el mismo tono que su compañera mirando por la ventana.

.

.

_La imagen cambia mostrando a la puerta del infierno y como poco a poco sus cadenas se van desintegrando, abriendo poco a poco sus puertas una luz sega la cámara dando paso al logo de Fairy Tail pero este se consume en llamas y es llevado por el viento._

.

.

_La imagen ahora muestra a la misma chica pero lleva la túnica abajo dejando ver su cabello de color negro, este era llevado en una cola de caballo y le llegaba hasta su cintura, el lugar donde se encontraba era el mismo claro, el viento movía delicadamente sus cabellos y sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando eso._

_**konna ni doushiyou mo naku mune harisakesou**_

_**ni naru no wa**_

_La imagen cambia mostrando a Odín, el cual se encontraba mirando un gran árbol, en su rostro se puede ver que su ojo izquierdo era cubierto por un parche, en la mirada de él se puede ver preocupación, un fuerte viento hace que se cubra y levante varias hojas del suelo._

_**mezameta asa kaeri saku kodoku ni**_

_**yoishiretemiru kara**_

_La escena vuelve a cambiar para dejar ver a los Exceed; Charle, Happy y Lily volando sobre Magnolia, dirigiéndose al gremio, la cámara se dirige hacia la bandera de Fairy Tail, cuando su imagen se adentra al gremio la imagen se quema dejando la pantalla en llamas_

_**mabuta tojite te wo nobashite mo todokanai**_

_**kedo**_

_**sore demo shinjite hashiritsudukete**_

_La imagen ahora muestra una lucha de espadas de Odín contra Natsu, la espada de Natsu era envuelta en llamas y la de Odín estaba envuelta en un aura negra, el combate se intercalaba con saltos y hechizos, el cambio de escena se da cuando Natsu lanzó un rugido de fuego._

_**semari kuru sadame ni torawareta shinjitsu wo**_

_**aragau chikara ni kaete sakebu kono setsuna wo**_

_Se muestra nuevamente la puerta infernal pero esta se encontraba totalmente abierta y frente a ella se puede observar cuatro siluetas, una lideraba a los demás era un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, a tras de él las otras tres figuras pero no se podían divisar bien, pero se podía saber que eran dos hombres y una mujer._

_**kasukana hikari to kibou no haruka kanata**_

_**mieru yo doko made mo zutto tsuduku kono**_

_**SUTOORII**_

_La cámara ahora muestra los signos del zodíaco y en cada uno de los signos se puede ver a cada uno de los representantes pero tampoco se puede ver bien sus rostros, a tras de ellos se puede ver al rey del mundo de los espíritus sonriendo._

_La escena cambia mostrando a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, ellos se encontraban en un funeral, el clima era lluvioso, la cámara se dirige hacia la lápida mostrando el epitafio escrito en ella mostrando el nombre de Lucy Heartfilia. _

_**donna ni urei naite mo kuukyo dake ga kokoru**_

_**genjitsu**_

_La imagen cambia mostrando ahora cuando Natsu, Erza, Gray y Happy se encuentran en Sabrie y lloraban por lo sucedido con Lucy (es la ultima escena del capitulo anterior pero pasa de forma rápida), la escena cambia cuando Natsu lanza el grito al cielo. _

_**dakedo ima wa furueru kuchibiru wo kamishime**_

_**misekake no kamen wa mou yabuku yo**_

_A la escena cambia mostrando el jardín de la mansión Heartfilia, donde se ve a Lucy de pequeña pero ella se encuentra en un trance y unas alas salen de su espalda, frente a ella se encuentra Layla Heartfilia realizando un conjuro mágico, se cambia de escenario cuando una lágrima cae del rostro de Layla. _

_**nanairo ni kagayaku PURIZUMU ni mitasarete**_

_**omoi wa sora he to yuragu tsubasa wo habatakese**_

_Se muestra a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, todos se encontraban con pose de lucha, la cámara dirige su mirada hacia al frente mostrando a demonios también listos para el ataque, todo esto se desarrolla en un paisaje montañoso y el cielo oscuro, y no muy lejos de ahí se puede ver a Izumi y Odín con varias siluetas atrás de ellos._

_**itsuka wa kanau to yumemiru sekai ni ima**_

_**inori no senritsu itsumade mo tsuyoku hibikaseru yo**_

_La escena muestra a Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy y Wendy en un escenario como un grupo que estuviera punto de tocar una canción, Natsu como vocalista, Gray tocando la guitarra eléctrica, Erza la batería, Wendy el teclado y Happy con un pequeño micrófono en su oreja como director._

_La imagen cambia mostrando ahora un baile estilo medieval, se observa a Natsu bailando con alguien pero no se puede ver quien por que éste lo cubre con su cuerpo, Natsu hace que dar una vuelta a su pareja haciendo que su traje cubriera toda la escena._

_._

_._

_._

_Se ve ahora a Natsu y a Lucy en una habitación vacía y oscura, se ve a una Lucy triste tratando de hablar con el Dragón Slayer pero este le da la espalda, Lucy decepcionada desaparece, Natsu mira sus manos desesperado y lanza un grito_

_**semari kuru sadame ni torawareta shinjitsu wo**_

_**aragau chikara ni kaete sakebu kono setsuna wo**_

_Una imagen donde Izumi y Lucy se dan las espaldas (tengo que aclarar que Izumi y Lucy son iguales a diferencia por el largo de su cabello y su color), Izumi tenia una mirada fría y llevaba en sus manos las llaves estelares, mientras Lucy tenia una mirada de tristeza y llevaba una espada en mano._

_Atrás de ambas estaba Layla Heartfilia sonríe amablemente tendiendo sus manos a ambas, Izumi la mira y se aleja mientras Lucy mira a su madre e Izumi y se dirige donde su madre tomando la mano de su ella_

_**kasukana hikari to kibou no haruka kanata**_

_**mieru yo doko made mo zutto tsuduku…**_

_Se muestras varias imágenes de combates, de Erza y Jellard contra un mago de cabello azul que se encontraba rodeado por lobos, Gray y Juvia luchando contra varios demonios, Gazille y Levy se encontraban luchando contra un mago de cabello verde y este tenia una serpiente en mano, pasaban más escenas de los demás magos de Fairy Tail luchando contra varios demonios. _

_**nanairo ni kagayaku PURIZUMU ni mitasarete**_

_**omoi wa sora he to yuragu tsubasa wo habatakase**_

_Aparece la puerta infernal y frente a ella se encuentra Lucy mirando sorprendida, atrás de ella se encontraba Odín mirándola preocupado tendido en el suelo muy lastimado y frente a ellos se encontraba el mago de cabello blanco y a lado de él una mujer de cabello largo y rubio pero su rostro no se podía ver bien._

_**itsuka wa kanau to yumemiru sekai ni ima**_

_**inori no senritsu itsumade mo tsuyoku hibikaseru yo**_

_Se muestra una batalla entre Lucy y Natsu con espadas, los dos se encontraban muy heridos, arremetían uno contra el otro, el ataque final se aproxima una espada sale volando, se muestra una imagen de un espada atravesando un cuerpo, la canción termina cuando una gota de sangre cae de la espada._

.

.

.

El gremio Fairy Tail, se encontraba en relativa calma en los últimos días lo cual era algo extraño en este peculiar lugar.

En le gremio se podía ver a varios magos que regresaban de misiones y otros que buscaban uno nuevo, ahora no cualquiera podía entrar al gremio, solo aquellos que cumplían los requisitos impuestos por el nuevo maestro, y no necesariamente porque Laxus fuera un déspota sino que debían evitar de que entrasen espías de gremios oscuros que quisiesen perjudicar a Fairy Tail, solo aquellos tres nuevos miembros lograron pasar por la aprobación del antiguo maestro Makarov, quien se había retirado a un lugar apartado a disfrutar su jubilación por tiempo ilimitado

En una de las tantas mesas, se encontraban un grupo de chicas conversando, entre ellas estaban Levy, Lissana, Cana y Sif.

**-Ha transcurrido tres semanas desde la misión del grupo de Natsu en Soundly Town, ¿ne? – **habló Levy mirando al nombrado equipo, quien desde los últimos días han estado más unidos, cosa que no ocurría en los últimos tres años.

**-Si, y es muy extraño que hayan fallado en la misión – **acotó la peliblanca tomando agua y observando al mismo grupo –** Nunca a pasado esto, desde… - **no supo como terminar la oración y el grupo se sumió en un incomodo silencio

**-Venga chicas no se pongan así – **animó Cana tomando de un solo bocado su tarro de licor - ** Pero si es muy raro que cuatro de nuestros mejores magos hayan fallado en la misión – **

**-Yo escuche que Natsu-san y el resto se habían topado con aquél individuo de hace tres años – **dijo Sif, mirando como la expresión de todas las chicas pasaron a nostalgia y tristeza –** Etto… Levy como van las cosas entre Gazille y tu – **habló rápidamente tratando de cambiar de tema, lo que tomó desprevenida a la peli azul.

**-¿Ah?... yo… - **Levy se sonrojó mucho por la pregunta, haciendo que sus compañeras sonrieran con malicia –

**-Ne Levy, ya llegaron a segunda base –** preguntó sin pudor Cana, viendo como Levy tenía todo su rostro como tomate y salía humo por sus orejas – **Por tu expresión puedo deducir que si ¿verdad?- **

**-Así que nuestra pequeña Levy, ha dado el gran paso hacia el camino de una mujer – **dijo soñadora la peli blanco, disfrutando el mal momento que hacían pasar a su amiga.

**-Chicas dejen de molestar a Levy-chan – **defendió la pelinegra, haciendo que Levy le diera un gracias por su comentario, pero se volvió a sonrojar por lo siguiente que dijo – **Además eso debería ser común entre las parejas, es algo normal – **

**-Ha hablado la voz de la experiencia- **se burló Cana tomando otro vaso lleno de cerveza – **Que tú y Rymr sean así no es novedad pero si de una casta y pura Levy – **habló la castaña dando sonoras carcajadas.

**-Vasta chicas me están avergonzando – **susurró Levy mirando a varias partes tratando que su sonrojo se reduzca, cuando se topo con una escena pelicular y común que se había vuelto en el gremio– **Miren chicas Romeo y Riger-kun se están volviendo a pelear – **

**-Otra vez esos mocosos – **habló con fastidio Cana poniendo su mano contra el mentón observando la escena – **¿Quién creen que gane esta vez? - **

**-Los dos se han vuelto muy fuertes pero estas peleas a veces cansan – **dijo Lissana lanzando un suspiro.

**-Estas peleas remplazaron a las de Natsu y Gray ¿No creen? - **dijo triste Levy mirando a los adolescentes golpeándose, lanzando mesas y sillas la aire – **Creo que nuestro tiempo de tranquilidad se ha acabado – **dijo al esquivar un vaso que pasó sobre su cabeza - **¿Por qué no vamos a comprar algo por la ciudad chicas? –**sugirió teniendo la aprobación del resto, y se marcharon antes de ser dañadas físicamente por las rabietas de los jóvenes magos.

.

.

En una mesa alejada del resto se encontraba Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Charlie y Natsu, sin prestar atención de su alrededor.

**-Y bien, cual es la siguiente misión que tenemos – **preguntó Natsu mirando seriamente a la pelirroja.

**-Más que una misión, es un invitación al baile de antes del fin de año en el castillo principal de Era– **respondió Erza mientras tomaba un vaso de agua. Erza vio que Natsu bufó y endureció su mirada y se disponía a irse allí, antes que lo haga añadió - **Vamos más como guardias para resguardar la seguridad del lugar Natsu… además es una orden del consejo de magos porque piensan que ese será el próximo punto de ataque de ellos –**

Natsu se escuchó hasta la última palabra de Erza y salió a paso rápido diciendo "_Estaré allí",_ seguido de Happy quién se disculpó por la actitud de su compañero para con ellos.

Gray lanzó un suspiro de fastidio mirando por donde se fue el mago de fuego **–Me cabrea la actitud de Natsu, ganas no me faltan de echármelo a golpes – **declaró golpeando la mesa con uno de sus puños.

**-Pero… la actitud de Natsu-san a cambiado un poco desde nuestra ultima misión – **musitó Wendy con una pequeña sonrisa, pero después aquel gesto se borró y dirigió una mirada seria a Charlie –**Charlie hay que contarles lo que viste en tu visión – **

Gray y Erza se preocuparon por el tono de la peli azul, pues rara vez se comportaba de esa manera. La gata blanca, quién se encontraba tomando una taza de leche, la dejó a un lado y se paró en la mitad de la mesa para comenzar hablar.

**-Desde nuestra última misión, he tenido sueños o más bien dicho visiones – **empezó causando curiosidad en los magos – **Y en ellas se muestran aquellos magos que vimos la anterior vez – **dirigió una mirada a Wendy, quien le indicó que prosiga – **Con ellos se encontraban seres muy extraños y otros magos, y Fairy Tail se encontraba luchando con ellos – **se calló dando a entender que había terminado su visión, más en su mirada se veía que debatía consigo misma en proseguir o no.

-**Bueno a decir verdad creo que de un modo u otro terminaríamos luchando con ellos –** dijo el mago de hielo tratando de alivianar.

**-Gray tiene razón, lo preocupante es aquellos seres extraños que dices – **habló Erza, trabado de tranquilizar a la Exceed, pero eso no pareció funcionar.

**-Gray-san, Erza-san eso no es todo – **declaró Wendy, algo alterada** - Charlie, por favor termina tu visión – **

La pequeña gata suspiró derrotada y con voz algo temblorosa prosiguió con su relato.

**-Como dice Wendy eso no es todo – **la atención volvió a ella, y su todo preocupo aún más a los magos –**El lugar de la lucha se parecía mucho al cementerio de dragones que vimos en los Juegos Mágicos –**

**-¿¡Qué!? – **exclamaron ambos levantándose de sus asientos.

**-Eso es imposible – **musitó Erza poniendo una de sus manos en su frente.

**-Eso no es todo Erza – **habló la felina teniendo la atención nuevamente en ella – **En mi visón vi a… - **calló se debatió nuevamente pero una mano en su pequeño hombro la ánimo a seguir – **Lucy – **

El nombre de su amiga retumbó en los oídos de los dos magos, ambos se volvieron a sentar para procesar mejor la información y es que aquello los había perturbado mucho.

**-No entiendo nada, porque Lucy estaba en una de tus visiones, si ella… - **Erza no pudo seguir hablando pues trató de ahogar un sollozo que nacía desde su garganta.

**-Lo siento, por eso no quería contarles esto, porque sabía que se sentirían así – **se disculpó Charlie culpable por el estado de sus compañeros –**Pero aún hay más… en mi visión Lucy está sufriendo mucho mientras abrazado un cuerpo, por más que trató saber quien es no puedo ver más allá de eso – **

Después de lo dicho por la felina el grupo se sumió en total silencio, tratando de digerir todo eso.

**-Eso quiere decir que Lucy, podría estar viva ¿verdad? – **sugirió Gray con tono burlesco – **Y pensar que estos tres últimos años la declaramos muerta – **

**-Dime Charlie, has comentado con alguien más eso - ** preguntó la pelirroja recobrando la compostura.

**-No, solamente con ustedes y… Happy – **dijo con un suspiro de tristeza –** Happy me dijo que también había tenido sueños con Lucy, estos últimos días, pero que son muy borrosos y que en ellas se escucha bastante la palabra Odín y… Loki – **habló mirando al grupo quien les miraba sorprendido.

**-Tenemos que investigar más esto, y de aquí ninguna palabra a nadie, no queremos levantar falsas esperanzas – **ordenó Erza levantándose de su puesto –**Si tú visión es correcta, tenemos que saber que pasó en realidad hace tres años y que representan los magos a quienes nos enfrentamos**

El resto de grupo estuvo de acuerdo con Titania, quien se marchó de allí, sin antes decirles que no se olvidasen que partirían al día siguiente.

.

.

.

**Era**

A solamente a dos días al tan nombrado baile que se estaba formando en uno de los más famosas castillos de Fiore, aquella ciudad vivían en fiesta pues se llegaba el fin del año, toda la ciudad estaba adornada y la alegría se respiraba en todas partes.

**-Necesariamente hay que asistir a ese baile – **se quejó Izumi con Odín. Ellos se encontraban en la mesa de un restaurant cerca al castillo de Era.

**-Ya te lo explicado varias veces Izumi, es necesario para poder ponerme en contacto con el resto de Dioses para decirles donde y cuando empezará la lucha y la única forma en que no sospechen los hijos de Loki, es en la fiesta de disfraces que esta organizando el consejo mágico – **explicó el castaño mirando con reproche el Dios, tomando una taza de café.

**-Al menos me hubiese gustado ser quien este en esa fiesta y no **_**ella –**_ escupió con rencor la pelinegra observando a los transeúntes.

Odín miró a su compañera con tristeza y luego poso su mirada en el líquido que quedaba en su taza.

**-Sabes Izumi – **dijo llamando la atención de la muchacha - **Deberías estar feliz de que ahora puedas estar libre… **_**ella **_**ahora está sola encerrada y ni no hay nadie quien la reconforte, hasta su magia no ésta de a su lado, déjala disfrutar un poco - **

La joven lo vio con enojo, apretando sus puños debajo la mesa, luchando por no derramar lágrimas.

**-**_**Ella- **_susurró –** No debería seguir existiendo… mejor dicho **_**ella**_** nunca debió existir – **musitó con voz quebrada, haciendo sentir muy mal a Odín, quien lo miraba acomplejado – **Todo es culpa de mi madre, o mejor dicho su madre- **

**-Izumi tu sabes porque Layla hizo eso, no deberías culparla – **le dijo con lastima tomando una mano de la pelinegra, quien la retiró como si el contacto la quemase, lo que causo tristeza en el Dios.

**-Tú no fuiste quien tuvo que dormir, por más de quince años – **gritó exaltada la muchacha, llamando la atención de algunas personas, más la respuesta de Odín la sorprendió y la hizo sentir mal.

**-Yo he dormido por mucho más tiempo que tú, he visto morir a centenares de personas que han sido importantes en mi vida, así que ahora no te hagas la víctima – **reclamó con enojo Odín, golpeando la mesa con su puño **–Cuando se te pase de caprichosa, me buscas – **dijo dándose media vuelta y marchándose del sitio, dejando sola a Izumi.

.

.

.

Cerca de allí se encontraba Natsu y compañía ignorando lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar hace unos minutos, estaban caminando juntos por las calles de Era observan como queriéndose grabar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

**-Pongan atención a cada movimiento – **pronunció Erza – **Happy y Charlie vigilaran los alrededores, Happy por el lado Sur y Charlie el Norte, Gray y Natsu estarán en la pista central y Wendy y yo estaremos caminando por todas partes, nos mantendremos comunicados por medio de los micrófonos mágicos que nos facilito Laxus – **

El resto del equipo solo escuchaba en silencio mientras seguían caminando, desde la llegada existía algo de tensión en el grupo, Natsu por encontrar de nuevo aquellos magos que saben la verdad de Sabrie y los demás por la visión que había tenido Charlie.

**-Erza-san me entere por Riger-kun, que él y su equipo fueron invitados al baile – **anunció Wendy tratando de animar el ambiente.

**-Eso es extraño – **dijo Gray – **Porque a nosotros nos hace vigilar mientras a ellos los invitan – **Gray se paró en una de las vitrinas de las tiendas mirando lo que contenían mientras los demás seguían observando a su alrededor.

**-Bueno ese ya no es nuestro problema, el consejo debe de tener sus razones – **respondió Erza acomodándose un mechón de pelo que caían en su rostro.

**-Solo centrémonos en nuestra misión no nos importa quienes están o no invitados – **dijo Natsu acomodándose la ropa – **Por cierto como debemos ir vestidos al baile **– preguntó mirándose las palmas de sus manos.

**-Bueno el Consejo de Magos a tenido la idea de que este año sea un baile de disfraces de estilo victoriano **– respondió Erza comenzando a caminar - **Tenemos menos de veinticuatro horas para encontrar la ropa que usaremos, porque mañana en la noche será el baile – **informó al grupo - **Separémonos para cubrir más terreno y saber si hay anomalías en la ciudad, y aprovechen para ver sus trajes –** Después de la orden cada uno tomó su camino, dejando en claro en que momento se reencontrarían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Izumi se encontraba caminando ya varias horas, buscando a Odín sin resultado alguno, se sentía terrible por la forma en como terminaron en la mañana.

**-Odín tiene razón…. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir rencor hacia ella y Layla… pero no puedo evitarlo me robaron años de mi vida, ella me quito a mi familia… yo – **Izumi se encontraba hablando consigo misma mientras caminada que no se dio cuenta cuando había salido de la ciudad y se había adentrado a un bosque **– ¿Donde estoy? – **

Se adentró más al bosque que cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba perdida,

**-Esto no puede ser peor– **pero la pronunciar eso, una gran llovizna empezó - **Lo último que me faltaba – **refunfuñó mientras buscaba un refugio, corrió por un buen rato hasta cuando llegó a un claro, iba seguir su camino, cuando empezó escuchar una dulce melodía.

Siguió el origen del sonido y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se encontró con Odín, quien se encontraba entonando la canción con un a ocarina. Izumi se quedó parada escuchando la canción, y sin darse cuenta lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mezclándose con la lluvia, la melodía era dulce y melancólica y cada nota llegaba a su corazón.

Cuando Odín terminó la canción, se quedó parado sin hacer nada, ignorando por completo la presencia de la pelinegra, la lluvia había empapado a los dos por completo pero parecía que no les importaba en absoluto, Izumi no pudo aguantar más y abrazó por la espalda al Dios, sorprendiéndolo.

**-I… Izumi – **pronunció sorprendido sintiendo la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Izumi. La lluvia se hacia cada vez más fuerte pero no les importaba a ninguno de los dos **– Lo siento, me porte muy duro contigo –**se disculpó pero Izumi siguió llorando preocupándolo, cuando quiso hablar ella lo interrumpió.

**-Yo soy la que debe pedirte disculpas, fue muy egoísta de mi parte haberte dicho eso – **dijo arrepentida la joven apretando su agarre – **No quiero que nos enojemos por eso, no quiero volverme a sentir sola Odín… por favor no me dejes… por favor –**

Odín escuchó cada una de las palabras de Izumi, y sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente, no le importaba la lluvia, ni el frío, solamente el sentir la presencia que se encontraba ahora a su lado, se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a la pelinegra y la abrazó fuerte mientras ella le correspondía, se quedaron así por varios minutos o tal vez horas, no les importó.

Se separaron cuando le clima mejoró, y los rayos del sol salían lentamente de aquel cielo nublado.

**-Izumi regresemos al posada para poder cambiarnos de ropa ya que éstas están muy mojadas– **sugirió mirando el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa –**Además que tenemos que preparar las cosas para mañana en la noche– **

**-Tienes razón, regresemos – **musitó calmada empezando a caminar adentrándose en el bosque **– Por favor mañana no se metan en problemas – **

**-Izumi estas preocupada por –**

**-¡No! – **respondió rápidamente ruborizada antes de que el Dios completase la oración anterior – **Solo que con lo cerca que están los enemigos, no podemos descuidarnos – **

Odín sonrió con ternura por la actitud que tenía la pelinegra, y decidió no molestarla más en eso, pero un ruido hizo que soltara una carcajada, porque el estomago de la joven había rugido.

**-No has comido nada ¿Verdad? –** no recibió ninguna repuesta pero solo bastaba ver le rostro de Izumi para saber que era cierto - ** Vamos a cambiarnos rápido y así comer, porque yo tampoco he comido nada en todo el día después del desayuno –**

**-Hai – **dijo débilmente avergonzada, más una duda cruzo por su mente – **Odín, puedo preguntarte algo –**

**-Claro, pero eso no significa que yo te vaya ha responder - ** pronunció entre divertido y serio por el puchero que hizo Izumi por su respuesta.

**-Idiota – **susurró, cosa que fue ignorado por Odín - ** He visto que tienes varias habilidades como por ejemplo la música, sabes tocar piano, guitarra y hasta una ocarina, y quien sabe cuantas cosas más puedes hacer, ¿cuanto tiempo te tomó aprender todo esto?-**

**-Siendo un Dios, las cosas de los humanos te parecen interesantes a través de los años, y se tiene mucho tiempo libre, por lo que sé varias cosas, de lo que tu pequeña mente no lo comprendería - ** dijo el Dios de forma burlona poniendo uno de brazos alrededor de los hombros de la pelinegra.

**-Te apuesto que varias de esas cosas que has aprendido son tonterías - ** habló Izumi sin retirar el brazo del castaño de ella.

**-Te gusta humillarme, verdad Izumi –**

**-Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos - ** se burló la joven, después de eso los dos siguieron su camino entre risas y ocurrencias de los dos.

.

.

.

**Al día Siguiente, en la Noche**

En una casa abandona a las afueras del pueblo, se puede ver a Aito, mejor conocido como Fenrir, observando desde la ventana al castillo donde se realizaría el baile.

**-De alguna forma necesito saber donde se abrirá la Puerta Infernal antes de la segunda Luna Azul –** habló con ira el mago alejándose de la ventana - ** Maldito Consejo de Magos y Fairy Tail por meter sus narices donde no se debe – **

El mago chasqueó su lengua con frustración, pero luego una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro – "_**Change of Magic" - **_ Susurró y luego toda su apariencia cambió y hasta su atuendo cambió – **Está noche puedo matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro - ** dijo el joven saliendo de lugar - ** Si crees que esta vez vas has ganar Odín, estas muy equivocado – **

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un lugar cerca del castillo, la noche ya había caído en la ciudad y la luna llena hacia su visita como cada mes, iluminando todo el lugar.

En una habitación frente a un espejo se encontraba una joven rubia mirándose en su reflejo, estaba vestida como una princesa, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño dejando algunos mechones libres y en su rostro se encontraba puesto el antifaz que llevaría esa noche.

**-Te ves hermosa – **dijo Odín mirándola desde la entrada del cuarto.

**-Tú no te quedas atrás Odín – **Alagó la joven al Dios **– Si sabes que ellos están aquí ¿Verdad? –**

**-Si, los he visto rondando la ciudad desde que llegaron – **le respondió acercándose a la rubia.

**-Entonces, sabes que podrían llegar a estropear el plan –** dijo con un tono lastimero la muchacha acercándose a una de las ventanas de la habitación.

**-De eso no te preocupes, ya lo tengo cubierto - ** respondió el Dios, e interrumpió a la rubia antes de que protestará – **Tu marca ya la ocultamos hace mucho y sobre tu aroma lo podremos ocultar de la misma forma – **explicó el castaño mirando de soslayo la muñequera que llevaba la joven – **Pero deberías quitarte eso del brazo – **sugirió más una negativa recibió de la joven.

**-No es necesario, llevare puesto unos guantes y no se notará – **aclaró la muchacha acercándose a Odín – **Seguro que es posible ocultar mi aroma –**

**-Si, pero… hay un limite de tiempo – **dijo Odín mirando sus manos – **Como el aroma es parte de la persona, solo se la puede esconder por un cierto tiempo, como cuando cambias de apariencia – **

**-Entonces, no contamos con mucho tiempo para estar allí - **dijo la rubia acercándose a la salida de la habitación

**-Si, solo podremos estar el máximo de tres horas – **el jovensiguióigualmente sus pasos dejando vació el cuarto.

**-Bien ese es tiempo suficiente – **la joven siguió caminando seguida por el Dios mientras él conjuraba un hechizo que envolvía a la rubia.

**-Listo – **afirmó el mago cuando dejo de relucir el cuerpo de la chica – **No te olvides que no tienes que bajar la guardia, ya que sentí la presencia de Fenrir en los alrededores – **recibió un afirmación solo con el movimiento de cabeza de la rubia – **Y por favor no te excedas, ya sabes que… – **más la joven completó la oración

**-No puedo utilizar magia – **sentenció con gran tristeza – **Lo sé Odín… lo sé – **

Sin decir nada más, los dos se marcharon directo al baile, el cual ya debía estar en su apogeo, por lo tarde que era en ese momento.

.

.

.

El baile ya había comenzado y varias personas con sus respectivos disfraces ya se encontraban en el salón principal, el ambiente era como un evento de la realeza, los adornos eran estilizados y la música era acorde al ambiente.

El grupo de Fairy Tail se encontraba en sus respectivos puestos de vigilancia, los Exceed se hallaban volando sobre sus sitios, Wendy y Erza se encontraban caminando por los grandes pasillos del castillo mientras Natsu y Gray se encontraban cerca del buffet.

**-**_**Natsu, Gray encuentran algo inusual en la**__**pista –**_comunicó por el micrófono Erza.

**-No, todo esta normal por aquí - ** respondí Gray sujetando su oído son una de sus manos.

**-**_**Bien, manténganse alertas- **_ ordenó Erza cortando la comunicación.

El sonido del gran reloj que se encontraba en la mitad de la pista resonó por todo el salón, anunciando las diez de la noche.

Una nueva tonada empezó a tocar la orquesta de la fiesta, dando inicio al baile.

**(Tema: **_Silhouette of a Breeze_**)**

Natsu observaba todo y a todas las personas sin mayor interés, pero una cabellera rubia llamo su atención haciendo que abandone el lugar en donde encontraba.

Aquella chica le daba la espalda, su cabello era largo y sedoso y le llegaba hasta su cintura, su vestido blanco detallaba perfectamente su figura, antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente, aquella dama misteriosa se dio la vuelta, dejando ver su rostro cubierto por el antifaz del mismo color que su vestimenta.

La joven conectó su mirada chocolate con la esmeralda de Natsu, la muchacha primero demostró sorpresa en su rostro y luego apareció desconcierto. La chica quiso marcharse pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Natsu la alcanzó.

**-Hermosa dama, me daría el gran honor de ser en ésta hermosa velada mi pareja de baile – **habló Natsu haciendo una reverencia frente a la joven.

Ella pareció meditarlo, más después de unos segundos ofreció su mano en señal de aceptación a la propuesta del joven mago.

Los dos salieron a la pista y empezaron a bailar a ton de la música, Natsu puso una mano en la cintura de la joven y con la otra agarró su mano. Los pasos de ambos eran sincronizados como si hubiesen bailado antes juntos.

Natsu se perdía en aquellos ojos color café de la chica, le recordaban tanto a Lucy que si no fuera por el aroma diferente que tenía la chica hubiera apostado que es ella, no entendía pero en los últimos días la estaba recordando mucho como nunca en los últimos años.

La joven solo miraba hipnotizada a su acompañante, Natsu llevaba el mismo traje que la había confeccionado Virgo hace mucho tiempo pero esta era de color negro, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta por su tamaño y su antifaz era de igual color que su traje.

La pareja parecía tan diferente y a la vez se acoplaban perfectamente que opacaban a los demás, muy pronto el resto de las parejas se dispersaron solamente para darles paso.

Muy pronto Natsu y la chica misteriosa eran la única pareja en la pista, muchas chicas veían risueñas la escena y los chicos con envidia a ver tan hermosa chica con otro que no sea ellos.

La música llegó a su fin y una gran oleada de aplausos se escuchó en todo el lugar, descolocando un poco a la pareja, pues no se habían dado cuenta empezaron a ser el centro de atención.

Natsu vio como la muchacha se ponía nerviosa y empezó a ver todos los lados, lo que dedujo que estaba tratando de escapar.

-**Oí, dime tu nombre - ** preguntó Natsu sujetando su muñeca al ver que empezó a retroceder. El Dragon Slayer de Fuego vio con preocupación como los ojos de la rubia empezaron a ponerse acuosos y un sutil olor a agua salada llegó a su nariz.

La joven abrió la boca para decir algo más un explosión hizo que ambos se separasen, el ataque había destruido una de las paredes del salón haciendo que algunas personas terminasen heridas

Antes de que Natsu se de cuenta la joven desapareció y el caos empezó a apoderarse del castillo, las personas empezaron a correr desesperadamente tratando de salir del sitio pero la confusión hacia imposible la huida.

_**-¡Natsu, Gray que ocurre!- **_habló Erza desde el micrófono alterada.

**-Alguien provocó una exposición el salón principal - ** respondió Natsu saliendo de su escepticismo reuniéndose con Gray cerca del reloj que empezaba a sonar anunciando las once de la noche.

**-Hey Natsu parece que alguien ésta en los escombros – **anunció Gray, ambos corrieron hasta los cimientos de la explosión y vieron con asombro como Odín salía de allí.

**-¡Tú otra vez! – **rugió Natsu arrancándose su antifaz **–¡Eso significa que ese maldito también se encuentra aquí! – **

**-Dedujiste muy bien Dragneel-kun – **dijo Fenrir haciendo acto de presencia saliendo detrás de una de las paredes **– Parece ser que nuestro destino es encontrarnos varias veces querido Dragón - **se burló el mago acercándose al trío.

**-¡Maldito! ¡Qué quieres! –** reclamó el peli rosado encendiendo sus piños.

**-Por que no le preguntas al chico que esta a tu lado el sabrá responderte - ** anunció **– No es así Odín –**

Al decir ese nombre Gray, miró con asombró al Dios pues era una de las personas que nombraba Charlie en su predicción, más Natsu solo lo miraba enardecido al no saber si era o no su enemigo.

**-Nunca te lo diré –** escupió con rabia Odín mirando con desprecio.

**-Bueno, eso no importa porque me dirás por las buenas o por las malas - ** pronunció con malicia el mago, empezando un conjuro mágico **- Queridos magos de Fairy Tail, que tal si revivimos el escenario de hace tres años…. -¡Shadow Wolf! - ** el hijo de Loki empezó a reírse estridentemente mientras veía como sombras de lobos empezaban a salir del suelo – **Vamos mis pequeños diviértanse –**

Los lobos empezaron a dispersarse y empezaron a atacar a la gente que aún quedaba en el castillo, haciendo que gritos desgarradores se escuchasen por todo el lugar.

Natsu, Gray y Odín empezaron a hacerse cargo de los lobos, defendiendo al gentío, muy pronto se sumaron más magos, como Erza, Wendy y el grupo de Riger, quienes también se habían estado en el baile.

Natsu trató de acercarse a Fenrir pero antes de llegar a él, la joven de cabello rubio que había bailado con él, se le adelantó empezando a atacarlo con una espada.

**-¡Maldita quien demonios eres! – **reclamó enojado Fenrir esquivando los ataques de la chica, los cuales eran veloces y cada vez más certeros.

Natsu quedó parado en su sitio observando a la joven luchar y vio como aquella lucha se sumo hechizos de Odín.

**-¡Natsu saca de aquí a la gente!-** ordenó Erza antes de que Natsu pudiese replicar algo, la pelirroja le dijo que mucha gente estaba herida y que necesitaban atención por lo que no le toco otra cosa más que acatar la orden.

.

.

Odín, lanzaba hechizo que debilitaban más y más a Fenrir, el cual tenia que esquivar los ataques de la chica, antes de que ella asestase un golpe certero en su cuello, se alejó de ambos de un gran salto.

**-Dime Odín, quien es ella – **preguntó cansando pero con una sonrisa **-Acaso es otra de tus aventuras… y que paso con esa pelinegra que esta contigo la ultima vez -**

Odín sabía que lo estaba provocando y lo peor es que estaba cayendo.

**-Recuerdo que la última se había acostado con mi padre sin que le importará que te pasaba a… - **sus palabras quedaron al aire cuando Odín lo cogió para estrangularlo.

Más en vez de ver terror en los ojos de Fenrir, lo que vio fue satisfacción y se dio cuenta que cometió un error al escuchar un gritó a sus espaldas y ver como su presa empezó a carcajearse.

**-Sigues siendo el mismo sentimentalista que siempre Odín… y esa es tu perdición – **Odín vio como su compañera en un descuido había perdido su espada y que varios lobos la empezaban acorralar – **Sabes bien podrías decirme lo que te pido y podríamos dejar este asunto en paz…– **sintió como las mano que estaban alrededor de su cuello lo apretaban más – **Sabes perfectamente que aunque me mates, mi hechizo no desaparecerá por lo menos hasta que pase cinco días, y mis lobos tienen mucha hambre -**

Odín se sentía entre la espada y la pared, veía preocupado la escena que estaba en su espalda y como el inmaculado vestido de la rubia se iba desgarrando con cada ataque, y nadie le aseguraba que Fenrir los dejará después de revelarle lo que quería, veía como la joven trataba de no gritar pero se encontraba realmente cansada y el numero d lobos iba en aumento.

**-Bien te lo diré – **sentenció el castaño con impotencia mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en el otro mago **– La puerta se abrirá en el Cementerio de Dragones que se encuentra al noreste de la frontera de Fiore con el Reino Seven y Bosco – **le dijo con irritación, más se arrepintió al ver como la sonrisa de Fenrir se ensanchó más.

**-Es lo único que deseaba - ** se burló **– Mis** ** lobos acaban con la mujer que esta en su frente –**

Odín soltó con rapidez al mago y fue a ver a su compañera pero sabia que no llegaría a tiempo, una gran angustia lo empezó a invadir pero se esfumó al ver como una gran llamarada hizo que todas las sombras desaparecieran pero al mismo tiempo empezaba un incendio en el castillo.

**-Tsk, se me arruino al diversión – **se quejó el peli azul mirando a Natsu acercarse hacia a él – **Pero he cumplido con lo que he venido – **

Antes de que Natsu pudiese asestar un golpe contra el peli azul este había desaparecido junto a los espectros.

**-Maldito- **vociferó el peli rosado, regresó la vista hacia a Odín y vio como estaba ayudando a la muchacha con la que había bailado, se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos pero un sutil olor llego a su nariz – **Este olor – **habló para si solo más fue escuchado por los otros dos.

Odín vio como su compañera se removía incomoda bajo su brazo, susurró unas palabras en su oído y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, los dos se levantaron mientras Natsu se había quedado estático en su sitio.

**-Yo te cubriré, ve hacia el bosque, ya sabes donde esperarme - ** le dijo Odín, sin perder tiempo la rubia echó a correr abandonando el lugar.

**-Este olor… no debe ser un error - ** volvió la vista hacia al frente pero solo se encontró con Odín recogiendo la espada de la joven** – ¿Dónde está la chica rubia que estaba contigo? – **exigió el mago.

**-Para que quieres saberlo – **le respondió clavando la mirada de su ojo carmesí en la del Dragon Slayer**.**

**-No tengo porque decírtelo a ti – **arremetió Natsu enojado.

**-Entonces yo tampoco tengo porque responderte – **dicho esto el castaño le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la salida, pero se vio obstaculizado por Erza, Gray y Wendy.

**-Lo siento pero a nosotros si tendrás que respondernos - ** dijo Erza acercándose al Dios **– Tenemos muchas dudas y queremos que nos respondas – **

Odín suspiró resignado mirando a todos con su ojo, y sabia que aún no había llegado el momento de revelar el misterio que tanto deseaban saber _"Pero necesitamos su ayuda"_

**-Tal vez no pueda responderle todo lo que desean pero saciaré algunas dudas… pero a cambio deseo que me ayuden – **el trato que pidió Odín hizo dudar a los magos pero sabían que necesitaban respuestas lo más pronto posible.

**-De acuerdo – **aceptó Titania dando su mano en forma de acuerdo. Odín dudó pero terminó por estrechar la mano de la pelirroja

.

.

.

Happy se encontraba sobrevolando los alrededores cuando unos movimientos por los árboles llamaron su atención, sabia que se trataba de alguien así que lo siguió sigilosamente, llegó hasta un pequeño campo y pudo saber que el sujeto quien perseguía era una mujer.

Happy desactivo su transformación y se escondió tras un árbol para saber que hacia allí y porque tenia tan desgarrada su vestimenta, que por lo que podía deducir que venia del baile.

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba todo el lugar haciendo que Happy pensará que todo era un sueño y que ella era un ángel, vio con preocupación que la chica casi cae tal vez por cansancio, tras ese tropiezo el antifaz que llevaba puesto cayó de su rostro pero como le estaba dando la espalda no podía ver su rostro.

Un conejo cerca del Exceed salió de un arbusto lo que lo hizo sobresaltar a él, a la rubia haciéndola voltear.

Los ojos Happy s ensancharon con asombró mientras solo una palabra salió de su boca.

**-Lucy…- **

**Continuará…**

**Hola! –(Escondiéndome tras una mesa) Perdón por tardar mucho, y por dejarlos con eso, pero bueno ustedes saben las ocupaciones de uno… y bueno que piensan, bien, mal, pésimo; perdón por las faltas de ortografía pero a veces se pasan por alto y no me doy cuenta T^T.**

**Aquí las respuestas a sus reviews…**

**Tsuki Kuroi**** :**Perdón por tardar, por favor no me mates T^T, espero que este capitulo te guste y vuelvo a dejarte con intriga con ¿no?, gracias por tu comentario

**Izumiwi****: **Gracias por tu review, si pobre Natsu espero no la pase tan mal :P, aunque aun tendrá que sufrir un poco mas…

**Gabe Logan: **Perdón si te confundió si me podrías decir para poder saber en donde cometí el error y repararlo ¿si?, gracias por tus review me ponen feliz…

**Glorytaa 99: **Pronto todo se sabrá, como vez ¡Ya salió Lucy!, pero ¿porque no tiene magia? Eso se descubrirá más adelante, y lo de la batería del equipo de Odín era Loke y de Natsu era Erza, creo que no lo aclaré bien lo siento, y dudas, dudas, dudas aparecen y se van jajaja, gracias por tu comentario me emocionan.

**Caro0: **Gracias por tus ánimos y que bueno que hayas aclarado algunas dudas, y bueno aquí está otra porque Lucy ya no posee magia, si esa es la esencia de todo mago, lo sabrás… y entonces se te aclarara lo de Izumi jeje, espero que te haya agradado el capitulo.

**ASay20: **Bueno, bueno saca conclusiones, en las ocasiones que ha habido luna llena parece Lucy... ¿Por qué será?, no más spolierespero te guste el capitulo…

**Akage no on'na: **Lo siento si no apreció pero el de ahora si, que tal, gracias por tu comentario.

**Happy-senseii****: **Gracias por tu review, me hacen feliz, y bueno la segunda temporada esta pensada jajja, y bueno no sé porque piensan que Natsu le empieza gustar Izumi, creo que estoy plasmando mal, las actitudes, porque al final los sentimientos harán mella en esto y muy fuerte (risa malévola), espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Sasusakun: **No odies a Izumi, que… no mejor no te lo diré :P todo a su tiempo, el NaLu es lo que reina y no habrá cambios, ni aunque este Odín e Izumi, habrá confusiones sé, pero nada más, perdón por la tardanza espero te haya gustado el capitulo…

**NaLu y SasuSaku****: **Perdón por la tardanza, pero fuiste el impulso para terminar el capitulo gracias, espero te haya gustado el capitulo

.

.

**Bueno y dudas se aclaran y otras no ¡Lucy apareció y alguien la descubrió! ¡Y es Happy!, porque ¿Izumi odia a Layla?, y para quienes no sepan por que del titulo, bueno es por lo que Lucy tuvo que esconder su olor porque estaba Fairy Tail, como cenicienta tenia que arreglarse para que no la reconozca su madrastra pero ¿Por qué no quiere que se enteren que esta viva?... pronto se sabrá jajaja**

**Gracias por la espera y los que siguen leyendo esto **** , pregunta si se han dado cuenta en mis últimos capitulo está música de fondo, ¿les agrada? Me encantaría saberlo.**

**Cualquier duda tomatazo, critica y comentario serán bien recibidos… con esto nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo "Luna Azul"**

**Lefthon-kun ha reportado!**

**MATTA NE!**


	9. Luna Azul (Primera Parte)

_**Disclaimer:**__Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiroshima-sama, pero haré lo necesario para tener los derechos de Natsu ;)_

-Acciones-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_**A**_**claraciones: **Bueno viendo como van las cosas en el manga aparece que me toca cambiar algunas cosas de mi historia, al menos no había avanzado lo suficiente, bueno mejor no los confundo y empecemos, Por cierto el opening es el mismo solo el inicio cambia de allí nada.

.

.

Después de haber causado ese alboroto en el castillo, el mago salía con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, caminando con tranquilidad por el bosque, pero alguien se interpuso en su paso haciendo que chasquera su lengua de disgusto.

**-Fenrir conseguiste la información que necesitamos – **preguntó su hermano apareciendo detrás de un árbol.

**-Eres un fastidio sabias - ** respondió el joven con molestia, más solo una mirada de reproche le dirigió su pariente - ** Si, si ya sé donde aparecerá la puerta – **

**-Bien eso nos facilitará las cosas – **habló el peli verde.

**-Tsk, no lo creo hermano… Odín no se quedará con los brazos cruzados – **dijo empezando adentrarse más hacia el bosque ** - Ese maldito ya se ha comunicado con el resto de Dioses, además que creo que pedirá ayuda de esos malditos de Fairy Tail – **

_**-De eso no tienes que preocuparte Fenrir - chan – **_habló una mujer que salió de entre las sombras las cuales cubrían su rostro y solo se podía divisar su vestimenta que era un vestido de color rosa pálido y que era poseedora de una larga cabellera rubia.

(_**Tema: **__Celestial Symphony – Hatsune Miku)_

**-Por fin haces acto de presencia Hela – **reprochó Jörmundgander poniéndose a la par que su otro hermano.

**-No tienes porque quejarte estaba preparando todo para el regreso de nuestro padre – **contestó divertida la maga pasándose una mano por su largo cabello.

**-Entonces puedes decir que todo esta listo para la primera Luna Azul ¿Verdad? - ** preguntó Fenrir mostrando una gran sonrisa.

**-Solo hace falta un sacrificio para ese día – **declaró la rubia sonriendo al igual que su pariente.

**-Y yo sé quien es perfecto para tomar papel tan importante– **agregó con tono malicioso el peli verde adentrándose por completo a las sombras del bosque junto a sus hermanos.

.

.

_La imagen cambia mostrando a la puerta del infierno y como poco a poco sus cadenas se van desintegrando, abriendo poco a poco sus puertas una luz sega la cámara dando paso al logo de Fairy Tail pero este se consume en llamas y es llevado por el viento._

.

.

_La imagen muestra a Izumi pero lleva la túnica abajo dejando ver su cabello de color negro, este era llevado en una cola de caballo y le llegaba hasta su cintura, el lugar donde se encontraba era un claro, el viento movía delicadamente sus cabellos y sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando eso._

_**konna ni doushiyou mo naku mune harisakesou**_

_**ni naru no wa**_

_La imagen cambia mostrando a Odín, el cual se encontraba mirando un gran árbol, en su rostro se puede ver que su ojo izquierdo era cubierto por un parche, en la mirada de él se puede ver preocupación, un fuerte viento hace que se cubra y levante varias hojas del suelo._

_**mezameta asa kaeri saku kodoku ni**_

_**yoishiretemiru kara**_

_La escena vuelve a cambiar para dejar ver a los Exceed; Charle, Happy y Lily volando sobre Magnolia, dirigiéndose al gremio, la cámara se dirige hacia la bandera de Fairy Tail, cuando su imagen se adentra al gremio la imagen se quema dejando la pantalla en llamas_

_**mabuta tojite te wo nobashite mo todokanai**_

_**kedo**_

_**sore demo shinjite hashiritsudukete**_

_La imagen ahora muestra una lucha de espadas de Odín contra Natsu, la espada de Natsu era envuelta en llamas y la de Odín estaba envuelta en un aura negra, el combate se intercalaba con saltos y hechizos, el cambio de escena se da cuando Natsu lanzó un rugido de fuego._

_**semari kuru sadame ni torawareta shinjitsu wo**_

_**aragau chikara ni kaete sakebu kono setsuna wo**_

_Se muestra nuevamente la puerta infernal pero esta se encontraba totalmente abierta y frente a ella se puede observar cuatro siluetas, una lideraba a los demás era un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, a tras de él las otras tres figuras pero no se podían divisar bien, pero se podía saber que eran dos hombres y una mujer._

_**kasukana hikari to kibou no haruka kanata**_

_**mieru yo doko made mo zutto tsuduku kono**_

_**SUTOORII**_

_La cámara ahora muestra los signos del zodíaco y en cada uno de los signos se puede ver a cada uno de los representantes pero tampoco se puede ver bien sus rostros, a tras de ellos se puede ver al rey del mundo de los espíritus sonriendo._

_La escena cambia mostrando a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, ellos se encontraban en un funeral, el clima era lluvioso, la cámara se dirige hacia la lápida mostrando el epitafio escrito en ella mostrando el nombre de Lucy Heartfilia. _

_**donna ni urei naite mo kuukyo dake ga kokoru**_

_**genjitsu**_

_La imagen cambia mostrando ahora cuando Natsu, Erza, Gray y Happy se encuentran en Sabrie y lloraban por lo sucedido con Lucy (es la ultima escena del prólogo pero pasa de forma rápida), la escena cambia cuando Natsu lanza el grito al cielo. _

_**dakedo ima wa furueru kuchibiru wo kamishime**_

_**misekake no kamen wa mou yabuku yo**_

_A la escena es remplazada mostrando el jardín de la mansión Heartfilia, donde se ve a Lucy de pequeña pero ella se encuentra en un trance y unas alas salen de su espalda, frente a ella se encuentra Layla Heartfilia realizando un conjuro mágico, se cambia de escenario cuando una lágrima cae del rostro de Layla. _

_**nanairo ni kagayaku PURIZUMU ni mitasarete**_

_**omoi wa sora he to yuragu tsubasa wo habatakese**_

_Se muestra a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, todos se encontraban con pose de lucha, la cámara dirige su mirada hacia al frente mostrando a demonios también listos para el ataque, todo esto se desarrolla en un paisaje montañoso y el cielo oscuro, no muy lejos de ahí se puede ver a Izumi y Odín con varias siluetas atrás de ellos._

_**itsuka wa kanau to yumemiru sekai ni ima**_

_**inori no senritsu itsumade mo tsuyoku hibikaseru yo**_

_La escena muestra a Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy y Wendy en un escenario como un grupo que estuviera punto de tocar una canción, Natsu como vocalista, Gray tocando la guitarra eléctrica, Erza la batería, Wendy el teclado y Happy con un pequeño micrófono en su oreja como director._

_La imagen cambia mostrando ahora un baile estilo victoriano, se observa a Natsu bailando con alguien pero no se puede ver quien por que éste lo cubre con su cuerpo, Natsu hace que dar una vuelta a su pareja haciendo que su traje cubriera toda la escena._

_._

_._

_._

_Se ve ahora a Natsu y a Lucy en una habitación vacía y oscura, Lucy luce triste tratando de hablar con el Dragón Slayer pero este le da la espalda, Lucy decepcionada desaparece, Natsu mira sus manos desesperado y lanza un grito_

_**semari kuru sadame ni torawareta shinjitsu wo**_

_**aragau chikara ni kaete sakebu kono setsuna wo**_

_Una imagen donde Izumi y Lucy se dan las espaldas (tengo que aclarar que Izumi y Lucy son iguales a diferencia por el largo de su cabello y su color), Izumi tenia una mirada fría y llevaba en sus manos las llaves estelares, mientras Lucy tenia una mirada de tristeza y llevaba una espada en mano._

_Atrás de ambas estaba Layla Heartfilia sonríe amablemente tendiendo sus manos a ambas, Izumi la mira y se aleja mientras Lucy mira a su madre e Izumi y se dirige donde su madre tomando la mano de su ella_

_**kasukana hikari to kibou no haruka kanata**_

_**mieru yo doko made mo zutto tsuduku…**_

_Se muestras varias imágenes de combates, de Erza y Jellard contra un mago de cabello negro que se encontraba rodeado por lobos, Gray y Juvia luchando contra varios demonios, Gazille y Levy se encontraban luchando contra un mago de cabello verde y este tenia una serpiente en mano, pasaban más escenas de los demás magos de Fairy Tail luchando contra varios demonios. _

_**nanairo ni kagayaku PURIZUMU ni mitasarete**_

_**omoi wa sora he to yuragu tsubasa wo habatakase**_

_Aparece la puerta infernal y frente a ella se encuentra Lucy mirando sorprendida, atrás de ella se encontraba Odín mirándola preocupado tendido en el suelo muy lastimado y frente a ellos se encontraba el mago de cabello blanco y a lado de él una mujer de cabello largo y rubio pero su rostro no se podía ver bien._

_**itsuka wa kanau to yumemiru sekai ni ima**_

_**inori no senritsu itsumade mo tsuyoku hibikaseru yo**_

_Se muestra una batalla entre Lucy y Natsu con espadas, los dos se encontraban muy heridos, arremetían uno contra el otro, el ataque final se aproxima una espada sale volando, se muestra una imagen de un espada atravesando un cuerpo, la canción termina cuando una gota de sangre cae de la espada._

.

.

.

_Capitulo Anterior_

_La luz de la luna llena iluminaba todo el lugar haciendo que Happy pensará que todo era un sueño y que ella era un ángel, vio con preocupación que la chica casi cae al suelo; tras ese tropiezo el antifaz que llevaba puesto la chica cayó de su rostro pero al estar de espaldas al Exceed no podía saber como era._

_Un conejo cerca del felino salió de un arbusto lo que lo hizo sobresaltarse a él y la rubia haciéndola voltear._

_Los ojos Happy se ensancharon con asombró al reconocer su rostro mientras solo una palabra salió de su boca._

_**-Lucy…- **_

**8.- Luna Azul.**

**-****Lucy – **susurró Happy tratando de creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando **– No, no puede ser tú… tú… - **Happy empezó hablar para si mismo mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro – **Tú… estás – **miles de escenas empezaron a invadir la mente del Exceed haciendo que más lágrimas rebelasen por su rostro.

.

.

_-Odín, no sé si podré hacerlo, esto es muy difícil –_

_-Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que sigan viviendo –_

.

.

_-¿Happy te encuentras bien? –_

_-Aye- respondido débilmente tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos – Lucy es muy buena – susurró con una sonrisa –Pero sigue siendo rara – pronunció sacando una pequeña risa a la maga._

_._

_._

_-Lucy, no importa lo que hayas prometido ayer a ese mago, nosotros siempre vamos a apoyarte, así que no sufras – susurró el gato, clavando su mirada a los ojos de la rubia._

_-Happy pero como… -_

_._

_._

_-Por favor cuida de Lucy –_

_-No te preocupes, lo haré - le prometió al ver como el gato empezaba a recobrar la conciencia –Pero por ahora no tienes que recordarme – al decir esto alzó su mano la cual estaba rodeada de un aura color jade –__Loss of Memory -_

_._

_._

El felino no soporto más la precisión de las imágenes que se aglomeraban en su pequeña cabeza por lo que cayó inconsciente y lo ultimo que escuchó fue el grito de la rubia diciendo su nombre.

.

.

**(**_**Tema: **__Goodbye – Jan A.P Kaczmarck__**)**__( /watch?v=m—I61cPzJY)_

Happy sentía que se encontraba recostado en algo muy suave y cálido, y le embarga un sentimiento de tranquilidad que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, quiso saber en donde se encontraba por lo que abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con una mirada preocupada.

**-En verdad eres tú Lucy –**musitó débilmente el gato posando una de sus patas sobre la mano de la chica**– Me alegra ver que estés viva – **

**-Ha…Happy – **habló la rubia acariciando el rostro felino con lágrimas en los ojos **– Per… perdón – **ella acogió al felino entre sus brazos sollozando.

**-No tienes de que disculparte Lucy – **el minino se zafó de su abrazo quedando frente a la joven mirándola con ternura – **Ya recordé todo lo que paso hace tres años - ** la mirada del felino cambio a una seria de un momento a otro **– Lucy ¿Por qué no volviste con nosotros después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué te escondes?– **

**-Happy, lo siento pero… -**

**-Por favor Lucy quiero saberlo – **rogó con tono triste Happy sin quitar la vista de los ojos de su antigua compañera.

-**Es muy peligroso decírtelo – **la joven se negaba a decirle a pequeño amigo cerrando sus ojos para evitar mirarlo.

**-¡Por favor Lucy! – **exigió haciendo que la rubia volviese a mirarlo – **¡No sabes lo que hemos sufrido! ¡Natsu ya no es el mismo! ¡Levy se entristeció mucho de tu supuesta muerte! ¡Erza se culpa de lo sucedido en Sabrie! ¡Yo no he… –**

**-¡Yo también he sufrido Happy! – **gritó Lucy apretando sus manos contra sus muslos **– Los he extrañado a todos, a ti, Mira, Levy, Erza, Gray, Natsu… - **dijo entre sollozos **– A mis espíritus – **Lucy se abrazo así misma frotándose sus manos en sus brazos fijando su vista al suelo.

**-No lo entiendo Lucy… como que a tus espíritus –**indagó confundido el Exceed sorprendido.

Lucy lanzó un largo suspiro retirándose con el dorso de sus manos las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, una triste sonrisa adorno su cara y alzó su mirada a la luna llena que alumbraba aquel bosque.

**-Happy quiero que me prometas que todo lo que te diga no lo va ha saber nadie más - **el gato observo en silencio a la rubia esperando asintiendo con su cabeza en afirmación**– Yo no soy más que un ente atrapado en este cuerpo –**

**-No te entiendo Lucy, explícate mejor – **

**-Primero debería explicarte sobre el guardián infernal y lo que ocurrió hace tres años ¿verdad? – **La joven cerró sus ojos conteniendo nuevas lágrimas.

.

.

.

-**Dentro de poco tiempo se abrirán las puertas que conectan este mundo con el otro mundo o mejor conocido por ustedes… el infierno – **dijo Odín mirando a los jóvenes mientras mostraba una pequeña ilusión con magia de la puerta infernal sobre la mesa donde se encontraban todos.

**-Y cual es el motivo por el que se abre esa puerta – **preguntó Erza mirando con mucha atención la ilusión.

**-Porqué en este mundo aún se encuentra el origen del mal el cual llama al infierno a que gobierno sobre Earthland – **explicó Odín ahora cambiando la imagen a un lugar muy conocido por los magos**– El lugar donde aparecerá la puerta es el cementerio de Dragones –**

**-¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? – **exclamó Gray golpeando la mesa con sus puños – **¡Ese lugar quedó totalmente destruido después de los Juegos Mágicos! –**

**-El lugar cambio de sitio – **habló con molestia el castaño retirando su magia –**Ahora se encuentra ****al noreste de la frontera de Fiore con el Reino Seven y Bosco ****- **

**-¿Y que tiene que ver esos magos con los que luchamos? –**Natsu quien solo se encontraba escuchando pregunto lo que tanto ansiaban oír el resto del grupo.

**-Son los hijos del Dios del Mal –** respondió Odín con tristeza desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

**-¿Y que tienes que ver tú en todo esto?- **volvió a hablar el Dragon Slayer mirando fijamente al castaño.

**-Yo… yo soy el hermano de él – **la cara de todo el grupo de jóvenes mostró sorpresa ante lo dicho por el Dios.

Natsu quien al igual que sus compañeros se mostraba asombrado cambió su rostro a uno de furia y todo al castaño de su ropa levantándolo sobre la mesa ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

**-¿¡Como sabemos que no estas de su lado!? ¿¡Y todo lo que nos estas diciendo es una trampa!? – **reclamó Natsu enojado pero sin afectar a la actitud de Odín.

**-Natsu tiene razón – **apoyó Gray mirando desconfiado.

**-No tienen por que pensar eso, mi hermano me odia y quiere verme muerto al igual que yo al él - ** explicó Odín soltándose del agarre del peli rosado.

**-Señor- **llamó Wendy llamando la atención de los presentes haciéndola sentir nerviosa – **Etto…¿Desde cuando ha ocurrido esta amenaza? – **

**-Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez desde hace uno mil años atrás donde los dragones aún existían sin sentir el peligro constante de los humanos – **respondió parándose de su sitio caminado a lo largo del la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de los magos.

**-¿Y por qué se inicio todo esto? –** preguntó Charlie mientras tomaba té.

**- Por una discusión entre mi hermano y yo- **

**-¿¡Qué!? – **exclamaron todos a la vez.

**-Pe…pero que quiere decir que tú... tú – **Erza no podía pronunciar correctamente la oración por la impactada que se encontraba por la noticia.

Odín los miraba sin entender lo que dijo para que el grupo se pudiera en ese estado, hasta después de unos segundos en el que algo hizo click en su cabeza y chocó su puño izquierdo con su palma derecha.

**-Lo siento – **dijo nervioso el castaño rascándose al parte trasera de su cabeza **– No me había presentado ante ustedes mi nombre es Odín… el Dios Odín – **al terminar su presentación se inclinó hacia al frente en forma de respeto.

La boca de los presentes estaba abierta pues la noticia era impactante en cualquier sentido, el primero en tomar compostura fue Natsu seguido por Erza.

**-Creo que tengo que contarles la historia desde el inicio para que comprendan – **una sonrisa nervioso surco el rostro del castaño **– Mi hermano siempre me ha tenido envidia desde que tengo memoria, aunque yo lo quería demasiado por tener la misma sangre… él me guardaba rencor por que mi padre me daba mayor atención que a él –**el tono de voz de Odín era de nostalgia y tristeza mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

_**Flashback.**_

_En una pradera extensa se encontraban dos muchachos de entre 15 y 17 años aproximaamente, el menor de ellos era Odín pero mucho más joven y el mayor tenia cabello blanco poseedor de unos ojos azules color del cielo._

_El menor trataba de alcanzar a su hermano mientras el peli blanco caminaba de forma apresurada._

_**-Onii-chan espera… no camines muy rápido – **__se quejó el castaño __**– ¡Por favor Onii-chan! – **__Odín puedo agarrar uno de los brazos de su pariente, pero éste de un manotazo se soltó mandándolo al suelo._

_**-¡No entiendes que quiero estar solo Odín! – **__gritó enardecido el peliblanco - __**¡Y cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de decirme onii-chan!-**_

_**-Pero Loki siempre será mi onii-chan –**__ dijo el castaño con los ojos aguados._

_**-¡Pero yo ya no quiero ser tu hermano mayor! – **__reclamó enojado dándole la espalda al castaño._

_**- Dime que debo hacer para que no me odies Loki onii-chan –**__ rogó Odín poniéndose frente a su hermano._

_Loki lanzó una carcajada seca al aire mirando con odio al castaño – __**En verdad quieres saber que tienes que hacer para que no te odie - **__ preguntó _

_**-¡Si, por favor!- **_

_**- Bien pues… dile a nuestro Padre que te mande muy lejos donde no pueda verte…. pero él no querrá hacerlo porque eres su preferido- **__ dijo con malicia dejando asombrado a su hermano menor –__**Mejor aún desaparece de mi vida para siempre… simplemente muere – **_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

**-Por esos conflictos que teníamos entre ambos empecé a evitarlo, tratando siempre de no coincidir con él en ningún lugar… pero el mundo terrenal o divino es a veces muy pequeño – **nuevamente la mente del Dios recordó el momento que dio origen a todo el problema.

_**Flashback.**_

_**-¡Pero Padre!- **__reclamó un Loki que aparentaba 24 años enojado frente a una hombre imponente y majestuoso que estaba sentado en su trono_

_**-¡No me contradigas Loki, tendrás que acatar la orden que te he dado!- **__el grito resonó por esa grande habitación dejando un eco, el peli blanco incapaz de contradecirlo salió de ese lugar a pasado apresurado._

_**-Así que descubrieron tu amorío con esa mortal, Loki - **__se burló un joven de cabello rubio quien esperaba al peliblanco afuera del cuarto._

_**-Fuiste tú el que se lo dijo ¿Verdad Thor? – **__habló Loki apretando sus puños con ira._

_**-Te dije que te haría pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi esposa – **__dijo el rubio dándole la espalda alejándose de él._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

-**Desde entonces las peleas entre Thor y Loki eran cada vez más catastróficas para Asgard, que es donde nosotros los Dioses vivíamos - **Odín detuvo por un momento el relato dejando en mutismo el lugar.

**-¿Qué es lo que Loki había echo a la esposa de ese Thor? – **preguntó Erza mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

**-La esposa de Thor era tímida pero muy amable con todos y era poseedora de un hermoso, largo y sedoso cabello el cual era la envidia de muchas Diosas… Loki quien odiaba a Thor por siempre defenderme vio una gran oportunidad de vengarse de él cuando se encontraba de viaje con mi padre, cortando el cabello de Sif y colocando un hechizo sobre su cabellera impidiendo que vuelva a crecer-**

**-El nombre de la esposa de Thor se parece mucho al de una amiga del gremio –**dijo Wendy poniendo un dedo sobre su mejilla pensando.

**-Son la misma persona – **nuevamente el nerviosismo del castaño lo invadió – **Buenoen realidad hay tres dioses en su gremio– **

Un grito de exclamación volvió a salir de los labios de los magos, muchas noticias estaban recibiendo de un momento a otro, y a pesar que quisieran tomárselo con calma sabían que el tiempo no estaban a su favor.

**-No lo entiendo- **habló Erza recuperando la compostura - **¿Por que tres dioses se encuentran en nuestro gremio? – **

**-Por que alguien me pidió que salvaguardará su seguridad y esa es la mejor forma que encontré –**explicó Odín con una pequeña sonrisa que luego fue borrada de su rostro – **Además no estaba seguro si aquellos magos los atacarían de nuevo – **

**-¿Y quienes son esos magos que enfrentamos? – **peguntó Gray – **Y más importante ¿Quién pidió que nos protejas?-**

Un suspiro salió de la boca del castaño cansando de aquella situación pero sabio que de ahora en adelante los iba a necesitar – **La primera pregunta es fácil de contestar, los dos magos que los han atacado son los hijos de Odín… Fenrir y Jörmundgander quienes buscaban donde aparecería la puerta infernal y matar al guardián de la puerta quien es el único que puede cerrarla o que se uniera a su causa… y la segunda pregunta – **pausa ** - Bueno es algo difícil de responder–**

**- ¿Por qué? –**preguntó con tono molesto Natsu acercándose al castaño pero detenido por Erza - **¿Por que es difícil respondernos? –**

**-Dije que algunas preguntas no podre responderlas y esa es una de ellas – **dijo Odín mirando los ojos jade del Dragon Slayer de fuego.

**-¡Y como demonios crees que podemos confiar en ti sino nos cuentas todo lo que queremos! –**exigió el peli rosado.

**-Esta bien lo comprendemos –** respondió Erza haciendo que Natsu lo mirara con reproche **– Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que responder las preguntas que hoy no nos respondas -**

**-Eres muy amable Erza – **agradecido Odín por la colaboración de la pelirroja.

**-¿Y cuales son los otros tres dioses que están en nuestro gremio?–**preguntó Charlieposándose en las piernas de Wendy.

Antes de que Odín pudiese responder la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a tres figuras conocidos por los magos y el Dios.

**-¡Nosotros Minna-san! – **exclamó alegremente el mago eléctrico conocido como ** "**Rymr"**– Mi verdadera identidad es Thor – **dijo señalándose con orgullos así mismo -** El de Riger-kun es Heimdall – **esta vez puso su mano sobre el joven de cabello morado el cual lo miraba molesto - ** Y mi amadísima esposa es Sif – **terminó abrazando a la chica la cual solo sonreía incomoda por la actitud de su compañero.

**-Así que no fue una coincidencia que los tres hayan entrado a nuestro gremio ¿verdad Riger-kun? – **preguntó Wendy nerviosa por la actitud del grupo que recién había entrado al lugar– **¿Y que paso con el guardián? – **el silencio volvió a reinar y los recién llegados dirigieron su mirada a Odín.

**-El guardián por el momento tiene que estar escondido pero en la mañana estará con nosotros – **habló con tristezamirando nuevamente a la luna llena que se veía por la ventana**- Pero es alguien que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer en el pueblo que nos conocimos – **

**-Es aquella pelinegra que te acompañaba ¿verdad?- **afirmó Natsu mirando aun con desconfianza **- ¿Por qué no esta contigo aquí?-**

**-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!- **contesto molesto el castaño mirándolo con reproche.

**-¿¡Por que no respondes algo tan sencillo!? – **reclamó el mago de fuego alterando a Odín por la insistencia, poniendo nerviosos a más de uno pues la temperatura de la habitación empezaba a subir mientras que alrededor del Dios se podía observar una aura oscura.

**-¡Por que eso no es lo importante en este momento! – **al atmósfera se sentía cada vez más pesada ninguno de ellos entendía en que momento todo eso termino de esa manera - **-Además… – **empezó a decir el castaño con una sonrisa arrogante preocupando a sus compañeros Dioses – **Crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme –**

**-Maldito – **siseó el peli rosado encendiendo sus puños – **Ahora de haré saber lo que puedo hacer – **

**-¡ALTO!- **gritó Sif mirando con enojo a los dos magos quienes estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpes –**Odín debes comportarte sabes porque estamos aquí y tu Natsu-san debes aprender a moderar tu carácter –**regaño a ambos magos ubicándose en la mitad de los dos con los brazos extendidos.

**-Sif tiene razón Natsu cálmate –**sugirió Erza a Natsu presionando su hombro – **Pero lo que me tiene molesta es que nos hayan ocultado la verdad y hayan mentido al gremio –**

**-Lo sabemos Erza-san pero lo sentimos mucho – **se disculpó el rubio haciendo una reverencia al igual que sus otros dos compañeros Dioses –**Pero por favor préstennos sus fuerzas para poder derrotar a Loki de una vez por todas y evitar el Ragnarök -**

**-No tenemos por que pensarlo - **respondió Gray dejando sorprendido a los Dioses – **Por que siempre nos hemos envuelto en peleas que involucran el destino de la humanidad así que lo hubiéramos echo de todos modos – **el resto del equipo apoyo lo dicho por el mago de hielo haciendo que los Dioses los miraran aliviados por su respuesta.

**-Chicos muchas gracias – **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Así que ese libro era Odín – **dijo para si mismo Happy poniendo una pata debajo de su mentón analizando lo dicho por la rubia – **Eso quiere decir que tu eres ese guardián de la puerta ¿verdad? – **pero la repuesta de Lucy fue negativa – **Entonces por que es tas con él –**

**-Ese día en que luchamos en Sabrie. Odín descubrió que yo no era la guardiana – **explicó casi en susurro pero con tono suficientemente alto para ser oída por el Exceed – **Si viste aquella expulsión que había sucedido ese día – **

**-Si, fue muy poderosa por eso pensamos que habías muerto –**

**-Ese día ocupe un hechizo llamado Hell Blast – **le dijo apoyando su cabeza junto al tronco donde se hallaba sentada.

-**¿Hell Blast? –**pronunció con dificultad Happy - **¿De que se trataba?-**

**-Ese hechizo lograría destruir a mi enemigo cuyo poder no sobrepasara el de un Dios… pero a su vez me transportaría a un lugar seguro – **el habla de Lucy cada vez sonaba cada vez más triste mientras avanzaba su relato – **Y el precio de eso era el disminuir el despertar de Loki y… borrar todos mis recuerdos volviendo a ser un cuerpo vacío que llenaría su mente con el único objetivo de detener el Ragnarök- **

**-Entonces como es que puedes reconocerme – **pronunció asombrado Happy por lo dicho por la rubia.

**-Que en el momento en que mi cuerpo era transportado a otro lugar mi alma estaba siendo destruida por otra que residía en mi cuerpo – **Lucy posó una de sus manos en su pecho dejando ver a Happy la muñequera que Natsu le había regalado ya hace mucho tiempo – **Pero antes que esto sucediera Horologium protegió mi alma, mente y corazón – **

**-No entiendo mucho lo que me quieres decir Lucy, eso quiere decir que dentro de ti había otra persona – **Happy miraba cada facción que su antigua compañera preocupado por todo lo que ha pasado.

**-Si… esa persona se llama Izumi y ella es la verdadera guardiana de la puerta infernal y por lo tanto es ella una maga estelar – **lanzó un suspiro antes de seguir –**Yo solamente he sido un ente extraño que tomaba su cuerpo prestado, yo… yo desde un inicio no debía existir… Izumi fue sellada y yo aparecí como un remplazo… yo… yo no soy nadie… no debería estar aquí siquiera… yo… yo…-**

**-¡Basta Lucy! – **reclamó Happy con lágrimas en los ojos – **¡Si tu sigues aquí es por algo, las cosas no suceden así como así, el destino te tiene preparado algo! –**

**-Pero yo… yo…-**

**-Lucy es Lucy – **animó Happy ubicándose frente a la ex maga - ** Lucy es la que ha vivido muchas cosas conmigo y el resto del gremio… Lucy tiene ha varias personas que la quiere, aquella persona rara la cual he molestado siempre – **

**-Ha…Happy –**nuevamente las lágrimas volvieron a parecer rodando por su nívea piel** – No sabes cuanto los he extrañado pero desde ese día únicamente puedo aparecer en las noches de luna llena gracias a mi espíritu pero el resto de los días paso en un lugar oscuro y frío –**

**-Y nosotros a ti Lucy – **respondió con la misma sinceridad que la rubia –** Pero porque no quieres que los demás sepan que aún estas aquí –**

**-No Happy – **musito con suavidad flexionando sus rodillas ala altura de su pecho y apoyando y cabeza en ellas – **Cuando la Puerta Infernal se cierre yo desapareceré… la oportunidad que me otorgó Horologium solo durará hasta ese día y si las cosas no salen como lo hemos planeado Izumi no dudará en usar mi alma para atar a Loki durante otros mil años – **

**-Eso quiere decir que tú…-**

**-Si Happy yo de alguna u otra forma ya no podré estar más con ustedes –**dijo con tristeza acariciando la cabeza del Exceed quien derramaba lágrimas de impotencia.

**-Lu-Lucy debe haber al- alguna manera de evitar e-eso – **tartamudeo Happy pero la negación por parte de Lucy lo hizo derramar más lágrimas.

**-Por eso no quiero que nadie lo sepa Happy quiero evitar que sufran como lo estas haciendo ahora – **dijo con dulzura Lucy abrazando a Happy haciendo que llorará aún más fuerte –**Solo quedan algunas horas de luna llena así que por favor déjame estar junto a ti duranteeste corto tiempo –**

**(**Canción de cuna japonés - /watch?v=at9gdjCwVs8**)**

Lucy empezó a entonar una dulce melodía mientras tomaba en brazos a Happy y lo envolvía como un bebé

**-Hai- **musito dejándose acunar en los brazos de la rubia - **¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? – **preguntó ya con su voz adormilada pero la joven no le contestó y siguió cantando – **Lucy canta muy bonito… –**Happy dio un bostezo y terminó durmiendo en brazos de su antigua compañera.

El único testigo de aquel tierno momento fue la Luna quien parecía brillar más con cada nota que cantaba la joven compartiendo sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

La mañana hacia acto de presencia cuando el sol empezaba a asomarse entre las montañas, Lucy quien solo se limitaba a ver a Happy empezó a ser envuelta en luz cuando los primeros rayos llegaron a ella.

**-Espero volverte a ver una vez más Happy –** dijo antes de que la aquella luz la envolviera por completo.

Cuando la luz desapareció el cuerpo de Lucy no había cambiado en nada ni siquiera su cabello pero al abrir sus ojos estos no tenían el mismo brillo que tenían el ex-maga de Fairy Tail.

**-Siempre despierto en lugares diferentes – **se quejó con voz más profunda la muchacha. Rápidamente dio un visto a su alrededor y vio que en su regazo se encontraba con el gato azul dormido – **Así que hiciste un nuevo amigo ¿eh? O será un conocido tuyo – **paso sus manos por su cabellera suelta haciendo que su cara mostrara una mueca de disgusto – **Odio el color rubio – **después de eso de sus labios salió un pequeño conjuro haciendo que su pelo cambiara al color negro –**Me siento mucho mejor –**

La ahora pelinegra depositó suavemente al Exceed sobre el césped mientras ella se estiraba –**Ahora a buscar a Odín- **dicho esto Izumi se adentro al bosque sigilosamente recitando otro hechizo que hizo que su ropa cambiase a la habitual olvidando por completo aquella hermosa joven que estuvo con Happy toda la noche.

.

.

.

Los Dioses y el grupo de Fairy Tail se encontraban a las afuera de la ciudad donde preparaban todo para emprender su nuevo viaje.

**-En la ciudad puede contactar con Laxus y le dije de nuestros planes – **explicó Erza mientras observaba el mapa que tenia en las manos – **Dijo que él y el gremio se dirigirían de inmediato hacia allá –**

**-Es bueno saber que tendremos más aliados – **dijo Odín mirando con alivio la escena que estaba adelante.

Erza, Thor, Gray y Sif veían el mapa para saber que camino seria el mejor; Wendy, Heimdall y Charlie se encontraban conversando mientras Natsu bueno Natsu se encontraba alejado de los demás esperando algo o alguien.

**-¿Y a quien estamos esperando?- **preguntó Gray dejando de Ver el mapa pero a antes de que Odín pueda responder al voz de Natsu sonó.

**-A la pelinegra que el sujeto – **señalo a Odín con desprecio - ** Dijo que estaría con nosotros en la mañana y a Happy –**

**-Ahora que los mencionas donde ha estado Happy todo este momento – **pronunció el mago de hielo – **Él no paso con nosotros anoche –**

**-Happy me hablo… dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y que se encontraría con nosotros – **Natsu se había levantado de muy mal humor y eso se notaba en su forma de hablar – **Miren allí llega – **señaló al Exceed que se encontraba en el cielo pero al llegar con resto todo el grupo se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en él, un brillo especial estaba en sus ojos.

**-Buenos Días a todos – **saludó con alegría cosa que los extraño hace mucho tiempo Happy dejaba de mostrar ese ánimo.

Odín miro suspicazmente al gato, pues ya sabía lo que había sucedido por que había pedido a uso amigos suyos que protegieran a Lucy de cualquier peligro.

Natsu miro con extrañeza y terminó frunciendo su ceño percibir un olor muy familia en Happy después averiguaría donde se metió su amigo.

**-Bien ahora solo falta Izumi que no se donde se metería esta niña- ** dijo Odín sentándose cerca de una roca.

Pasaron varios minutos y la susodicha no aparecía y el grupo se estaba impacientando.

**-¡Arg! ¡Donde demonios se está chiquilla! - ** se quejó el Dios revolviéndose el cabello con desesperación.

**-Etto… Odín-san – **interrumpió Wendy deteniendo la escena de frustración del castaño para poner su atención en ella **– ¿Si le dijo a Izumi-san donde tenia que encontrarse con usted? –**

**-Ah… - **Odín quedó como estatua en blanco después de la pregunta lanzada por la peli azul al igual que el resto al ver el error que cometió el Dios.

**-Parece que no ¿verdad Charlie? – **dijo Wendy como una risa nerviosa.

**-¡Maldito! – **exclamó enojado Natsu - **¡Hemos estado aquí casi toda la mañana esperando a esa pelinegra, sin que ella sepa donde tenia que encontrarnos!- **

Con los nuevos gritos lanzados por el peli rosado una pelea verdad entre él y el castaño inició, Erza no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios pues en los últimos años era muy difícil ver al Natsu ver con otra actitud que no sea serio.

Pero Erza tenia un limite de paciencia y es que cada vez la pela subía más de tono además que se les había unido Thor y Gray, una vena palpitaba cada vez más en su sien, su paciencia explotó cuando una roca de gran tamaño chocó contra ella.

**-¡Cálmense de una maldita vez!- **el gritó espantó a todo el grupo dejando de pelearse unos de otros, hasta los Dioses tenían miedo de Erza cuando estaba enojada y es por que ya habían vivido su furia en el gremio.

**-Lo siento Erza por mi falta de irresponsabilidad – **se disculpó el castaño por su error de no haber comentado a Izumi su ubicación y por su actitud- **Creo… - **la frase quedó incompleta porque de un momento a otro el Dios salió volando unos cuantos metros gracias a una patada que le había propinado Izumi.

-**¡Maldito Odín me hiciste que te busque por toda la ciudad! –**exclamó la recién llegada acercándose a Odín quien se encontraba en el suelo aún aturdido por el repentino ataque - **¡Amanezco en medio del bosque sabiendo que allí no era el lugar donde tendría que estar! ¡Y tu ni señal das de vida! – **mientras pronunciaba cada palabra Izumi zarandeaba al castaño aturdiéndolo más de los que estaba.

**-Cal-cal-cálmate I-Izumi – **pronunció el castaño mareado – **Por- por fa-favor – **

El resto del grupo veía la escena con una gota tras de su nuca el repentino aparecimiento de la pelinegra y actuación. Después de unos minutos en que todo se calmo el grupo discutió su plan dividiéndose en dos grupos Sif, Thor y Heimdall regresarían con el gremio para responder las preguntas que tengan y guiarlos para que lleguen a tiempo y el resto se dirigía al cementerio de Dragones lo cual les tomaría tres meses.

Se despidieron con la promesa de encontrarse pronto para evitar el Ragnarök y cada grupo se encamino hacia su misión.

Antes que el grupo de los Dioses se marchara por completo Thor se acercó a Odín pretendiéndose despedirse con un efusivo abrazo.

**-Dentro de un mes aparecerá la Luna Azul y Loki despertará por completo de su letargo, cuídate - **susurró a su oído el rubio al Dios mayor para así alejarse con la efusiva alegría que lo caracterizaba entrelazando sus dedos con su esposa.

Aquella noticia no sorprendió a Odín pero si aquellos miembros que tenían el oído muy agudo que por el momento decidieron callarse luego preguntarían más sobre eso.

.

.

.

El tema de Loki pasó a ser olvidado por los días, al paso de las semanas se habían alejado mucho de la capital de Fiore y cruzaban en medio de un frondoso bosque llamado por los pueblerinos como "Bosque de la Puerta Estelar", lo llamaban así porque en ahí se encontraba las ruinas de un templo que utilizaban los magos estelares para viajar al mundo estelar después de realizar un ritual, pero dejaron de utilizarlos hace mucho tiempo.

Esa historia hizo recordar a Happy que muy pronto sería Luna Llena y podría volver a Lucy, desde la última vez que la vio se encontraba cada vez más animado y aunque Natsu y Charlie le preguntaba su repentino cambio de ánimo, éste se negaba a decirles la razón.

Izumi no se lograba acoplar bien aquel grupo de magos que a pesar que se portaban tan bien con ella, había otro sentimiento que le embargaba en su interior, Odín le decía que era normal porque ella no se había relacionado con tantas personas antes, lo que le levantaba el ánimo.

Natsu se sentía incomodo por los nuevos integrantes sin tener una explicación, a Odín le buscaba cualquier defecto para pelearse con él en el cual luego Gray se incluía en la riña y a Izumi no se acercaba por el parecido que compartía con Lucy.

Erza se mantenía en contacto constantemente con Laxus para saber como iban los planes, enterándose que se les unieron otros magos como los de Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Crime Sorcière y hasta los antiguos miembros de Sabertooth – Sting y Rogue - que pasan gran parte de su tiempo en Fairy Tail pero aún no eran miembros oficiales.

Wendy y Charlie trataban de acercarse más a la pelinegra lo cual con los pocos días se habían ganado su aprecio, la peli azul lo hacia por su gran parecido por su antigua amiga y porque su mirada trasmitía soledad con las excepciones cuando Odín estaba cerca de ella; y la Exceed por las extrañas visiones que tenía.

Todo eso había ocurrido en tan solo un mes, cada uno con sus propias preguntas y deseando saber las respuestas pero con un objetivo en común.

.

El ocaso daba un toque mágico en el bosque y por la oscuridad que se presentaba en el lugar los magos decidieron acampar, armaron las tiendas una de Erza, Wendy y Charlie, otra de Natsu, Happy y Gray, y otra de Odín e Izumi, aquello que los dos durmieran juntos al principio los había sorprendido pero al pasar de los días eso se les hizo costumbre.

.

.

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado que muy cerca de ahí una mujer los miraba, por sus rasgos era la misma mujer que se había reunido con Fenrir y Jörmundgander hacia un mes atrás, en su cara se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa llena de malicia, además que su visión se centraba en Natsu quien en ese momento se encontraba en una nueva pelea verbal con Odín.

.

.

**-¡Maldito soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerte! – **bramó Natsu enojado por enésima vez en ese día - **¡Y te lo puedo demostrar en cualquier momento! –**

**-No me hagas reír Dragneel – **se burló Odín con una sonrisa arrogante **– Todavía ni siquiera has logrado la Ceremonia del Kairyuu – **apenas lo dijo se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

**-¿La Ceremonia del Kairyuu? –**preguntó el Dragon Slayer de fuego olvidándose de su pleito - **¿De qué se trata? –**

**-¡No nada!¡No me hagas caso! –**el Dios trató de zanjar el tema pero el peli rosado no se iba quedar con más intrigas de las que ya tenía al igual que el resto del grupo insistiéndole que le dijese de que se trataba, antes de que Odín pudiera responder Izumi se le adelantó.

-**Es una ceremonia para hacer que los corazones de Dragón que poseen los Dragon Slayer de todo tipo de generación salgan a flote –** explicó la pelinegra recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte del castaño **– Tenía que saberlo es uno de ellos – **habló Izumi en repuesta de la mirada de Odín.

**-¿Cómo hay que realizar esa ceremonia Izumi-san?– **preguntó Wendy con Charlie en brazos.

**-El principal requisito es realizarlo en el Santuario del mundo de los Espíritus Estelares, además que el Dragon Slayer que este en la ceremonia debe tener un corazón fuerte y sin dudas que los distraigan – **comentó la joven mirando como poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando.

**-¿Qué sucedería si es que eso no se cumple? –**preguntó Erza muy interesada en el tema.

**-Si no se cumple, aquel mago que realiza la ceremonia perderá su corazón humano además que se convertirá en un verdadero Dragón que no tendrá conciencia de quien era ni quienes eran sus enemigos o amigos – **aquello que dijo la joven dejo sorprendido al grupo pero antes de que pregunten algo añadió -** Si todo sale bien el mago renacerá como un ser con un gran poder nunca antes visto pero muy pocos han logrado finalizar el ritual –**

**-Por eso mismo es muy peligroso y no quería decirlo – **se disculpó Odín con el grupo por querer guardar esa información – **Esa ceremonia es un arma de doble filo y no quisiera que una desgracia sucedería -**

**-No te preocupes Odín-san – **dijo Wendy con una sonrisa que conformo al Dios – **Sabemos que usted trata de protegernos pero no se olvide que ahora formamos un equipo-**

Antes de que Wendy pudiera decir otra palabra una gran ráfaga de viento azotó el campamento alertando los sentidos de todos.

**-Ara, ara me sorprende verlos aquí chicos – **dijo aquella mujer que los observaba anteriormente con un tono juguetón.

Odín al reconocer de quien se trataba siseó su nombre ** -Hela – **todo su cuerpo se puso rígido al ver como la mujer emergía de entre los árboles, usaba el mismo vestido rosa pálido y su rostro era cubierto por un antifaz color negro y su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo - **¿¡Qué haces aquí!?** –

**-Que grosero de has vuelto tío – **el tono que utilizaba crispaba los nervios al Dios mientras el resto del grupo sentía que de alguna forma conocía aquella mujer pero no recordaban a quien – **Solo vine por dos cosas – **camino de forma lenta y tranquila alrededor de los magos quienes se encontraban en pose de lucha - **La primera es que el Dragon Slayer Fuego me presté algo de magia – **

**-¡Y quién dice que te ayudaré! –**vociferó Natsu encendiendo sus puños.

Sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta la noche se estaba haciendo presente, además que una brillante luna llena de color azul estaba empezando a hacer acto de su presencia. Izumi sentía sus ojos cada vez más pesados por lo que no reacción cuando unas sombras de forma humanoide la atraparon.

**-¡AH! – **el gritó llego a oído de todos, al saber de quien provenía la empezaron a buscar con la mirada por lo menos Odín quien se encontraba sumamente preocupado por lo que en segundos podría suceder.

**-Chicos están buscando en el lugar equivocado – **se burló Hela recibiendo toda la atención, Izumi se encontraba a lado de ella pero se encontraba agarrada por esas sombras –**Odín crees que podías ocultar por mucho tiempo el secreto de esta chiquilla** –

Esa frase hizo que los ojos de Odín y Happy se dilataran y el resto se preguntará de que hablaba.

**-Por sus caras de sorprendidos sé que él no les ha contado aún algo muy importante –**

**-¡Cállate! – **amenazó el Dios haciendo aparecer una espada en su mano dispuesto a tacar en ese momento.

**-De nada sirve que me callé si pronto va ocurrir – **la sonrisa de la mujer se intensificó mucho más al ver que la Luna Azul resplandecía orgullosamente en el cielo y el cuerpo de quien tenía secuestrada empezaba a brillar – **Miren pequeñas hadas y díganme que piensan –**lanzó al aire una sonora carcajada.

Todos los magos observaban expectantes que sucedía con la pelinegra para cuando la luz se disipó, todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones.

Gray miraba atónito a la escena, Erza miraba incrédula con sus ojos dilatados a Wendy se le humedecieron los ojos y se cubrió la boca con sus manos, Natsu solo apagó el fuego de su cuerpo. La voz de todos se mezcló en una.

**-Lucy…-**

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía en frente de ellos donde antes se encontraba Izumi ahora estaba la que habían creído muerta durante tres años, su amiga y compañera Lucy Heartfilia, el cabello negro había desaparecido dando paso a as hebras color dorado que le caracterizaba.

**-¡Chicos! – **exclamó Lucy sorprendida por la situación en la que se encontraba y quienes la rodeaban - **¿Odín qué esta pasando? –**preguntó desesperada tratando de zafarse del agarre de esas repulsivas criaturas.

**-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien –** trató de calmarla el castaño dirigiendo una mirada furiosa a Hela **-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima! –**

**-No estas en condiciones de exigirme nada – **pronunció divertida al ver las expresiones de todos – **Bueno magos como iba diciendo… - **

Pero no puedo continuar por que tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un puño envuelto en llamas.

-**¡Suéltala en este mismo instante! – **siseó con tono que dejo congelado a más de uno menos a la Diosa del Inframundo.

**-Bien si la quieres de vuelta pequeño Dragón ven a buscarme en las ruinas del templo de este bosque – **antes de recibir un nuevo golpe la mujer y las sombras se elevaron al cielo desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

El mutismo reinó en el lugar y a cada segundo la atmosfera se hacia cada vez más tensa, cuando pudieron ordenar las ideas en su mente, Odín se estaba adentrando al bosque.

**-¿A dónde te diriges? –**preguntó Erza aún sabiendo la respuesta del castaño.

**-Sé que ustedes están muy enojados por haberles guardado secreto de tal magnitud por lo cual se que tal vez no deseen salvar a Lucy… pero ella necesita ayuda en este momento y no la puedo dejar sola – **explicó sin mirar la cara a ninguno de ellos y más aún cuando la voz furiosa de Natsu llegó a sus oídos.

**-**_**Tienes razón…- **_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**Yosh! Regresé a la vida! Perdón por la demora en serio, no voy a dar excusas simplemente diré que la inspiración no llegaba, por cierto que tal el capitulo ¿eh? Perdón por las faltas pero deseaba publicarlo ya…jejje… por cierto quien no desea matarme por déjalo ahí, dejen que las cosas se desarrollen solas luego entenderán muuucho. **

**Aquí esta respuestas a sus comentarios:**

**Caro0****.-** Etto… no la abandone pero si me demoré mucho lo siento, si creo que se parece un poco a Rosario Vampire pero con grandes diferencias, entre Izumi y Lucy no comparten pensamiento solamente saben la existencia de la una pero nada más, espero no haberte decepcionado con el capitulo, gracias por tu comentario.

**ASay20**** .-** Lo siento la demora y me gusta que te haya agradado esa parte a mi también, algún día quiero bailar asi \./ , espero te guste la actualización.

**Lucy Dmonkey.-** Muchas gracias por tu comentario perdón la tardanza.

**Gloriythaa99.-** Me hace muy feliz que te guste espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

**SakuSakuKyomi**** .-** Espero no te haya pasado el gusto del fic y me contagia tu felicidad ahora soy feliz (*w*), gracias por tu comentario perdón la tardanza.

**Gabe Logan****.-** jeje (^_^U) se que es por mi forma de narración que se confunden las cosas por eso trato de mejorar con cada capitulo, gracias por tu apoyo!

**Ami**** .-** Pues me tarde mucho ¿verdad?jeje perdón espero te guste al actualización.

**Aankaa****.-** Abandonar nunca! Pero tardar si jeje perdón la tardanza espero te guste el capitulo!

**Jokiiz.-** Me alegra que te guste la música de fondo en eso me tardo más para realizar la escena jeje, ojala te guste la actualización.

**LacieHearts****.-** Muchas gracias por tu review (^_^)

**Dragneel Heartfilia Tsuki**** .- **Ok sé que tarde siglos perdón, espero te guste la actualización y me hizo muy feliz tu comentario.

**Guiiillle.-** Un beso igualmente, gracias por tu apoyo perdón la demora…

**También agradezco quien me puso en sus favoritos y leen aunque no dejen comentario. Por cierto si creen que no dije cual es el verdadero motivo del Ragnarok fue a propósito para ubicarlo en otra escena, además muchos preguntarán -y yo también lo hago- como haré que Natsu y Lucy queden al final juntos pues para eso falta mucho o tal vez no… dependiendo de cuanto escriba :P**

**Bueno tomatazos, Dudas, criticas serán bien recibidas (n_n).**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Luna Azul Segunda parte.**

**Aquí Lefthon-kun se ha reportado!**

**MATTA NE!**


	10. Luna Azul (Segunda Parte)

_**Disclaimer:**__Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiroshima-sama, pero haré lo necesario para tener los derechos de Natsu ;)_

-Acciones-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_**A**_**claraciones: **El opening sigue siendo el mismo hasta nuevo aviso

.

.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – **preguntó enojada Lucy removiéndose entre las cadenas que la ataban a dos pilares de piedra.

-**¡Oh! Nada pequeña solamente quiero atraer a Dragon Slayer de fuego – **dijo con burla Hela mientras dibujaba un circulo mágico en el suelo.

El lugar donde se estaban ambas mujeres eran las antiguas ruinas del templo de aquel bosque, su suelo era de piedra color blanco, estaba rodeado de doce pilares igualmente de piedra formando un círculo y dentro de ella otros cuatro pilares donde en dos de ellos se encontraba atada Lucy, Hela se encontraba en medio de los cuatro pilares interiores.

**-Y eso que tiene que ver con que me haya atraído aquí contigo – **reclamó la joven sintiendo como las cadenas laceraban sus muñecas haciendo que mostrara una mueca de dolor.

**-Pues es muy fácil, el joven Dragneel tiene cierto interés en ti así que se que no dudara en venir – **Hela terminó de dibujar el círculo mágico el cual era alumbrado por la luna llena.

**-Yo no contaría con ello – **habló Lucy con una sonrisa socarrona pero con dolor en sus ojos – **Yo le hice mucho daño así que no creo que venga a salvarme – **

**-Estas muy equivocada pequeña hada – **se burló acercándose a la joven tomando su barbilla – **O debería decir ex -hada –** Lucy sentía el tacto de Hela le quemaba el rostro a pesar que sus manos eran frías.

**-No me toques – **siseó la rubia tratando de quitar esas manos de sus rostro. Hela presionó aún mas su barbilla haciendo que se le escape un quejido.

-**No seas tan arisca pequeña solo déjate llevar – **susurró la mujer haciendo que Lucy mirase directamente a sus ojos. Lucy miró confundida las orbes cafés de Hela pues esa mirada se le hacia tan familiar – **Porque tu colaborarás con el plan de despertar a Loki – **al terminar de decir esas palabras las pupilas de Lucy perdieron su brillo entrando en un trance.

(_Tema:__Celestial Symphony – Hatsune Miku)._

_**-Bien ahora solo necesito al ese Dragon Slayer y no a su compañía – **__con un movimiento de manos la visión del bosque se empezó a distorsionar – __**Por algo soy llamada la reina de las Ilusiones – **__Hela lanzó una carcajada al aire que hizo que el ambiente se tornara macabro y peligroso – __**Muy pronto Loki, solo necesitamos la magia de ese mago para poder despertarte –**_

_**.**_

.

_La imagen cambia mostrando a la puerta del infierno y como poco a poco sus cadenas se van desintegrando, abriendo poco a poco sus puertas una luz sega la cámara dando paso al logo de Fairy Tail pero este se consume en llamas y es llevado por el viento._

.

.

_La imagen muestra a Izumi pero lleva la túnica abajo dejando ver su cabello de color negro, este era llevado en una cola de caballo y le llegaba hasta su cintura, el lugar donde se encontraba era un claro, el viento movía delicadamente sus cabellos y sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando eso._

_konna ni doushiyou mo naku mune harisakesou_

_ni naru no wa_

_La imagen cambia mostrando a Odín, el cual se encontraba mirando un gran árbol, en su rostro se puede ver que su ojo izquierdo era cubierto por un parche, en la mirada de él se puede ver preocupación, un fuerte viento hace que se cubra y levante varias hojas del suelo._

_mezameta asa kaeri saku kodoku ni_

_yoishiretemiru kara_

_La escena vuelve a cambiar para dejar ver a los Exceed; Charle, Happy y Lily volando sobre Magnolia, dirigiéndose al gremio, la cámara se dirige hacia la bandera de Fairy Tail, cuando su imagen se adentra al gremio la imagen se quema dejando la pantalla en llamas_

_mabuta tojite te wo nobashite mo todokanai_

_kedo_

_sore demo shinjite hashiritsudukete_

_La imagen ahora muestra una lucha de espadas de Odín contra Natsu, la espada de Natsu era envuelta en llamas y la de Odín estaba envuelta en un aura negra, el combate se intercalaba con saltos y hechizos, el cambio de escena se da cuando Natsu lanzó un rugido de fuego._

_semari kuru sadame ni torawareta shinjitsu wo_

_aragau chikara ni kaete sakebu kono setsuna wo_

_Se muestra nuevamente la puerta infernal pero esta se encontraba totalmente abierta y frente a ella se puede observar cuatro siluetas, una lideraba a los demás era un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, a tras de él las otras tres figuras pero no se podían divisar bien, pero se podía saber que eran dos hombres y una mujer._

_kasukana hikari to kibou no haruka kanata_

_mieru yo doko made mo zutto tsuduku kono_

_SUTOORII_

_La cámara ahora muestra los signos del zodíaco y en cada uno de los signos se puede ver a cada uno de los representantes pero tampoco se puede ver bien sus rostros, a tras de ellos se puede ver al rey del mundo de los espíritus sonriendo._

_La escena cambia mostrando a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, ellos se encontraban en un funeral, el clima era lluvioso, la cámara se dirige hacia la lápida mostrando el epitafio escrito en ella mostrando el nombre de Lucy Heartfilia._

_donna ni urei naite mo kuukyo dake ga kokoru_

_genjitsu_

_La imagen cambia mostrando ahora cuando Natsu, Erza, Gray y Happy se encuentran en Sabrie y lloraban por lo sucedido con Lucy (es la ultima escena del prólogo pero pasa de forma rápida), la escena cambia cuando Natsu lanza el grito al cielo._

_dakedo ima wa furueru kuchibiru wo kamishime_

_misekake no kamen wa mou yabuku yo_

_A la escena es remplazada mostrando el jardín de la mansión Heartfilia, donde se ve a Lucy de pequeña pero ella se encuentra en un trance y unas alas salen de su espalda, frente a ella se encuentra Layla Heartfilia realizando un conjuro mágico, se cambia de escenario cuando una lágrima cae del rostro de Layla._

_nanairo ni kagayaku PURIZUMU ni mitasarete_

_omoi wa sora he to yuragu tsubasa wo habatakese_

_Se muestra a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, todos se encontraban con pose de lucha, la cámara dirige su mirada hacia al frente mostrando a demonios también listos para el ataque, todo esto se desarrolla en un paisaje montañoso y el cielo oscuro, no muy lejos de ahí se puede ver a Izumi y Odín con varias siluetas atrás de ellos._

_itsuka wa kanau to yumemiru sekai ni ima_

_inori no senritsu itsumade mo tsuyoku hibikaseru yo_

_La escena muestra a Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy y Wendy en un escenario como un grupo que estuviera punto de tocar una canción, Natsu como vocalista, Gray tocando la guitarra eléctrica, Erza la batería, Wendy el teclado y Happy con un pequeño micrófono en su oreja como director._

_La imagen cambia mostrando ahora un baile estilo victoriano, se observa a Natsu bailando con alguien pero no se puede ver quien por que éste lo cubre con su cuerpo, Natsu hace que dar una vuelta a su pareja haciendo que su traje cubriera toda la escena._

_._

_._

_._

_Se ve ahora a Natsu y a Lucy en una habitación vacía y oscura, Lucy luce triste tratando de hablar con el Dragón Slayer pero este le da la espalda, Lucy decepcionada desaparece, Natsu mira sus manos desesperado y lanza un grito_

_semari kuru sadame ni torawareta shinjitsu wo_

_aragau chikara ni kaete sakebu kono setsuna wo_

_Una imagen donde Izumi y Lucy se dan las espaldas (tengo que aclarar que Izumi y Lucy son iguales a diferencia por el largo de su cabello y su color), Izumi tenia una mirada fría y llevaba en sus manos las llaves estelares, mientras Lucy tenia una mirada de tristeza y llevaba una espada en mano._

_Atrás de ambas estaba Layla Heartfilia sonríe amablemente tendiendo sus manos a ambas, Izumi la mira y se aleja mientras Lucy mira a su madre e Izumi y se dirige donde su madre tomando la mano de su ella_

_kasukana hikari to kibou no haruka kanata_

_mieru yo doko made mo zutto tsuduku…_

_Se muestras varias imágenes de combates, de Erza y Jellard contra un mago de cabello negro que se encontraba rodeado por lobos, Gray y Juvia luchando contra varios demonios, Gazille y Levy se encontraban luchando contra un mago de cabello verde y este tenia una serpiente en mano, pasaban más escenas de los demás magos de Fairy Tail luchando contra varios demonios._

_nanairo ni kagayaku PURIZUMU ni mitasarete_

_omoi wa sora he to yuragu tsubasa wo habatakase_

_Aparece la puerta infernal y frente a ella se encuentra Lucy mirando sorprendida, atrás de ella se encontraba Odín mirándola preocupado tendido en el suelo muy lastimado y frente a ellos se encontraba el mago de cabello blanco y a lado de él una mujer de cabello largo y rubio pero su rostro no se podía ver bien._

_itsuka wa kanau to yumemiru sekai ni ima_

_inori no senritsu itsumade mo tsuyoku hibikaseru yo_

_Se muestra una batalla entre Lucy y Natsu con espadas, los dos se encontraban muy heridos, arremetían uno contra el otro, el ataque final se aproxima una espada sale volando, se muestra una imagen de un espada atravesando un cuerpo, la canción termina cuando una gota de sangre cae de la espada._

_._

_._

_._

_**-¿A dónde te diriges? –**__preguntó Erza aún sabiendo la respuesta del castaño._

_**-Sé que ustedes están muy enojados por haberles guardado secreto de tal magnitud por lo cual se que tal vez no deseen salvar a Lucy… pero ella necesita ayuda en este momento y no la puedo dejar sola – **__explicó sin mirar la cara a ninguno de ellos y más aún cuando la voz furiosa de Natsu llegó a sus oídos._

_**-Tienes razón…- **_

**CAPITULO NUEVE "LUNA AZUL" (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

**-Tienes razón estamos muy enojados contigo y con Lucy – **dijo Natsu agarrándolo de la ropa y alzándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo sin que el Dios se opusiese – **Por lo tanto cuando terminemos con todo esto tienes mucho que explicar – **

**-¿Ter…minemos? – **pregunto confundido Odín pasando la vista al resto del grupo que le miraba seriamente – **Eso quiere decir que van a rescatar a Lucy – **

**-Claro, porque no lo haríamos – **pregunto Gray tronándose los dedos - **A pesar de los años Lucy sigue siendo nuestra nakama y nosotros nunca la abandonaremos-**

**-A pesar de lo que hemos ocultado y… - **el Dios no pudo seguir hablando porque un puño envuelto en llamas lo golpeo en su mejilla mandándolo a estrellar contra un árbol.

**-Entiéndelo de una vez idiota – **dijo en tono amenazante Salamander parándose frente a Odín – **No te estamos perdonando por lo que nos has ocultado la verdad sino que ahora tenemos que enfocarnos por encontrar a Lucy y salvarla… -** Natsu le dio la espalda empezando adentrándose al bosque cuando volvió a darse la vuelta con los puños encendidos – **Después saldaremos cuentas – **

Odín observo como el resto del grupo seguía la Dragon Slayer sin preguntar, y lo único que su cuerpo respondió después del shock de la actitud del mago fue sonreír – **Son dignos magos de Fairy Tail, Lucy ahora entiendo porque quisiste proteger tanto a tus amigos, son inigualables – **el Dios se levanta limpiándose la tierra de sus ropajes y siguió a los magos con rapidez.

.

.

Habían pasado varios minutos y el grupo de magos no llegaban a las ruinas del templo y eso los tenían enojados principalmente al mago de fuego, los Exceed volando por el aire y tampoco hallaban el lugar.

**-¡Maldición!- **rugió Natsu derivando un árbol - **¡Hemos caminando durante mucho tiempo y no hallamos el maldito lugar! – **

**-Cálmate Natsu – **ordenó Erza examinando el lugar – **Pero tienes razón es demasiado extraño que no encontremos las ruinas, además que desde hace un tiempo siento algo inusual en el bosque –**

**-Es porque Hela a hechizado al bosque – **respondió Odín desde una rama observado el bosque completo y la llegada de los Exceed - **No entiendo que es lo que trama pero… - **

**-Entonces lo mejor es separarnos – **sugirió Erza mirando al resto del grupo mientras Odín negaban dicha opción.

**-¡No! – **se opuso rápidamente bajando del árbol** - Ese debe de ser su principal objetivo – **

**-Es mejor eso a que seguir en este bosque sin fin – **argumentó la pelirroja.

**-Pero…-**

**-Si alguien ve algo sospechoso lance un ataque aéreo y el resto acudiéremos de inmediato – **habló la pelirroja a pesar de las replicas del castaño – **Además el resto lanzara otro ataque para confirmar que hemos visto el mensaje -**

**-Erza-san tiene razón Odín-san perdemos mucho tiempo si seguimos de esta forma, y Lucy-san puede estar en peligro – **el argumento de Wendy hizo que Odín recapacitara por la seguridad de Lucy.

**-Entonces tengan sumo cuidado, que Hela es conocida por ser una maga de ilusiones- **recomendó antes de que todo el equipo se separa – **Vayan con cuidado**** –**

Dicho eso por el Dios cada uno tomo un camino diferente, a excepción de los Exceed que fueron con sus propios Dragon Slayer, sin darse cuenta que eran observados por medio de una lacrima por Hela, quien sonreía de manera perversa

.

.

Natsu y Happy caminaron por varios minutos hasta que dieron con un camino de piedra, y siguieron el sendero sin pensarlo rápidamente.

"_**Porque Lucy nunca nos busco" – **_pensó Natsu apretando más su paso dejando atrás a Hppy– _**"Porque desapareció de nuestras vidas por tanto tiempo… porque ahora aparece de nuevo".**_

_**-**_**Tal vez porque no quería estar con personas como ustedes –** la voz de Hela resonó en su cabeza como un eco haciendo que se detuviera percatándose que Happy ya no esta con él, y ahora se encontraba en las ruinas del templo.

**-De que demonios hablas perra – **gruño Natsu mirando a todas partes tratando de encontrar la dueña de la voz, ni siquiera su olfato podía detectarla -**¡Donde demonios estás! – **

**-Estoy en todas partes y a la vez en ningún lugar – **una carcajada resonó en todo el lugar haciendo cabrear más a Natsu desesperado por encontrara a la Diosa.

-**Maldita cuando te ponga las manos encima me las pagarás – **Natsu encendió sus manos listo para el ataque – **¡Donde esta Lucy!** –

**-¿Qué no la ves pequeño Dragon? ha estado frente a ti todo el tiempo pero no las has tomando ni em cuenta – **Natsu busco inmediato con la mirada a la rubia encontrándola dentro de un circo mágico tendida en el suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella pero un campo de fuerza se lo impidió

-**Maldición- **se quejó el peli rosado empezando a atacar el campo de fuerza con sus ataques –_**Karyū no Hōkō**__**–**_ empezó a lanzar todos sus ataques pero ninguno pareció funcionar.

-**De nada sirve que lo hagas mago, esa magia que utilizas no es suficiente para poder romper esa barrera – **Hela se mofaba del Dragon Slayer quien no dejaba de lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra – **Además por cada minuto que pasa esa chiquilla esta muriendo, ese círculo mágico esta robando su energía poco a poco – **

**-¿Qué dijiste? –** susurró Natsu sorprendido dejando de atacar con sus pupilas dilatadas -**¡Qué demonios dijiste! –**

**-Que esa pequeña ex hada va a morir – **al volver a escuchar esas palabras Natsu lanzo golpes desesperadamente al campo tratando de romperlo, hace mucho tiempo no tenia ese miedo de perder a alguien, no quería perder a Lucy no nuevamente después de volver verla, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, cosas que quedaron inconclusas hace tres años, cosas que deseaba decirle…

**-¡No lo permitiré, no permitiré que me arrebaten de nuevo a Lucy!- **rugió encendiendo todo su cuerpo, cubriendo gran parte de él de escamas.

**-Eso es lo que quería oír pequeño Dragon – **felicitó Hela - **Pero la única manera de romper esa barrera es teniendo el poder de un Dragon Slayer completo y eso es algo que tu aún no posees, para lograrlo tienes que realizar la Ceremonia del Kairyuu – **

**-Pero entonces lo haré y destruiré de una vez por todas es estúpida barrera y luego iré tras de ti maldita perra –** siseó enojado Natsu.

**-Quiero ver que lo intentes Dragneel, así que ayudaré un poco – **dijo divertida Hela sabiendo que Natsu había caído en el anzuelo

**-Quien dice que lo que haces no es una trampa – **respondió desconfiando mirando la luna

**-Bueno si quieres ver morir a esa pequeña ex - hada busca tu mismo la forma de salvarla –** un quejido dentro del círculo mágico hizo que Natsu abriera los ojos preocupado por la condiciendo de la joven.

**-Tranquila Lucy, pronto estarás bien – **Natsu miro preocupado a través de la barrera apoyando su mano en él – **Bien que tengo que hacer para poder realizar la ceremonia -**

_(__**Tema de Fondo:**__ A Song Of Storm And Fire)_

**-Primero traza en el mismo círculo mágico que tiene tu amiga atrapada con tu sangre – **la luna azul brillaba intensamente mientras cada trazo era dibujado y la sonrisa de Hela entre las sombras se ensanchaba cada vez más –**Bien ahora ubícate en la mitad del círculo y como eres un Dragon Slayer de fuego tienes que hacer que el círculo arda en llamas – **

Natsu estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que ni siquiera se había acordado de enviar el mensaje a sus compañeros, su cabeza solo le decía que tenía que sacar a Lucy rápido de ahí.

_**-"¡NATSU NO LO HAGAS!" –**_

Ese grito sonaba tan lejano pero era la voz de Lucy dejo su tarea observando la barrera para saber si la rubia se había levantado pero seguía inconsciente dentro del círculo – _**"Tal vez solo son imaginaciones mías" –**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hela miró furiosa a la persona que estaba a su lado que era Lucy atada a los pilares de mármol.

**-Por poco y arruinas el plan pequeña hada -** Hela la agarro del cabello con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro –** Quédate callada y mira el espectáculo que es especialmente por ti – **

**-¡No permitiré que a Natsu le ocurra nada malo! – **respondió con lágrimas en ojos y enojada Lucy.

**-Muy tarde pequeña muy pronto la ceremonia empezará y no podrás hacer nada – **

Lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo era cuando Natsu se alejó lo suficiente de Happy, Hela lo había atrapado en su ilusión, haciéndole creer que Lucy estaba punto de morir dentro del círculo que había dibujado antes. Lucy se había despertado cuando Natsu estaba dibujando el círculo con su sangre y vio a su doble en la mitad del círculo, trato de llamarlo pero fue inútil, Natsu no le hacia caso hasta que grito con todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

**-Bien Dragneel ahora tienes que repetir las palabras que te enviaré a tu mente –**Natsu poco a poco empezó a recibir el conjuro de Hela y empezó a recitarlo.

**- "Pura koro kaj forta renaskiĝis kun nova energio"– **por cada palabra que decía las llamas a su alrededor aumentaban y lo envolvían a él. Natsu sintió cada vez como su poder crecía y lo empezaba a sofocar.

**-"Steloj kaj dioj brindenme b de lia potenco" - ** las llamas empezaban a formar un círculo sobre él encerrándolo.

**-"Malfermu la pordojn kaj lasu la mondon espirital Drako koro havas la rajton fariĝi reĝo" – **escamas de dragón estaban cubriendo su cuerpo y sus pupilas se habían afilado como un autentico animal.

**-Dragneel lo estas haciendo perfectamente –** habló Hela desde el punto de vista de ella, y Lucy observaban el círculo de fuego que había rodea dado a Natsu. Lucy inútilmente gritaba su nombre desesperadamente – **Ahora solo necesito el recipiente –** Hela sacó de su ropaje una botella la cual hizo que la boca del frasco apuntará a las llamas del Dragon Slayer, empezando a succionar parte de la magia – **Sabía que el poder del Dragon Slayer era grande pero esto es magnifico - ** la botella succionaba cada vez más magia pero eso parecía no afectar a la ceremonia, el frasco empezó a tomar un color rojo y naranja, y Hela se apresuró a sellarlo – **Ahora tengo todo para despertar a Loki -**

**-¡Maldición sueltamente! –**gritó alterada Lucy moviendo frenéticamente su cadenas haciendo sangrar sus muñecas.

-**Deja de lloriquear niña – **se quejó Hela aburrida, hizo un movimiento de manos y las cadenas de Lucy se desvanecieron haciendo que cayera de rodillas – **Ahora eres libre ya no te necesito –**

Sin pensarlo dos veces Lucy corrió hacia Natsu que todavía estaba envuelto en el círculo de llamas.

**-Pero que chiquillos más interesantes – **susurró Hela sonriendo – **Creo que jugaré un rato con la mente del niño – **

**.**

**.**

**En la mente de Natsu.**

Él se encontraba flotando en un espacio negro – **¿Que hago aquí?** -

**-"¿**_**Quieres poder?"-**_

-**¡Quién eres!-**

**-"**_**No lo volveré a preguntar quieres poder"-**_

**-¡Si! –**

_**-"¿Por qué?"-**_

**-¡Por que quiero salvar y proteger a Lucy!-**

_**-"¿Ese es tu motivo por el que quieres poder?"-**_

**-Si-**

**-"**_**Entonces no desvíes tu corazón y mente en la transformación o lo perderás todo" –**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El círculo desapareció antes de que Lucy pudiese tocarlo y mostrando a Natsu quien se encontraba con la mirada gacha, pequeñas llamaradas sobresalían de su cuerpo.

-**¿Natsu? – **dijo sorprendida Lucy tratando de tocarlo pero antes de siquiera lograrlo, él lanzo un gruñido haciendo que retrocediera –**Natsu que sucede** –

**-Oh pequeña ex hada ve por ultima vez a tu amado en su forma humana porque su corazón no es tan fuerte como él cree – **Hela lanzó una carcajada frente a una sorprendida Lucy – **Porque se convertirá en un monstruo después de que se destruya toda su motivación – **

Lucy regreso a ver a Natsu y vio con terror como sus ojos ya no era del color jade que recordaba sino que eran totalmente rojos, sus colmillos y garras estaban creciendo y las escamas del cuerpo eran cada vez más grandes y visibles.

**Mente de Natsu**

Natsu termino de escuchar las palabras del desconocido y quedo nuevamente solo en la oscuridad pero sentía como el poder iba envolviéndolo pero una voz rompió su concentración.

**-**_**¿Porqué tanta desesperación por salvar a esa rubia Dragneel**_**? – **preguntó maliciosa Hela – _**Si ella los abandono a ti y tu gremio –**_

**-Eso no es verdad Lucy… Lucy –**

_**-Ella les hizo creer que estaba muerta durante este tiempo–**_

**-No… Ella debe tener razones para hacer lo que hizo –**

_**-Pero ella se ha estado burlando de ti desde hace meses–**_

**-¡MENTIRA!-**

_**-Claro que si, aquella voz que habías escuchado en ese lugar era ella, ¿Por qué no te busco en ese rato?... Lucy sabía perfectamente que estabas ahí – **_

**-¡ESO ES UNA MENTIRA! –**

_**-Y también aquella chica con la que danzaste en el baile del palacio era Lucy… ella te ha mentido, se ha estado burlando de ti a tus espaladas, te ha traicionado –**_

**-Eso es mentira, todo lo que dices es mentira –**

_**-Solo recuerda esos momento y dime si miento o no pequeño Dragón –**_

Natsu rememoro aquellas escenas, la voz que lo cautivo ese día ahora se daba cuenta como fue tan idiota esa era la voz de Lucy como no se dio cuenta antes, y el baile… su piel, sus ojos color chocolate, como no se había percatado, todo había sido un engaño… Lucy lo había estado engañando.

Un sentimiento de ira e impotencia embargo al Dragon Slayer de fuego y ahora el poder que sentía fluir por su cuerpo le incomodaba y le dolía, pero eso no se comparaba con el sentimiento que estaba en su corazón.

_**-Ahora solo déjate guiar pequeño Dragón, si quieres dejar de sentir ese sentimiento, abandona ese corazón humano que posees y ya no sentirás dolor –**_

**-Ya no quiero sentir dolor – **susurro Natsu mientras sus pupilas perdían el color y se volvían opacas y se abandono en la obscuridad.

.

.

**.**

Erza se encontraba corriendo tratando de hallar el dichoso templo pero parecía que solo daba vueltas una y otra vez en el mismo lugar, lanzó una maldición al aire cuando varios espectros empezaron a salir del suelo como los que les rodearon cuando apareció Hela.

**-Así que ya mandaste tu ataque – **habló al aire Erza empezando a atacar – **Re- Equip ****Myōjō no Yoroi – **con sus dos espadas atacó a las sombras provocando algunas explosiones.

En la misma situación se encontraban Gray, Wendy y Charlie, luchando contra los espectros, mientras Odín conjuraba un hechizo y Happy buscaba a Natsu.

.

.

Lucy vio aterrorizada como a Natsu empezó a salirle alas en su espalda lanzando alaridos desesperados.

**-Por favor deja a Natsu en paz –**rogó Lucy a Hela – **Haré lo que quieras pero déjalo –**

**-Es un trato tentador pero no puedo hacer nada por él –** se rió ante la angustia de la rubia – **No te preocupes solo se convertirá en un Dragón y no recordará el dolor que le causaste… porque si el no puede dominar el nuevo poder es por tu culpa Lucy Heartfilia-**

Lucy escuchó asombrada las palabras de la diosa regresando a ver a su amigo, que se encontraba en plena transformación, su piel ya no era en su totalidad humana sino que se asemejaba a la de un reptil, sus orejas se habían vuelto puntiagudas y unos pequeños cuernos sobresalían de su cabello que era cada vez más oscuro llegando al tono marrón.

_**(Tema: **Sadness and Sorrow__**)**_

-**¡No! – **reclamó Lucy corriendo a tropezones hasta Natsu – **¡Natsu tienes que volver en ti!- **gritó abrazando a su nakama pero la voz de ella no lo alcanzaba - **¡Tienes que hacerlo!- **Natsu agarró los brazos Lucy enterrando sus garras en su piel haciendo que lanzara un quejido de dolor – **Tienes que recobrar el sentido Natsu – **susurró alzando su mano hacia la mejilla del Dragon Slayer – **Por fin he podido volver ha verte, por favor perdóname Natsu por lo que te hecho sufrir pero era para protegerte – **

**-Yo… no he pedido que me protejas – **dijo con mucha dificultad Natsu recobrando poco a poco la conciencia.

Lucy alzo su mirada encontrándose con los ojos color jade que tanto recordaba – **Nat… Natsu - ** sonrió con alivio abrazándolo cuando el agarre del mago se aflojó – **Me alegra que me hayas reconocido-**

**-Por qué no habría de reconocer la voz chillona de Luce – **se burló el mago correspondiendo el abrazo –**Pensé que habías muerto – **susurró aspirando el aroma de la joven recordando lo dulce que era.

-**Eres un tonto haces que me preocupe – **se quejó separándose del muchacho.

Natsu y Lucy estaban envueltos en llamas doradas, a pesar que su piel estaba volviendo a la normalidad aún se divisaban escamas, su cabello volvió al color salmón pero tenía un mechón rojo en medio, eso cuernos que antes habían estado en su cabeza había desaparecido pero las alas atrás de su espalda seguían pero envuelta en llamas.

**-Parece que esos dos lograron superar la prueba- **habló para si misma Hela con una sonrisa triste – **Mi pequeña Lucy necesito que te vuelvas más fuerte… parece que muy pronto llegará el resto –** la mujer dejo su faceta triste y su rostro torno la mueca tétrica y empezó a aplaudir para llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes – **Muy bien muchachos parece ser que el show terminó – **

Ambos recordaron que no estaban solo, así que Natsu se puso enfrente de Lucy protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

**-No te permitiré que la vuelvas a tocar – **rugió Natsu encendiendo sus puños.

**-A esa pequeña ex -hada no la necesito, todo lo que vine hacer ya lo tengo en esta botella, gracias por tu colaboración Dragneel – **se burló la mujer moviendo el frasco con la magia de Dragon Slayer de fuego – **Pero ejercitarme un poco no estaría nada mal, por desgracia ya nos vienen a interrumpir la fiesta, el maldito de Odín pudo romper el hechizo que lancé al bosque - **

**-¡No te escaparas hasta que haya puesto mis manos encima de ti perra! – **dijo enojado Natsu abalanzándose a Hela, pero antes de tocarla ella se elevó en el aire de forma elegante mientras se reía.

**-Muy tarde chiquillo, con esto todos los preparativos para despertar a Loki están listos, nos vemos pronto para el Ragnarök, Fairy Tail – **advirtió la Diosa desapareciendo con el viento del bosque.

-**Maldición se ha escapado – **se quejó Natsu tratando de percibir el olor de Hela en el aire sin éxito alguno – **Oi Lu… - **pero su llamado a la rubia se vio interrumpido por una ráfaga azul que paso a su lado con gran velocidad.

**-¡LUCY! – **gritó con alegría Happy abrazando a la joven siendo recibido cariñosamente por la rubia **– Que bueno que estás bien – **lágrimas de alivio caían por las mejillas del Exceed siendo limpiadas por las manos de Lucy – **Me alegra volver a verte – **la escena era observada por Natsu con ternura hace mucho tiempo no vio a su pequeño amigo así, y de la misma forma el se sentía diferente como si algo un gran peso en sus hombros se había caído.

**-Oe, Happy, Lu… -** pero su llamado volvió a ser interrumpido estaba vez por un castaño que paso por encima de él y lo derribó al suelo haciendo que una vena apareciera en su sien.

-**¡Lucy!- **grito alarmado Odín tomando las manos de la rubia cuando se separo de Happy – **¿¡Te encuentras bien!? ¿¡Hela no te hizo nada!? ¡Que te paso por que estas herida! –**

**-Tranquilo, tranquilo – **dijo Lucy con una gotita en su cabeza por la exaltación del castaño – **Todo esta bien - **

-**Lo siento tarde mucho en destruir el hechizo que Hela había lanzado al bosque – **se disculpó Odín.

Natsu miraba enojado la escena, pero al tratar de levantarse volvió a ser pisoteado pero esta vez por Erza, Gray y Wendy quien cargaba a Charlie.

**-¡Lucy/Lucy-san! – **sus amigos corrieron, Wendy llego y la abrazó, Gray revolvió sus cabellos mientras Erza también abrazó a Lucy una vez que Wendy se separo der ella.

Lucy se encontraba sumamente feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo, que derramó varias lágrimas pero de felicidad y tristeza, porque sabía que eso no duraría por mucho tiempo.

-**Chicos los he extrañado tanto- **dijo entre sollozos la rubia limpiándose su rostro con las manos, antes de poder decir algo más un enojado Natsu se acerco a ellos.

**-Malditos como se atreven a pisarme - **se quejó llegando hacia ellos, quienes lo miraban sorprendidos a excepción de Lucy y Odín quien se encontraba con una sonrisa burlona.

**-Parece que él tonto lo ha logrado – **susurro divertido Odín pero fue escuchado por el mago de fuego.

**-Qué dijiste idiota – **siseó Natsu acercándose cabreado al castaño.

**-Natsu/ Natsu-san – **susurraron Wendy, Charlie, Gray, Erza y Happy al unísono llamando la atención del peli rosado.

**-¿Qué sucede con ustedes?- **preguntó extrañado el mago dejando de lado su problema con el Dios.

-**Que no te ves a ti mismo Natsu – **admiró Happy volando alrededor de Natsu viendo su nuevo aspecto.

**-¿Qué cosa? – **dijo confundido el mago viendo sin entender a su amigos.

**-Natsu-san, su cabello, y las alas que están en su espalda - **señalo Wendy asombrada siendo apoyada por el resto.

**-Ah eso… Bueno hice la Ceremonia del Kairyuu – **respondió como sino fuera la cosa más importante y sonreía como hace mucho no lo hacia, lo que sorprendió más a sus compañeros.

**-Hey Lucy, segura que esa tal Hela no cambio a Natsu por un impostor – **dijo Gray sin creer el nuevo aspecto y actitud del mago.

**-¡Que estas diciendo cubito de hielo! – **se quejó Natsu acercándose al mago de hielo - **¡O tal vez eres demasiado tonto para reconocerme! - **

-**¡Como me llamaste cerebro de lava!- **contraatacó el Gary chocando su frente con la suya, antes de que Erza interviniera una carcajada de parte de la rubia los distrajo.

**-Parece que ninguno de ustedes ha cambiado chicos – **dijo entre risas la ex maga de espíritus estelares aún con lágrimas recorriéndole por las mejillas – **Temía que ustedes no fueran los mismo pero parece que era un miedo absurdo – **

El resto del grupo sonrío con ternura por lo dicho por Lucy, hace tiempo no se sentían plenos y tranquilos y a pesar que se acercaba una gran amenaza, en ese momento se sentían capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

**Continuará…**

**Hola! Perdón por no haber actualizado antes T^T, muy pronto estaré de vacaciones, estuve ocupada estos últimos mese por el ingreso a al universidad y el termino del colegio pero ahora las cosas se han ido aflojando :D, asi que puedo pasar por aquí más de vez en cuando… les gusto el capitulo? Es algo corto pero decidí dejarlo ahí, otra duda jaja quien es en realidad Hela? y es buena o mal?. Por fin un momento NaLu, leve pero ya están juntos! Por un rato T^T.**

**Bien ahora cualquier reclamo, critica constructiva o comentario serán bien recibida, perdón por las faltas espero seguir mejorando y darles un mejor trabajo…**

**Respuestas a sus comentarios:**

**Mary: **Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo (^_^), espero de haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario.

**Akire-Chan: **Hola gracias por tu comentario! Con respecto a él, digamos que todo el opening es basado totalmente en la historia "Izumi" desde el prólogo hasta se presente el Ragnarök, la canción com es aclarado al principio de esta es de Hatsune Miku :D, y sobre esa gota de sangre, te hago un adelanto ;) una muerte, una muerte jaja quien será, quien será…

**Dragneel Heartfilia Tsuki: **Perdón si te tuve mucho tiempo frente a al computadora jaja, la música era muy linda te la recomiendo, y me alegra que te haya gustado, eso me hace muy feliz, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo…

**Kira. Renge: **Perdón no haber actualizado pronto, gracias por tu review :D.

**SusanaHyuuga: **Gracias (^_^) me agrada tu emoción, espero de haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.

**Rebeca18: **Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te interese la historia.

**Gabe Logan: **mmm… algo, algo cerca estás pero no jaja, gracias por tu review, me hace feliz

**Caro0: **Es lindo saber que sigues la historia, y eso me emociona, en el próximo capitulo se resolverán la mayoría de dudas de nuestro equipo Fairy, y ya se acerca el Raganarök, espéralo ;)

**Anónimo 1,2 y 3 XD: **les agradezco sus reviews, espero les guste el capitulo y esperen que las sorpresas aún no terminan.

**A todos quien me pusieron en sus favoritos les agradezco mucho, y perdón por mi tardanza… eso es todo, el próximo capitulo el grupo se enterara de la verdad de Lucy, como reaccionarán?... Natsu dejo su actitud seria y volvió a tener su actitud normal por Lucy (^o^) , les gusto?**

**Lefthon-kun se ha reportado!**

**Posdata: el significado del conjuro de Natsu es este: **

"_Un corazón puro y fuerte renacerá junto a un poder nuevo._

_Las estrellas y Dioses brindenme un poco de su poder._

_Abran las puertas del mundo espirital y permitan al corazón de Dragon tener el poder necesario para convertirse en rey"_

**MATTA NE!**


	11. Lágrimas de Hada

**_Disclaimer: _**_Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiroshima-sama, pero haré lo necesario para tener los derechos de Natsu ;)_

-Acciones-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

**_A_claraciones:**El opening sigue siendo el mismo hasta nuevo aviso

.

.

La luz de la luna aún brillaba en el cielo estrellado faltando ya unas pocas horas para que amanezca, en una cabaña abandona la cual tenia un resplandor entre violeta y negro se encontraban Fenrir y Jörmundgander recitando un hechizo cuando Hela irrumpió en el lugar.

**-¿Trajiste lo que hace falta Hela? - ** preguntó Fenrir deteniéndose momentáneamente mirando de reojo a la rubia.

**-Crees que no puedo hacer un buen trabajo como ustedes Fenrir-chan- **dijo con sarcasmo la mujer acercándose al círculo mágico que habían creado los otros dos magos – **¿Esta listo el ritual?-**

**-Si, solo te estábamos esperando – **respondió Jörmundgander, el mago observo como Hela se acercaba a las runas que estaban debajo del dibujo y sacaba el frasco con la mago del Dragon Slayer de fuego.

**(_Tema:_**_Celestial Symphony – Hatsune Miku**).**_

_**-Solo la magia de un Dragon Slayer de Fuego con intensiones puras puede completar el ritual para acelerar el despertar de Loki-sama –**__habló Hela mientras vaciaba el frasco con magia en el círculo mágico, la magia de Natsu se había convertido en lava que rápidamente se esparció por todo el dibujo._

Toda la cabaña empezó a brillar cuando la última línea se vio envuelta en la lava, los tres magos observaban sin inmutarse como del diseño empezaba a surgir una gran roca y atada con grandes cadenas a ella se hallaba un peliblanco, poco a poco las cadenas se empezaron a desintegrar dejando libre al sujeto.

Pronto la luz dejó el lugar, también lo hizo la gran roca y solo quedaron Hela, Fenrir, Jörmundgander, quienes se habían arrodillado al joven, el extraño peliblanco que abrió lentamente sus ojos, mostrando unos iris color azul claro.

**-Bienvenido de nuevo Loki-sama – **dijeron al unísono después de un largo silencio.

_**.**_

.

_La imagen cambia mostrando a la puerta del infierno y como poco a poco sus cadenas se van desintegrando, abriendo poco a poco sus puertas una luz sega la cámara dando paso al logo de Fairy Tail pero este se consume en llamas y es llevado por el viento._

.

.

_La imagen muestra a Izumi pero lleva la túnica abajo dejando ver su cabello de color negro, este era llevado en una cola de caballo y le llegaba hasta su cintura, el lugar donde se encontraba era un claro, el viento movía delicadamente sus cabellos y sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando eso._

**_konna ni doushiyou mo naku mune harisakesou_**

**_ni naru no wa_**

_La imagen cambia mostrando a Odín, el cual se encontraba mirando un gran árbol, en su rostro se puede ver que su ojo izquierdo era cubierto por un parche, en la mirada de él se puede ver preocupación, un fuerte viento hace que se cubra y levante varias hojas del suelo._

**_mezameta asa kaeri saku kodoku ni_**

**_yoishiretemiru kara_**

_La escena vuelve a cambiar para dejar ver a los Exceed; Charle, Happy y Lily volando sobre Magnolia, dirigiéndose al gremio, la cámara se dirige hacia la bandera de Fairy Tail, cuando su imagen se adentra al gremio la imagen se quema dejando la pantalla en llamas_

**_mabuta tojite te wo nobashite mo todokanai_**

**_kedo_**

**_sore demo shinjite hashiritsudukete_**

_La imagen ahora muestra una lucha de espadas de Odín contra Natsu, la espada de Natsu era envuelta en llamas y la de Odín estaba envuelta en un aura negra, el combate se intercalaba con saltos y hechizos, el cambio de escena se da cuando Natsu lanzó un rugido de fuego._

**_semari kuru sadame ni torawareta shinjitsu wo_**

**_aragau chikara ni kaete sakebu kono setsuna wo_**

_Se muestra nuevamente la puerta infernal pero esta se encontraba totalmente abierta y frente a ella se puede observar cuatro siluetas, una lideraba a los demás era un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, a tras de él las otras tres figuras pero no se podían divisar bien, pero se podía saber que eran dos hombres y una mujer._

**_kasukana hikari to kibou no haruka kanata_**

**_mieru yo doko made mo zutto tsuduku kono_**

**_SUTOORII_**

_La cámara ahora muestra los signos del zodíaco y en cada uno de los signos se puede ver a cada uno de los representantes pero tampoco se puede ver bien sus rostros, a tras de ellos se puede ver al rey del mundo de los espíritus sonriendo._

_La escena cambia mostrando a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, ellos se encontraban en un funeral, el clima era lluvioso, la cámara se dirige hacia la lápida mostrando el epitafio escrito en ella mostrando el nombre de Lucy Heartfilia._

**_donna ni urei naite mo kuukyo dake ga kokoru_**

**_genjitsu_**

_La imagen cambia mostrando ahora cuando Natsu, Erza, Gray y Happy se encuentran en Sabrie y lloraban por lo sucedido con Lucy (es la ultima escena del prólogo pero pasa de forma rápida), la escena cambia cuando Natsu lanza el grito al cielo._

**_dakedo ima wa furueru kuchibiru wo kamishime_**

**_misekake no kamen wa mou yabuku yo_**

_A la escena es remplazada mostrando el jardín de la mansión Heartfilia, donde se ve a Lucy de pequeña pero ella se encuentra en un trance y unas alas salen de su espalda, frente a ella se encuentra Layla Heartfilia realizando un conjuro mágico, se cambia de escenario cuando una lágrima cae del rostro de Layla._

**_nanairo ni kagayaku PURIZUMU ni mitasarete_**

**_omoi wa sora he to yuragu tsubasa wo habatakese_**

_Se muestra a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, todos se encontraban con pose de lucha, la cámara dirige su mirada hacia al frente mostrando a demonios también listos para el ataque, todo esto se desarrolla en un paisaje montañoso y el cielo oscuro, no muy lejos de ahí se puede ver a Izumi y Odín con varias siluetas atrás de ellos._

**_itsuka wa kanau to yumemiru sekai ni ima_**

**_inori no senritsu itsumade mo tsuyoku hibikaseru yo_**

_La escena muestra a Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy y Wendy en un escenario como un grupo que estuviera punto de tocar una canción, Natsu como vocalista, Gray tocando la guitarra eléctrica, Erza la batería, Wendy el teclado y Happy con un pequeño micrófono en su oreja como director._

_La imagen cambia mostrando ahora un baile estilo victoriano, se observa a Natsu bailando con alguien pero no se puede ver quien por que éste lo cubre con su cuerpo, Natsu hace que dar una vuelta a su pareja haciendo que su traje cubriera toda la escena._

_._

_._

_. Se ve ahora a Natsu y a Lucy en una habitación vacía y oscura, Lucy luce triste tratando de hablar con el Dragón Slayer pero este le da la espalda, Lucy decepcionada desaparece, Natsu mira sus manos desesperado y lanza un grito_

**_semari kuru sadame ni torawareta shinjitsu wo_**

**_aragau chikara ni kaete sakebu kono setsuna wo_**

_Una imagen donde Izumi y Lucy se dan las espaldas (tengo que aclarar que Izumi y Lucy son iguales a diferencia por el largo de su cabello y su color), Izumi tenia una mirada fría y llevaba en sus manos las llaves estelares, mientras Lucy tenia una mirada de tristeza y llevaba una espada en mano._

_Atrás de ambas estaba Layla Heartfilia sonríe amablemente tendiendo sus manos a ambas, Izumi la mira y se aleja mientras Lucy mira a su madre e Izumi y se dirige donde su madre tomando la mano de su ella_

**_kasukana hikari to kibou no haruka kanata_**

**_mieru yo doko made mo zutto tsuduku…_**

_Se muestras varias imágenes de combates, de Erza y Jellard contra un mago de cabello negro que se encontraba rodeado por lobos, Gray y Juvia luchando contra varios demonios, Gazille y Levy se encontraban luchando contra un mago de cabello verde y este tenia una serpiente en mano, pasaban más escenas de los demás magos de Fairy Tail luchando contra varios demonios._

**_nanairo ni kagayaku PURIZUMU ni mitasarete_**

**_omoi wa sora he to yuragu tsubasa wo habatakase_**

_Aparece la puerta infernal y frente a ella se encuentra Lucy mirando sorprendida, atrás de ella se encontraba Odín mirándola preocupado tendido en el suelo muy lastimado y frente a ellos se encontraba el mago de cabello blanco y a lado de él una mujer de cabello largo y rubio pero su rostro no se podía ver bien._

**_itsuka wa kanau to yumemiru sekai ni ima_**

**_inori no senritsu itsumade mo tsuyoku hibikaseru yo_**

_Se muestra una batalla entre Lucy y Natsu con espadas, los dos se encontraban muy heridos, arremetían uno contra el otro, el ataque final se aproxima una espada sale volando, se muestra una imagen de un espada atravesando un cuerpo, la canción termina cuando una gota de sangre cae de la espada._

_._

_._

_._

_**-Parece que ninguno de ustedes ha cambiado chicos – **__dijo entre risas la ex maga de espíritus estelares aún con lágrimas recorriéndole por las mejillas – __**Temía que ustedes no fueran los mismo pero parece que era un miedo absurdo – **_

_El resto del grupo sonrío con ternura por lo dicho por Lucy, hace tiempo no se sentían plenos y tranquilos y a pesar que se acercaba una gran amenaza, en ese momento se sentían capaz de hacer cualquier cosa._

**10.- Lágrimas de hada.**

El grupo se había sentado en unas rocas formando un círculo parar poder conversar, Lucy se encontraba en medio de Odín y Natsu, quien ya había perdido la transformación, Happy se encontraba en su piernas al igual que Charlie en las piernas de Wendy quien se encontraba a lado de Natsu y al otro estaba Erza y le seguía Gray.

**-Ahora que ya estamos más tranquilos, queremos que nos cuenten todo lo que saben y que es lo que realmente paso hace tres años –** dijo Erza poniéndose seria después de las risas y la´grimas derramadas anteriormente.

Lucy bajo la mirada al suelo triste pero la pata del Exceed y la mano de Odín en su hombro le dio valor, lanzó un suspiro melancólico y alzo la mirada para empezar su relato.

**-Hace tres años encontré un libro del cual hablaba del Ragnarök, el cual luego resulto ser Odín quien estaba envuelto en un hechizo, eso ocurrió después de que obtuviera las dos llaves doradas – **volvió a suspirar – **Cuando Odín despertó del letargo del hechizo, me dijo que yo era la guardiana de la puerta infernal… o eso pensábamos –**

**-Si eso ocurrió cuando reuniste todas las llaves doradas porque no nos dijiste nada – **interrumpió Natsu triste por la falta de confianza de la rubia, la miró a los ojos pero Lucy corrió la mirada haciéndolo sentir mal.

**-Natsu déjala continuar – **pidió Erza al ver el sufrimiento de ambos.

**-No dije nada porque no quería involucrarlos en temas que pondrían en riesgo sus vidas – **respondió triste la ex –maga – **Después ocurrió lo de Sabrie, la explosión que ustedes creyeron que me había matado solamente me había trasportado a otro lugar matando a mi enemigo siempre y cuando tenga el poder menor de un Dios con el precio que mis recuerdos pero eso no sucedió y mi alma estuvo a punto de ser destruida por otra que residía en mi cuerpo y esa era…-**

**-Izumi – **completo en susurró Natsu mirando el suelo con sus puños apretados llamando la atención de Lucy quien asintió levemente.

**-Exacto pero Horologium pudo proteger mi alma… al menos un tiempo – **lo ultimo casi lo había susurrado pero todos la habían escuchado – **Estos tres años solamente he podido estar consiente en el cuerpo que antes me pertenecía en las noches de luna llena… y no he podido volver a invocar a mis espíritus porque no tengo magia – **dijo Lucy irrumpiendo en llanto siendo observada con lastima por el resto, los brazos de Odín la envolvieron dejando que ella se descargase en su regazo bajo la atenta mirada de Natsu.

**-No hay alguna forma de separarlas –**pronunció Erza una vez que el llanto de Lucy había disminuido

**-Este tiempo – **tomó la palabra Odín – **He tratado de investigar como separar a Lucy e Izumi pero no encuentro ninguna forma de hacerlo, hasta pagué con uno de mis ojos para recibir información de pozo de Mimir* pero me he encontrado con caminos sin salidas, la única forma de separarlas es que ofrecer una vida para que pueda tener un cuerpo propio pero…-**

**-Yo no quiero que nadie se sacrifique por mi – **interrumpió Lucy decidida – **Por eso chicos pueda ser que esta sea una de las pocas veces que nos veamos porque mi plazo para estar en este mundo es hasta el Ragnarök… -**

**-¡NO! – **protestando Natsu enojado parándose frente a ella -**¡Hablas como si te hubieras rendido! ¡Qué aceptas morir! –**

**-¡Qué más quieres que haga Natsu, no hay forma de hacer algo para volver a tener una vida! – **reclamo Lucy parándose frente a él.

Natsu examinólos ojos color chocolate de Lucy que ya no tenían aquel brillo de alegría y esperanza que tanto le caracteriza, lo que le hizo estar más enojado.

**-¡Pues buscaremos una forma! – **respondió iracundo pero Lucy no tenía ni un ápice de miedo por lo que no retrocedió ante la subida de tono.

El resto del equipo observaba la discusión con tristeza y asombro, al ver como Lucy se rendía ante su inminente destino y Natsu por tratar de hacerla recapacitar, Wendy se encontraba abrasando a Charlie mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían de su rostro, Happy tenía la misma reacción de Wendy y era reconfortado por la mano de Odín, Gray cerraba sus ojos en impotencia a lo que oía y Erza solamente observaba y escuchaba con sus manos pegadas a sus muslos.

**-¡No hay alguna forma, y no pienso que una vida se desperdicié por mi! – **exclamó – **¡Además si nada funciona y todo acaba mal en la pelea tengo que ofrecer mi alma para atar a Loki en un hechizo que lo tendrá dormido otros siglos! – **las pupilas de Natsu se dilataron ante lo dicho por Lucy quien se arrepintió por haber lanzado aquella información de aquella forma, pues escuchó con claridadcomo exclamaciones de asombró salían de la boca de sus nakamas, y los sollozos de Happy y Wendy se incrementaban.

Natsu la tomó de sus brazos pero Lucy esquivó su mirada – **Lucy mírame –**ordeno el peli rosado pero Lucy no le hizo caso – **Por favor mírame –** algo en el tono de Natsu hizo que la rubia cediera ante el pedido de su amigo encontrándose con sus ojos color jade quien le miraba triste.

**-Entiende Natsu no hay… - ** pero sus labios fueron silenciados con los cálidos dedos del peli rosado, cuya mirada había cambiado a aquella que siempre tenía cuando decía que todo estaba bien.

**-Lucy encontraremos la forma de que estés de nuevo con nosotros como siempre ha sido - **prometió el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

**-Pero…-**

**-Aún no he terminado – **se quejó **– Además no permitiré que des tu alma para volver a dormir a ese tal Loki porque yo mismo le patearé el trasero – **en el rostro el joven se dibujo una gran sonrisa reconfortando a la rubia abrazándolo y siendo correspondida por los fuertes brazos de Natsu, éste acerco sus labios al oído de Lucy para que solamente ella lo escuchase –**No permitiré que nadie vuelva a separarme de mi dulce Lucy** –

Ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer pero no se separo sino que afianzo más su agarre y asintió avergonzada, tenía el derecho te permitirse estos momentos por todo lo que ha pasado ¿verdad?

La luna empezó a desaparecer y el sol ya reclamaba su presencia, sintió que aquel momento se acababa por lo que contra su voluntad se separa de esos cálidos brazos, retrocedió unos pasos para poder observar a todos mientras regalaba una gran sonrisa.

**-Gracias por los momentos que hemos vivido en esta noche chicos – **dijo con alegría renovada Lucy, quien con las palabras de Natsu volvía a tener esperanzas que había perdido ya hace mucho tiempo. El resto del equipo también se contagio de las fuerzas de las palabras del Dragon Slayer y estaban dispuestos a salir adelante y encontrar una solución para su amiga y que ella vuelva a estar con ellos como siempre debió haber sido.

**-No te preocupes Lucy déjanos todo a nosotros – **habló Erza con determinación regalándole una media sonrisa.

**-Si no dejaré que el cabeza de cerrillo se lleve todo el crédito – **se burló Gray recibiendo un chasquido de fastidio por parte del peli rosado.

**-Lucy-san daré todo de mí, así que no te rindas – **acotó Wendy emocionada y Charlie dándole su apoyo.

**-No te ves Lucy te dije que todos te comprenderían – **sonrió Happy posándose sobre la cabeza de Natsu.

-**Minna, gracias – **susurró mientras los primeros rayos de luz tocaban su cuerpo y una luz la envolvía – **Y Natsu quería decirte que yo siempre te he…- **pero las palabras de la rubia murieron cuando sus ojos perdieron brillo y cayó inconsciente siendo sujetada por Odín y el resto decía su nombre preocupados.

Cuando el cuerpo de Lucy dejó de brillar, el sol hacia su aparición en el cielo, con un hermosos amanecer. La joven ahora se sujete de Odín de un brazo, mientras con el otro se sujetaba la cabeza.

**-¿Lucy?-** preguntó Gray inseguro.

**-No, ella ya no es Lucy –** dijo Natsu serio – **Su olor es diferente ella es…-**

**-Izumi-** completo Odín ayudando a incorporarse a la rubia.

**-Tsk – **chasqueo la muchacha al ver algunas hebras de color dorado caer por su hombro derecho, ante la atenta mirada del esto del grupo recito un conjuro que hizo que su color de cabello cambiará.

**-Izumi tenemos que hablar –**dijo Erza después de unos segundos de silencio.

**-En este momento no tengo ni quiero hablar con alguno de ustedes – **respondió con tono bajo y cansino Izumi siendo sujetada por el Dios.

**-¿Lu… - **Wendy se callo antes de pronunciar el nombre equivocado cuando una mirada fría de parte de la pelinegra le fue dirigida -**¿Izumi-san se encuentra bien? – **pregunto con temor – **Se nota algo cansada si puedo yo con mi magia puedo…-**

– **Odín llévame a un lugar donde pueda dormir – **interrumpió Izumi a la pelinegra antes de que terminara su ofrecimiento.

**-Esta bien – **el Dios desapareció ante la mirada del resto sin antes decir – **No se preocupen dentro de unas horas estaremos con ustedes, mientras tanto ustedes también deberían reponer fuerzas para continuar el viaje - **

El grupo de magos tuvo que aceptar el pedido de Dios, no solo porque observaron que Izumi se encontraba cansada, sino para poder analizar y digerir la noticia que su antigua nakama seguía viva o parte de ella

.

.

_(__**Tema**__: __Final Sortie)_

En un lugar apartado del bosque Odín e Izumi, estaban juntos sentados en una roca, el Dios abrazaba a la pelinegra mientras ella sollozaba en su pecho.

**-Ellos la conocían – **dijo entre hipos – **Ahora ellos solo me verán con un reemplazo de ella, solo me verán reflejada en ella, porque somos idénticas –**

**-No Izumi – **trato de consolar Odín abrazándola más fuerte - ** Las dos son únicas, ellos saben que las dos son muy diferentes adem…-**

**-¡MENTIRA! –** exclamo separándose un poco de los brazos del castaño sorprendiéndolo un poco- **¡Si fuera así Wendy no hubiera tratado de decir el nombre de ella al verme! - **

**-Tienes que entenderlos, acaban de enterarse que su amiga sigue con vida y la noticia aún es muy reciente – **explicó el joven haciendo que Izumi se vuelva a refugiar en su pecho – **Ahora debes descansar, sabes que tu cuerpo esta muy cansado después de las transformaciones –**

**-Lo sé – **susurró dejándose acunar por Odín, escuchando los tranquilos latidos del corazón del muchacho - **¿Odín? – **dijo con voz adormilada.

-**¿Qué pasa? - ** preguntó con tranquilidad sintiendo con la respiración de la pelinegra era más tranquila.

**-No me vas a dejar sola nunca ¿verdad? – **pregunto en tono muy bajo pero audible para el castaño – **Vas a estar conmigo siempre –**

**-Siempre que me lo permitas pequeña – **respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – **Ahora duerme – **

**-Hai-**

**.**

**.**

**-Padre, tenemos que movernos rápido antes de que los magos logren llegar a la puerta antes que nosotros - ** dijo Fenrir al ver a Loki caminar tranquilamente por el bosque. Loki tenían la vestimenta de un Lord, todo de color blanco, y andaba descalzo.

**-No tenemos de que preocuparnos hijo, todo esta en correcto tiempo ahora que estoy despierto - ** habló con parsimonia alzando su mano dejando posar a una ave en sus dedos – **Quiero que llames a tu hermana un momento por favor Fenrir – **

**-Como usted diga padre – **Fenrir hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse hacia la cabaña y minutos después salió con Hela quien aún portaba un antifaz – **Aquí esta Padre – **llamó su atención al ver que Loki ignoraba sus presencias.

**-Hijo puede retirarte – **ordeno Loki, una vez estando solos pasaron minutos de silencio donde Hela solo observaba al Dios examinar el pajarillo, una brisa hizo que aquella ave levantara el vuelo dejando la mano del peliblanco.

**-Pa…-**

**-¿Por qué no te quitas esa mascara? – **preguntó ceremonialmente aún sin mirarla.

-**Como usted ordene, pa…-**

**-No me digas Padre – **dijo Loki volteándose a mirarla – **Hela o debería decir – **con un movimiento de manos hizo que el antifaz de la mujer se rompiera en dos y callera al suelo – **Layla Heartfilia - **la mujer no se inmuto por lo dicho o aparento no estarlo.

**-¿De qué esta hablando? – **preguntó – **Soy Hela quien ahora ocupa el cuerpo de la mujer llamada Layla Heartfilia, a quien se le arrebate hace años atrás –**

**-Eres muy ingenua humana –** aseguró Loki acercándose a la rubia y tocando la mejilla de ella suavemente –**Aunque tienes los mis poderes que mi Hela,** **mi hija es muy cruel y no creo que hubiese dejado vivo a ese chiquillo quien con su magia logró completar el hechizo de mi despertar – **en el rostro de Loki se formo una pequeña y sarcástica sonrisa - **No sé como Fenir y Jormundargarden no se dieron cuenta –**

La mujer miro directamente a los ojos azules del Dios, a pesar del miedo que su cuerpo albergaba **– ¿Qué harás ahora que lo sabes?-**

**-Bueno solamente quiero saber que es lo que paso en el momento de la posesión de cuerpos y que e lo que fallo – **susurró el peliblanco acercando sus rostro a Layla.

Layla trató de retroceder pero las manos del Dios la tenían aprisionada, sintió el contacto frío de los labios de él sobre los suyos y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

.

Layla recobró la conciencia segundos después de caer desmayada pero al abrir sus ojos ya no se encontraba en el bosque sino en un patio llenos de flores y adornos, al darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba un jadeo salió de su boca **–Estoy en…-**

**-La mansión Heartfilia – **completó Loki parándose a su lado **– O más bien dicho en los recuerdos que tenias de ella-**

Antes que la mujer pueda decir algo más una voz infantil se escuchó en el lugar.

_**-Oka-chan vamos quiero mostrarte algo – **__la voz la reconoció enseguida y busco con la mirada la dueña de la voz, al encontrarla vio la figura de su hija Lucy pero cuando apenas tenia cinco años._

_**-Espera Lucy-chan, vas muy rápido – **__recomendó una Layla más joven._

_Layla sujeto la mano de Lucy y se dejó guiar por el jardín siendo observadas por Loki y Layla del presente. Ambas caminaron juntas cuando la pequeña Lucy soltó la mano de su progenitora ubicándose frente a ella y extendiendo sus brazos._

_**-Mitte, Mitte Oka-chan – **__el cuerpo de Lucy brillo intensamente y dos bultos empezaron a salir de su espalda, poco a poco esos bultos se empezaron a extender tomando la forma de alas blancas._

_**-¡Lucy! – **__exclamó preocupada su madre acercándose a la pequeña cuando dejo de brillar._

**-Con que desde pequeña podía dominar ya su magia la niña, verdad Layla- **dijo fríamente Loki observando la escena donde Lucy era abrazada por la rubia mayor, el Dios vio de reojo como su acompañante cerraba sus puños pero quedaba callada – **Bueno no importa, mejor sigamos –**

Como si esas palabras activaron un hechizo, ambos cambiaron de escenario esta vez era de noche y solo vieron a Layla sola en el patio o eso creyeron hasta que una sombra se paró frente a ella, Loki y Layla la reconocieron rápidamente pues se trataba de Fenrir.

_**-Tu hija morirá –**__ dijo el mago __**– Los poderes que posee son inmensos para su corta edad – **_

_**-¡NO! ¡Lucy es muy pequeña apenas esta manifestando su poder mágico! – **__argumentó exaltada la mujer._

_**-No sé si reírme de ti, o asombrarme por tu ignorancia**__ – comentó el mago __**– Solo entrégame a la niña yo la podré salvar – **_

_**-¡No! ¡Toda tu esencia desprende maldad no pondré a Lucy en tus manos! – **__reclamó enojada dándose la vuelta con intensión de dejar solo al muchacho._

_**-Los poderes de aquella chiquilla se descontrolarán muy pronto y la única forma además de la que yo sé para controlarla es ofreciendo tu vida – **__dijo Fenrir antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche._

**-Así que mi hijo contacto contigo, sino estuvieras a mi lado en este momento no hubiese entendido porque Fenrir no secuestro a tu hija en ese momento- **comentó entretenido por la escena que se desarrollo frente a él.

La escena frente a ellos volvió a cambiarse, estaba vez se encontraban dentro de la mansión, todo estaba oscuro y por las ventanas se veía que el cielo estaba oscurecido, varios cristales estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Layla recordaba perfectamente ese fatídico día, su esposo se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente y muy mal herido, su pequeña Lucy había perdido el control de su magia y se encontraba en trance mientras se desplegaba aquellas alas nuevamente tras su espalda.

**-¡**_**Lucy, vuelve en ti!- **__suplico Layla tratándose de acercar a la pequeña pero ella hacia caso omiso al llamado de su madre __**– No tengo más opción que hacerlo – **__susurró tomando en su mano un dije._

_**-Layla-sama por favor no lo haga – **__suplicó Caprico quien se auto invocó al notar el peligro de su dueño – __**Debe existir otra manera- **_

_**-No la hay amigo, por favor cuida de Lucy – **__dijo la mujer al empezar a recitar un conjuro en lengua extraña, debajo de ella el un círculo mágico empezó a formarse obligando al espíritu a marcharse, frente a ella apareció una mujer igual a ella pero mucho más pálida y de cabello gris. _

_**-Parece que al final tuviste que llamarme – **__dijo en tono burlón el espíritu – __**Sabías perfectamente que ese poder podía aplastar el pequeño cuerpo de esa niña y matarla pero tuviste que esperar hasta el último minuto -**_

_**-Solamente quiero que cumplas con el trato H ela y yo cumpliré con mi parte – **__dijo Layla interrumpiendo el sermón y mirando a su hija que ya poseía varias heridas en su cuerpo._

_**-Bien sellaré el poder de la niña, solo tienes una semana antes de que venga a por ti – **__dicho esto Layla puso el dije que tenía ella en el cuello a la otra mujer sellando el contrato, desapareciendo el círculo mágico también mientras Hela se dirigía hacia Lucy que al sentir peligro empezó a lanzar ataques mágicos –__**¡Tsk! que niña más problemática, sino fuera porque en el futuro te necesitará te mataría –**__ se quejó Hela recibiendo algunos ataques y esquivando otros, levanto su mano derecha haciendo que varias sombras salgan del suelo y logren atrapar a la pequeña, se acercó rápidamente a ella, cuando estuvo frente a Lucy juntos sus manos en forma de rezo y empezó a recitar un conjuro mientras tocaba la frente, el pecho y varias partes de cuerpo de la niña haciendo que las alas desaparecieran y toda la magia que se encontraba fuera de ella desapareciera paulatinamente mientras Lucy perdía la conciencia – __**Con esto**__**bastará esos poderes no la lastimarán más – **__dijo Hela acercándose nuevamente a Layla ubicándose frente a ella sonriendo de forma macabra – __**Espero con ansias poder tomar el control de tu cuerpo Layla – **__pronunció mientras se fusionaba las dos, Layla sintió una gran opresión en el pecho cayendo de rodillas cuando Hela realizo aquel acto._

_**-Lucy-chan – **__susurró con dificultad arrastrándose cerca a su hija al no tener energía suficiente para pararse – __**Lucy-chan- **__ volvió a llamarla cuando la tuvo en su brazos, la pequeña se removió abriendo sus ojos lentamente mirando todo a su alrededor con extrañeza – __**¿Lucy como te sientes? – **_

_La niña miró a la mujer y solo sonrió con inocencia antes de pronunciar la frase que rompió el corazón de Layla – __**Señora, ¿Quién es Lucy? –**_

**-Así que tu hija perdió la memoria ¿verdad? O tal vez…. – **preguntó Loki sin recibir respuesta – **Bueno ya vi lo suficiente para saber que es lo que paso aquí – **todo el escenario volvió a cambiar encontrándose de nuevo frente a la cabaña del bosque – **El poder de mi hija no fue suficiente para poder arrebatarte el control de tu cuerpo pero tuviste que fingir tu muerte porque sabías que mis otros hijos te buscarían y eso sería un gran problema para tu familia, no se que planeabas hacer en el futuro pero… - **Loki se acerco peligrosamente a Layla con una sonrisa sádica –** Tu hija sigue viva y si me llegas a traicionar, ella junto con su amigos y el mal nacido de Odín sufrirán mucho, así que ten mucho cuidado – **

**-Si Loki-sama – **respondió Layla – _**"Solo tengo que esperar hasta el Ragnarök, solo ahí te podre ayudar hija, por favor hasta entonces cuídate" – **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los días seguían pasando y con ellos el grupo de magos se seguían acercando al día del Ragnarök, el grupo trataba de acercarse a Izumi pero ella ya no les trataba del mismo modo, se portaba de manera demasiado fría y Odín pedía disculpas por su comportamiento, Erza se mantenía constantemente en contacto con el gremio, quien también se encontraba en camino hacia la frontera.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que tuvieron la charla con Lucy, pasando por varios pueblos e investigando como hacer para que su amiga vuelva con ellos pero no habían encontrado nada que les sirva de ayuda.

Esta vez se encontraban en un pueblo a unas semanas de llegar al cementerio de dragones, el grupo decidió descansar allí, para abastecerse y recuperar algo de energías por el viaje, además que esa noche también había luna llena.

El grupo se encontraba en un restaurante comiendo mientras discutían de cosas triviales.

**-Y entonces Happy voló sobre esos bandidos mientras yo me recuperaba del movimiento de esa super vaca – **dijo Natsu emocionado siendo escuchado por los demás, desde la noche en que había vuelto a ver a Lucy, él poco a poco volvió con la conducta alegre y entusiasta que había reprimido en los años.

**-Si que eres tonto para marearte con un animal, Natsu – **dijo Odín tomando jugo, mirando como el mago encendía sus puños por molestia, y es que al Dios le encantaba hacer rabiar al Dragon Slayer cada vez que podía.

**-Maldito, nadie pidió tu opinión – **amenazó Natsu levantándose de su asiento.

**-Odín tiene razón Natsu, eres muy torpe para las misiones – **acotó Gray comiendo su helado con tranquilidad.

**-Estúpido exhibicionista nadie hablaba contigo – **siseó el peli rosado botando el helado del mago haciéndolo cabrear.

**-¡Descerebrado porque botaste mi helado!** – se quejó Fullbuster levantándose de su asiento botando en el proceso su silla.

**-¡Como me llamaste cerebro congelado! – **exclamó chocando su frente con Gray.

**-Chicos están teniendo algún problema – **dijo Erza acercándose a la mesa pues había ido a pedir otro pedazo de pastel de fresas. La voz de Erza hizo que los tres se detuvieran y miraran con terror la pelirroja.

-**No solamente platicábamos – **dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres, sacando una pequeña risa a Wendy por su comportamiento y un bufido a Izumi porque esa no era la primera vez que había visto ese tipo de escenas.

-**Yo mejor me voy – **declaró la pelinegra levantándose de la mesa irritada, el resto solo vio como se marchaba la maga fuera del restaurante en silencio, siendo seguida por Odín.

**-Tsk No se parece en nada a Lucy – **se quejó Gray cruzándose de brazos virando su rostro con molestia.

**-No tienes que compararlas Gray – **dijo Erza sentándose en el anterior lugar de Izumi – **Las dos son completamente distintas – **

**-Erza-san tiene razón, además a Izumi-san le molesta mucho que hablemos de Lucy frente a ella- **pronunció con un deje de tristeza Wendy mirando por la ventana melancólica.

**-Tenemos que encontrar la manera de traer a Lucy de vuelta con nosotros, no nos queda mucho tiempo para que lleguemos al cementerio de dragones –** Natsu presionó sus manos contra la mesa impotente por no encontrar la solución al problema de Lucy.

**-Aún si lograrán separar los cuerpos de Lucy e Izumi, la antes magia estelar de Lucy le será otorgada a su contraparte - **habló con seriedad Charlie tomando su té con tranquilidad – **Recuerden lo que había dicho, ella no debía exi… - **la Exceed no termino su oración al sentir un apretón en su hombro por parte de Happy, mirándolo interrogante, pero la tristeza en los ojos del felino y del resto del grupo respondieron su pregunta.

**-Charlie tiene razón una vez que Lucy sea separada ella no volverá a utilizar magia – **dijo Gray con rabia, bajando su mirada, pero un golpe en la mesa hizo que sobresaltara y volviera alzar la vista.

**-No importa si Lucy no pueda utilizar magia, no importa si ya no es maga – **dijo decidido el Dragon Slayer mirando al grupo.

-**Pero Natsu – **replico Erza pero él no la dejo continuar.

**-Se que ella estará triste al saber que no podrá estar con sus espíritus pero nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarla, no la abandonaremos una vez más– **reclamo con furor – **Esta vez no la dejaré ir – **pronuncio más para si mismo que para los demás sorprendiéndolos y levantándoles el ánimo.

**-¡Hai!-**

**.**

**.**

Las horas corrieron rápidamente en el pueblo, y el atardecer ya estaba llegando a su fin el grupo busco un lugar donde alojarse pero Odín e Izumi no daban señales de aparecer desde que se fueron del restaurante, por lo que decidieron separarse para buscarlos, pues el pueblo no era relativamente pequeño.

**-¿Dónde podrán haberse metido esos dos? –** se preguntaba a si mismo Natsu caminando por las calles solo – **Si tan solo Happy estuviera aquí, podríamos buscarlos por el aire pero decidió estar con Charlie que conmigo – **se quejó. La luz ya casi había desaparecido, los faroles del pueblo empezaban a encenderse y entonces un aroma familiar envolvió sus fosas nasales– **Lucy - ** susurró dibujando un gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Guiándose por el olor el mago corrió llegando al centro del pueblo donde había una pileta, en ella se encontraba Lucy tocando el agua, cuyo color tenía un peculiar tono azul, aquella imagen hizo que su corazón brincará de emoción, Natsu sabía que por Lucy sentía algo más que amistad, por ello durante esos tres años se odia así mismo por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo, la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad y estaba no la dejaría ir.

El mago se acerco lentamente sin que la rubia se diese cuenta de su presencia, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, una idea cruzo por su mente haciendo que sonriera de forma burlona, como Lucy le estaba dando la espalda, Natsu el dio un empujón hacia la fuente.

**-¿Kyya~! – **gritó Lucy al caer al agua. La joven cayó de forma graciosa haciendo que su cabello tapara su visión – **¡Odín por que hiciste eso! –**reclamo sin darse cuenta del verdadero culpable.

**-No soy Odín –** gruñó Natsu al ver que el primer nombre que salió de la boca de su compañera era del Dios.

**-¿Eh? – **Lucy se apartó el pelo de su rostro viendo con duda al peli rosado frente a ella - **¿Natsu? – **preguntó confundida – **Pero si yo hace unos momentos estaba… no lo entiendo – **

**.**

**.**

Odín había sentido la presencia de Natsu momento atrás por lo que sin que la rubia se diera cuenta se había apartado de su lado, él veía la escena con ternura alejado de ellos, la situación era graciosa Lucy se encontraba aún sentada en el agua mirando interrogante a el Dragon Slayer frente a ella, pero no era el único quien observaba a los dos muchachos pues el resto del grupo también habían llegado pero se mantenían apartado de ellos, todos en un acuerdo silenciosos de no molestarlos.

.

.

**(Tema: **_Planetarium / Ai Otsuka_**)**

**-Ven, sale de ahí – **dijo Natsu sonrojado ofreciéndole su mano pero mirando hacia otro lado.

Lucy sonrió enternecida por el gesto y acepto su mano con gusto, el mago de fuego la ayudo salir de la fuente quedando uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente sin soltarse las manos. Los ojos color jade expresaban la añoranza de volver a estar junto a la rubia y los ojos chocolate mostraban la alegría de volverlo haber aunque fuera por ultima vez, sin darse cuenta, los dos acercaban sus rostros lentamente entrecerrando sus ojos pero antes de poder juntar sus labios una gran explosión inundo el cielo espantando a ambos en el proceso, haciendo que se separasen avergonzados. La explosión no había nada más que fuegos artificiales que empezaron a lanzar uno tras otro haciendo olvida a la pareja lo ocurrido segundos atrás.

-**¡Que hermoso! - ** exclamó con alegría Lucy mirando el cielo con admiración.

**-Si son fantásticas – **apoyo Natsu acercándose a la rubia observando el espectáculo pero un pequeño ruido lo desconcentró.

**-¡Achu! – **estornudó la rubia abrazándose así misma para darse calor – **Esto es tu culpa Natsu sino me hubieras botado al agua ahora no estaría ti… - ** pero su frase quedó atorada en su garganta al sentir que el mago la acercaba a ella, su brazo la había puesto en su cintura estrechándola al cuerpo de él – **Natsu – **musitó sonrojada dirigiendo su vistaal Dragon Slayer pero éste la evitaba fingiendo ver los fuegos artificiales pero con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

Lucy se dejó envolver por el calor del mago sonriendo con felicidad mirando nuevamente el cielo, sin darse cuenta que ahora Natsu la miraba embelesado, su pequeño cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo y se sentía completo al tenerla junto a él, su aroma, su sonrisa, su mirada, su tacto en la piel, todo seguía siendo como él la recordaba.

El espectáculo duró unos cuantos minutos pero fueron los suficientes para guárdalos en las más preciadas memorias de ambos jóvenes. Natsu percibió que Lucy ya no tiritaba y que su ropa estaba seca pero no la quería soltar, además que no sentía que Lucy lo quería alejar de él, así que permanecieron abrazados por un rato más.

**-Hey Natsu – **lo llamó Lucy después de un rato – **Tengo algo que decirte – **dijo con timidez la rubia separándose del mago haciendo que soltará un suspiro sin darse cuenta – **Yo… - ** pero los dedos de Natsu sobre sus labios no la dejaron continuar.

**-Cualquier cosa que me quieras decir lo harás una vez que todo esto ya haya terminado y todo vuelva hacer como antes ¿Si? – **susurró el mago pero cuando la rubia pretendía replicar apretó un poco más sus dedos contra sus labios – **Verás que todo saldrá bien – **aseguró el mago

Pasaron unos segundos en la misma posición, y Lucy percibió un cambio en Natsu pues éste ahora había virado su rostro a un lado avergonzado, iba preguntarle que le sucedía pero el mago se le adelantó.

**-Lucy, po-podrías cerrar los ojos p-por un instante – **tartamudeo el peli rosado.

Lucy como aún tenía los dedos de él sus labios solamente asintió, la rubia sintió como su boca era ahora envuelta por la mano de Natsu, abrió sus ojos para saber que es lo que hacia el mago pero se sonrojo profundamente cuando vio que el rostro de Natsu estaba muy cerca del suyo. Natsu la estaba besando, tal vez su labios aún no se había tocando pero él la estaba besando indirectamente, la respiración acelerada del Dragon Slayer chocaba en su cara y hacia que su corazón se acelerará.

Cuando Natsu se apartó de la rubia se dio cuenta que ella la miraba sorprendida haciendo que él se avergonzase y cubriera su boca con la mano que había puesto en el rostro de Lucy, sin darse cuenta que esa acción hizo que ella se sonrojara más, si es que era posible.

**-Nat- Natsu – **pronunció anonadada por la acción del peli rosado.

**-Sabes Lucy tengo hambre – **dijo rápido antes que ella dijera algo más – **Por aquí olí una comida muy deliciosa, vamos – **habló apresurado mientras tomaba de la muñeca a la rubia y la arrastra por el pueblo.

Lucy se sentía feliz por lo sucedido pero no habló más del tema por no incomodar más al peli rosado, solo esperara que todo salga bien, por que ahora sabia que tenía un futuro, un futuro junto a sus amigos, junto a Natsu…

**CONTINUARÁ… **

**Hola Minna-san! (‑^.^)/ ¡No esperen no me hagan nada! ¡Por favor! Se que he demorada perdón T^T, Pero aquí esta la continuación… ¿Les gusto el NaLu? Por que a mi las escenas finales me encanto escribirla, casi lloro jaja Espero les guste el capitulo, espero no demorarme tanto pero ¡ya nos acercamos al Rägnarok! ¿Quién se esperaba que Hela sea Layla? Pues yo ni jaja mentira :P, lo tenia planeado desde el principio, ¿Quién los adivinada?**

**Gracias a todos los que me han puesto en sus favoritos y a todos los que me han dejado un reviews, los adoro, por ustedes sigo con la historia, sino la hubiera dejado abandonada, o tal vez no, quien sabe.**

**Respuesta a sus hermosos comentarios:**

**Gaben Logan: **Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, me emociona mucho (^w^), espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Mary: **Gracias por tu reviews, me agrada saber que te gusta la música de fondo…

**Glorytha99: **Estuviste cerca de la verdad mujajaa, perdón por los capítulos cortos y la poca información que hay pero el suspenso debe que ir hasta el final jaja, soy mala lo sé ;), espero te guste el capitulo =)

**Akire-chan: **Me hace super feliz saber que el opening salió como pensé que saldría en la cabeza de mis lectores, la muerte la verás muy pronto y esa lo decidirá todo, lo verás lo verás, jaja gracias por tu review espero te haya emocionado tanto como a mi el capitulo

**Gracias por todo, espero y no estén molestos conmigo, perdón por los horrores ortográficos, tal vez debería conseguirme un beta (¬.¬)… Cualquier comentario, duda, critica constructiva o tomatazos los recibo con gusto…**

**Lefthon-kun se ha reportado!**

**MATTA NE!**

_*__**El pozo de Mimir**__ es el lugar donde se encontraba la sabiduría, según la mitología nórdica. Se encontraba cerca a las raíces del fresno Yggdrasil_


	12. Sacrificio: ¿Maldición o Bendición?

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni sus personajes, pero cuanto deseo que sí. :3

-Acciones-

-_Pensamientos-_

**Aclaraciones: **Nuevo año, nuevas sorpresas y las cosas que aún quedan por resolver lo harán…

.

.

.

-**Las hadas han empezado a moverse hacia el cementerio de dragones, hay que darnos prisa si queremos llegar antes que ellos, Padre - ** aconsejó Fenrir observando a su progenitor mirar la luna llena.

-**Padre recuerde que aún no hemos matado a la guardiana. El ritual para que se inicie el Pandemónium en Earthland podría no comenzar –**Jörmundganderse ubico a la par de su hermano dando su punto de vista ante sus planes, iba a decir algo más cuando su padre se le adelanto ante la mirada cautelosa de Layla.

**(**_**Tema:**__Celestial Symphony – Hatsune Miku_**_)._**

-**La puerta del Ragnarök está a punto de abrirse, debemos apresurarnos **– dijo calmado Loki caminando entre los árboles alejándose más de la cabaña de donde apareció – **Pero antes vamos a ver a cierta señorita – **una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada rápida y burlona hacia Layla hizo que ésta entendiera el mensaje, pero trato de no mostrarlo en sus facciones.

**_._**

.

_La imagen cambia mostrando a la puerta del infierno y como poco a poco sus cadenas se van desintegrando, abriendo poco a poco sus puertas una luz sega la cámara dando paso al logo de Fairy Tail pero este se consume en llamas y es llevado por el viento._

.

.

_La imagen muestra a Izumi pero lleva la túnica abajo dejando ver su cabello de color negro, este era llevado en una cola de caballo y le llegaba hasta su cintura, el lugar donde se encontraba era un claro, el viento movía delicadamente sus cabellos y sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando eso._

_**konna ni doushiyou mo naku mune harisakesou**_

_**ni naru no wa**_

_La imagen cambia mostrando a Odín, el cual se encontraba mirando un gran árbol, en su rostro se puede ver que su ojo izquierdo era cubierto por un parche, en la mirada de él se puede ver preocupación, un fuerte viento hace que se cubra y levante varias hojas del suelo._

_**mezameta asa kaeri saku kodoku ni**_

_**yoishiretemiru kara**_

_La escena vuelve a cambiar para dejar ver a los Exceed; Charle, Happy y Lily volando sobre Magnolia, dirigiéndose al gremio, la cámara se dirige hacia la bandera de Fairy Tail, cuando su imagen se adentra al gremio la imagen se quema dejando la pantalla en llamas_

_**mabuta tojite te wo nobashite mo todokanai**_

_**kedo**_

_**sore demo shinjite hashiritsudukete**_

_La imagen ahora muestra una lucha de espadas de Odín contra Natsu, la espada de Natsu era envuelta en llamas y la de Odín estaba envuelta en un aura negra, el combate se intercalaba con saltos y hechizos, el cambio de escena se da cuando Natsu lanzó un rugido de fuego._

_**semari kuru sadame ni torawareta shinjitsu wo**_

_**aragau chikara ni kaete sakebu kono setsuna wo**_

_Se muestra nuevamente la puerta infernal pero esta se encontraba totalmente abierta y frente a ella se puede observar cuatro siluetas, una lideraba a los demás era un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, a tras de él las otras tres figuras pero no se podían divisar bien, pero se podía saber que eran dos hombres y una mujer._

_**kasukana hikari to kibou no haruka kanata**_

_**mieru yo doko made mo zutto tsuduku kono**_

_**SUTOORII**_

_La cámara ahora muestra los signos del zodíaco y en cada uno de los signos se puede ver a cada uno de los representantes pero tampoco se puede ver bien sus rostros, atrás de ellos se puede ver al rey del mundo de los espíritus sonriendo._

_La escena cambia mostrando a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, ellos se encontraban en un funeral, el clima era lluvioso, la cámara se dirige hacia la lápida mostrando el epitafio escrito en ella mostrando el nombre de Lucy Heartfilia._

_**donna ni urei naite mo kuukyo dake ga kokoru**_

_**genjitsu**_

_La imagen cambia mostrando ahora cuando Natsu, Erza, Gray y Happy se encuentran en Sabrie y lloraban por lo sucedido con Lucy (es la última escena del prólogo pero pasa de forma rápida), la escena cambia cuando Natsu lanza el grito al cielo._

_**dakedo ima wa furueru kuchibiru wo kamishime**_

_**misekake no kamen wa mou yabuku yo**_

_A la escena es remplazada mostrando el jardín de la mansión Heartfilia, donde se ve a Lucy de pequeña pero ella se encuentra en un trance y unas alas salen de su espalda, frente a ella se encuentra Layla Heartfilia realizando un conjuro mágico, se cambia de escenario cuando una lágrima cae del rostro de Layla._

_**nanairo ni kagayaku PURIZUMU ni mitasarete**_

_**omoi wa sora he to yuragu tsubasa wo habatakese**_

_Se muestra a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, todos se encontraban con pose de lucha, la cámara dirige su mirada hacia al frente mostrando a demonios también listos para el ataque, todo esto se desarrolla en un paisaje montañoso y el cielo oscuro, no muy lejos de ahí se puede ver a Izumi y Odín con varias siluetas atrás de ellos._

_**itsuka wa kanau to yumemiru sekai ni ima**_

_**inori no senritsu itsumade mo tsuyoku hibikaseru yo**_

_La escena muestra a Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy y Wendy en un escenario como un grupo que estuviera punto de tocar una canción, Natsu como vocalista, Gray tocando la guitarra eléctrica, Erza la batería, Wendy el teclado y Happy con un pequeño micrófono en su oreja como director._

_La imagen cambia mostrando ahora un baile estilo victoriano, se observa a Natsu bailando con alguien pero no se puede ver quien por que éste lo cubre con su cuerpo, Natsu hace que dar una vuelta a su pareja haciendo que su traje cubriera toda la escena._

_._

_._

_. Se ve ahora a Natsu y a Lucy en una habitación vacía y oscura, Lucy luce triste tratando de hablar con el Dragón Slayer pero este le da la espalda, Lucy decepcionada desaparece, Natsu mira sus manos desesperado y lanza un grito_

_**semari kuru sadame ni torawareta shinjitsu wo**_

_**aragau chikara ni kaete sakebu kono setsuna wo**_

_Una imagen donde Izumi y Lucy se dan las espaldas (tengo que aclarar que Izumi y Lucy son iguales a diferencia por el largo de su cabello y su color), Izumi tenía una mirada fría y llevaba en sus manos las llaves estelares, mientras Lucy tenía una mirada de tristeza y llevaba una espada en mano._

_Atrás de ambas estaba Layla Heartfilia sonríe amablemente tendiendo sus manos a ambas, Izumi la mira y se aleja mientras Lucy mira a su madre e Izumi y se dirige donde su madre tomando la mano de ella_

_**kasukana hikari to kibou no haruka kanata**_

_**mieru yo doko made mo zutto tsuduku…**_

_Se muestras varias imágenes de combates, de Erza y Jellard contra un mago de cabello negro que se encontraba rodeado por lobos, Gray y Juvia luchando contra varios demonios, Gazille y Levy se encontraban luchando contra un mago de cabello verde y este tenia una serpiente en mano, pasaban más escenas de los demás magos de Fairy Tail luchando contra varios demonios._

_**nanairo ni kagayaku PURIZUMU ni mitasarete**_

_**omoi wa sora he to yuragu tsubasa wo habatakase**_

_Aparece la puerta infernal y frente a ella se encuentra Lucy mirando sorprendida, atrás de ella se encontraba Odín mirándola preocupado tendido en el suelo muy lastimado y frente a ellos se encontraba el mago de cabello blanco y a lado de él una mujer de cabello largo y rubio pero su rostro no se podía ver bien._

_**itsuka wa kanau to yumemiru sekai ni ima**_

_**inori no senritsu itsumade mo tsuyoku hibikaseru yo**_

_Se muestra una batalla entre Lucy y Natsu con espadas, los dos se encontraban muy heridos, arremetían uno contra el otro, el ataque final se aproxima una espada sale volando, se muestra una imagen de un espada atravesando un cuerpo, la canción termina cuando una gota de sangre cae de la espada._

_._

_._

**Capitulo 12: Ragnarök: Sacrificio… ¿Bendición o Maldición?**

Natsu y Lucy se encontraban en la fuente donde se encontraron al anochecer, en las manos de cada uno se encontraba toriyakis, los dos conversaban amenamente, la noche aún era joven y querían aprovechar al máximo su tiempo juntos.

-**Yo pedí a Odín no decir nada y que Thor y el resto no les dijera nada de mí a ustedes, no quería que se involucrarán – **dijo con tristeza la rubia meneando sus pies – **Pero ustedes siempre estarán metiéndose en problemas quiera o no – **Lucy soltó una risa leve causando un leve sonrojo en el peli rosa ** –Ne, Natsu… - **Suspiro –** Recuerda pase lo que pas… - **las palabras de Lucy fueron interrumpidas por una explosión muy cerca de ellos – **¿¡Pero qué sucede!? – **

**-Ese olor – **gruño Natsuubicándose frente a la rubia para protegerla **–Son ellos – **

**-¿Ellos?- **la cara de Lucy pasó a ser de sorpresa a miedo **– Pero que hacen aquí –**

**-No sé pero pase lo que pase no te separas de mi Lucy- **ordenó Natsu mirando como cuatro figuras se acercaban a ellos **-¿!Qué demonios buscan malditos!?-**

Las cuatro siluetas se acercaron dejándose ver que eran Loki y sus hijos.

**-Así que tu eres la pequeña Heartfilia – **Habló el peliblanco ignorando por completo al Dragon Slayer, haciéndolo enfurecer más – **Dime pequeña que se siente ser un ente por equivocación creada – **

**-Yo… - **Musito la rubia temblando levementemás un apretón en su mano izquierda la hizo mirar a su acompañante – **Natsu –**

**-Lucy es y siempre será Lucy – **respondió encendiendo sus puños **– ¡Y ella jamás será una equivocación! – **Natsu se dispuso a golpear al Dios cuando Odín se puso en medio y Erza y su grupo se acercaban.

-**Natsu, Lucy – **gritaron todos cuando llegaron a ellos.

-**Chicos, se encuentran bien – **preguntó Erza observando a sus enemigos y equipándose con la armadura Nakagami

**-¡Oh! – **Exclamo Fenrir **– Han llegado las hadas al rescate – **se burla lanzando una carcajada – **Vamos a divertirnos un poco – **

Todo el grupo se puso en posición de combate hasta Lucy quien ahora tenía su espada en la mano, Loki miraba con interés a la rubia y entrecerró los ojos cuando vio aquella espada en la mano de la Heartfilia.

El peliblanco empezó a reír de forma estruendosa dejando perplejos a todos y creando más tensión en el ambiente.

-**¿De qué te ríes Loki? –** preguntó Odín mirándolo seriamente y sorprendiendo al resto al no saber contra quien se enfrentaban

-**Entonces ese es…** -

**-Si Lucy, lo que temíamos, él es Loki – **respondió el castaño –**Es decir la puerta está a punto de abrirse – **

**-No podemos permitir eso – **exclamo asustada Wendy mirando a los recién llegados.

**-Dime Odín – **Habló Loki llamando la atención de todos – **Porque esa niñata tiene esa espada- **

El castaño sonrió de medio lado mirando desafiante a su hermano – **Porque ella será quien te mate Nii-san – **pronunció recalcando las últimas palabras provocando al Dios entrecerrar los ojos.

-**Borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro Odín – **dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro – **Pero… - ** El Dios recobro la compostura – **Solo venimos a llevarnos a alguien para el inicio del Ragnarök – **

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron al comprender de quien hablaba y asustado regreso la mirada a la pareja - **¡Natsu! ¡Pase lo que pase no dejes a Lucy sola!- **pidió con desesperación recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa del peli rosado.

-**Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo – **Natsu envolvió todo su cuerpo en llamas preparándose para la pelea al igual que el resto.

**-Chicos no queremos derramar sangre antes de tiempo solo entréguenos a la Heartfilia – **Pidió cortés mente el Dios avanzando unos pasos más un ataque de parte de Odín lo detuvo – **Bien si así lo quieren – **movió su cabeza de un lado a otro – **Hija acércate…** -

**(Tema: **_Kizuna- Takanashi Yasuharu)_

Layla que se encontraba al final de todos se acercaba con lentitud hasta llegar a lado de Odín, en los rostros de Fenrir y Jörmundgander marcaba la inquietud de que planeaba su padre con su "hermana". El resto de magos se preparaba a cualquier ataque de la mujer pues ya habían vivido en carne propia sus ataques.

**-O debería decir… - ** de un movimiento hizo que la máscara de la rubia cayera al suelo haciendo que un jadeo general resonará en el ambiente – **Layla Heartfilia – **

-**No puede ser – **pronunciaron los magos de Fairy Tail.

**-Mamá – **musitó conmocionada Lucy** –** **Pero tú estas… - **

**-¿Muerta?- **Interrumpió Loki mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad. Layla miraba fijamente a su hija con arrepentimiento en sus ojos – **Es normal, que hayas pensado eso pero ves… Aquí está, tu madre frente a ti –**

**-No eso no puede ser – **habló más para sí misma que para los demás la ex-maga **– Mamá… ¿Por qué tú? – **Lucy miraba perdidamente a su madre extendiendo su mano libre y dando pequeños pasos en su dirección.

**-¡Lucy! – **reclamó Natsu tomándola de su mano evitando que avanzará. La rubia regreso a mirar al peli rosado sorprendiéndolo, al igual que el resto, pues en su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas.

**-Por favor… - **rogó Lucy haciendo que el agarre del Dragon Slayer se aflojará pero no la soltaba por completo.

**-Lucy, no hagas esto – **pidió el mago mirándola desesperado, sabía que si no hacia algo su amiga se iría – **Ella… ella… -**

**-Lucy, pequeña, ven – **llamó Layla obteniendo la atención de su hija, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Lucy se soltó de la mano de Natsu e ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros corrió a los brazos de su madre.

**-¡Mamá! – **sollozó Lucy entre los brazos de sus madre conmoviendo a todos excepto a los Dioses. Odín miraba furioso a Loki, él miraba triunfante la escena frente a él. Y los hijos de Loki miraban sorprendidos a las dos rubias – **Mamá, te extrañe mucho – **

**-Pequeña, pase lo que pase sigue a tu corazón y se fiel a tus amigos – **Susurró Layla en el oído de Lucy para que solo ella la escuchará – **Y te pido por adelantado perdón por todo lo que sucederá desde este momento **–

–**¿Por qué me pides per… - **antes de terminar la frase Layla golpeó su nuca dejándola inconsciente.

**-Listo Loki-sama podemos marcharnos- **declaró la mujer cargando a Lucy con la espada como un princesa.

**-Sin nada más que hacer aquí nos retiramos humanos – **expuso el peliblanco pero al darse media vuelta una espada rozo su cabellera cortándole algunos cabellos.

**(Tema: **_Fists Blazing_**)**

**-Ni creas – **pronunció furiosa Erza – **Que te dejaremos llevarte a Lucy de esa manera-**

**-Algo me decía que ustedes no querían las cosas por la paz – **dijo Loki como si no quisiera hacer lo que planeaba -**Pues bien juguemos un rato- **los ojos azules del Dios brillaron con placer

**-No permitiremos que nos arrebaten a Lucy-san otra vez- **reclamó Wendy** – Tenryu no Hokou – **atacó a Layla haciendo que ella diera un salto hacia atrás.

** -Karyuu no Tekken – **contraatacó Natsu desde la retaguardia a la rubia, en el cual ella escapó por segundos –**Esta vez no la dejaremos sola, así seas su madre-**

**-¡LOKI! – **gritó Odín **– Retírate Erza… ¡Jail of Purgation! – **recitó. Un pentagrama se dibujo a los pies del castaño, miles de sombras empezaron a salir del suelo y rodearon al peliblanco.

**-Happy, Charlie busquen al gremio que no se encuentra lejos de aquí y díganles que se dirijan lo más rápido que puedan al cementerio de dragones – **ordenó la pelirroja a los Exceed mirando frente a ella a Jörmundgander **–Gray encárgate de Fenrir –**

**-Pero – **

**-Natsu y Wendy se encargarán de rescatar a Lucy - ** aclaró Titania al ver la preocupación del mago.

**-No es por ser descortés – **habló con dificultad Loki procurando que el ataque del castaño no lo tocase – **Pero aún no es momento para que nos enfrentemos – **dio un brinco hacia atrás asestando un golpe a Wendy mandándola contra una pared y él ubicarse junto a Layla.

Ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta que las llaves que llevaba en la cintura Lucy se agitaban y brillaban con intensidad.

** -Layla, hazlo – **

**-Como usted ordene Loki-sama – **respondió la rubia ** – White Illusion – **una luz blanca y fuerte inundo el lugar obligando a los magos a cubrirse los ojos. Cuando la luz hubo desaparecido también lo hicieron Loki y su grupo.

**-Ellos… - **pronunció Gray atónito – **Se han… -**

**-No pudimos hacer nada – **se lamentó Wendy abrazándose así misma **– Como hace tres años – **

**-Lucy… - **susurró Erza volviendo a su armadura habitual.

-**¡MALDICIÓN! – **gritó el Dragon Slayer

**-¡No es hora de estar en shock! – **sentenció Odín mirando furioso el lugar donde antes se encontraba su hermano y a sus compañeros haciéndolos despertar de su letargo– **Tenemos que apresurarnos a ir al cementerio de dragones – **el castaño empezó a caminar de forma apresurada **– Esta vez será el fin de todo, rescataremos a Lucy e Izumi y cambiaremos su destino -**

**-¡Aye!- **aclamó el grupo alcanzando al mago, empezando una carrera contra el tiempo.

.

.

**-Charlie, cuanto falta para llegar junto con el gremio – **preguntó Happy mientras ambos utilizaban la máxima velocidad en su vuelo.

**-No falta mucho – **indicó la gata blanca con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro **–Además parece que no vienen solos – **frente a ellos cinco barcos flotantes surcaban el cielo.

Uno de ellos pertenecía a Lamia Scale, otro a Saberthood, uno Blue Pegasus, el cuarto a Mermaid Heel y el que lideraba a todos Fairy Tail. En el barco del gremio se veía a otros conocidos como Flare, Jellard, Meredy.

**-¡Chicos!- **exclamó el Exceed azul con lágrimas en los ojos – **Vamos Charlie – **exigió el gato aumentando aún más la velocidad.

**-Aye – **

**.**

**.**

**(Tema: **_Voices Silently Sing_**)**

El cielo se tornaba cada vez más oscuro y nubes de tormenta empezaron a dar acto de presencia.

Loki y compañía habían llegado al reubicado cementerio de dragones. Así como se había manifestado en el Daimatou Enbou se encontraba aquel lugar, la única diferencia es que la puerta infernal se encontraba ahí.

Aquella puerta era tal cual Lucy la había soñado, era realmente grande casi de quince metros de alto y diez de largo, la puerta desprendía magia por todos los bordes de color rojizo, las cadenas estaban siendo pujadas por los golpes del gran objeto, ya que luchaba por abrirse; las calaveras estaban cada vez más resquebrajadas y las cuencas de los ojos salía humo negro.

**-Después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo estar frente a esta maravillosa puerta – **hablo con éxtasis el peliblanco **– No importa cuántas veces la vea, es simplemente maravillosa – **Los ojos azules de Loki mostraban locura pura como si hubiese perdido la razón **– Chicos ya saben que hacer – **

** -Si padre- **respondieron Fenrir y Jörmundgander. Ambos magos se ubicaron en cada esquina de la puerta infernal y empezaron a mover de forma rápida sus manos haciendo que un círculo mágico apareciera bajo sus pies.

El círculo de Fenrir era de color blanco y el Jörmundgander era de color negro, pronto una línea serpenteante salió de ambos dibujos llegando a unirse, formando otro dibujo en medio de ambos de color gris.

** -Es tu turno Layla - ** reveló el Dios. La rubia camino de forma lenta hacia el círculo gris con Lucy en brazos, mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo izquierdo. Al llegar al centro del dibujo dejo con suavidad a su hija acariciando su rostro de forma delicada retirando algunos cabellos en el proceso – **Hija sino te retiras no podremos comenzar – **se burló Loki mirando a las rubias.

**-Perdóneme Loki-sama – **se disculpo retirándose del hechizo ubicándose a la par del peliblanco al igual que Fenrir y Jörmundgander.

**-Chicos comiencen – **declaró el Dios de las mentiras.

Sus hijos volvieron hacer movimientos con sus manos y chocaron sus palmas contra el suelo provocando que un temblor se diera en el lugar.

**(Tema: **_Cristal – Hitoshi Sakimotoand Nobou Uematsu_**)**

El pentagrama donde estaba Lucy empezó a brillar con intensidad haciéndola levitar. Las llaves que traía en la cintura en la espada que se encontraba en su regazo empezaron a vibrar y poseer una luz realmente fuerte. Las cadenas de la puerta también empezaron a derretirse como agua, golpes, rasguños, gemidos y gritos del otro lado del portal empezaron a resonar en el cementerio. Los tres círculos mágicos aumentaron la intensidad de su luz y los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de repente mostrándolos opacos un canto extraño empezó a salir de su boca, haciendo que las cadena se derritieran de forma más rápida.

(**Canto: **_Lala's Lullaby_**)**

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus_

_Huic ergo parce, Deus_

_Pie Jesu domine_

Cuando Lucy pronunció la última palabra todo empezó a emitir una luz realmente fuerte, cuando el brillo desapareció también lo hizo Lucy del círculo del medio. Dos halos de luz aparecieron en los círculos de los extremos, cuando el resplandor empezó desaparecer mostro a dos figuras a Lucy e Izumi. Ambas siguieron con el canto en su estado de inconsciencia

_Judicandus homo reus_

_Huic ergo parce, Deus_

_Pie Jesu domine_

Lucy se encontraba en el círculo de color negro con la espada e Izumi en el de color blanco con las llaves de los espíritus estelares.

Cuando ambas pronunciaron la última frase un gran viento entre blanco y negro azoto el lugar, haciendo desaparecer las cadenas por completo. Las puertas empezaron abrirse lentamente como si las calaveras aún trataran de detenerlas.

Los círculos mágicos desaparecieron lentamente dejando en el suelo a dos chicas inconscientes. Loki miraba maravillado todo eso al igual que Fenrir y Jörmundgander pero Layla miraba preocupada a las dos chicas.

** -Quién diría que el poder de ambas almas sería suficiente para destruir las cadenas infernales – **dijo excitado el peliblanco regocijándose con el viento que golpeaba su rostro – **Ahora preparemos el regalito para los magos entremetidos – **la sonrisa Loki era de malicia y maldad – **Por cierto ya no te necesito Layla – **dijo lanzando un hechizo a la Heartfilia mayor que la hizo retorcerse en el suelo **–Es hora de que en verdad despiertes Hela – **una sombra salió de las aberturas de aquellas puertas y rodeo el cuerpo de Layla.

**-He estado esperando tanto este momento padre – **habló con un tono frío y grave Layla levándose del suelo – **No puedo creer que esa maga de cuarta haya logrado sellarme – **hablo mirándose las manos y apretándolas con rabia.

**-No te preocupes querida que gracias eso, todo resulto más fácil – **Loki se acercó a su hija poniendo su mano sobre el cabello de ella **-Ahora encárgate de esas dos. Mis queridos hijos… -**iba indicarles a los dioses cuando algo le hizo entrecerrar los ojos – **Tsk. Llegaron más pronto de lo que creía** – reclamó mirando hacia un punto inexistente **–Fenrir, Jörmundgander den una calurosa bienvenida a nuestros apresurados invitados y tu Hela apresúrate con ellas – **

** -Como usted ordene Padre- **aclamaron los tres juntos.

**-Muy pronto los demonios podrán salir de esa puerta y todo estará decidido – **sentenció el peliblanco encaminándose a la puerta.

.

.

_Las almas de Lucy e Izumi se encontraban flotando en un espacio negro, ambas en un mismo sitio._

_**-Pequeñas es hora de despertar – **__sonó en la obscuridad haciendo que las chicas empezarán abrir sus ojos._

_**-Itai – **__se quejó Lucy sobándose la cabeza._

_**-¿Que es este lugar? – **__pronunció Izumi sin tomar en cuenta a la rubia._

_ -__**Me alegra que se encuentre bien – **__Layla apareció en el lugar haciendo que cambio el panorama al jardín de la mansión Heartfilia._

_ -__**Tu eres… - **__los ojos de Izumi se dilataron con asombro._

_**-Mamá - **__susurró con emoción Lucy._

-**Chicas, las he extrañado tanto – **_dijo con emoción la Heartfilia mayor. Lucy tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Izumi la miraba con recelo – __**Vengan deseo darles un abrazo - **__Layla se encontraba frente a las dos chicas con sus brazos extendidos del cual Lucy no dudo en correr a los brazos de su progenitora escondiendo su rostro en el regazo de ella pero Izumi miro con repulsión esa escena._

_**-Para mi tu estas muerta Layla – **__escupió Izumi dándose media vuelta __**– Tu ya no eres mi madre – **__Izumi se dio media vuelta alejándose de ambas, sin darse cuenta que a cada paso que daba la imagen se borraba y las llaves de los espíritus que llevaba en su cintura brillaban con intensidad._

_**-Izumi - **__ dijo con tristeza Lucy separándose algo de su "madre" cuando quiso separarse la mujer la apretó más contra si, haciendo que soltará un quejido __**-Mamá, me estas lastimando – **__cuando alzó el rostro hacia Layla, lo que vio la asusto, aquella sonrisa amable que tenía se había borrado mostrando una siniestra y macabra __**–Ma…má – **_

_**-Contigo bastará querida – **_

_**-¿De qué hablas?-**_

_**-Solo has todo lo que tu querida madre te ordene – **__cuando pronuncio eso los ojos de Lucy perdieron su color y cayo rendida en sus brazos._

_._

_Izumi caminaba sin rumbo en la obscuridad - __**¿¡Cómo demonios salgo de aquí!? – **__gritó, más la luz de sus llaves la distrajeron –__**Pero que… -**__al tocar las llaves un resplandor ilumino todo. _

**.**

**.**

Izumi abrió con lentitud sus ojos levantándose del suelo con dificultad - **¿Qué sucedió? – **observó con cautela todo a su alrededor y abrió con asombro los ojos cuando vio frente a ella la puerta infernal – **No puede ser –**

**-Claro que puede ser - ** pronunció Loki a su espalda haciendo que tomara sus llaves en forma instintiva **- ¿Crees que tu sola podrás detenerme? –**

Izumi alzo una ceja en forma de desafío y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – **Lo dudas. Yo te detendré y cerraré esta maldita puerta de una vez por todas –**

**-Eso lo veremos – **dijo con el ceño fruncido por la actitud pedante de la pelinegra.

**(Tema: **_Jaaku No Tsuchi Oto__**)**_

**-¡Yo, portadora de las doce llaves del zodiaco, abro las doce puertas doradas! ¡Estrellas del cielo iluminen el camino de su humilde portadora! ¡Doce espíritus, doce diferentes poderes ayúdenme a mi causa! – **conjuró iluminando el sitio. Doce halos de luz rodearon la puerta infernal todos de diferentes colores, los espíritus empezaron a salir del suelo.

**-Llego la hora – **habló Leo mirando a su oponente ubicándose a lado de Izumi.

**-¿Aún crees que podrás ganar? – **se burlo la pelinegra mirando retadoramente al peliblanco.

**-Si - **respondió con una gran sonrisa – **Porque la puerta al infierno se han abierto - ** una carcajada retumbo en el lugar mientras las puertas se abrieron por completo y varias sombras y demonios empezaron a salir de ahí.

-**No, esto no puede estar pasando – **Susurró con temor Izumi viendo a todos los espectros salir del infierno – **Aries, Virgo, Capricornio, Sagitario, Escorpio y Acuario traten de detener las puertas. Libra, Piscis y Géminis destruyan a los demonios que han escapado. Leo, Tauro y Cáncer conmigo - **ordenó Izumi desesperada

Las carcajadas de Loki no se detenían mirando la desesperación de la pelinegra – **No podrás detenerme, nadie puede detener el Ragnarök** –

**-¡Nosotros sí!** – gritaron Natsu y Odín llegando frente a las puertas de inframundo, junto con Thor, Sif y Heimdall.

**-Thor, Sif, Heimdall ayuden a los espíritus a contener la puerta – **ordenó Odín viendo como los espíritus no podían hacer nada para detener a los demonios salir de ahí.

Varios espectros lograban escapar del infierno atacando a los espíritus y varios se alejaban volando de ahí.

**-Sabes perfectamente que esas puertas no se cerrarán si ningún de los dos muere Odín – **reclamó el peliblanco.

** - Y me asegurare que seas tú el que perezca esta vez – **sentenció el castaño.

**-¿¡Donde tienes a Lucy!? – **rugió Natsu mirando a todas partes sin encontrar a la rubia.

**-El pequeño Dragon está buscando a su amada – **se burló Loki **– Pues si tanto la quieres… - **Loki sonrió de una forma extraña **– Hela, tráela – **

Hela apareció tras Loki junto con Lucy, quien cargaba la espada que le dio Odín, la mirada de la rubia estaba perdida como si estuviera siendo controlada.

-**Mira Dragneel, a mi nueva muñeca – **El peliblanco acaricio el mentón de Lucy sin que ella se alejará un centímetro y haciendo enfurecer al Dragon Slayer.

-**¡No te atrevas a tocar a Lucy! – **gruñó el peli rosado envolviéndose en llamas.

**-Bien empecemos – **declaró el Dios del caos **– Querida Lucy si me haces lo honores – **

**-Como usted guste Loki-sama – **respondió de forma vacía la rubia caminando lentamente.

**-No pares hasta que hayas derramado suficiente sangre de los que te quieren separar de tu madre, principalmente de aquel peli rosado – **mandó el Dios con una gran sonrisa del rostro.

Natsu y Odín no podían creer lo que sucedía, Lucy estaba siendo manipulada por ellos.

**-Natsu – **susurró Odín - **Lucy esta… -**

**-Está siendo manipulada por esa bruja – **concretó el mago mirando como su amiga se acercaba lentamente – **Encárgate de esa tal Hela, tal vez así logremos que Lucy vuelva a la normalidad, mientras tanto yo la contendré – **Odín acepto la idea de Natsu desapareciendo el lugar rápidamente.

-**Bien parece que solo estaremos los dos Lucy – **habló Natsu **– Nunca me imagine que tendría un pelea enserio contigo. Y aún así no pelearé contigo, Luce - ** el Dragon Slayer creía que con hablarle podría recuperar la conciencia de la chica pero que equivocado estaba.

-_**No permitiré que alguien me vuelva a separa de mi**__**madre –**_susurró Lucy antes de lanzarse al ataque con la espada.

Natsu esquivaba cada golpe de la rubia pero ella era sumamente veloz, y a medida que pasaba los minutos la rubia acertaba cada vez más, provocándole leves rasguños.

**-Detente Lucy – **rogaba varias veces el mago dando una salto en el aire ubicándose atrás de la joven **-Tú no quieres hacer nada de esto** - esquivo la espada por poco **– Tú eres más fuerte – **se impulso con sus llamas para evitar otro golpe.

**-**_**Tú solo quieres separarme de la única familia que me queda - **_musitó corriendo hacia él pero Natsu la esquivo otra vez.

**-¡No estás sola! - ** exclamó Natsu **- Karyuu no Hokou - ** al lanzar aquel ataque hizo que la espada de Lucy saltará por lo aires **– ¡Fairy Tail es tu familia! – **pronunció el mago tumbando a la rubia ubicándose sobre ella.

_**-¡No. Tú y el resto solo quieren quitarme a mi madre! – **_respondió agitándose con fuerza para quitarse al mago de ella.

**-¡Maldición! **– siseó el Dragon Slayer **– Ella no es tu madre o no la que quisiste tanto cuando eras un niña – **Natsu trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Lucy pero su voz no llegaba a ella.

**-No. No. No – **repetía una y otra vez mientras se trataba de quitar de encima al chico – **¡Tu mientes, mi madre me quiere y ella está aquí! - ** Lucy se agitaba con más violencia sorprendiendo al peli rosado por la fuerza- **¡Y TU LA ME QUIERES ARREBATAR! – **el grito que profirió la rubia asusto al mago y fue derribado cuando un viento de color negro envolvió a la rubia **– No permitiré que nadie me aparte de mi madre – **farfulló Lucy con furia.

El viento que rodeaba a la rubia empezó a concentrarse en su espalda empezando a formarle unas alas negras.

**-¿¡Que está pasando!? – **se preguntó Natsu mirando las nuevas alas de su compañera, sin darle tiempo a procesar lo sucedido el mago fue golpeado por Lucy estrellándole contra unas rocas.

Lucy busco su espada y la agarró con rapidez. Cuando la tuvo en su mano un aura negra rodeo al objeto y unos pequeños rayos de electricidad salían de ella.

**-Todos aquellos que interfieran en mi camino deben morir - ** declaró alzando su espada al aire, con un movimiento de sus alas se acercó con rapidez al mago para clavarle la espada pero el chico pudo recuperarse a tiempo y esquivar el golpe mortal.

**-Lucy, por favor detente – **suplicaba el mago deteniendo los ataques con los suyos propios "_Por favor Natsu, mátame" __**- **_**¿Lucy? – **se impulso con sus manos para retroceder vio a la rubia en el cielo pero no había cambiado en nada su actitud "_Natsu, mátame"_. La voz de Lucy sonaba en la mente del mago con la misma frase desconcertándolo **– No sé qué trates de decirme Lucy – **Natsu creó con sus propios poderes una espada de fuego empezando a detener con más facilidad los ataques de la rubia **– ¡Pero no voy a matarte! – **

El choque de espadas era brutal, si Natsu fallaba en cualquiera momento sería el final, Lucy no se detenía y con aquellas alas en su espalda la velocidad y la fuerza habían incrementado. Ambos jóvenes estaban heridos y cansados, más el Dragon Slayer que la ojicafé.

**-Lucy, es tiempo de acabar con esto – **sentenció el mago mirando con tristeza a su amiga – **Yo no te atacaré… Así que si tu deseo es matarme… **- Natsu detuvo su discurso cuando vio que Lucy estaba derramando lágrimas y con su mano contraria detenía a la manos que tenía la espada **–Lucy…- **

-**Por favor Natsu - ** rogó **– Mátame, no podré tener por mucho tiempo el control de este cuerpo, es tu oportunidad -**sollozó Lucy.

**-Lucy, no importa lo que me digas, no lo haré – **se negó Natsu haciendo que la rubia derramará más lágrimas.

**-¡Maldición Natsu! – **grito con impotencia **–Este cuerpo es temporal, después de unas horas volveré a fusionarme con Izumi y ella no dudará en usar mi alma para sellar la puerta – **reveló la joven mirando con tristeza a su compañero **–Así que por favor, hazlo - ** Lucy trataba de sonreír per solo dibujo una mueca de tristeza.

**-No me pidas eso Lucy –**pidió el peli rosado asustado por la petición **– No puedo hacer eso Lucy, no puedo matarte - **

_**-**_**Natsu si tú no lo haces, podría matarte y eso no me lo perdonaría – **Lucy trataba de convencer al Dragon Slayer pero ninguna de sus palabras funcionaría.

**-¡Y tú crees que yo me perdonaría matar a la persona que más quiero! – **Gritó Natsu sorprendiendo a la rubia – **¡A la persona que amo!**

**-Nat…su – **Lucy sonreía de forma tierna y levanto su mano en dirección al mago pero su sonrisa se borro y su mirada volvió a ser opaca **– No me detendré hasta que la sangre de alguien haya sido derramada – **dijo como un robot y se lanzó al ataque nuevamente.

-**No Lucy, vuelve en ti, tú eres más fuerte que esto – **insistió el mago atajando cada golpe con la espada, la rubia se elevo en el aire. El clima empeoraba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, no se podía distinguir si seguía siendo noche o si ya había amanecido. Una leve llovizna se hizo presente en el lugar donde demonios y espectros estaba apoderándose del sitio.

Lucy movió su mano su mano y empuño la espada en dirección a Natsu, batió sus alas y embistió con fuerza al peli rosado haciendo que la espada de fuego desapareciera de las manos del mago.

Natsu se encontraba desprotegido ante la rubia quien estaba unos metros frente a él mirándolo sin sentimiento alguno.

** -Sabes Lucy – **habló más para sí mismo que para la chica **– No importa si a la última persona que veo es a ti** – Natsu sonrió como aquellas sonrisas que le encantaban a Lucy pero ella ni se inmutó y se dirigió con rapidez a dar el golpe final.

El sonido de una espada atravesando un cuerpo se escuchó, cuando un rayo cayó cerca de aquella batalla, dejando ver solo la silueta de una espada ensangrentada y un cuerpo traspasado por ella.

Las pupilas de Lucy volvieron a ser normales para ver con horror la escena frente a ella, rápidamente sus ojos se aguaron y de un movimiento rápido sacó la espada del cuerpo haciendo que caiga inevitablemente al suelo **–No puede ser, porque… - **miró sus manos con terror y negaba con su cabeza frenéticamente como si con eso pudiera desapareciera aquella sensación **–Yo… yo no quería que esto sucediera–**

**Continuará…**

**Hola! ****Perdón chicos para la gran demora… Sé que han pasado meses desde mi última actualización pero me han sucedido varias cosas que me han animado y desanimado para seguir escribiendo pero al ver que aún hay personas que quería que actualice… pues heme aquí… ¿Qué tal les ha agradado el capitulo? Me costó algo hacerlo pues había perdido el hilo de la historia jejeje… Perdón si hay errores, aún fallo mucho en eso ^-^ es mi mejor esfuerzo \(ºwº)/**

**Respuesta a sus reviews:**

**Gaben Logan: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y por seguir la historia espero no decepcionarte.

**Meli-kun: **Perdón, tarde demasiado en actualiza D: jejeje espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Kathy: **Que viva el Nalu º^º! Jajaja Gracias por tu review.

**SuzyFei09: **La intriga es fundamental para la historia tuntuntun jajaja me hace feliz que te haya gustado la historia para que la termines rápido *-*

**Yuu: **Gracias por tu comentario, aprecio todos :D

**Guest: **Pues para el beso, creo que aún falto algo… creo. Me alegra que te guste la historia :'). Gracias por tu comentario.

**Papeya: **Aquí está la continuación, que la hayas disfrutado.

**Luzhii: **Espero no hayas muerto por la demora D: lamento la tardanza… Gracias por tu review, y espero haberte dejado impactada una vez más.

**AnikaSukino 5d: **jeje que amable por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia llegue a provocar esos sentimientos con los lectores, esa es la meta principal.

**Milena: **Y aquí la actualización, perdón si te hice esperar mucho por ella y ojala hayas disfrutado del capítulo, gracias por tu comentario.

**Pues bien, a los que esperan por la actualización de "Mi Pecador" pues tendrán que esperar un poco más, aún no tengo inspiración para el ultimo capitulo :/ … ¿Y qué tal? Las batallas entre los hijos de Loki, los demonios contra los magos se verán en el próximo capítulo. Lucy ha despertado de la ilusión de Hela por el pago de una muerte. ¿Quién esperaba que Natsu se confiese de esa forma? Yo no jajaja… No soy buena para las batallas por eso las dejó para el próximo capítulo, además que quería centrarme en este con una batalla Natsu/Lucy.**

**Sus comentarios, criticas, tomatazos o zapatos voladores serán bien recibidos :D**

**Lefthon-kun se ha reportado.**

**MATTA NE!**


End file.
